Malice: previously titled Goodbye Harmony
by kitty-kat12
Summary: After five years of being away Kay returns to Harmony. Was a stand-alone but i updated the next chapter. AU
1. Leaving

A/N: This is my first _Passions_ fic ever. I wrote it for my Writer's Craft class and posted it intending to keep it as a stand alone.

But I updated the next chapter. I explained there too.

This story is completely AU. So, be warned.

And I'm not a total Kaguel fan. so, you already have ideas to what's going to happen. I am willing to listen to your suggestions.   


Tell me who you want Kay to end up with and don't go with the predictable because this fic is not meant to lead down that path.

This fic is rated R for violence, course languge, etc. Let's just stay on the safe side.

  


* * *

  
  
As I stood there waiting for the bus with my luggage by my feet and my arms crossed in front of me in hopes of keeping myself warm, I finally realized that I was truly alone. Not because I was standing in front of a small buss station in the middle of a blizzard, seventeen and pregnant with no one to keep me company but because it finally dawned on me that no one would come looking.  
  
My family would be too busy with their lives and I would be forgotten yet again.  
  
My mother would be either with her new found son John and her long lost forgotten husband David catching up on lost times or with her precious Charity, consoling her poor broken heart, which I happen to have helped break.  
  
My dad would be running around town, rescuing his childhood sweetheart, Ivy from whatever calamity she now had put herself in or arguing with my mother at the house over the fiasco with David.  
  
My sister, Jessica would probably be with Reese in some romantic dinner that they planned together. If she really wanted him, all she had to do was ask and I would have gladly given the dork away.  
  
My current best friend and confidant Simone Russell would be, I assume, behind some bush sneaking on Chad-her supposed boyfriend and her sister Whitney. She would also be too busy to notice that I've disappeared.  
  
Then there's Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald who would probably be at the church praying for a miracle for Charity to take him back. He was the reason why I was I was in this condition, feeling miserable and angry at everyone at the same time. He was why I did a lot of the things I've done but that's over now. He can have Charity and they can have their five saintly children and live happily ever after.  
  
The only people I'm going to miss are probably Daddy and Uncle Hank and maybe Ethan. Dad and I never had problems. So, he's been distant lately but that's not his fault.  
  
It's mom's.  
  
Uncle Hank has been my rock for as long as I can remember. He's never done anything to hurt anyone. He's one of the very few decent people in Harmony.  
  
I'll miss Ethan too, though I don't know him that well since we've just recently found out that he was Dad's son. He's always been kind to me but I'll doubt that he'll notice either. He's too busy being pulled like a rope by his new wife Gwen and his ex fiancée Theresa.  
  
Poor man.  
  
No one in Harmony would miss me. I'll give my family a few days to realize that I'm gone. Hell, I'll give them a whole week. I wouldn't put anything past them.  
  
Maybe their lives will be better when I'm gone.  
  
I am, after all, the town's evil teen terror, or at least that's what my mother believes. Well, whether their lives get better or not, I know I won't be there to witness. I'll be somewhere far from here, free from all this madness, living a life without any of them.  
  
Whatever happens, I know I won't be sorry.  
  


* * *

  
  
A/N: Only this chapter will be written in POV form. The rest will be in third person. 

Review!


	2. The Return

A/N: THIS STORY WAS MEANT TO BE A STAND ALONE BUT I CHANGED MY MIND. I'LL SEE HOW YOU GUYS TAKE THIS CHAPTER, IT'S AU-ISH.  
  
THE ONLY CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO ME ARE THE ONES YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. NO SUING.  
  
ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
The rhythmic tapping and occasional sigh droned on and twenty seven year old Jason Callaway glanced at the woman next to him.  
  
"Stop that." He said as he took her hand and held it.  
  
Her grey eyes turned to meet his blue ones and she nodded quietly but her gaze quickly returned to the window. He knew she was trying to find something interesting to look at and to think about. He assumed it was because she was mad at him and was not in any mood to speak. Ever since his father Arthur Callaway announced that she was being sent to Harmony to look after the company branch there, Kay Callaway had been anything but happy. Jason suspected that it was because she blamed him for putting the idea in his father's head.  
  
"Why Harmony?" She finally asked after a long time of staring at nothing in particular. She was watching him patiently.  
  
Jason shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to say. He honestly did not know why his father chose to send her to Harmony. Perhaps, like Jason, Arthur believed it was time for her to face her fears. She sighed again when he could not produce an answer.  
  
"You'll do just fine." He said reassuringly.  
  
Kay nodded but said nothing to acknowledge or agree with his statement. Instead she looked down at her lap where her other hand was curled firmly around a small heart shaped locket. She took a sharp breath as she shut her eyes tightly. "They'll be there and I'll see them." She whispered as she fought back the urge to cry.  
  
His arm instinctively went around her and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her hair. "We can try to avoid them." He suggested. He was afraid that she would burst into tears and beg him to take her back to New York.  
  
"I don't think I can keep doing that. Arthur said that I'll be here for at least a year. That's a long time, Jase. Hiding out in the office is not going to make them go away." She said as her voice started to break. He could see that as they drove deeper within Harmony, she became more agitated.  
  
Jason knew she was terrified. He could hear it in her voice when she spoke, see it in her eyes even when she tries her best to hide it from him. He could tell from her gestures, from the way she nervously fidgets with the locket that she treasures. "If you really don't want to do this, I can call Father and explain to him. I'm sure he'll understand." Jason declared with a sigh. He was half expecting her to take the offer.  
  
Surprisingly, she shook her head. "I don't want to disappoint Arthur and your mother. They've been so good to me. If Arthur wants me to do this, then I'll do it. I'm just sacred." She confided hesitantly as she pulled away from him.  
  
Jason nodded, understanding. "You never disappoint them, Kay. They love you, no matter what. You know that." He said and she nodded.  
  
"It's strange isn't it, that the two people I don't deserve love me more than my own family?" She said sadly.  
  
"Kay-"  
  
"No, it's okay. It's true. You don't need to say that my family loved me because then you'd be lying." She said. If there was one thing that made Kay unhappy, if was the mention of her family or any members of it but somehow, she felt the need to bring them up now. "Anyway, you'll be here, right? You won't leave me all alone to take care of business?"  
  
Jason nodded. "I'll leave once in a while. I need to see how business is going in San Francisco but I won't be gone long." He said. "Please make the best of it. I'm sure this whole thing will be over before you even realize it." He said supportively.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt that but I'll pretend it can happen. That way, I won't go insane." She declared as she forced a small smile on her lips.  
  
"That's the spirit." He said enthusiastically. "Well, here we are. Time to face the music." Jason stated when the limousine came to a halt in front of Callaway Towers.  
  
She smiled at him as she pulled out a mirror to check her appearance. "You mean time to face the eleven hundred employees who will probably think that I'm a joke because I'm only twenty one years old and I'm trying to run a million dollar company?" She asked somewhat bitterly.  
  
"They won't think you're a joke once they see how great a CEO you are." He insisted firmly.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Besides, I can always fire them if they get on my nerves." Kay announced casually as the driver opened her door and helped her out.  
  
Jason smiled. "That too." He said as he followed her up the steps leading to the building.  
  
An hour later, Jason entered Kay's twenty sixth floor office. "That was easier than I thought." He declared gladly.  
  
"Actually that was horrible." She said sullenly as she walked over to the twelve foot window with the full view of Harmony all the way to the marina.  
  
Jason watched her curiously and he could not help but feel sorry for her. "The board loved you." He said as he stood next to her and took in the beauty of the quaint city.  
  
Kay scoffed as she raised an eyebrow at him. "First of all, they did not love me. The minute I walked in and started speaking, I could see that they were wondering, why someone as young as I am was taking over a company as complicated and enormous as this one. Second, out of fifteen board members, I am the only female. Third, they won't like it when I over rule them. See, I told you they'd think I was a joke!" She said exasperatedly.  
  
"Kay calm down. This is your first day. So what if the board doesn't instantly love you? You run this company now. You have the final say. Let them disagree. Let them think that you're not fit for this job. But let me tell you something. In the end of the day, you will always get what you want. They can't fire you because you basically own this company. So don't let these men stop you." He said as he put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.  
  
She looked at him with eyes wide and slightly shocked. "I didn't say that they're going to stop me form what your father set me out to do. I just don't like to have to prove myself all over again to a bunch of people whom I don't care much about." She declared with frustration. "God, I hate men!"  
  
"Hey, hey! Male specimen in the room." He said in mock hurt.  
  
Kay gave him a small apologetic smile. "Sorry. You do know that I don't consider you as part of the overly large population of jerks out there, right?" She said as she walked over to her desk where a stack of papers was already waiting for her to sign.  
  
"Yeah, but seriously, I don't think your anger has anything to do with men right now." He stated as he glanced back at the view of Harmony pointedly.  
  
Kay sighed. "You're right, as usual." She confessed. She turned her chair so that she could face the window and get a good look of the view. "It's strange, Jase. After years of running from this place, it's ironic that I end up here again, still against my will. When I look out this window, I know that somewhere down there are the people I used to know."  
  
"People you'd rather not see." He added.  
  
She nodded. "What I would give to keep those people away." Kay said with a sigh.  
  
Jason pursed his lips as a thought occurred to him. "We can always ban them from coming near the building. Put a restraining order on them and hire more security guards." He suggested.  
  
"Right, that will definitely keep them away." She said sarcastically. "The minute Sam Bennett is given a restraining order against him and his family he will definitely want to find out why. Besides, I can't put a restraining order against every single person that I don't want to see. The company will think I'm crazy and paranoid. What a great way to show them that I'm capable of this."  
  
"Okay, good point." He said.  
  
Kay sighed. It seemed to be what she has been doing lately aside from sulking and worrying. "I guess I'll just have to tough it out."  
  
"Yup. You're superwoman. You can do this." He beamed.  
  
Kay smiled, slightly amused. "Thanks for the pep talk, Jase. I needed it."  
  
"Anytime. So, how about we get out of here and you give me the grand tour of Ye Old Harmony." Jason said as he faked an Irish accent.  
  
Kay chuckled as she grabbed a pen. "I'll take a rain check. Look at all the papers that I have to read a sign. I have at least a few more hours of work. Besides, I can't bail the first day on the job." She said. "If you're willing, you could always grab a chair and help out. You are after all, co-owner of this company."  
  
Jason shook his head. "Can't. Father's orders. I only step in and intervene when it is absolutely necessary. That means all the paperwork is yours. Besides, it's too much hassle for the company to figure out why I'm signing documents on the Harmony branch when I'm supposed to take care of the one in San Francisco." He explained. "I suggest you get someone to make you coffee. It'll be a while."  
  
"Jason, there's a cappuccino and coffee maker over there. Plus there's the bar and the refrigerator. I'm sure I'll manage walking a few feet once in a while to get myself something to drink." She said.  
  
Jason shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so. We'll I'm to go have a look around. I'll be back in a few hours." He said and walked out of her office in a dash.  
  
Three hours later, Kay threw her pen on the desk and leaned on her leather seat in exhaustion. Her back ached, her leg had a cramp from sitting too long and to top it all off, she had been reading the same sentence for the last fifteen minutes. Her yes were beginning to sting and she could feel a headache coming. She had consumed her sixth cup of coffee but she was lacking concentration and it frustrated her.  
  
Her mind kept drifting back to the view behind her, to a certain family that she would rather not name right now, that lived on a specific street which she knew like the back of her hand. The more she thought about it, the more it frightened her.  
  
Kay sighed. Harmony had been her home for more than half her life. She grew up with most of the people here. She knew them and they had watched her grow up. Everyone knew who she was considering that her father was the Chief of Police. Someone was bound to run into her and recognize Kay. Then her family would be told and they would seek her out, demanding for an explanation.  
  
And explanation that Kay was not ready to give.  
  
There would be a thousand questions, stipulations for a reason of her disappearance but they should know already. They should know why she left.  
  
Kay got up from her seat and stood by the window with her shoulder and forehead pressed against the glass. She let out a sharp exhale. If it wasn't for her sense of responsibility to the Callaways, she would have left already and never looked back. But Kay knew that she couldn't just leave. At least not like before. She had a responsibility now. Not to her family but to the Callaways. She owed them and she always paid back what she was due. She would make it through this so that in the end, the Callaways would be pleased and perhaps, they would let her leave the company or at least transfer her out of Harmony sooner.  
  
The sooner she was out of here, the better.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: WAS THAT CONFUSING? WELL IT WON'T BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. HOPEFULLY SOMEONE LIKED IT. THEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN.  
  
IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE VERDICT OF THE READERS.  
  
THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY. 


	3. An Unwelcome Welcome

A/N: I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. IT JUST SEEMS THAT NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE READ KAY FICS, AT LEAST COMPARED TO THE MAJORITY.  
  
ANYWAY, I STILL NEED YOUR OPINIONS ON WHO KAY SHOULD END UP WITH.  
  
BABYDOLL SUGGESTED THAT KAY STAY WITH JASON AND I THOUGHT, WHAT A BRILLIANT IDEA. I ACTUALLY LIKE IT.  
  
AS YOU CAN SEE, IN MY STORY SHE ENDS UP WITH SOMEONE DIFFERENT. I'M NOT TELLING WHO THOUGH SO I WON'T RUIN THE ENDING. HEHEHE.  
  
BUT YAH, MAKE SURE TO INCLUDE THAT IN REVIEWS PLEASE.  
  
TO CLEAR A FEW THINGS UP. THIS FIC TAKES PLACE WHEN JULIAN HASN'T GONE THROUGH HIS MAJOR ATTITUDE TRANSFORMATION. HE IS STILL THE SAME, EGOTISTICAL, ANNOYING, SCOTCH DRINKING JULIAN. THE JULIAN WE LOVE TO HATE.  
  
REMEMBER THIS WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN BEFORE ANY OF THAT HAPPENED LIKE SAY LAST YEAR.  
  
ANOTHER THING. CALLAWAY INDUSTRIES IS THE NAME OF THE COMPANY. CALLAWAY TOWERS IS THE NAME OF THE BUILDING. JUST THOUGHT I'D INCLUDE THAT SO THAT YOU GUYS WON'T GET CONFUSED WITH THE NAMES.  
  
WELL, THERE YOU GO. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.  
  
ENJOY  
  
~*~  
  
Julian Crane leaned against his favorite chair behind his mahogany desk that was just recently imported from England. In his right hand was a glass of his usual scotch. He was in his study contemplating how wonderful life was.  
  
He chuckled as the thought occurred to him again. Yes, yes, life was indeed wonderful now that he was finally free of anything that involved Theresa and Ivy, his not so likeable ex-wives who have the knack of hanging around the Crane mansion longer than they were welcome, if they were welcome at all, and ruining his life as they see fit.  
  
The phone rang and Julian pressed the speaker. "Julian Crane speaking." He said cheerfully as he swung his legs over the desk and crossed them on top of it. He leaned further into his chair and downed his scotch.  
  
"Julian, why are you sitting around and not working?" Alistair's stern voice boomed over the speaker.  
  
"Why, hello, father. Good to hear from you. What can I do this time?" He said even more cheerily but his voice hinted sarcasm and that was not missed by the senior Crane man.  
  
"What you can do and you should have done already is meet with Kay Callaway. She arrived at Harmony two days ago!"  
  
Julian pursed his lips as he tilted his head slightly to the left. "Kay Callaway?" He echoed as he tried his best to think of who she was exactly. "What does she want? Money? I'm sick of women coming in and out of Harmony asking for money. Seriously, they should have gotten the hint when I said-"  
  
"Julian, you idiot! She isn't one of your conquests!" Alistair yelled. "She's the new Chief Executive Officer of Callaway Industries. You were supposed to meet with her immediately after she arrived."  
  
"Oh." Julian quipped. "Well, I'll get to it as soon as possible."  
  
"Not as soon as possible Julian. Now! Either you see that woman today or you lose every penny that you so cherish before you can say cigar!" Alistair warned ferociously.  
  
Julian rolled his eyes and removed his feet from his desk. "I'm there already." He said grudgingly as he straightened his jacket.  
  
Just then the door to his study swung open and Rebecca Hotchkiss walked in, clad in a tight fitting black dress with her vibrant red hair flowing around her face. Julian smiled. In the forty odd years of his life, with the countless women that traipsed in and out, Rebecca was the one who proved to be most entertaining and worth his time and affection, so to speak.  
  
"Why, pookie, what's the matter? You don't look so happy." She said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek while her long fingernails played with his hair.  
  
Julian sighed, a pout on his lips. "I have to go see this Callaway woman. Father wants me to get rid of her before she gets settled. We don't want competition in Harmony." He said unhappily.  
  
Rebecca nodded. "Why do you have to do all that work? Besides, I don't like the thought of you with another woman." She declared.  
  
"I know sweet tums but what Father says goes." He replied.  
  
Rebecca whimpered as she tried to think of something that would prevent Julian from going. "Why don't you ask Fox? He's your son after all and he's had nothing to do for years now. He just lingers around the house. Give him a mission." She suggested enthusiastically.  
  
Julian glanced at her and narrowed his eyes as if considering the thought. He nodded as a smile crossed his face. "What a great idea." He declared.  
  
Rebecca clapped her hands. "I'll go get him!" She volunteered and Julian nodded approvingly. Rebecca walked over to his desk, pressed a button, and told the maid to send Fox up to Julian's study.  
  
"Now, that was a lot of work." Julian said somewhat sarcastically.  
  
Rebecca shrugged her shoulders, not truly caring. As former Mrs. Hotchkiss and current almost Mrs. Crane, she was not one to do hard work, or labor as she liked to call it. She walked over to the bar and poured herself a martini.  
  
A knock interrupted them and a young man in his early twenties walked in. "You rang?" He said as he strolled into the room with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hello, Fox, where have you been?" Julian asked, truly curious where his son had been the past few days. He seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Fox shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, here and there. So, why am I here, father? As flattered as I am to be in your presence, I'm not going to assume that you've suddenly grown a heart and wanted to spend time with me."  
  
Julian chuckled. "No, Fox, let's not get our hopes up." He replied. "Actually, your grandfather and I have an errand for you."  
  
Fox raised an interested eyebrow. "Don't tell me that I have to murder someone."  
  
Julian shook his head. "No, Fox, you're not going to murder anyone. Anyway, moving on. Your grandfather and I would like you to make a deal with Callaway Industries' new CEO. Make them leave, do whatever. Her name is Kay Callaway. You know how to handle women. I'm sure this one won't be any different."  
  
Fox groaned. Great, one more woman to make his life miserable. Sometimes, being a Crane and being handsome was too much to handle. "I'm on it." He said as he accepted the job without as much as a question. He walked out of his father's study and had his baby brought to the front of the house.  
  
Driving at full speed and with reckless consideration, Fox ducked in and out of Harmony's narrow streets in his GT2 Porsche. He could hear frightened shrieks from bystanders as he blurred past them in his almost two hundred thousand dollar toy. Turning towards Callaway Towers, he swerved the car and brought it halt in front of the building. He stepped out, slammed the door after him and locked it.  
  
In a relaxed gait, he walked over to the blonde receptionist who eyed him with interest. "I'm here to see Ms. Callaway." Fox said offhandedly as he looked around the enormous lobby with disinterest. He had never been inside Callaway Towers but from the looks of it, it could over power Crane Industries.  
  
That was not acceptable.  
  
"Do you have an appointment, sir?" The woman asked as her long red acrylic nails clicked on the keyboard rapidly.  
  
Fox shrugged as he grew impatient. "Tell her that Mr. Crane's here to see her." He said, slightly insulted that the woman did not know someone of his status.  
  
"You may go up, Mr. Crane. Ms. Callaway is on the twenty sixth floor." The woman said cheerfully before she returned to answering phone calls and typing.  
  
Fox nodded absently as he strolled towards the elevator and pressed the floor number. He hummed quietly while the other people around him waited impatiently to get to their floors.  
  
Finally, Fox thought as the elevator reached the twenty sixth floor. He found the door that said Kay Callaway, CEO and he opened it without knocking.  
  
The woman inside seemed startled to see him but her eyes turned curious. She smiled as she greeted him. Fox eyed her appraisingly. She appeared to be at least in her early twenties. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a graceful French knot and her grey eyes were brought out by dark eyeliners.  
  
He wondered how many men she had to sleep with to get where she was now but considering that her last name was Callaway, he assumed that she either married some old geezer for his money or she was a spoiled little rich girl who got handed this job because she was bored.  
  
Not too different from me, Fox realized inwardly.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you, Mr. Crane. I mean, I was expecting a different Crane." She said as she shook his hand firmly.  
  
Fox smiled. "You mean, Julian?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, my father is busy right now so he sent me." He explained. "I hope you're not disappointed to have me instead."  
  
"Not at all." Kay smiled. "What can I do for you? I don't have an assistant right now but if you'd like, you can help yourself to the bar." She said as she motioned him to the rather lavish corner adorned with every single alcohol imaginable.  
  
Fox grinned. He liked her already. "So, how do you like Harmony? I'm assuming you're not from here since I don't remember seeing you before." He asked as he eagerly walked to the alcoholic heaven.  
  
Kay seemed taken aback by the question but she forced a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "It's different." She answered avoiding the question nonetheless.  
  
"I know what you mean." He said as he poured himself one of her most expensive liquor.  
  
Kay nodded quietly. There was something very Julian-like about him. From the way he spoke, to his body language, to how he poured his drink.  
  
"Care to join me?" Fox asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
She shook her head at him and glanced at the wall behind him, where the clock hung. "What was it that you came to see me for, Mr. Crane?" She asked abruptly.  
  
"Call me Fox." He said as he took a swig of his drink. Kay nodded. "About that. Let me tell you a little story." He said as he walked over to her and led her to the window. "You see all this." He waved his hand in front of them. "Well, most of it is owned by the Crane family. At least, the well-to-do businesses. It's been like that for years, centuries actually. Anyway, let's just say that my family doesn't like competition. I'm sure we can accommodate for your loss." He said lowly as he gave her a small squeeze on the shoulder.  
  
Kay backed away from him, her yes dark. She was looking at Fox like he had said the most disgusting thing in the world. "You want me to back off?" She spoke. Her voice was harsh.  
  
Fox nodded. "You could say that."  
  
Kay crossed her arms in front of her. "Let me tell you a little something, Mr. Crane. Callaway Industries is staying in Harmony whether your family likes it or not. Tell them to suck it up because the competition is here to stay."  
  
Fox grinned, appearing not at all insulted by her comment. Feisty, feisty, he thought. "Are you sure there isn't anything we can do to come to terms? I promise you will be rewarded handsomely." He announced as he looked her up and down.  
  
Kay's annoyance turned to rage but she kept her cool under his scrutinizing watch. He was baiting her, pushing her buttons and she was not going to let him get the best of her. "I am already nicely rewarded, Mr. Crane." She said levelly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave. You're wasting my time."  
  
"How about we get together and talk more of this over dinner or are you married?" He asked and she laughed. "I must be really funny." He grinned.  
  
"No, Fox." She smiled.  
  
"Not married or not going to go out for dinner with me?" He said.  
  
"Both." She said seriously. "Tell your father I sent my regards." She said icily as she gave him a small push out the door.  
  
"I'll see you around Kay Callaway and that's a promise." He grinned. Fox walked towards the elevator as he shoved one hand in his pocket and hummed a tune he learned in boarding school.  
  
His life had just gotten a little more interesting.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: SO I ADDED FOX INTO THE EQUATION. I DON'T KNOW WHETHER THAT'S GOOD OR BAD BUT YOU GUYS TELL ME.  
  
OH, AND I WAS CURIOUS, IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE THAT READS ABOUT GWEN?  
  
WELL THANKS FOR READING. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. 


	4. Old Stories and New Schemes

A/N: HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I REALLY APPRECIATE THOSE.  
  
FOR THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING WHAT THE PAIRING IS, I HAVE DECIDED THAT IT WILL BE FOX AND KAY.  
  
I KNOW THAT THERE ARE KAYGUEL FANS READING THIS AND I HOPE I HAVEN'T DISAPPOINTED ANY OF YOU OR DISCOURAGED YOU FROM READING FURTHER.  
  
TO EXPLAIN, I HAVE TO SAY THAT THERE AREN'T TOO MANY FOXAY STORIES OUT THERE AND I THINK I HAVE THIS NEED TO EVEN THE ODDS. AND I'VE GROWN TO LOVE THE COUPLE FROM THE STORIES THAT I'VE READ.  
  
BESIDES, I NEVER INTENDED THIS FIC TO BE A KAYGUEL. HOWEVER, THERE WILL BE KAYGUEL MOMENTS. IT WON'T BE FAIR TO THE CHARACTERS AND THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE.  
  
TO BABYDOLL-JASON IS A GREAT CANDIDATE FOR KAY AND I WON'T LEAVE HIM OUT OF THE STORY ENTIRELY. I SUPPOSE, IN A WAY YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU WANT.  
  
TO FOXAYFAN-JASON AND KAY AREN'T MARRIED. THERE'S A REASON AS TO WHY THEIR LAST NAMES ARE THE SAME. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, JUST EMAIL ME.  
  
WELL, THAT WAS ONE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. HOPEFULLY, SOMEONE READ THAT.  
  
THANKS.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kay, relax." Fox conveyed with a grin as he pulled her by the hand towards his car.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She demanded angrily as she tried her best to yank her hand from his hold. For almost a month now, since she arrived in Harmony, Fox had made it his mission to make her life 'exciting,' or so he claimed.  
  
Ever so often, without prior notice, he would traipse into Callaway Towers, interrupt whatever she was doing and demand for attention like an obsessed boyfriend.  
  
And to make matters worse, Jason was called to San Francisco around the same time and had to stay there indefinitely, which left her alone and vulnerable to Fox's annoying yet amusing advances.  
  
Fox looked back at her wickedly, mischief dancing in his dark eyes. "It's a surprise." He said mysteriously.  
  
Kay sighed, falling into step beside him. "I'll regret this, won't I?" She asked as she slipped into the front seat of his silver Porsche.  
  
"No, you won't. You'll like it." Fox declared. He sounded like a kid on Christmas morning, ready and eager to open his presents.  
  
Kay smiled. It was endearing.  
  
After fives minutes of a breath taking, exhilarating, terrifying car ride, they finally arrived to where Fox intended to take her.  
  
"Ta-da!" He said as he let her out.  
  
Kay watched in sheer terror at the building in front of her. Standing in front of her, untouched by the years that passed, was the Book Café, Harmony's local and most popular hang out.  
  
It had been years since she last stepped inside the place and the thought of returning to one of the places where most people would recognize her terrified Kay.  
  
"I'm not going in there." She said. Her voice was firm but only she could hear the hint of fear in it. Fox was far to excited to see that she was afraid.  
  
Fox scoffed. "Don't be a snob." He said as he took her hand and pulled her again. "I know it doesn't look much and it does pale in comparison to the elite coffee houses and restaurants in New York but I promise you, they have amazing coffee." He declared as if he had just become the expert on where to find the best coffee in town.  
  
Kay yanked her hand fiercely. "I said I'm not going in there." She argued stubbornly.  
  
Fox's eyes darkened. "Even I'm not as snobby as you. Suit yourself then." He said icily, obviously irritated by her.  
  
Kay stood her ground. "Take your time." She retorted obstinately. Fox rolled her eyes at her and walked into the Book Café without another word.  
  
Sometimes, she was just too impossible to handle.  
  
Kay groaned at her irritation as she hugged herself tighter. The wind blew fiercely around her making her eyes sting and her ears hurt.  
  
"I can't believe I let him drag me into this!" She grumbled as she pushed the car door open and got out. "Why would he take a convertible out in this weather?" She hissed as she started towards the Book Café.  
  
Suddenly, she halted when she heard a shriek. Standing behind the car was Simone Russell, only three years older.  
  
"Oh, my God, is that you?" Simone asked in obvious shock as she walked towards Kay, her eyes narrowed as she surveyed her former friend curiously.  
  
Kay backed away, afraid and startled at the same time. This was exactly what she feared. Someone would recognize her. "Hi." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Why are you here?" Simone blurted out.  
  
I live here Simone, Kay wanted to say but that was not true anymore since she left years ago and had not said a word to them since.  
  
Kay watched her warily. "Just business." She said cautiously.  
  
"Oh." Simone said, not truly believing her. "So, you haven't spoken to your family?" She inquired.  
  
Kay shook her head. "Why would I?" She asked. Kay had no intention of speaking to anyone in her family.  
  
"You owe them." Simone declared boldly.  
  
Kay scoffed as she folded her arms in front of her. "I owe them?" She echoed. She was watching her friend in distaste, obviously offended by the rather daring comment.  
  
Simone nodded. "That's right. You owe them."  
  
Kay raised a curious eyebrow, a scowl on her face. "I owe them nothing. Why am I even talking to you?"  
  
"Because I care." Simone defended herself.  
  
"About who? Me or them?" Kay demanded angrily. Simone Russell no longer had the right to talk to her that way. She lost that many years ago, just like the rest of them who liked to call themselves her family.  
  
"Why should I care about you, Kay? You left years ago. You left everyone who cared about you."  
  
"You should stop before you get yourself in trouble, Simone." Kay warned dangerously.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" She challenged. "You haven't changed Kay Bennett. You're still vindictive and cruel. I wouldn't be surprised if you're here to win Miguel back again. After all the stunts that you did, I wouldn't put anything past you. I don't know why I was ever friends with you."  
  
In a heartbeat, Kay walked over to Simone and slapped her across the face, causing a large imprint of her hand to appear on the other girl's cheek.  
  
"You have no right to speak that way to me." She said angrily. "You're right about something though. I'm still vindictive and cruel. So, take this as a warning. You say anything about seeing me to anyone, you'll be sorry and that's not a threat. That's a promise."  
  
The door to the Book Café opened and Fox stepped out holding two cups of hot coffee. "Hey, I bought you one in case you changed your mind-" Fox trailed off when he noticed that two women sending each other death glares and realized he had just interrupted something. By the looks on their faces, he assumed it was big and serious.  
  
Simone glared at Fox, then at Kay. She scoffed. "I see." She said. "I thought you couldn't stoop any lower. I hope I never see you again." She hissed as she stomped away.  
  
Fox cleared his throat. "She didn't look happy to see you." He said, standing next to her.  
  
"And she was just as eager to see you." Kay retorted fiercely.  
  
"Easy." He said as he handed her the other cup of coffee. "The Russells and I have some history." Fox explained.  
  
Kay raised a curious eyebrow, glad that the topic of their conversation had shifted towards Fox. She wasn't ready to reveal that piece of her life just yet. "Oh, really. Care to share?"  
  
"You won't like what I have to say."  
  
Kay smirked at that. "Does it really matter? Most people don't like you in general." She replied.  
  
Fox had to admit, she was right. "If I'm going to tell you my life story, can we at least go in there and sit?" He asked motioning back to the Book Café.  
  
She shook her head stubbornly. "No."  
  
"You really are stubborn, you know. I don't know why I put up with you." Fox declared as he walked to the driver's seat and placed his coffee into the cup holder.  
  
She followed suit and buckled herself in the passenger's seat. "I think I do." Kay answered.  
  
"So go ahead. Tell me why I put up with you." He grinned as they drove away.  
  
She gave him a sideward grin. "Because your father and grandfather gave you the job to 'take care' of me."  
  
Fox glanced at her, wondering how she knew that tiny little guilty information. "That's not true." He said casually as he took a turn on the next street.  
  
She scoffed. "I'm not stupid, Fox. The reason you came to my office that day we met was to get me to 'back off' as you had phrased it. You're only sticking around because I'm still here. Don't make yourself look any worse by denying it."  
  
He sighed. "Well, Kay Callaway, you're more perceptive that I took you for." He replied.  
  
"Always was. But I don't hate you, Fox. I just don't trust you." Kay replied sincerely. It was true. She really didn't hate him. She just found Fox annoying on most occasions. Other than that, he seemed like a likable enough human being.  
  
Fox smiled. He hand to hand it to her. She was one smart woman. "Fair enough. So where exactly are we headed because I can't circle the same street forever, you know."  
  
"It's your choice, Fox. I suggest someplace cozy because I intend to make myself comfortable while I listen to every dirty, humiliating piece of information about your life." Kay answered, grinning mischievously.  
  
Fox chuckled. "So, you're just as interested in getting blackmail information about me as I am with you, huh?" He asked as he turned to the street leading to the Crane mansion.  
  
Kay laughed. "Just about."  
  
Fox nodded. "Kay, I see a beautiful friendship ahead of us."  
  
She laughed again. "You keep thinking that." Kay replied indignantly.  
  
A few minutes later, they were driving up to the Crane mansion and Fox was helping her out of the car. "Impressed?" He asked when she scanned the mansion appreciatively.  
  
"Hardly." She replied casually. Her heart began to skip a nervous beat. She had not stepped inside the Crane mansion in years. She hadn't expected Fox to take her there.  
  
Kay had assumed that he had bought an apartment or something during his few years in Harmony.  
  
But apparently not.  
  
Fox pushed the door open and Kay was slightly surprised at how little the house had changed. Everything was still the same, maybe except for the brand new furniture.  
  
Someone had done a make-over, Kay thought.  
  
"Before I tell you any gory details, do you mind explaining why Simone Russell seems to want you dead?" He asked curiously as he poured drinks and Kay sat down.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders at him, slightly distracted by her dread that someone in the house would recognize her. "I didn't promise to tell you anything. So come on, spill." Kay replied.  
  
She was definitely hiding something and it heightened Fox's curiosity. "First, swear to me that none of this leaks to the press." He joked, handing her a glass of wine.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes at him. "Everyone already knows your dirty little secrets, Nicholas Foxworth. I just want to hear them from you." She answered coyly.  
  
Fox chuckled. "So, you've been doing a little digging? I'm impressed."  
  
"You're stalling."  
  
"Alright, alright. What do you want to know?" He asked.  
  
She titled her heard sideways as if deliberating the thought. "Start with Simone Russell and then work from there." She replied.  
  
Kay was enjoying this. It gave her a chance to catch up with the latest news about Harmony's dishonorable residents.  
  
"Well, as I told you, the Russells and I have some history. Well, actually, our families do and I just worsened the situation." He began.  
  
Kay wondered what exactly he had done. She knew from previous knowledge that TC Russell loathed and despised Julian Crane enough to be suspected of his so called murder. According to TC, it was Julian's fault that he lost his chance in becoming a tennis champion.  
  
Apparently, Fox had repeated the offence.  
  
"So, what did you do?" She asked.  
  
Fox sighed, almost ashamed to tell her. Almost. "I seduced Whitney Russell." He replied.  
  
Kay gasped, bringing her free hand to her lips. She hadn't expected that but looking back on Fox's track record, it seemed just like what he would do. Kay should have known. She wondered what ever happened to Chad and Whitney to cause the girl to turn to Fox. "Oh." She whispered, still shocked.  
  
He nodded, finished his glass and walked over to the bar for a refill. "Yes, and when she got pregnant there was this whole debacle about the child being mine." Fox continued, sitting back down next to her.  
  
He grinned, amused at her reaction. The girl with the endless come backs was rendered speechless. "Are you sure you want me to continue? You look like I shocked the life out of you."  
  
She nodded, drank all her wine. "I think I might need more." She said.  
  
"Feel free." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Kay refilled her glass and sat back down. As shocking as it was, Kay couldn't help but be intrigued. It was just what she needed. "She was pregnant?"  
  
"Very much so." Fox replied. Judging from Kay's reaction, fox was now sure that she knew these people. Now, he just had to figure out who she was. "Anyway, as it turned out, the child wasn't mine."  
  
"Her father must have been furious." Kay whispered.  
  
"Oh, he bought a shot gun and chased me for a whole week." Fox laughed.  
  
"You could have died." Kay said, sounding truly concerned.  
  
He waved his hand in front of her, as if dismissing the thought. "You should know, I'm invincible. But moving on."  
  
"Right. So who was the father?" She asked curiously.  
  
Fox scoffed as if the answer was in plain view. "Who else? Chad." He replied. Kay was about to say something when Fox added. "Who also happened to be her half brother."  
  
She frowned. "That's ridiculous!"  
  
"The DNA test didn't seem to think so." Fox replied.  
  
"DNA tests lie." She said stubbornly knowing full well how many DNA tests in Harmony were altered to suit some of the residents 'expectations'.  
  
"Well, Not this one." He answered firmly. "Anyway, after that Whitney tried to kill herself and she almost succeeded had Eve not found her in time. She lost the baby in the process and Eve was riddled with guilt. Eve then went insane and their whole family has never been the same."  
  
"Oh my God. I never knew." She said in a hushed voice. Kay couldn't help feeling guilty for talking to Simone that way she did. Had Kay known, she wouldn't have treated her former friend that way, despite their difference of opinion.  
  
"Yes, it was awful. For some reason the Russells never forgave me." Fox declared.  
  
She nodded, feeling quite sorry for all of them. Somehow, her life didn't seem so bad.  
  
As Kay thought about it, the Russells had no reason to blame Fox. Granted, he was at some fault for seducing Whitney but all he did was instigate them to look for the truth.  
  
The ugly, horrible truth.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." She whispered taking another sip of wine.  
  
He shrugged noncommittally. "The whole town seems to disagree with you on that."  
  
"Oh. Well, continue." She ushered.  
  
He nodded, drank the last drop of wine and set his glass on the table. "After that I became involved with Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald who used me to get back for hurting Whitney."  
  
"You didn't marry her did you?" She asked.  
  
Fox shook his head. "God, no. I'm not stupid enough to do something that ridiculous. Besides, I'm not the marrying type."  
  
Kay nodded, understanding. Theresa wasn't exactly the kind someone would marry since everything she did was fueled by some deep dark motive.  
  
"Is your history with her just as tragic as the one with Whitney?" She asked, still taking in what she just learned.  
  
"Not entirely. She used me for various reasons. First to get back at Julian; second, to get enough money to make her finally stable within the next five years or so; and lastly, to avenge Whitney." Fox explained nonchalantly. For someone who had just been trampled over, he didn't seem to care in the least.  
  
"I never saw you as someone who let people get away with that." Kay voiced.  
  
"Of course not. Well, I used Theresa to get back at Ethan for all the emotional damage that he caused us by being mother's favorite all those years and after our fallout, I sued Theresa for every penny she took from me." He explained.  
  
"And being a Crane meant that you won." She declared knowingly.  
  
"As usual. Now that little hussy is dirt poor. I made sure she wouldn't be employed in any state. Like any other family, the Lopez Fitzgerald despises me and mine." Fox grinned.  
  
Payback was a bitch.  
  
"How vindictive." Kay declared. Fox certainly didn't make his reputation any more likeable by doing what he did.  
  
But Kay knew he had his reasons.  
  
"We're all vindictive, Kay. We all have our reasons for being cruel. You especially." Fox replied.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Getting pregnant with you cousin's boyfriend's baby." He said darkly and Kay looked taken aback.  
  
"You didn't think I would be so clueless, did you?" He asked coyly and she glared at him. "Now, now, glaring is so childish."  
  
"You have nothing against me." She hissed.  
  
Fox flashed her a grin. Kay was definitely beautiful when she was angry and he intended to keep her infuriated for a few more minutes. "Maybe, maybe not." He answered.  
  
"Stop playing games, Fox and tell me what you want." She demanded. It was true that fox had nothing to hold against her.  
  
Like him, everyone in Harmony knew about her reputation.  
  
"I want you to work with me." He declared sincerely.  
  
Kay scoffed. "I am not sleeping with you!" She exclaimed furiously, leaping from her seat abruptly. She was seething.  
  
Fox laughed lightly. How just like her to assume that he wanted sex. "I didn't say that, did I now?" He asked as he stood in front of her.  
  
"Then what do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth, folding her arms as if to shield herself.  
  
"I want you to help me take over the Crane business." He said in a low voice so that no one could hear them.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes and smirked. "You have high hopes." She declared.  
  
"I am the legitimate Crane heir and I should be allowed to have free run over the business. All we need to do is get Julian to step down." Fox suggested, now whispering. With his grandfather Alistair's knack for eavesdropping, Fox could only assume that the room was bugged.  
  
"Oh, God! I am not going to help you kill your father!" Kay hissed angrily as she pushed past him. "I'm leaving before I truly regret this."  
  
"You know, you're very presumptuous. I never said we'd have to off anyone." Fox declared as he followed her outside. "All we need to do is show my family that I am very capable of handling the business and with your business ethic and 'background experience,' I think we might just succeed."  
  
"This is insane. I have a job, Fox. I have a family and responsibilities. I am not helping you!" She declared.  
  
"What family? You're all alone here, Kay. All you've got is me." He insisted firmly.  
  
"I'm no longer what I was, Fox. I stopped manipulating people a long time ago." She said firmly.  
  
Fox nodded and walked up to her. "I know you're not and we won't manipulate anyone. You're just going to help me get what I rightfully deserve."  
  
"You haven't earned anything." She retorted.  
  
He shrugged. "Maybe not but with you, I can show my family that I'm willing to work hard to earn it." He replied softly.  
  
"What exactly do I have to do?" She asked.  
  
"Teach me how to run a company and all that sort. And you also have to help me become a better man." He smiled.  
  
Kay shook her head in dismay and groaned. "It will never work."  
  
"Have some faith." Fox urged softly.  
  
She sighed sharply. "And what do I get in return?"  
  
"I won't tell your family that their little Kay Bennett is back home." He answered.  
  
"That's not enough, Fox." She declared sullenly. It was rather cold and her mind was racing from his offer. Who did he think he was?  
  
"Fine." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'll protect you from them."  
  
Kay laughed. "I don't need protecting. What I need is for Crane industries to back off on Callaway industries. No dirty business, Fox and I mean it. I know what your family is like."  
  
"Deal." He said sincerely, offering his hand to seal the agreement.  
  
Kay outstretched her arm and shook his hand. Jason was going to be furious with her and she knew that there was a ninety nine percent chance that Fox was going to stab her in back but she had to take the risk. "I'm not sleeping with you."  
  
Fox grinned as he led her back into the house and out of the cold. "We'll decide that later."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT VERY DIFFERENT FROM HOW I ORIGINALLY WROTE IT. BUT WHEN I STARTED EDITING IT, I BEGAN TO MAKE MAJOR CHANGES. FOR EXAMPLE, THE INCIDENT WITH WHITNEY AND CHAD AND FOX.  
  
I KNOW THAT I WROTE THAT THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN BEFORE ANY OF THAT HAPPENED BUT I EDITED IT TO FIT THE CURRENT SOTRYLINE. IS THAT ALRIGHTY TO YOU GUYS?  
  
I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE THAT SECTION ABOUT THE RUSSELLS SO DARK AND BROODY. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE A LITTLE INSIGHT ON WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HARMONY RESIDENTS SINCE KAY LEFT.  
  
BESIDES, AREN'T WE ALL DYING FOR THE TRUTH TO COME OUT ALREADY?  
  
AND ON ANOTHER NOTE, I HAVE NO DESIRE TO SEE WHAT I WROTE HAPPEN TO THE (RUSSELL) CHARACTERS. IT JUST SEEMED LIKE SOMETHING THEY WOULD DO. I MEAN THINK ABOUT IT. EVE'S BEEN KEEPING THIS SECRET FOR SO LONG AND SHE'S CONSTANTLY FEELING GUILTY.  
  
AND IT WOULD DRIVE SOMEONE CRAZY AND SUICIDAL TO FIND OUT THAT THEY'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH THEIR OWN HALF BROTHER AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, PREGNANT THEIR CHILD.  
  
OH, I DON'T HATE THERESA OR ANY OTHERS THAT WERE BASHED IN THIS CHAPTER.  
  
BUT ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING.  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


	5. Devil's Advocate

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVED THEM AS USUAL. FOR THOSE WHO WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO KAY'S BABY, THAT WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.  
  
OH, AND IF ANYWAY OF YOU THINK THAT THIS STORY IS ONE OF THOSE WHERE KAY TURNS INTO A SAINT, BE WARNED, THIS ISN'T IT.  
  
ANYWAY, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
  
~*~  
  
Fox amiably flipped the pages of Cosmo Magazine and from her seat, Kay heard him 'ooh'. He peered from the magazine, grinning at her mischievously.  
  
"Thirty different ways to drive your man wild in bed." He said suggestively.  
  
She rolled her eyes and yanked the magazine from him. "Do you want to learn or not?" Kay asked as she tapped her pen impatiently on her desk.  
  
"So you know the thirty different ways to drive a man wild off by heart? Kay, you are more talented that I imagined but since there's no bed in your office how about we do it on that nice couch over there?" He asked pointing to her leather furniture.  
  
Kay grimaced as she hissed his name. "Fox!"  
  
"No, not enough rolling space. How about the floor?" He continued. "No, people walk all over it. We don't need to get dirtier. "Hey, how about your-"  
  
She jabbed his arm before he could finish. "You're infuriating." She scowled in utter fury.  
  
Fox continued to grin as he leaned on the back of his chair. "You love me."  
  
"It's suicide to have you around. Why am I even bothering with you?" She asked exasperatedly. He was driving her over the edge, constantly giving her a migraine for the last few weeks since she'd known him.  
  
For the past hour, she had been trying to teach him the basics of running a company, closing deals and overtaking but Fox was far from attentive.  
  
"Because we had a deal." He reminded her casually.  
  
Kay groaned, and rose from her seat. "Screw the deal! I'm tired of this. I'm sick of this stupid town!" She exclaimed furiously as she paced in front of him.  
  
Fox titled his head, chuckled and stood up. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her full on the lips. When he pulled away, Kay looked startled and for a brief second she seemed to have enjoyed it but then the scowl on her face returned.  
  
"I really hate you." She expressed heatedly without even asking for an explanation as she folded her arms in front of her. Kay looked ready to attack him and Fox had to wonder how she was restraining herself. She looked mighty furious.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "You need to loosen up." Fox declared. "And we both know this has nothing to do with me not paying attention although I did hear every single word you said."  
  
She sighed, pouting slightly. "Why do you do this to me?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Do what? Kiss you out of nowhere?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Irritate me and that too." She declared.  
  
Fox wrapped his arms around Kay's waist and pulled her closer so that she was pressed against him. Kay made no protest but she also remained to look displeased. "Because it's amusing and it works every time." He replied lowly. "And you needed a distraction. You were ranting, my dear and kissing you was the only option I had to shut you up."  
  
"How charming." She drawled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"So, do you mind telling me why you seem to be taking your frustration out on me?" Fox asked as they walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Kay said. "Let's get back to work."  
  
Fox groaned. "Let's not because I've lost all interest. I never knew having power over billion dollar companies was so boring."  
  
"If you think that it's boring now, let's call it quits." She said as she rose from her seat and walked over to her window.  
  
"And miss out of all the opportunity to irritate the life out of you? No way. Besides, I intend on seducing you." Fox replied cheerfully as he followed her to the window.  
  
She laughed, truly amused at his blatancy. "You'll never have me." She declared boldly.  
  
Fox raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Just plain, simple truth." Kay answered smiling back at him but Fox could already see the pain behind the eyes.  
  
"Is it because you're in love with dear Jason Callaway?" He asked and suddenly she brightened at the mention of the other man.  
  
"If you must know, I do love Jason." Kay answered sincerely. There was something in her voice and the way she spoke of Jason that made Fox slightly jealous. He brushed the feeling off. "He's family."  
  
He watched her curiously, wondering what exactly she meant by that. "Is that all?"  
  
Kay nodded as her gaze traveled towards him. "That's all. He's been great to me for years. He's my rock and I love him beyond belief. I owe him so much. But I'm not in love with him."  
  
With those final words, Fox seemed to feel a sense of relief wash over him, although he wasn't fully convinced. In his experience friends usually became lovers. Fox wondered inwardly why suddenly he seemed to want Kay to himself. It was strange since he barely knew her but Fox had to admit that she was attractive and the fact that Kay kept reminding him that he could never her made Kay more desirable.  
  
Damn, that kiss had more effect on me that it did on her, Fox cursed himself.  
  
"Good." He declared, sounding more pleased than he intended. "Out of curiosity, how did you become a Callaway?"  
  
"Jason's parents adopted me and Callaway became my legal last name. They knew how I didn't want to be tracked down by anyone."  
  
"Your parents must have done something pretty awful for you to have run away and not see them ever again." He said and Kay remained silent for a while as she thought of her past.  
  
"I don't want to talk about them. As far as I'm concerned, they never existed." She declared with finality. Fox noted how she seemed to appear more angry than usual. They must have hurt her real bad, he reflected.  
  
"Is it so unforgivable?" Fox asked softly, hoping that she wouldn't snap and order him to stop prying already.  
  
"Does the fact that your mother chose to love Ethan over you and all your siblings seem forgivable to you?" She retorted fiercely, her eyes filled with so much anger and hate.  
  
Fox frowned as the thought of Ivy Winthrop entered his mind. For years, he had resented his mother because like Kay said, Ivy did choose her eldest bastard son over her other children.  
  
Ethan was supposed to be special because he was Sam Bennett's son. The rest of them were just Julian's evil spawns from hell.  
  
"No." He said curtly, his eyes darkening as his mood changed. "You know, it's a wonder why I don't hate you considering that your father is Ethan's father as well."  
  
"My father wasn't so bad. It was your mother who made everything worse by wheeling herself into our lives, demanding every minute of his attention." She told him as she envisioned Ivy. "Is she still in that god awful wheelchair?"  
  
Fox didn't seem to mind that Kay despised his so called mother with a passion. "Yes. Lucky for us, she still is." He replied bemusedly.  
  
Kay scowled slightly as she gritted her teeth. "I'd like to ruin her and everyone else who's made my life miserable. My mother especially." She whispered darkly.  
  
"I was just about to suggest that." He said eagerly as he thought of the capacity of the damage that they could do.  
  
"It was just a thought, Fox." Kay told him as she dropped the idea. She had told herself that she would never do anything sinister again as long as she remained free and far from Harmony. Granted, when she was consumed by her anger a few years ago, Kay had used every Callaway influence and money necessary to find every corrupt and shameful information about the Harmony residents.  
  
She had intended to use it to destroy them but Kay was never given the opportunity since Jason became the center of her world and she became too preoccupied with her life with the Callaways who had treated and accepted her like their own.  
  
Kay knew that she had more than enough to ruin most of the people in Harmony for life.  
  
"If I were you, I would make my family pay." Fox announced as he thought of the ways he could make his family suffer. It was a brilliant idea and the more he deliberated over it, the more he wanted to make it happen.  
  
"I am not you, Fox." Kay retorted.  
  
He placed an arm around her shoulders. "Kay, you are the female version of me." Fox announced and she scoffed.  
  
"Am I supposed to be flattered by that?" She asked.  
  
He nodded eagerly. "You damn well better be flattered." Fox replied seriously. "Darling, with your viciousness, ruthlessness and determination, you might as well have been born a Crane."  
  
She frowned, truly angry and insulted now. His words reminded him of her argument with Simone a few weeks back. "You just insulted both of us."  
  
"No, actually that was a compliment." Fox pointed out. "Unlike most people, Cranes are persevering, strong-minded individuals. They have the guts to do what they want when they want it. I'd say that makes us powerful."  
  
"And they have all the money and influence to get away with anything."  
  
"And so do you. Besides, like I told you before, I'll protect you. Having a Crane on your side is a big plus. It's better than any Christmas bonus that you get from this company." Fox grinned proudly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "You really do think highly of yourself, don't you Fox? Make sure not to fall off your pedestal." Kay conveyed, sarcasm hinted in her voice.  
  
"Well, I am right you know. Now, let's not get side tracked here." He said as if concentrating on something so absolutely important. "Since you're already helping me take over my family's business, I suggest that you get something in return. In fact I insist."  
  
Fox knew that it benefit him as well and perhaps he would get his family's approval to have Julian step down and him take over.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Aside from the mind-blowing sex that you'll get when this whole thing works out to our interest, I promise to help while you destroy your family." He beamed wickedly.  
  
Kay smirked at him. "I've never seen someone so eager to sleep with me that they'd offer to give themselves as a payment to a job and destroy my family at the same time. You must very really desperate, Nicholas Foxworth."  
  
"Any person who would think twice about sleeping with you is sad fool but that's beside the point I'm trying to make here." Fox replied. Kay seemed to enjoy watching him as he seriously and eagerly tried to convince her to return to her old ways. "Now, I know you have gory details to take these people down. And I also know that you have it in you to do so. I've seen your hate and fury. At least the beginnings of it."  
  
"Just because I have a lot of anger does not mean I'm doing this." She declared, growing somewhat impatient.  
  
"They deserve whatever they get. I bet they made you feel like you weren't worthy. I bet they sided with everyone but you all the time. They made you look like the bad guy because you were supposedly always wrong."  
  
Kay hated it when he was right. "I'm not who I used to be." She declared stubbornly.  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"Get out." She ordered him, her tone brusque.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry." He said as he unthinkingly kissed her on the forehead as if the gesture would have him forgiven. Fox was slightly startled by what he had done but he refused to show it.  
  
Kay just ignored it. She wondered if he always did this. Kiss everyone for no particular reason. Whatever the reason, she knew it was affectionate in a casual sort of way.  
  
"Did you know that Jason and I used to be friends?" Fox asked, returning to their previous topic.  
  
"Really?" Kay whispered.  
  
"Yes, really. I met him in boarding school when my mother shipped me off to New York. We used to be friends until I got kicked out." He explained, smiling fondly at his younger and wilder days.  
  
"Jason never told me." She mused.  
  
"Well, that's why I said we 'used' to be friends." He drawled.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly as if it never really did matter but in truth Jason had been his closest, if not only true friends during his teenage years. "Well, I got kicked out and was shipped off to Europe for the rest of my life. After that we never really saw the need to be friends again since our families are rivals."  
  
"How sad." Kay whispered and she could almost see Jason and Fox together as friends again. She assumed they got along well and if they really did try, they could still be friends again.  
  
Although Kay doubted that it would last long since Fox dropped innuendoes on her every few seconds and Jason tended to be somewhat possessive and protective of her, especially when it came to men.  
  
"Not entirely. Now, about what I said, think about it." He said. "It'd be great to see these people suffer. My father used to be so powerful. Now Rebecca has him whipped." He declared in disgust.  
  
"How pathetic." She said, not entirely intrigued by the subject of Julian.  
  
"Come on, Kay. Say you'll do it. Harmony is boring this year and I'm dying for some fun. Besides, it would make convincing father and grandfather to back off on Callaway Industries so much easier if they knew that they were getting something in return." He reasoned with her and Kay thought it was rather fair in a twisted way.  
  
Callaway Industries would be protected in exchange for a few ruined lives.  
  
"And it's going to be you and me no matter what right?" She asked.  
  
"Scouts honor. Partners for life." Fox replied grinning happily now that Kay was on the verge of agreeing with him.  
  
"And if we get arrested or sued?"  
  
He waved his hand as if dismissing it. "I'm a Crane and you're a Callaway associated with a Crane; well get away with anything."  
  
"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" She asked as she suddenly grew to like the idea of exacting her revenge on these people, her family specifically. Kay still had a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that she was definitely going to regret this.  
  
"You will love every minute of it." He said eagerly.  
  
Kay groaned. "So we're still trying to get you to take over the family business and while at it, we're going to be destroying lives, am I right?"  
  
"Very much so." He said as he rubbed his hands together eagerly. "And don't say it won't work. It will work. We are the two people born for this."  
  
"What a scary thought." Kay whispered.  
  
"So who are we ruining first?" Fox asked.  
  
"No one until I get to personally speak with you father and grandfather." She replied directly and Fox seemed to frown at the idea.  
  
Always business before pleasure, Fox thought grimly. "That's not a good idea." He declared.  
  
"Of course it is. They'll know exactly that I mean business." She affirmed resolutely as she walked o her desk and started putting her files into a briefcase.  
  
"What are you doing?" Fox asked.  
  
"These are some last minute stuff that I have to finish at home. I haven't exactly done much since you distracted me all day." Kay declared absentmindedly as she continued to put folders in.  
  
"You know, I can do a lot more to distract you." He offered and she smirked.  
  
"Begging is very unbecoming, Fox." She told him. "Now call your father."  
  
"You want to meet him now?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, now." Kay replied, tapping her foot somewhat impatiently when he made no move to call Julian. "Think of all those lives we're going to ruin."  
  
Fox eyes gleamed as he dialed the number.  
  
***  
  
Kay sat in the Crane library, looking like she belonged there. Julian was seated across from her, behind the mahogany table, not so pleased that he was called to this meeting. Rebecca stood next to him; her hands rested over his shoulders protectively. "I want to make you a deal, Mr. Crane." Kay proposed and Julian snickered.  
  
"I am not making deals with a Callaway." He said rather rudely. "Why did you bring this hussy here, Fox?" He asked as he turned to his son.  
  
Fox was about to say something to defend Kay but she interrupted before he could speak.  
  
"This hussy, Julian, happens to know a lot about certain people in Harmony." She said shrewdly. There was something in her voice, a hint of cruelty that Julian detected which caught his attention.  
  
"Please, don't start threatening. You're beneath me." Julian spoke.  
  
Kay scoffed, unable to hide her amusement. She was not the least bit insulted by him. "Beneath you, Julian?" She echoed. "You haven't changed. You're still arrogant and insulting; very much a Crane." She piped.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked, becoming peeved.  
  
"I think she's rambling, pookie." Rebecca whispered.  
  
Kay looked up at the robust woman. "Rebecca how's Gwen?" She queried.  
  
Rebecca shot her a lot. "My Gwennie's fine." She said proudly.  
  
"Really? Did she and Ethan ever stay together?" Rebecca glowered at her last statement.  
  
She heaved. "That bastard left her for that Chiquita." Rebecca declared angrily, her long red fingernails digging into Julian's shoulder.  
  
Julian winced and slapped her hand away, muttering and wincing at the same time. Rebecca shot him an apologetic look as she proceeded to smooth Julian's suit.  
  
"You should have seen it coming. Theresa has always wanted Ethan and Ethan has never been that sincere anyway. Living as a Crane all his life; there has to be some badness in him." She stated.  
  
"Okay, who are you and how do you know these things?" Julian interrupted.  
  
Kay shrugged her shoulders as she stood up and approached his desk. Casually leaning on the desk, she beamed at him seductively. "Let's just say that I'm an old friend." She purred. Julian gaped at her, eyeing her appreciatively. Her tight business suit hugged every curved in her body. "And I've come to make you a deal." She clapped, snapping him out of his lust filled trance. Julian blinked.  
  
"What kind of deal?" He asked warily.  
  
"You leave Callaway Industries alone and I'll slowly ruin the nice people of Harmony for you. Isn't that what you've always wanted Julian? Ruin Ivy for lying to you all those years. You may not have loved her but she still owed you the truth considering how well provided she was. How about Theresa and those Neanderthals Lopez-Fitzgeralds? Haven't they bothered you enough? All those years and you still couldn't get rid of them." Kay beamed at herself. Julian looked interested.  
  
"How do I know you won't turn around and ruin me?" He demanded.  
  
Ah, the old paranoia coming back, Kay thought. She shrugged her shoulders as she gave Fox a quick look and then returned her gaze to Julian and Rebecca who were waiting anxiously for a response. "You don't." She started. "Let's just call ourselves allies for now."  
  
"And all this just so that I leave Callaway Industries alone?" Julian asked.  
  
Kay nodded silently, mimicking Rebecca's attitude for a slight second. "So that you and your father leave Callaway Industries alone. Plus, I get to have a little fun." She declared cheerfully her demeanor now changed from earlier. On the way to the Crane mansion, Kay had time to think and eventually, she had to agree with Fox.  
  
Being bad was utterly delicious and exciting.  
  
"Let me confer with my father." Julian said.  
  
"Take your time." Just then the phone rang and it was Alistair. Julian put him on speaker as a worried look crossed his face.  
  
"You're very daring, young lady." Alistair spoke on the other end.  
  
"Just doing business, Mr. Crane. Do we have a deal?" She asked cutting straight to the chase.  
  
"We have a deal but don't get cocky." Alistair warned and Kay nodded silently.  
  
"I'll try not to, Mr. Crane. However, I might have to ruin Sheridan's relationship with whichever Lopez-Fitzgerald she's with now." Kay announced.  
  
Everyone in the room heard Alistair chuckle. "If you can do that, Callaway Industries won't ever have to worry about the Cranes again." He stated. "Very well, you get started with whatever you have planned. I'm sure my grandson, Fox, can assist you." Alistair declared, followed by a click.  
  
"I'll see you around, Julian, Rebecca." Kay said with a victorious smile as she walked out of the room, Fox in tow. "I can't wait." She said eagerly.  
  
"That was a nice change of attitude. I'm very proud of you."  
  
She exhaled, the excitement still gleaming in her eyes. "You really are a bad influence you know. I can't wait to tear them to shreds."  
  
"Careful now, you're claws are showing." Fox warned, obviously pleased.  
  
Kay beamed at him. "Oh, I got more than claws, Fox. You just watch." She said dangerously.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: OKAY THERE GOES. I KNOW IT WAS AS FLOWY AS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I GOT FOX TO KISS HER. IT WASN'T EXACTLY A ROMANTIC FIRST KISS EITHER BUT WHATEVER.  
  
WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


	6. Evil Becomes Her

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. THERE ARE A FEW THINGS I'D LIKE TO MENTION BEFORE YOU GUYS READ THIS.  
  
FIRST, THIS IS A FOXAY FIC. I KNOW THAT THERE'S AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER, JASON CALLAWAY AND KAY LOVES HIM BUT KNOW THAT THEIR RELATIONSHIP ISN'T ROMANTIC.  
  
SECOND, A LOT OF YOU HAS ASKED ABOUT THE BABY. WELL, THIS CHAPTER ACTUALLY MENTIONS THE CHILD, JUST NOT DIRECTLY. THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER OR TWO THAT WILL REVEAL WHAT HAPPENED.  
  
THIRD, KAY WILL MEET THE REST OF HER FAMILY SOON. I'M JUST GIVING HER TIME TO RUIN A FEW LIVES.  
  
AND BE WARNED THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME COURSE LANGUAGE AND IT'S NOT LIKE THE PREVIOUS ONES.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jason, it's been over a month. Two months almost. When are coming back?" Kay asked miserably as she pouted on the phone.  
  
Jason sighed on the other end and Kay could almost see him raking his fingers through his hair. "I know and I'm sorry. I promised to be there for you. But I have yet to close a deal. Father insists that I make sure to get this one right but the representative from the other company is so damn stubborn."  
  
"Need any help?" She asked as she pulled out stack of folders from her desk.  
  
"No, that's alright. You have enough to worry about there." Jason replied softly. "How is everything going, by the way?"  
  
Kay smiled. "Smoothly, I suppose." She answered. "I finally finished the Milan Project. And I managed to fire three employees, promote two more and one of them cried."  
  
"The ones promoted or the ones fired?" Jason asked curiously. He was not enjoying the idea that Kay was firing employees but he suspected that she had her reasons. And he hoped they were good ones.  
  
"I can't remember." Kay said.  
  
"And how are you holding up?" He asked and Kay could hear the hesitation in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine. I really wish you were here."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can. Do they know that you're in Harmony?"  
  
She scoffed. "I doubt it. They're all so wrapped up in there lives, I doubt they notice anything else. But soon they will."  
  
Jason frowned. "Why do I suddenly get this horrible feeling that you're up to something?"  
  
"Let's just say I have a little surprise for these pathetic low lives." She said darkly as she opened the first folder.  
  
"You're looking at the folders, aren't you?" He asked knowingly. Kay could already see him shaking his head.  
  
She smiled as she looked at the picture on the file. "You know me too well, Jason. Don't worry; my side project will have no negative consequences on Callaway Industries."  
  
Jason sighed sharply. "Don't do anything rash."  
  
"What's your definition of rash?" She quipped happily.  
  
"Kay." He warned.  
  
"Jason, please don't be mad. These people deserve it." She insisted softly. "I've been through hell and back because of them. I want a little revenge."  
  
"Fine. If whatever you're going to do makes you happy, then I support you." He conceded aversely.  
  
She squealed. "It does make me happy and thank you. Did I tell you I love you?" Kay said happily.  
  
"Yes, you have; many times. And likewise but just promise me one thing." Jason declared.  
  
"Anything." Kay beamed happily.  
  
"Don't do anything illegal and just know that you're in big trouble if there's blood spilled." He declared, trying to sound as serious as possible. "And I'm not talking about the police. I'm talking about you having to answer to me."  
  
She chuckled softly, knowing full well that Jason would let her get away with anything. "I promise." She said truthfully.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I met an old friend of yours." Kay asserted, remembering what Fox had told her.  
  
"Really who?" He asked, intrigued.  
  
"Fox Crane. Remember him?" Kay stated as she looked through the next file in the folder.  
  
"Kay, be careful of him." Jason warned dourly.  
  
"I know." She said. "I know his reputation, Jason and I'm not stupid to become one of his conquests. We all know how Crane men are."  
  
She could hear Jason sigh with worry on the other end. "Is he who you're spending time with now?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes and Jason, don't do the whole protective and jealous friend act on me, okay. I know you care but he's the only one who's bothered to become my friend since you left." She said with a deep sigh. "Everyone here is either afraid of me, intimidated or someone I'd rather not be friends with."  
  
"And Fox is someone you'd rather not be friends with." He insisted. "He's dangerous. I knew him, Kay. And since when did you care about making friends in Harmony? The last time we spoke, you didn't even want to be seen by anyone."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, you're there and I'm all alone here. I might go crazy if I have no one to talk to. Right now, he's all I've got here in Harmony." She said somewhat bitterly. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad because I do understand why you had to leave. Just trust me when I say that I know what I'm doing with Fox."  
  
"If he hurts you, I will kill him." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
Kay smiled wryly, knowing that Jason would probably go to any length to punish any man who hurt her. "Thank you but there's no need."  
  
"Relay what I said to him. Let's just make sure that he's been warned."  
  
She chuckled. "I'm sure Fox won't be the least bit intimidated but I'll humor you."  
  
Kay heard him chuckle on the other end, and then clear his throat. "I went to St. Gabriel's yesterday." He declared; his voice low and tense and Kay shut her eyes as her other hand instantly went to the heart shaped diamond locket around her neck.  
  
"I should have visited." She whispered unhappily.  
  
"You'll make up for it." Jason stated, hearing the grief in her voice. "I brought flowers."  
  
Kay sniffled. "I miss her." She whispered brokenly as she fought the urge to cry.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry you're so far away and so busy. When I visit Harmony, I'll take you back to New York and we can go." He promised.  
  
"Okay." She said as she grabbed a tissue and dabbed it on he eyes. "I should go. I still have things to finish up. Come visit me soon okay."  
  
"I will." He declared. "And Kay, get a personal assistant. I know what it's like to have to do everything in the office. And that's not a suggestion."  
  
"I will." Kay replied with a sigh. "Bye, Jase."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Just as Kay put the phone down, Fox knocked and walked into her office, looking excited and happy. "What's the matter?" He asked when he saw her expression.  
  
She shook her head at him as she rose from her seat and walked over to the bar. For a second, she wondered by Jason had the bar built into the office. It certainly was a strange feature. "Want some?" She asked as she poured herself a drink.  
  
"No. It's early." He replied. "Now, tell me what's wrong." He asked as he walked over to her.  
  
Kay sighed. "It's none of your business." She said curtly as she walked around him and back to her desk. "Who do you hate most in Harmony?"  
  
Fox frowned, not liking her attitude one bit. "Theresa. Now, answer my question."  
  
"What question?" Kay absently asked as she flipped through her files.  
  
"I asked you what's wrong." He replied.  
  
She sighed sharply, wishing that he wasn't there. "I'm not feeling well, Fox. It's not a very good day." She explained, hoping that it was enough of an explanation to him. She wasn't in any mood to tell him about more details about her personal life.  
  
"But the day just started." He stated, glancing at his watch.  
  
She nodded. "I know. Now, tell me which family the Cranes despise the most."  
  
Fox pondered on the thought for a moment. "The Lopez-Fitzgeralds. It's been years and we can't seem to get rid of them."  
  
She smiled as she beckoned him to come closer and look at the folders. "The Lopez-Fitzgerald family it is then."  
  
"What are these?" He asked curiously as he looked at the folders and files on top of her desk.  
  
"Files that I've had for years." Kay answered as she leaned on her chair.  
  
"How convenient." Fox mumbled as he looked through the one that was labeled Bennett. "You've put a lot of effort in these." He smirked as he noticed that there was no file about her.  
  
"Yes, I did. I spent at least a few thousand dollars of Callaway money just to get all this information. I was very motivated to destroy this little hick town and everyone in it back then." Kay replied casually as she crossed her legs.  
  
"What happened?" He asked curiously as he set the folder back on the desk.  
  
"Jason taught me to let go." She replied. Fox's expression darkened. He was beginning to dislike the other man because every conversation Fox had with Kay seemed to always have Jason's name mentioned in it.  
  
"Lucky you that I came into your life." He smiled.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "I think you mean unlucky for everyone else that two very cruel people have paired up with the intention to destroy their life." She said lightly.  
  
He smirked. "So, are the Lopez-Fitzgeralds our first victims?" He asked, his excitement about their plan returning.  
  
She nodded. "Since you hate Theresa, we're taking her down first. Think of it as a present."  
  
Fox frowned slightly. "But I've basically destroyed her already. What else can we do to make her suffer?"  
  
Kay beamed at him, her eyes gleaming with hatred. "I know about a number of ways to make her suffer but this one tops it all. So, I'll cut through the whole thing and just downright destroy her."  
  
"You know, I like it when you're bad. It's very sexy." He grinned as he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Just because I let you kiss me whenever you please, Fox, does not mean you have me." She pleasantly told him when she broke the kiss.  
  
Fox chuckled. "We'll see." He piped.  
  
Kay ignored the last comment. "Is she still receiving child support from Julian for little Ethan?" She asked.  
  
Fox nodded. "It's more money than they deserve but she insists that Julian owes little Ethan that kind of lifestyle since he was able to provide his other children with that luxurious life. In my opinion, she's using that little boy as a bank account."  
  
"How old is he now?" Kay asked curiously.  
  
"Six, seven maybe. I wouldn't really know since Theresa wouldn't let little Ethan see Julian or visit the Crane mansion." He answered resentfully.  
  
Kay pursed her lips. "Is your father willing to fight for custody?"  
  
"He has but that was to spite Theresa. Well, it doesn't matter really because for some odd reason, he lost."  
  
"Well, let's just say he's lucky then." She said as she began to put away the other folders, leaving Theresa's file out. "Let's go."  
  
"Where to?" Fox asked curiously as he followed her out the room.  
  
"Third floor." She replied as she stepped into the elevator, Fox in tow.  
  
He leaned in and began kissing her. Kay did nothing to stop him. "What's there?" He asked in between kisses.  
  
"An old friend. He owes me a favor." She replied as she broke away.  
  
Fox raised a curious eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?" He teased and she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"You know, I really think you should really stop kissing me whenever we're a close proximity of each other. Someone's going to see us and it will not be good for me." She declared seriously. They were lucky no one was in the elevator.  
  
He grinned although he didn't like the idea that she cared too much about what people would think if they were ever seen kissing. "And deprive you of the pleasure of my kisses?" He retorted amiably. "Kay, there is no need for sacrifices."  
  
She laughed. "You really think you're God's greatest gift to women, don't you?"  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist. "If the shoe fits." He said as he leaned to kiss her again but this time she moved away and luckily, the elevator dinged and they stepped out.  
  
"You really are unbelievable." She told him as they walked through the halls.  
  
Fox glanced around them as they were suddenly caught in the hustle and bustle of a crowd of people.  
  
"What is this place?" He asked curiously.  
  
She smiled. "It's a newspaper company." Kay replied casually.  
  
"What's it doing here?" Fox queried.  
  
"It's planning to take over the Harmony Herald. In fact, it already owns the Herald. We let them rent this floor while they get their settled." She explained. She pushed the door to the editor's office opened and stepped inside.  
  
"Kay!" The man behind the counter, said cheerfully. He looked about Julian's age, maybe a few years older.  
  
"Hello, Mason." She smiled as she moved to hug him.  
  
Mason hugged her tightly. "I didn't know you were in town, kiddo." He said cheerfully as he offered her and Fox a seat.  
  
"That was the plan." Kay replied. "This is Fox Crane. Fox, this is Mason Hunter. He's an old family friend of the Callaways." She beamed.  
  
The two men shook hands. "Not that old." Mason piped up cheerfully. "So, kid, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I want you to print this." Kay cast a quick glance at Fox before handing the file on Theresa to Mason. He read it and then frowned.  
  
"We're not a tabloid, Kay. I can't print this." He said as he put in back down on the table and pushed it towards her.  
  
"No, you're not but you will print this." Kay said firmly and Fox suddenly realized that she had transformed into her business persona. "Everything on that file is true."  
  
Mason shook his head. "I can smell a legal battle coming up if I print this, Kay. This isn't good for business and you know that."  
  
"Mason, you owe me." She said as she folded her hands in front her. Fox noticed an understanding pass between the two of them. He wondered what exactly it was that Kay did for Mason Hunter to owe her. "And there will be no legal battle. I guarantee it."  
  
The other man shook his head in dismay. "And if there is?"  
  
Kay's gaze hardened. "There won't be." She said steely.  
  
"Fine but that's it, kid. No more favors. We're even." He said with a heavy sigh.  
  
Kay nodded. "I expect total discretion on your part."  
  
"Very well."  
  
She rose from her seat and walked out. Fox followed. "So, what was that all about?" He asked curiously as the walked back to the elevator.  
  
Kay frowned. "Like I told you, he owed me a favor. He understood."  
  
"And what exactly did you do for Mr. Hunter?" Fox pressed as Kay pushed the button to her floor.  
  
"It's old history, Fox. I haven't breathed a word of it and I won't now." She replied furtively as she leaned against the side of the elevator, putting some space between them.  
  
"Was it something bad?" He asked, growing somewhat concerned.  
  
Kay glowered at him. "Stop snooping into my business and no, it wasn't bad." She answered tersely.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it's not my secret to tell!" She exclaimed furiously. "Look, let's get something straight here. Just because we're working together to destroy people in Harmony does not give you any right to pry on my personal life or the lives of the people I'm associated with."  
  
Fox glared at her. "You're one ungrateful bitch." He retorted icily.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"That's right. You heard me." His voice was harsh and he looked furious. Kay refused to be intimidated. "I was asking because I was concerned. I thought that he took advantage of you in the past and you were using that as a reminder that he owes you."  
  
She smirked. "Well, you thought wrong, Fox. Mason Hunter is one of the best men in the world. He would not lay a finger on me and if he did, he would not live to tell about it." She declared heatedly.  
  
"Well, I apologize for caring."  
  
"You know what? Let's stay out of each other's way while I finish what I promised your father and grandfather I would do." She declared angrily and finally the elevator reached her floor. "Show yourself out."  
  
And with that said, Kay walked towards her office without as much as looking back at him.  
  
Fox groaned angrily as he jabbed his finger that button to the main floor. He was grateful that no one was in the elevator when their rather heated argument occurred or he would have surely hated Kay for it or punched the bystander for just being there and witnessing the whole thing.  
  
She's exasperating, he thought irritably.  
  
Kay was driving him mad. No one had ever resisted his advances for so long. Even Whitney who claimed to be madly in love with Chad hadn't been difficult to conquer. Granted it took him about four months to get Whitney in bed but she had been nice to Fox throughout the whole time.  
  
Kay on the other hand seemed to find pleasure in arguing with him. For everything he did, she found a reason to be mad at him. And Kay made resisting Fox so easy. That irked him.  
  
Finally reaching his floor, he stepped out, only to glare at the first person to come in his path.  
  
"Women." Fox grumbled as he walked towards the nearest exit.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Theresa screamed the minute she saw the morning paper, scaring her son in the process. Little Ethan stared at her in fright, gripping his blue plastic Mickey Mouse spoon tightly as he stopped eating his cereal.  
  
He hated it when his mother had her dramatic outbursts.  
  
His stepfather and namesake, Ethan, came rushing into the room, looking alarmed, his chin covered in saving cream. From the blood on his cheek, he looked like he cut himself when Theresa screamed.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked as he walked over to Theresa.  
  
Her large eyes filled with tears as she brought her hand up to her lips and handed the paper to Ethan. "Look at this!" She screeched.  
  
Ethan gasped when he saw the paper. "Holy shi-" He stopped himself before he could finish. He had never sworn in his life until now.  
  
Sprawled in the Local News section of the Harmony Herald, were three pictures. Theresa's, Ethan's and Little Ethan's. On the top, it wrote, "Woman Fakes Son's Paternity to Gain Crane Fortune."  
  
The article continued to go into detail as to who the said woman was and what she had done within the last ten years of her life. Ethan was also mentioned, although not to a great extent.  
  
But the point was it named him as little Ethan's biological father.  
  
"Gwen did this!" Theresa declared in complete fury.  
  
Ethan frowned, his emotions mixed. "Gwen's out of town for business, Theresa." He pointed out calmly. "Is this true?" His voice softened.  
  
She ignored him. "She's doing this to ruin me and get you back!" Theresa insisted.  
  
"It's been years. I'm sure Gwen has learned to let go." He replied, wishing that they didn't have to do this in front of little Ethan.  
  
"No, she hasn't. She's always wanted to steal you from me!" She sobbed.  
  
"Theresa, calm down."  
  
"No, I will not calm down!" She yelled as she pushed past him and into their room.  
  
Ethan glanced apologetically at his son.  
  
You're my son, he thought with pride as placed his hand on the little boy's shoulder reassuringly. "Mommy's upset. Why don't you and I go to the park and shoot some hoops after you're done breakfast?" He said softly and little Ethan beamed.  
  
"Why is mom upset?" He asked curiously.  
  
"She read some mean stuff in the newspaper." Ethan replied although he couldn't help but be grateful that it was written. He was glad; in fact ecstatic that little Ethan was his son.  
  
It didn't really matter where the information came from, as long as it was true.  
  
Meanwhile, Theresa was ranting the bedroom as she hurriedly changed into nicer clothes. She was fuming. It had taken her years to be with Ethan and finally she had him and they were happy but someone had to interfere and she was going to find out who.  
  
She was going to make them pay.  
  
She left the house without saying goodbye to her son or telling her husband where she was going, although Ethan had a vague idea.  
  
Sometimes, it was better to let Theresa do what she pleased. It avoided more confrontations between them.  
  
Theresa was still fuming by the time she reached the Harmony Herald building.  
  
"I want to talk to the editor!" She yelled at the woman named Lisa in the front desk.  
  
Lisa, who wasn't the least but afraid of Theresa glared at her. "The editor is not here." She replied.  
  
"Then where the hell is he?"  
  
She knew that Mr. Hunter, their new editor, was at Callaway Towers but she decided not to tell Theresa that. "We don't know. Would you like to leave a message?" Lisa asked politely.  
  
Theresa heaved in fury. "When he gets back, tell him that he had no right to print lies about me in the newspaper. I'm going to sue him and everyone in this company!"  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow, finally realizing who Theresa was. "If I were you, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald-Winthrop, I wouldn't waste my time suing the Harmony Herald. A word of advice, if what's written is true and I think they are because you care so much, you should get a damn good lawyer because the Cranes are going to be after you."  
  
Theresa looked startled, for the rather bold comeback. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came and burst into hysterical sobs.  
  
Lisa looked unconvinced. "You know the way out." She said in clipped tone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The phone rang just as Kay entered her office in the morning. She hoped it wasn't Fox calling about their argument the day before because she was not ready for an early morning confrontation.  
  
"Hello, Kay Callaway speaking." She said.  
  
"Miss Callaway, I'm very pleased with you work." Alistair declared and Kay could hear the newspaper rustling on Alistair's end of the line.  
  
Kay smiled as she sat down. "I'm glad, Mr. Crane."  
  
"You're a fine woman, Ms. Callaway and I look forward to what you have in store for everyone else." He declared.  
  
"Thank you." Kay replied cheerfully as she wondered if Antonio received her little present for him  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: A FEW THINGS TO EXPLAIN IN CASE YOU'RE A LITTLE CONFUSED.  
  
FIRST, KAY HAD A DAUGHTER. THAT'S ALL IM SAYING FOR NOW.  
  
SECOND, MASON HUNTER IS AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER. AND HIS SECRET IS THAT HE CHEATED ON HIS WIFE AND KAY CAUGHT HIM BUT NEVER TOLD ANYONE. NOT EVEN JASON. I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING IT INTO THE STORY. AND NO, MASON NEVER TOOK ADVANTAGE OF KAY LIKE FOX THOUGHT.  
  
THIRD, ETHAN AND THERESA ARE TOGETHER AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING HOW THEY SURVIVE EVEN WHEN FOX SUED THERESA FOR A LOT OF MONEY AND MADE SURE SHE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIND A JOB ANYWHERE, THERESA TAKES A LOT OF LITTLE ETHAN'S CHILD SUPPORT MONEY. AND BIG ETHAN HAS A JOB.  
  
AND THE LISA CHARACTER IS NOT IMPORTANT. I JUST ADDED HER BECAUSE I WAS TIRED OF WRITING THE WORD WOMAN IN EACH SENTENCE.  
  
SORRY IF FOX AND KAY AREN'T ALL HAPPY AND FLIRTY IN THIS CHAPTER. I HAD TO WRITE SOME CONFLICT INTO THE STORY.  
  
SO, WHO CAN GUESS WHAT KAY SENT TO ANTONIO?  
  
ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. 


	7. So Close Yet So Far

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN. ANYWAY, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. JUST AS A FAIR WARNING, THIS CHAPTER WILL FEATURE QUITE A LOT OF THE HARMONY RESIDENTS.  
  
ANYWAY, I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BUT I MADE ANOTHER KAY FIC. IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED, IT'S TITLED "BROKEN HEARTS AND MENDED SOULS." IT BEGINS WITH KAY LEAVING HARMONY. IT'S A FOXAY SO THAT SHOULD BE A BONUS.  
  
ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
The rectangular box came neatly wrapped in shiny blue paper tied with a silver ribbon and on the card it wrote, Happy Birthday.  
  
Antonio opened it wondering why someone would send him a birthday present months before the right date and like the ticking time bomb that Kay meant it to be, the damage was done the minute Antonio lifted the cover.  
  
Inside it were newspaper clippings and photographs arranged neatly in chronological order. And all of them were of Sheridan and Luis. The pictures revealed an affair between his brother and wife that had been occurring for years now.  
  
He felt like someone had stabbed a knife into his heart and twisted it.  
  
Sheridan walked into the living room, her smile genuine and unknowing. "Morning." She said cheerfully as she bent down to give him a kiss. Antonio leapt from his seat and away from her as if burned. She looked hurt. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Antonio handed her the box with all the clippings and pictures instead of answering her because he knew that if he uttered a word, he would yell at her.  
  
Sheridan gasped when she saw the contents of the box and she hastily scanned them. "Where did these come from?" She asked; her voice small and frightened.  
  
Antonio glared at her. "Does it really matter?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Antonio please."  
  
"Please what?" He hissed as he walked away from her to put more distance between them. "Please understand?"  
  
"I had no choice." She sobbed as she placed the box down on the coffee table.  
  
Antonio scoffed. "You had no choice?" He echoed angrily, his voice rising.  
  
"Don't yell. Christina's in the kitchen." Sheridan pleaded as she nervously glanced back at the door leading to the other room where their daughter was having breakfast.  
  
"What? You don't want her to hear the truth?" He exclaimed heatedly. "You don't want your daughter to know that her mother has been sneaking around for years to sleep with another man?"  
  
"Don't bring her into this." Sheridan said firmly, her face streaked with tears.  
  
Antonio wondered if Christina was even his daughter but he didn't dare ask just yet. "How could you do this to me for years? How could you look me in the eye and tell me you love me while you were sleeping with my brother behind my back?" He demanded.  
  
"Because I do love you but I love Luis too." She said softly as she hastily wiped her tears away.  
  
"Great excuse to have two men at your disposal, Sheridan."  
  
"Don't make this into my fault, Antonio! I loved you. I tried the best I could to make you happy." She retorted angrily.  
  
She shook his head in dismay. "But I couldn't make you happy, is that it?"  
  
"You're making it sound like I cheated on you because I wasn't happy with our marriage." She replied warily. "I loved him before you came along, Antonio! Luis and I were going to get married but everything was ruined! Then when we tried to fix it everything was too late! We tried to tell you but Dr. Russell said the truth might kill you!"  
  
He scoffed. "You didn't have to marry me, Sheridan. We could have avoided all this!"  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and Luis came in looking happy. His expression immediately changed when he saw Sheridan. "What happened?" He asked, looking at Antonio accusingly.  
  
"Get out!" Antonio hissed but Luis refused to leave and walked over to Sheridan instead.  
  
She backed away, wiping her tears. "Luis, just leave, please." She pleaded.  
  
He shook his head. "Tell me what he did to you." Luis demanded as he took her hand and held it.  
  
Antonio watched in fury. All those years and the truth had been in front of his eyes. How could he now see it?  
  
She sobbed. "He knows." She whispered, glancing at the box on the table.  
  
Luis looked startled. He never expected Antonio to find out the truth. It had been years, and Luis and Sheridan finally came to the conclusion that their situation would never change. They would always be stuck to different people. People, they didn't love.  
  
Luis sighed as he walked over to his brother to try to explain but Antonio had enough. He was sick of listening. Suddenly, they were pulling punches, falling over tables and lamps, breaking the furniture in the process.  
  
Behind them Sheridan was crying, screaming at them to stop.  
  
Little Christina walked into the living room, her large eyes filled with tears as she watched her uncle and father beat each other senseless and her mother trying to stop them in vain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kay was being punished.  
  
She was being punished for ruining the Lopez-Fitzgerald's lives and everyone else related to them.  
  
At least, that's what she told herself.  
  
For almost a full week now, Kay was forced to stay at home, most of the time she spent in the bathroom vomiting. She didn't know what was causing her to feel ill but she knew that it was horrible.  
  
Earlier, Alistair had called for the second time to congratulate her on ruining Antonio and Sheridan's marriage. He was happy to announce that Antonio was demanding a divorce from Sheridan. Apparently, her little present did a lot of damage. Any relationship between the two Lopez- Fitzgerald brothers had dissipated and their family was in chaos. Meanwhile, Julian was having a field day watching Theresa cry because he had sued her for an outrageous amount of money.  
  
But Kay was too delirious to even care or understand half of what he said. All that mattered was that Alistair was pleased but her illness forced Kay to put her plans of evil on hold.  
  
She wrapped the blanket tighter around her body as she quickly glanced at her alarm clock. It was seven o'clock. She hadn't left her bed since after she took a bath in scalding water to warm herself. Groaning, Kay begged her body to stop shivering.  
  
Kay heard the front door open and she wondered if it was Jason but Jason was still in San Francisco as she recalled.  
  
If you're a thief, steal whatever. Just leave me alone, she thought miserably as she pressed her face against the pillow.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder and she jerked.  
  
Fox was looking at her with worry. He touched her forehead and she shivered even more. "Why are you here?" She asked wearily.  
  
"You're sick. Did you call a doctor?" He asked as he began to dial the hospital number.  
  
"No." She mumbled.  
  
Fox frowned. "Dammit, Kay." He muttered. "I'm calling the hospital."  
  
She suddenly grabbed the phone from him. "No, I'm not going anywhere." She said stubbornly despite her weakness.  
  
"You're sick. Can't you see that you need help?" He retorted angrily as he touched her forehead again.  
  
"Why is it cold?" She asked.  
  
He sighed sharply. "It's not cold. You are getting the chills." He explained as he added another layer of blanket around her. "Don't try to talk. I'm calling a doctor."  
  
"Fox, don't. They might recognize me."  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you sometimes." He said as he dialed the Crane's doctor's number and asked the old man to make a house call for a friend.  
  
"God hates me." She mumbled into her pillow, keeping her eyes shut.  
  
Fox said nothing but instead he kicked his shoes off and crawled on the bed. "You're shivering. Come here." He said as he pulled her into an embrace, hoping that his body heat would keep her warm until the doctor arrives.  
  
"We're not having sex." Kay reminded him as she willingly complied and let Fox hold her.  
  
He chuckled softly. "When we have sex, Kay, I'm going to make sure you're wide awake and strong enough to enjoy four hours of immense pleasure with me." He declared jokingly as he rested his head on a pillow.  
  
"Four hours?" She echoed sleepily.  
  
"Four hours and that doesn't include foreplay." He teased but she said nothing in reply.  
  
Instead, she sleepily mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to Fox.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fox watched Kay stir in bed and then blink her eyes. For a while she said nothing and just stared at the ceiling.  
  
"How did you find me?" She asked, finally.  
  
Fox shrugged as he sat on the rather uncomfortable chair beside Kay's bed. "I sent you two hundred roses and the flower shop had to take it back. They said that your office was locked and no one in Callaway Towers would accept it. I thought you left town." He replied.  
  
"Sorry I missed the show." She stated as she sat up. "How long have I been in bed?" She asked.  
  
"Since yesterday when I came here. Before that I wouldn't know." He replied.  
  
"Great." She mumbled. "I missed over a week at work and I'm behind with the plans for the Lopez-Fitgeralds." She swung her legs to the other side of the bed and tried to stand up.  
  
"You still need rest." He insisted but Kay waved the comment off as she dragged her feet to the bathroom.  
  
"I still have to get Pilar fired from work." Kay said as she turned the bathwater on. "Is she still working for your family?" She inquired as she appeared in the doorway.  
  
"No, she's not. Pilar left last year." Fox answered. "Kay do you not care at all that you almost died?" He asked in disbelief as he walked over to her.  
  
She shook her head absently. "You were here. You saved me. Now I'm back and I have to get to work. Alistair must not be happy that I haven't done anything and Pilar not working for your family definitely sets my plan back." Kay declared as she made mental notes of her to-do list for the week. "What was I sick with by the way?" She asked as she rested her hip against the counter.  
  
"Food poisoning." He replied with a slight frown. "And my grandfather can wait. You've done enough damage for the week."  
  
She shrugged as she walked over to the tub and tested the water temperature. "Well, food poisoning is hardly something to almost die from." She declared indignantly, glancing back at him. "But thank you for being here."  
  
"You're welcome, just don't get sick again. I don't want to have to ever sit on that uncomfortable chair of yours." He grinned, glancing back at the said furniture in her room.  
  
"Deal but now you see how much everyone in this town hates me. Even the food was set to kill me." She said lightly.  
  
Fox rolled his eyes at her. "I hardly doubt that." He retorted. "But seriously, go back to bed." He tried to sound as commanding as possible but the sight of her in nothing but lacy black panties and a matching tank top was distracting Fox.  
  
He wondered why he never noticed it before and if she was deliberately not wearing a robe just to tease him.  
  
"I can't. I have paperwork to finish at the office and I still have my family to rip to shreds." She replied. "Now, go. I have to take a nice bath. After my near death experience I deserve some luxury time even if it's only half an hour in my own bathroom."  
  
Fox feigned a hurt look. "You're not going to invite me to join you?" He asked looking shocked. "I thought we could share the bath tub."  
  
She chuckled, shaking her head at him. "I'm not repaying you with sex for taking care of me but I do owe you." Kay smiled as she pushed him back into the bedroom and closed the bathroom door.  
  
Over half an hour later, she stepped out of the bathroom fresh and rejuvenated, expecting Fox to be gone by then.  
  
But he was still in her bedroom, sitting on top of the covers that had been changed and made neatly. Kay beamed as she walked over to him, still dripping wet in her robe.  
  
"You made the bed and we didn't even sleep together?" She teased. "Nicholas Foxworth Crane, you are a man of many surprises."  
  
"And talents as well." He grinned as he eyed her appreciatively, wondering how long it would take for him to undo the belt of her robe.  
  
Three seconds, Fox mused.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me," Kay whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. "Even when I was a bitch to you before." More kisses.  
  
"No problem." Fox whispered as he pulled Kay towards him so that she would be sitting on his lap.  
  
Their kisses became fervent and Kay reminded herself that she was still naked underneath the robe which was conveniently wrapped around her. "Fox?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I still have to get dressed." She said ever so sweetly.  
  
He stopped trailing kisses down her neck. "What?" He asked in disbelief wondering why in hell she was thinking of getting dressed when the matter at hand was to get out of their clothes as fast as humanly possible.  
  
Kay grinned at him innocently, knowing full well that he was irritated. "I have to get dressed for work and you have to go home." She declared, her eyes gleaming with mischief and amusement.  
  
Fox gritted his teeth as he yelled a few vile curses in his head. He sighed, hating Kay for being such an unbelievable tease and hating himself for falling for it. "Yeah, we should do that." He said calmly as he pulled her off his lap.  
  
She chuckled softly; pleased that she had such an effect on him. She leaned in again, kissing him hungrily. "Thanks again for taking care of me." Kay whispered before she finally pulled away and walked over to her closet to get dressed.  
  
Kay knew that had she stayed a moment longer, her robe would have been shed off and they would end up having wild, passionate sex.  
  
Four hours of mind blowing ecstasy, she bitterly reminded herself as she slipped some clothes on. When Kay heard the front door open and close, she cursed herself for having a conscience and so much self control.  
  
"It would have been great too." Kay mumbled grudgingly as she dried her hair.  
  
Sighing, Kay pushed the thought away reminding herself that if something had happened between them, she would surely regret it. She would become one of his many conquests just as Fox had intended in the beginning. He would have the last laugh.  
  
And Kay couldn't let that happen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ms. Callaway, my grandson has informed me that you have been very ill." Alistair said when he called Kay in her office.  
  
She smiled. "I'm fine now Mr. Crane. Thank you for being concerned. I owe your grandson for having your family doctor see me instead of sending me to Harmony Hospital where someone would have surely recognized me." Kay declared as looked through the applications sent in for the personal assistant position.  
  
"Very well. I assume you'll be resuming with our earlier agreement."  
  
"Yes, I am." Kay replied. "However, I am moving on to destroying my family as well." She declared softly. "I'm assuming you already know my true identity. I'm sure Fox has made you well aware of that."  
  
"My grandson has informed me but I was already aware of who you are long before Fox found out. I hold nothing against you for being Sam Bennett's daughter." Alistair confirmed. "It's only fitting that they be destroyed by their own daughter."  
  
Kay chuckled softly, glad to have the old man's seal of approval. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll leave you to your work, Ms. Callaway. I'm sure you have quite a lot to do." He said and Kay nodded.  
  
"Good bye, Mr. Crane." Kay put the phone down and pulled the folder labeled Ivy and grinned.  
  
Suddenly remembering that Jason left at least ten messages on her answering machine, Kay left the folder alone and called him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Jason demanded immediately as soon he picked up.  
  
Kay chuckled softly. "I'm glad I was missed." She declared lightly.  
  
Jason sighed sharply on the other end. "Kay, I do not like this disappearing act of yours. Do you know how worried I was?"  
  
Kay pouted. "I was sick Jason. I couldn't get see clearly and I had to see a doctor."  
  
His tone suddenly changed. "You were sick? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.  
  
She laughed. "I'm fine now."  
  
"Wait, is this one of your tricks to distract me from being mad at you?" He asked, sounding not the least bit amused.  
  
"Jason." She whined his name. "I wouldn't lie to you. I was sick. Fox said that he could see death looming over me, ready to take me away but for the life of him, he wouldn't let me die." Kay was in a rather good mood and as much as she tried to be serious, she couldn't.  
  
Jason groaned. "You're still hanging around him?" He asked. "And stop joking like that. It's not very funny."  
  
Kay rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, I'm still 'hanging around him' and if it wasn't for him, I would never have seen a doctor." Kay declared, defending the other man.  
  
"At least he's useful for something." Jason mumbled.  
  
Kay sighed again, returning her attention to Ivy's folder. "When are you coming to get me?" She asked.  
  
"I'm coming on Friday. That way, we have the weekend to do whatever. Father finally gave me a break and let me off for a while. He and mother were quite worried that you've been left unattended for so long now." He replied lightly.  
  
"I'm not five." She retorted, trying to sound as annoyed as humanly possible although Kay knew that the Callaways were just looking after her.  
  
"They know that but you also have a tendency to do the unexpected. You're quite lucky that I didn't tell them about what you've been doing." Jason declared.  
  
"I'm sure they'll hear about it soon enough." She replied. "Where are they anyway?"  
  
"They left for Greece early this morning. They have another one of those business and pleasure trips." Jason replied.  
  
"Sounds exciting." She declared. "How are the dealings going?"  
  
"Not quite well. The representative for the other company is quite adamant." He replied. "The woman is stubborn and she drives me insane."  
  
Kay laughed as she leaned back on her chair. "Woman? I sense sparks between you and the mystery lady, Jason. Should I be worried that she'll steal you away from me?"  
  
"Right now I hate her so I doubt you have anything to worry about." He replied irately.  
  
"So, tell me, who is this mystery woman that you just love to hate?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Actually, she's from Harmony. Her name is Gwen Hotchkiss." Jason replied. ""Do you know her?"  
  
Kay exhaled heavily. "Yes, I know who she is." She answered; not at all thrilled that someone from Harmony was already getting too close, even if it was just Gwen. "She was Ethan's ex-wife."  
  
"Ethan?" He echoed, the name not ringing any bells.  
  
"My half brother."  
  
"Oh, yes. You told me." Jason replied, finally remembering.  
  
"Yes, well, be careful with Gwen and if she decides to try to win your heart, tell her that she has to go through me first because no one gets you without my seal of approval." Kay announced jokingly and on the other end, Jason chuckled.  
  
"That won't be happening anytime soon, if ever but sure." He replied amusedly. "Did you find a P.A. yet?'  
  
Kay shook her head. "Not yet since I've been sick but I received the applications and so far, I hate the ones I've seen." She declared despondently as she doodled on one of the applications.  
  
"Kay-B baby, don't be picky." He said; using his pet name for her and Kay smiled faintly.  
  
"I promise not to. Besides, by the end of the year, I'll have to fire them anyway." She declared reminding him that she still intended to leave Harmony. "I had the interviews moved to tomorrow so I'll know who to hire by then."  
  
"Good. I have to go. The secretary just informed me that Ms. Hotchkiss is 'demanding' to see me immediately." He drawled sarcastically.  
  
Kay pictured him rolling his eyes at Gwen and Kay had to wonder how the other girl was doing. "Good luck, Jase. I'll see you on Friday."  
  
"See you then."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at the Bennett House.  
  
"I'm applying for the job at Callaway Towers." Jessica Bennett declared to her family as they all sat around the large picnic table in their backyard.  
  
Having lunch outside with everyone in her family had become ritual over the years.  
  
At the head of her table was her father, Sam and on his right was Jessica's stepmother Ivy. She and Sam had gotten married a few months after Grace decided to stay with David, her husband.  
  
On Ivy's side of the table were Ethan, Little Ethan and Theresa who looked fatigued and beaten. There were dark rings around her eyes and ever so often she would sigh or whimper, causing the rest of the group to feel somewhat sorry for her or uncomfortable. The last few weeks had been horrible on her family to say the least.  
  
Julian was suing her for lying about Little Ethan's paternity and so far he was winning. Antonio was divorcing Sheridan, no questions asked. Luis and Antonio couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other anymore and then there was Christina's paternity being argued over.  
  
Theresa wondered who would be cruel enough to do this to her family. She was still betting on Gwen no matter what Ethan says.  
  
"That tall, shiny building over on Highland Street?" Charity asked excitedly as she took Miguel's hand and held it. The couple was seating in between Jessica and John. On the other end of the table were Grace and David.  
  
"Yeah, apparently, the boss is looking for a personal assistant." Jessica replied as she thought of all the possibilities that could happen if she landed this job. Being the P.A of the top honcho meant a lot of money and maybe even traveling.  
  
"Well, good for you honey." Sam declared.  
  
"Yeah, except John and Simone decided they wanted the job too just when I saw it first." She declared jokingly as she glanced at her older half brother who just rolled his eyes at Jessica.  
  
"May the best man win, sis." John retorted, grinning at her.  
  
"I hate you." Jessica whispered, narrowing her eyes at him, trying to look as menacing as possible.  
  
"Children, calm down." Grace said softly from where she sat.  
  
John laughed. "Mom, tell Jess that I'm getting the job." He said and Grace shook her head in dismay.  
  
Even when the kids had grown beyond their teenage years, they still managed to act immature to say the least.  
  
"The interviews are tomorrow. Oh God, I have nothing nice to wear." Jessica declared in sheer panic.  
  
"I think the Callaway lady will be looking for brains, Jess, not fashion sense which you neither have."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
The table burst into laughter. Jess and John always managed to amuse everyone with their banter.  
  
"Kids, stop arguing. Tomorrow is a big day for both of you and Simone too." Sam declared.  
  
If only they knew.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: OKAY SO THAT WAS KIND OF POINTLESS. IT WAS MORE LIKE VIGNIETTES OF WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO EVERYONE BUT WHATEVER. I KNOW THAT THE PART THE LAST PART WAS ESPECIALLY POINTLESS BUT LET ME EXPLAIN SO THAT IT MAKES SOME SENSE TO THOSE OF YOU WONDERING I WROTE THIS CHAPTER THIS WAY.  
  
FIRST, I NEEDED TO SHOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH SHERIDAN, ANTONIO AND LUIS. SHE GAVE ANTONIO A PRESENT. HOW VERY SHREWD AND CRUEL OF HER.  
  
SECOND, THE PHONE CONVERSATIONS BETWEEN ALISTAIR AND KAY AND THEN KAY AND JASON WAS JUST THERE TO TAKE UP WRITING SPACE. NO IM KIDDING. I JUST NEEDED ANOTHER PERSPECTIVE.  
  
THIRD AND LAST IS THE BENNETT FAMILY SCENE. SO, HERE'S HOW IT IS. WHEN KAY LEFT, GRACE DECIDED TO GO BACK TO HER FIRST "HUSBAND" DAVID AND NOW THEY'RE TOGETHER.  
  
SAM MARRIED IVY JUST AS SHE PLANNED AND HOPED FOR IN THE BEGINNING. AFTER MONTHS OF HATING EACH OTHER, EVERYONE FINALLY CALMED DOWN AND BECAME FRIENDS.  
  
MIGUEL AND CHARITY ARE STILL TOGETHER, UNFORTUNATELY.  
  
ANYWAY, NOW THE HASTINGS AND BENNETTS ARE ONE BIG HAPPY, PEACEFUL FAMILY.  
  
BUT KAY IS GOING TO CHANGE ALL THAT VERY SOON.  
  
HEHEHE.  
  
THANKS FOR READING.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. 


	8. Make My Day

A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER EIGHT. WOOHOO! IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE IT BECAUSE I MOMENTARILY LACKED INSPIRATION BUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHILE I LACKED SLEEP AND ENERGY, I FINALLY GOT MY MUSE BACK. FUNNY ISN'T IT? INSPIRATION COMES AT THE STRANGEST TIMES. WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I HAD TO REWRITE THE FIRST HALF OF THIHIS CHAPTER FIVE TIMES UNTIL I WAS FINALLY CONVINCED THAT IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH. AS FOR THE REST, WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT.  
  
FAIR WARNING THOUGH: I DIVIDED THIS CHAPTER THE WAY IT IS SO THAT YOU COULD SEE WHAT IS GOING ON IN EACH SCENE. FOR EXAMPLE, INSIDE KAY'S OFFICE AND THEN OUTSIDE. YOU'LL GET WHAT I MEAN.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica Bennett wrung her hands nervously as she crossed and uncrossed her legs. She had been sitting on the rather uncomfortable chair beside her friend and half brother for almost two hours now.  
  
She realized that the P.A. position was highly wanted as she glanced at four other people around her, not counting the ones she knew. So far, at least ten had gone in and out the office.  
  
One girl came out sobbing hysterically, another was on the verge of tears and a man reappeared cursing furiously like someone had killed his pet dog.  
  
This was not good at all.  
  
The sight of Fox appearing ever so often to call in the next person was not reassuring either. She wondered what his relationship was with the Callaway woman.  
  
Jessica glanced at her half brother John who seemed most relaxed out of the three of them. Of the far end, Simone was sitting quietly, her forehead creased into a frown.  
  
She had been like that since she saw Fox.  
  
Jessica suspected it had everything to do with the old history between Fox and her family. The Russells and basically everyone in Harmony did blame Fox for the devastating ruin of Simone's family.  
  
"I better get this damn job." Jessica muttered as she shot a worried look to John and Simone.  
  
John shrugged. "Cursing is not going to impress her or anyone else for that matter." He told her calmly and Jessica shot him an unimpressed look.  
  
"Simone, are you alright?"  
  
The other girl looked up, as if she had just been snapped out of a daydream. "I'm fine." She replied distractedly.  
  
Simone was itching to tell John and Jess the truth but for the life of her, she couldn't. When she saw Fox appear through the doorway, she knew. She knew that in that office was Kay, just waiting.  
  
She desperately wanted to leave and never look back but somehow she was compelled to stay.  
  
Her heart pounded against her chest as she tried to calm down.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kay groaned as she threw another application into the trash nearby. She wasn't in a good mood at all from having to bear about two torturous hours on boring interviews after another. Knowing that three people she knew and did not want to see were just behind those doors did not help either.  
  
Fox walked behind her and began to massage her shoulders. She relaxed leaning back into her chair. "I'm sick of all these perfectionist overachievers." She muttered.  
  
Fox chuckled softly. "That last girl was a pretty good candidate. Didn't she just graduate from Harvard Law and was valedictorian to top it all?"  
  
She rolled her eyes wondering if the girl's somewhat short skirt was affecting his judgment. "If I was ever sued and I wanted a lawyer, sure." Kay enunciated derisively knowing that if she was sued, Kay would not hire the girl then.  
  
Fox sighed. "You have four people left outside, three of them you know."  
  
Kay groaned again. She wanted them thrown out just for the sheer pleasure of it but she knew that was against policy to refuse to see someone without reasonable grounds. They would have grounds to sue her. And the last thing Kay needed right now was a lawsuit that could ruin her reputation in Callaway Industries and taint the company name.  
  
"Send the other person in next. I'll leave the three stooges for last." She announced.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked he walked over to the door.  
  
Kay nodded, not looking any happier.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The last man before them came and went just as quickly. Jessica was looking hopeful by then noting that no one who had gone through those doors looked happy like they've gotten the job.  
  
She wanted this job so badly, she could taste it.  
  
John was finally becoming edgy, knowing that his turn would soon come.  
  
Simone wanted to hurl but she was pinned in her seat.  
  
Fox finally appeared through the doorway not at all pleased to see them still there. Somehow, for Kay's sake, he had hoped that they became impatient and left.  
  
Apparently, hoping didn't work.  
  
"John Hastings." He said looking down at the clipboard where the names of the candidates were written.  
  
Kay had been meticulous about how she wanted this to go for the day. Fox had insisted to stay with her during the day since he had nothing particularly important to do anyway. Just before the interviews began, Kay decided that Fox needed to be useful so she appointed him the job of temporary P.A. for the day which meant holding a clipboard with people's names written in no particular order. He was also told to call them out as soon as she was ready.  
  
To a regular person, it didn't seem like much work but to Fox who barely lifted a finger all his life, it was arduous labor.  
  
He was not a happy camper.  
  
John immediately stood up, looking somewhat nervous. Fox gave him a nod before leading him into Kay's office. He wondered what would happen next.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kay heart was pounding and when Fox came into the office with John in tow, she felt like she was going to faint.  
  
She was expecting John to see her, realize who she was and rant his head off about how irresponsible and selfish she was for leaving years ago. But by some miracle, John Hastings didn't recognize her one bit.  
  
He smiled genuinely at her, offering his hand to shake hers. "Hello, Ms. Callaway. I'm John Hastings." He greeted politely.  
  
Kay was somewhat taken aback. She offered him a seat and he gladly took it. "I apologize for the long wait, Mr. Hastings." She said falling back into step.  
  
She could do this.  
  
He waved it off. "It's part of the job or part of trying to get a job." John declared.  
  
Kay nodded, suddenly realizing what a nice person John was although she had always considered him as dense.  
  
By the leather furniture, Fox was watching in utter silence, taking every detail of the exchange.  
  
"Tell me, why do you want this job and why should I hire you?" She asked going straight to the point. Fox realized that she was in business mode at the moment and whatever personal vendetta she had on her family and the Hastings was put aside.  
  
John let out a sigh as he thought it through. "Ms. Callaway, I'm going to be honest, I know nothing about being anybody's personal assistant. I want this job because I need the money and the opportunity to explore other fields in the job industry. I don't know the first thing about it but I can promise you that if I am given this job, I will be as professional as possible and I will try to meet the requirements."  
  
That's the first honest answer I've gotten, Kay mused. Too bad I'm going to ruin your father and you in the process.  
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you very much, Mr. Hastings. I appreciate your sincere response." Kay stood up and shook his hand. John looked disappointed.  
  
"Tell Ms. Russell that I'd like to see her next." She told him and he looked somewhat surprised that she knew who Simone was.  
  
Shrugging it off, John nodded wondering if Simone would get the job.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You can leave now, Fox." Kay declared tensely. "It's about to get ugly."  
  
He shook is head. "You're not getting rid of me now. I endured over two hours of agonizingly tedious interviews. I'm not leaving just because it's about to get more rough."  
  
She shrugged. "Suit yourself and by the way, you only helped a little. You didn't have to listen to the boring interviews."  
  
"Too late now." He retorted.  
  
Simone walked through the door, looking about ready to attack her. Kay's gaze softened.  
  
"Hi, Simone." Kay said as she offered her friend a seat.  
  
Simone remained standing, as if she was defying Kay's wishes. "What do you want?" She demanded snappily.  
  
Kay sighed. She expected this hostility. "I wanted to say sorry."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Your family." Kay replied softly knowing full well that this was her only chance to apologize to Simone about her misfortune. It was now or never.  
  
Simone scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest. "It had nothing to do with you but if you really cared about my family, you wouldn't be with this bastard." She gave Fox a murderous look.  
  
He just shrugged it off which infuriated her even more.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Fox."  
  
Simone proceeded to glare at Kay. "This has everything to do with Fox! He ruined my family and now you've team up with him. If you were ever my friend, you would not do this!"  
  
Kay gritted her teeth as she looked at the other girl squarely. "My association with Fox has nothing to do with my previous friendship with you or the downfall of family." She said firmly, her eyes filled with determination.  
  
"He ruined my family!"  
  
"I beg to differ." Kay replied determinedly.  
  
Simone heaved. "I don't even know why I'm here."  
  
"As I recall, you were looking for a job." Kay reminded her casually.  
  
Simone scowled. "Well, I changed my mind."  
  
Kay scoffed indignantly. "As if I was going to hire you. You're not exactly the greatest candidate for this job."  
  
The other girl looked insulted and somewhat hurt. "Now I know why we stopped being friends."  
  
Kay raised an eyebrow. "You were too busy spying on Whitney and a boy whose name I won't mention, for your sake." She reminded Simone.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Kay glared at the other girl and sighed sharply. "I think you hate yourself more because your family has fallen apart and now you're the last strong person standing but there is nothing you can do." She declared boldly and when Simone flinched and became teary, Kay new she hit a nerve.  
  
"Go to hell." She muttered and with that said, Simone Russell stalked out of the room, slamming the door after her.  
  
"Been there." Kay retorted icily. "Tell John he got the job."  
  
Outside, Jessica and John looked startled.  
  
"Are you-?"  
  
"That bitch. I can't believe she had the nerve!" Simone exclaimed furiously without stopping.  
  
Jessica glanced back at the door leading to Kay's office wondering what on earth just happened.  
  
"I'll go after her." John said and Jessica nodded as she headed straight the other way. She pulled the door to the office and walked in uninvited. When she saw her long lost sister standing by the desk, talking to Fox like nothing had happened, pure fury had taken over Jessica.  
  
Before Kay could react, Jessica crossed the room, raised her hand and slapped Kay across the room.  
  
Fox watched in pure shock.  
  
Kay slapped Jessica just as hard if not more. "If you ever lay your hand on me again, Jessica Bennett, I'll tear you limb by limb and I'll make sure you're alive for it." She hissed dangerously as shoved her sister back.  
  
Fox smirked. Good girl, he thought.  
  
Jessica looked the least bit intimidated. "You bitch." She spat. "You had no right to come back here and bring trouble back. You've done enough damage while you were gone. You should have stayed the hell away!"  
  
Kay folded her arms. "Not that you should care but I didn't come here for any of you." She replied just as angrily.  
  
Jessica scoffed, her eyes darkening as her mood became worse. "Don't try to fool me, Kay. That thing with Theresa and the newspaper was your doing. I bet you were responsible for Antonio and Sheridan's break up as well. I could smell your filth all over it."  
  
"If they can't handle the truth then that's just too bad."  
  
Jessica narrowed her eyes at her sister. "You're back to try to steal Miguel aren't you?  
  
"Listen here, cupcake." Kay said sarcastically. "What I do or don't do is none of your fucking business. I don't need to justify myself or my actions to you or anyone else in this god forsaken town. And as for that self righteous Ricky Martin wannabe that some of you like to call Miguel, well, let's just say he's old history."  
  
"Your schemes won't work this time, Kay. You are the worst thing to ever happen to us." Jessica hissed.  
  
Kay grinned evilly. "You haven't seen the worst of it. Watch out, little sister. You never know what evil plan I'm hatching right now."  
  
"Am I supposed to be afraid by your petty threats?"  
  
Kay rolled her eyes as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "You better damn well be afraid because they're hardly petty and I fully intend to deliver without mercy."  
  
Jessica was fuming. "I pray to God something horrible happens to you like slow agonizing death. You deserve that at least after everything that you've done."  
  
Kay laughed. "You're pathetic. Now get out."  
  
"I hate you!" Jessica yelled angrily.  
  
"Likewise." Kay rebutted just as the door slammed after her sister.  
  
Fox remained still and silent in his spot as if waiting for Kay to let that tears she's held back go. If not that, he was expecting her to throw something. But Kay remained perfectly calm as she turned to face him.  
  
He waited for her to say something but instead she shook her head in consternation and walked over to him.  
  
Fox gladly pulled Kay to him so that she would be sitting on his lap. She pouted as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate them." She whispered.  
  
"I know." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm going to make them wish they were never born." Kay declared angrily.  
  
Fox smiled. "That's my girl and whatever you give them, we both know that they deserve it."  
  
She nodded. "When I'm through with them, I'll leave and I won't ever look back."  
  
Fox frowned, looking disappointed. "You'll leave?" He asked sounding surprised and somewhat disappointed. He actually liked the idea of having her around.  
  
She nodded against his chest. "I never planned on staying. Once I'm done ruining everyone's lives and with the work here at the office, I'm gone. Sayonara freak town."  
  
"That's it? Just like that?"  
  
Kay shifted on his lap so that she could look at him. "Just like that."  
  
"Alright." He nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. A part of him a gotten used to her. She was exciting and fun. "Let's go out to dinner tonight. My treat." He said kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What's the occasion?"  
  
Fox shrugged as he bore his eyes in hers. "I don't know. I just thought it's about time we went on a proper date." He smiled. He knew that it might be his last chance to take her somewhere fancy. Fox had a feeling that her dearly devoted Jason was coming back into the picture and with the possibility of Kay leaving Harmony soon, their time together was running out.  
  
"A date. It sounds so-" Kay frowned slightly as she twitched her lips.  
  
Fox raised an eyebrow. "Unlike us?"  
  
She nodded. "And this has nothing to do with what just happened with Simone and Jessica?"  
  
Fox shook his head firmly. "Not at all."  
  
She kissed him back. "Alright."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The doorbell rang and Kay walked to the door, quickly peeking at the mirror in the hallway.  
  
For some odd reason, she was nervous and wasn't quite sure of herself. It had been a long and eventful day and Kay hoped the dinner with Fox would make her feel better.  
  
Although it did not show, Kay was slightly shaken by the confrontation earlier in the office.  
  
She pulled the door open pushing angry thoughts about her former friends and family away.  
  
"Hi." Kay smiled at Fox as she stepped aside to let him inside her apartment.  
  
He kissed her on the lips and then stepped back to admire her.  
  
Kay was wearing a long black strapless dress that clung to her like second skin. Her dark hair was pulled back into a chignon revealing a pair of teardrop diamond earrings.  
  
"Too much?" She asked unsurely. Fox had told her earlier to dress fancy.  
  
He shook his head. "No, just perfect. You look delicious."  
  
She smiled at him. "You too." Kay answered as she eyed him appreciatively. He was dressed in an Armani suit; a dark blue shirt with a matching tie underneath.  
  
"One thing is missing though." He stated and she looked worried. Fox pulled out a red velvet box and opened it for her to see.  
  
Kay gasped. "You're kidding."  
  
Fox kissed her again. "I thought roses were too old fashioned. Turn around." He said and Kay complied.  
  
Cold diamonds rested against Kay's skin as Fox placed the necklace around her neck. She shivered.  
  
"It's too much." She beamed at him as she admired herself in the hallway mirror, Fox beside her.  
  
Perfect, Kay thought but she pushed the idea away and turned to him.  
  
"It's yours to keep. I wouldn't have bought it if I didn't think so." He declared as she grabbed her purse and they walked out.  
  
"You even brought a limousine. I can't believe you went all out on this." She said, surprised that he put so much effort into their evening. The chauffeur opened the door and the slipped inside.  
  
"You only deserve the best. Now put this on."  
  
"A blindfold?" She asked curiously.  
  
He grinned. "It's a surprise."  
  
Kay raised an eyebrow. "But my hair and makeup will be ruined." She protested.  
  
"Nonsense. If you came in a robe with your hair messed up, you would still look beautiful." Fox declared. "Humor me."  
  
She sighed. "Since you're being incredibly wonderful, I'll do it."  
  
He gently wrapped the blindfold over her eyes and took her hand into his. "There you go. Now all you have to do is wait."  
  
"Can I at least know where you're taking me?"  
  
He chuckled. "That would spoil the surprise."  
  
A few minutes later, the limousine came to a stop and Fox helped Kay out. "Kay I look now?" She asked with a small giggle.  
  
"No. I'm going to carry you. Just relax." He announced casually.  
  
"Why?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Because I can't have you tripping all over the place." Fox explained as he lifted Kay off her feet.  
  
Her arms tightened around her neck. "This is highly unorthodox for a date."  
  
Fox scoffed. "Since when have we ever followed rules and traditions?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
When they reached their destination, Fox set her down and took the blindfold off. Kay brought her hands to her lips as she was rendered speechless.  
  
In front of was a large courtyard with a table set for two in the middle. White Christmas lights were weaved into the surrounding hedges to give the illusion of tiny fireflies.  
  
Pink and red rose petals were scattered on the ground while four violinists stood nearby, playing soft melancholy music.  
  
"Surprise." Fox said as his arms slipped around her waist.  
  
Kay faced him, her eyes glassy with tears. "This is beautiful. You're amazing."  
  
"I know." Fox whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. "But you're even better."  
  
He led her to her seat and took his across from her. A three course meal was served and Fox lavished her with expensive wine and beautiful music.  
  
"I have good news." He told her. She looked at him curiously. "I managed to convince Father and Grandfather to let me handle an account."  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
He nodded, agreeing. "They said that if I screw up, they'll take my inheritance away."  
  
Kay laughed, hardly believing that Alistair would disinherit Fox. The Crane patriarch would not do it no matter Fox did since Kay knew all too well that the next in line was a girl.  
  
And having Crane daughters as heir and head of power over the family and business was unacceptable. "You'll do a great job."  
  
"I'm sure." He smiled. "But let's not talk about business. It ruins the mood."  
  
Later, they danced and Kay could hardly believe how perfect he was.  
  
But somehow, it wasn't so surprising that Nicholas Foxworth Crane was real gentleman and charmer.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered in between kisses. Kay was sitting on Fox's lap for the second time in day. And he was sitting by the enormous fountain.  
  
The violinists had long gone; their table had been cleared except for the dessert and wine.  
  
They were completely alone.  
  
"My pleasure." He chuckled and she titled her head so that Fox could kiss her neck.  
  
Kay shivered under his touch and he smiled, pleased that this was affecting her as much as it did him.  
  
Their kisses became hungry and fervent and before either of them knew it, they were both in Fox's room.  
  
Kay's fingers fumbled at his shirt as Fox reached for the back of her dress and unzipped it. It fell around her feet on the floor.  
  
"You're perfect." He whispered huskily as he watched her in the dim light of the room.  
  
He eased her on the bed, his body aching for every inch of her. If Kay stopped now and made an excuse to leave, he didn't know what he would do.  
  
But luckily she didn't. She shed whatever clothing was left on her body, Fox doing the same. Their skin felt hot to the touch and Kay whimpered as his hands roamed her body.  
  
He kissed her feverishly. Her body begged him without words and Fox looked in her eyes. "Are you sure?" He whispered.  
  
Kay nodded, her kisses pleading him. "I'm sure."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: THEY DID IT. YAY!! BEFORE I GET INTO THAT, LET ME EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS FIRST.  
  
ONE: YOU DIDN'T READ WRONG. AND IT WAS NOT A TYPO. KAY DID HIRE JOHN AS HER P.A. THERE'S AN EXPLANATION FOR THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO.  
  
TWO: THAT LITTLE PART WHERE FOX MENTIONS FINALLY BEING ALLOWED TO HANDLE AN ACCOUNT IN THE BUSINESS WAS JUST TO INCLUDE THEIR EARLIER DEAL. IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER IT WAS WHEN FOX ASKED KAY TO HELP HIM TAKE OVER THE FAMILY COMPANY.  
  
THREE: THEIR DATE IS IN THE COURTYARD IN THE BACK OF THE CRANE MANSION. THAT'S HOW THEY GOT INTO FOX'S ROOM SO QUICKLY.  
  
FOUR: THEY HAD SEX. IT WASN'T PART OF THE ORIGINAL PLAN BUT WHAT THEY HECK. THEY HAVE SO MUCH SEXUAL TENSION; IT WAS LIKELY THEY WOULD END UP IN BED.  
  
I DIDN'T GO INTO DETAIL WITH THE SEX SCENE SINCE FF.NET HAS A POLICY AGAINST SMUT. AND I DIDN'T WANT THIS CHAPTER TO TURN INTO THAT ANYWAY.  
  
ONE THING I HAVE TO POINT OUT IS THAT WHEN THEY SLEEP TOGETHER, KAY ISN'T DRUNK. SHE'S PERFECTLY SOBER. THERE'S A WHOLE PURPOSE FOR THIS AND I HAVE A PERSONAL REASON FOR WRITING IT THIS WAY.  
  
THANKS FOR READING.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. 


	9. Aftermath

A/N: TO ALL THE READERS WHO HAVE BEEN ASKING ME WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BABY, WELL, HERE IT IS.  
  
TO THOSE OF YOU WONDERING WHY KAY WOULD WANT TO RUIN HER FATHER, SHE DOESNT. SHE LOVES HIM. I CANT DIVULGE TOO MUCH INFO BECAUSE I WOULD GIVE IT AWAY.  
  
SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
Grace Bennett seethed with fury as she tried desperately not to yell.  
  
So my sinful, cunning bitch of a daughter is back in town, she thought as she scanned the Bennett living room. John, David, Ivy and Jessica were sitting. Sam was standing by the farthest wall, a faraway look in his eyes while Grace paced.  
  
They had called a family meeting to discuss their impending doom. "We have to do something." Grace declared out loud.  
  
"I agree." Ivy piped up, not looking all too happy.  
  
"She's going to ruin us. I know it." Jessica said, looking sullen.  
  
"Guys, we don't know that for sure. No one is going to ruin anybody." Sam argued quietly. Despite the fact that Jessica and John reported that Kay brought Simone to tears and that she cursed and threatened Jess, he could not help but be relieved to hear that Kay was alright.  
  
Sam had not heard from her in years except for that one letter that arrived three years ago, telling him not to worry. He had often wanted to fix whatever he and Kay lost but it was too late by then because she had left and did not return.  
  
Jessica narrowed her eyes at her father. "I can't believe you are defending her. You know what she has done, daddy. She will hurt you and us again when she gets the chance." She declared angrily.  
  
"She's my daughter, Jess, just like you are. I have to give her a chance."  
  
"How many chances do you have to give her? You know what she did in the past. And I am nothing like that bitch. As far as I'm concerned, I have no sister."  
  
Sam frowned while everyone else watched in silence. "Watch your language, Jessica. I know that your sister has done some unforgivable things in the past but that is just it, the past. She is my daughter no matter what."  
  
"Jessica is right, Sam. Kay is not any good. She hasn't been and never will be." Grace said.  
  
Ivy nodded in agreement. Kay held the key to their future happiness. If Kay spilled whatever dirty secret she knew about Ivy and her schemes, then everything she worked for would be just a pile of ashes.  
  
Dammit, Ivy cursed inwardly as she glanced at David who did not look very comfortable either.  
  
"I agree with Grace and Jessica." Ivy said cautiously, her voice ever innocent. "I don't know Kay personally, Sam but I do recall the mean things she did in the past. I mean, I have heard all the stories. There must be some truth in them. Surely, your family did not fabricate them."  
  
Sam glanced at his wife and sighed. Everyone had taken a side and now he was all alone.  
  
"She seemed like a real nice person." John said out of nowhere and all the women glared at him.  
  
"Traitor." Jessica hissed.  
  
Their parents watched them curiously.  
  
John sighed. "I got the P.A. job." He explained.  
  
Grace scowled. "My son is not going to work for that woman. She will taint you, John!"  
  
John stood his ground, hoping that he would not be hated for it. "I am almost twenty-five years old, Mom. I have the right to choose where and who I work for. And I have enough sense not turn out like my sister." He said firmly and Grace looked shocked.  
  
"She's already corrupted you!"  
  
David Hastings stepped in. "Okay, everyone settle down. I'm sure Kay isn't as 'evil' as well all say she is. And John can work for her if he wants to. If there are any consequences then he can face them himself." He knew that this could end his marriage with Grace but there was no stopping it now. Grace looked at him in disbelief and Ivy looked at him murderously.  
  
"I can't believe you." Grace hissed. "You're taking her side too!"  
  
"Honey, I'm not taking anyone's side." David argued.  
  
"Grace, settle down." Sam said and she glared at him as well.  
  
"I will not settle down! Why are all of you so blind?" She asked angrily.  
  
"We have to do something to stop her." Ivy indicated.  
  
"Stop her from what?" John asked.  
  
"From ruining us, stupid!" Jessica retorted angrily and she was met with John's angry glare.  
  
"If the men think that it is alright for Kay to come into our lives and spoil it like she always does, then I guess it's up to us." Grace muttered as she looked at Ivy and Jessica for back up.  
  
"Yes, let's go. We have to think of something." Ivy said.  
  
"I have to go warn Miguel and Charity. I don't even know how they are going to take this." Jessica said with a heavy sigh. "I swear, the next time I see Kay, I will shoot her."  
  
"And I'll arrest you." Sam forewarned.  
  
Jessica shook her head at her father. She couldn't believe how easily Sam was fooled.  
  
Sam, John, and David watched as the women one by one retreated from the living room, suddenly tagging them as siding with the enemy.  
  
"This is not good." Sam muttered.  
  
David nodded in agreement. "Not at all."  
  
John sighed. "I'm going shopping. I need clothes for work tomorrow."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
The morning light kissed Kay's face and she forced her eyes to open as she turned to her side only to be met by Fox's well sculpted abs.  
  
Sighing, she sleepily traced her initials on his chest, wondering if he was ticklish. To her disappointment, he remained asleep. Realizing that he probably needed his sleep from their rather wild, long night, Kay pulled the blanket around her for cover and sat up.  
  
She looked down at him and sighed. You are a god; she thought as her mind was filled of the things they did the night before. Kay smiled at him. Fox sure knew how to deliver his promises. She noted how he looked rather innocent as he slept peacefully. His blonde hair was tussled, giving him a slightly boyish look  
  
Kay leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the corner of the lips before stepping out of the warm comfort of Fox's bed.  
  
She found her clothes and underwear on the floor and silently slipped them on. So much for not becoming one of his conquests, Kay thought bitterly as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Her hair was in disarray; her lips were slightly bruised from Fox crushing his against hers. She smiled despite herself.  
  
Kay hastily tried to fix her hair, hoping that she looked decent enough although wearing a dress early in the morning already gave away the fact that she spent the night at a guy's house. Fox's house.  
  
She inwardly cursed as she wondered if Julian and Rebecca were at home. Kay knew that Julian would have a field day from the knowledge that's his son managed to 'conquer' her and Rebecca would make Kay feel so sleazy that she would not know what to do.  
  
Kay glanced back at Fox's sleeping form before noiselessly pulling the door open and praying that there was no one in the house. She peeked and luckily, neither Julian nor Rebecca was around. She managed to ask one of the maids to have a car brought to the front. The girl gave her a suspicious look but complied anyway.  
  
She reached her apartment a few minutes later, sighing in relief that no one had spotted her. Kay kicked her shoes off to the sighed and dropped her purse off on the table.  
  
She jumped startled when she saw Jason appear from the kitchen, looking very disappointed and annoyed. "You're early." She said.  
  
"I called you and no one was home." He replied curtly.  
  
Kay sighed, not quite meeting his gaze. "I was out."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, his irritated expression remaining. "All night?"  
  
"Yes, all night." Kay said firmly as she walked to her room. Jason followed.  
  
Jason sighed sharply. "Did you sleep with him?" He demanded and she scoffed.  
  
Kay folded her arms over her chest. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that Jason." She said icily. "And I don't see how any of it is your business."  
  
"You are my business!" He declared angrily. "I should have known that this was going to happen."  
  
"Do not give me that look." She declared icily.  
  
"What look?"  
  
"You are looking at me like suddenly I am different because I slept with Fox."  
  
Jason groaned in frustration. "Do you honestly think that he cares? You are just one of many, Kay. He will hurt you."  
  
"Why is it so difficult for you to see that you are not the only person capable of caring for me? Who gave you the title of being my keeper?"  
  
"You are twisting this around."  
  
"Am I?" She retorted indignantly. "You act like it is impossible for someone to care about me, that you're the only one entitled to that. I do not belong to you, Jason so do not look at me like I betrayed you because I slept with him!"  
  
"I never claimed to own you."  
  
"But it is implied, right? Everyone thinks that you and I are a match made in heaven, that we should get married because it is only right. Well, I disagree."  
  
"You're in love with him."  
  
"No!" She exclaimed. "I am not in love with him. I don't even expect anything from him. We slept together. So what? Do you think I am foolish enough to believe that because he slept with me means that Fox will proclaim his undying love and we'll get married?"  
  
Jason looked startled. "But-"  
  
"No, listen to me! Just because I did something like this in the past does not mean that I still believe that. I am not longer seventeen, in case you haven't noticed." Hot tears threatened to fall and Kay looked away from Jason.  
  
He sighed sharply. "I'm sorry." He said as he walked over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her arms wrapped around his body as she rested her head against his chest. "You are right, you know? I don't own you although my family seems to think so. And sometimes, I forget that you are all grown up. That you don't need me anymore."  
  
"But I do need you. I need you as my friend, Jason. You don't have to run my life and pick my friends to make sure that I am happy. Just be here for me. You always have been." Kay whispered.  
  
"I understand. It just hurts to think that I can't stop him or any other guy out there from hurting you."  
  
"He won't hurt me." She promised him. "I have no emotional investment in whatever Fox and I have."  
  
Jason gave her an unconvinced looked as they pulled away from their embrace. He had a feeling that Kay was denying whatever she felt for Fox or that those feelings have not surfaced yet. He hoped that Kay won't regret it once they do. "You know what you're doing." He smiled weakly.  
  
She nodded. "Friends?"  
  
"Always." He replied. "Now, go get ready. The jet is waiting for us."  
  
She gave him a grateful smile. "I have so much to tell you."  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
"Do you mind if we stop by the office before we leave?" Kay asked. "I have to give my P.A. his stuff."  
  
"You finally hired one?" He asked, somewhat surprised and pleased.  
  
"Yeah. John Hastings." Kay replied from the bathroom.  
  
"Why does that name sound familiar?" Jason asked as he sat on the bed and turned the television on.  
  
"He's my supposed half brother." She explained casually.  
  
"Oh." Jason frowned quizzically. "Why did you hire him then?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it later." Kay replied as she shut the door and stepped into the shower.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fox looked out into the lush gardens of the Crane estate. In his right hand was a glass of brandy. He smirked to himself.  
  
I'm turning into my father, he thought bitterly.  
  
He glanced at Rebecca who sauntered seductively into the room, a happy grin on her face. "Hello, Foxy." She greeted slyly as she walked over to the bar to pour herself a glass of champagne.  
  
"Rebecca."  
  
She giggled. "I heard that a rather stunning woman spent the night. Anyone I know?" She asked raising a curious eyebrow at him.  
  
He gave her his trademark smile. "I didn't think you were so interested in my personal life."  
  
Rebecca smirked at him. "I'm not." She replied innocently. "But since we're talking about it anyway, I must say that she had a rather big impact on you."  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
Rebecca grinned. "By any chance, the girl isn't Kay Callaway, is it?" Fox ignored her. She smiled triumphantly. "I have to commend you then. You made a good choice. I hope you intend on keeping her around because Alistair and Julian likes her."  
  
"Really?" He asked curiously. His father or grandfather never mentioned anything about liking Kay.  
  
"Yes, really but you didn't hear it from me." Rebecca affirmed. "And I like her as long as she doesn't try to steal my pookie or else I'll make her pay. She's very cunning, Fox, and I have to like her since she ruined the Taco Mama for me and my Gwennie. Kay and I could be really good friends."  
  
"I'm sure." Fox drawled sarcastically.  
  
"It's strange, isn't it?" Rebecca asked, growing suddenly sincere.  
  
"What is?" Fox asked.  
  
"Feeling."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Rebecca narrowed her eyes at him as if seeing through the façade. "I meant feeling something for another person. It's a strange thing to think of someone else before yourself."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied her coolly.  
  
Rebecca shot him an incredulous look. "Sure you don't." She said as she sipped her champagne. "I'm not as clueless as I seem, Nicholas."  
  
He winced. He didn't like to be called Nicholas. It was so serious. "I'm sure you're not Rebecca."  
  
"Look here, Fox. If you truly care for the girl, then don't deny it. I have never seen-" She paused. "Well, let's just say, you haven't been yourself lately and that is a good thing."  
  
"You're rambling."  
  
She frowned. "I never ramble and you're changing the subject." Rebecca retorted. "Since we're having this heart to heart, let me say one thing. Don't let her go if you feel what I think you do. Don't do anything you might regret because we only live once unlike some people who seem to get resurrected a lot." Rebecca let out a small sigh. "Toodles." With that said, Rebecca strolled out of the room, leaving Fox to deliberate on what she said.  
  
Fox sighed. He hated it when Rebecca was right and the woman seemed to be right a lot these days.  
  
Earlier he woke up to find himself alone in his bed. The space beside him had gone cold from the absence of Kay. One of the maids had to inform him that she left already and asked for a car to bring her home.  
  
When Fox stopped by Kay's apartment, there was no sign of her there.  
  
The receptionist at Callaway Towers had told him that Kay stopped by early in the day to drop off a package for her personal assistant. She also added that Ms Callaway was going out of town for the rest of the week.  
  
At first, Fox thought that Kay was avoiding him and he couldn't help but be infuriated but she had called Fox to tell him not to expect her until next week.  
  
He noted how she sounded distant and cold almost. Fox wanted to ask her what was wrong but he knew that it was not the right time. If they were going to discuss their 'relationship' and feelings, then it was best to do it face to face.  
  
Never in his life had Fox been riddled with many questions and doubts after sleeping with a woman. Everything had been so simple when he just slept with any willing girl he pleased and discarded her in the morning.  
  
Nothing was supposed to change just because of sex. Everything was supposed to stay the way they were.  
  
Simple.  
  
But that was before he met Kay.  
  
Now the rules had changed. There simply weren't any.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
New York City  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
Rows of headstones stood on dark green grass; lone statues sprouted everywhere, while the rain poured hard all around. Kay's petite figure stood above a grave while she held an umbrella with another hand. Her eyes were cast down on the inscription while a stone angel was situated in front of her. Kay bent down and placed the bouquet of flowers by the grave, her breath caught between her sobs.  
  
"I missed you." She said as she dabbed a handkerchief on the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit. You know how it is with being a Callaway." She smiled sadly. "Anyway, I'm glad Jason's come to visit you. I promise I'll make sure to visit you more once I'm done with Harmony." She whispered. "Mommy loves you, Kyla. With all my heart." She said as she touched the angel.  
  
With that said she turned away and walked back to the car where Jason was waiting for her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jason asked once she was back in the car.  
  
"As much as I can be." She answered as she leaned back on the seat. "I know that it's been years but every time I go back, I keep thinking that if I just didn't go in that diner, maybe I'd be holding her hand right now instead of visiting her grave every month." She said sadly and Jason took her hand and held it.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." He said but she said nothing. "Stop torturing yourself." He said sternly.  
  
"I can't help it." She replied. "She was the one thing that I cared about. I even vowed never to go after Miguel again when I realized that I had her to take care of."  
  
Jason nodded. "Did you run into him?" He asked curiously.  
  
"No." She said as she shook her head. "But I will and we'll both be sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: WELL THERE IS IT. I WASN'T GOING TO INCLUDE KAY'S FAMILY'S REACTION BUT I DECIDED THAT IT WAS PRETTY IMPORTANT TO SHOW THEIR SIDE ON THIS.  
  
I KNOW THAT THE PART ABOUT THE BABY IS PRETTY SHORT BUT THIS CHAPTER JUST REVEALS WHETHER SHE'S DEAD OR ALIVE. AND IM SORRY THAT SHE'S DEAD. BUT IT DOES MAKE SENSE WHY KAY HAS NEVER MENTIONED HER BABY IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.  
  
THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER EXPLAINING, HOW AND WHY THE BABY DIED.  
  
BY THE WAY, THE PACKAGE THAT KAY LEFT FOR JOHN WAS NOT ANYTHING BAD. I MEANT TO INCLUDE IT BUT I COULDN'T FIND WHERE TO PUT IT IN. IT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
ANYHOO, SHE WILL FACE HER FAMILY SOON ENOUGH. SAM AND PILAR ARE SAFE, I PROMISE. I CAN'T SAY SAM WILL BE HAPPY WITH WHAT KAY WILL DO NEXT.  
  
THANKS FOR READING.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. 


	10. All In A Day's Work

A/N: HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. IT TOOK LONGER THAN I WANTED BUT WHATEVER. I WAS AWAY FOR THE WEEKEND SO I REALLY DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE TO FINISH IT UNTIL NOW.  
  
BE WARNED, THIS CHAPTER IS FILLED WITH LOTS OF EMOTIONS.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
Fox surveyed the mass of paperwork on his desk and sighed. He reached for his glass of brandy and aimlessly tapped his pen on the desk, wondering what he should do now to rid himself of this boredom and having to endlessly think of Kay.  
  
His weekend had been swarmed with paperwork and thoughts of Kay. Their 'non relationship' had bothered him incessantly and it somewhat annoyed Fox.  
  
He looked at the glass in his hand. "Looks like it's just you and me." He said.  
  
"Talking to your drink?" A cheery voice interrupted him and Fox looked up to find Kay standing by the open doorway, a curious expression on her face. "I heard that having long conversations with your alcohol was a sign of either insanity or alcoholism." She teased.  
  
Fox smiled and stood up to great Kay. "I didn't know you were coming back." He hugged her despite himself.  
  
Kay gave him a quick kiss. "Of course I was coming back. I'm not finished with what I have to do here yet, business or otherwise."  
  
He smiled tightly. "You ran off on me pretty quickly." He wanted to punch himself for bringing up her abrupt departure. Why was it so important to him all of a sudden?  
  
Kay gave him an apologetic look. "I said I was sorry, Fox. I did call you to explain, didn't I?"  
  
Fox nodded. "Yes, you did. So, how was New York?"  
  
She shrugged as she walked around him to pour herself a glass of champagne. "The same." Kay answered offhandedly. "Miss me?  
  
He chuckled. "Not that much." Fox whispered as he walked over to her and kissed her hungrily.  
  
Kay feigned a hurt look when she pulled away from their kiss. "I missed you too." She pouted. "Have you been keeping yourself busy?" She asked as she looked over his shoulder at the paperwork.  
  
Fox looked at his work with disinterest. "It's just some work for Crane Industries. I tried to work attentively to no avail." He explained with a small smile.  
  
She smiled at him wickedly. "Couldn't stop thinking about me, huh?" Kay teased as she placed her hands on her hips, grinning at him.  
  
"Actually, I barely noticed you were gone." He replied, waiting to see if Kay would look disappointed but she smiled at him and brushed the comment off.  
  
She leaned in again to kiss him again. "So, how's good old Harmony without me?"  
  
"Dreary." He answered as he took a seat behind his desk and pulled her to sit on his lap. Kay gladly complied. "Not having you running around ruining people's lives has proven that Harmony is rather uneventful and dull."  
  
Kay smirked. "You should have known that already, with or without me." She told him. "But I'm glad that my sole purpose is to entertain you. I finally found my calling." Kay said lightly, an amused look on her face.  
  
"I'm glad." He replied as he kissed her. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling Kay closer. Her free hand teasingly played with his hair while the other held the champagne glass.  
  
"Shouldn't you be working on.....stuff?" Kay shifted on his lap to get more comfortable.  
  
Fox continued to kiss her. "It can wait." He whispered as his hands slipped underneath her shirt, his skin hot against hers. They traveled to the small of her back, then up to where her bra strap was. He hastily tried to undo them.  
  
"Fox?" She whispered as she set the champagne on the table without breaking the kiss.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Kay moaned. "Someone's going to walk in on us." She warned him in between kisses.  
  
"Let them." He replied and as if on cue, the door burst open and Rebecca and Julian walked in.  
  
The redhead giggled. "Ooh, are we interrupting something?" She asked, rather pleased to see the two lip locked. Julian was grinning like a mad idiot. Fox shot both of them a look.  
  
Great timing, he thought sullenly.  
  
Kay moved off of his lap, thanking the powers that be that her bra was still in tack. "Not at all." She replied smiling at Rebecca and Julian. "Fox and I were just-"  
  
"Getting reacquainted? Were you gone 'that' long?" Julian offered and Kay laughed.  
  
"Oh, Julian, you shouldn't talk. I know very well that for a man your age, you still have a very vigorous appetite." She raised a knowing eyebrow at him.  
  
Julian looked somewhat miffed for the rather rude insinuation that he was 'old'. Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Kay, wondering exactly how well she knew that Julian was vigorous. "Is there something I should know here?" She interrupted.  
  
Kay smiled at her sweetly. "I wouldn't dare try to steal Julian from you, Rebecca. He's all yours."  
  
"Who says you'd get him if you tried?" Rebecca challenged with a small pout. Julian cleared his throat. "Besides, I'm not sharing."  
  
Julian opened his mouth to protest but Fox shot him a pointed look. "Was there something both of you wanted?" He asked, determined to get rid of them as soon as possible.  
  
"Nothing important." Rebecca replied as she glanced at Kay.  
  
Fox forced a smile. "Well then, why don't you and Father run along? I'm sure you can find something to occupy yourselves." He suggested.  
  
"Aren't we a little eager?" Rebecca teased and Fox glared at her pointedly. "Alright, alright. We're leaving. Pookie, let's go."  
  
Julian complied silently, giving Kay a quick appreciative look. Fox sighed the minute the door closed and he and Kay were alone again. "Before you say you were right since they technically walked in on us-"  
  
"Fox, stop. I don't care." She told him as she gave him a quick kiss. "It wasn't like we were in the middle of anything serious. But I should get going-"  
  
"No." Fox protested as he pulled her back on his lap. "We're going to finish what we started."  
  
She laughed. "Says who?"  
  
"Me." Fox replied as he kissed her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They laid amidst tangled sheets. Fox had his arm around Kay while she snuggled against his bare chest, her eyes opening and closing sleepily.  
  
"Tired?" He teased as he kissed her hair.  
  
She nodded. "You wear me out." Kay whispered with a small laugh.  
  
"I'm glad to hear." Fox replied although he somewhat surprised that Kay was more casual about sleeping with him than he expected. He had anticipated, perhaps hoped that she would show some indication that it was more than just physical.  
  
Fox didn't know why but a part of him wanted Kay to acknowledge it. Maybe then, he would really know if she was important to him or not.  
  
Kay let a small sigh escape. "That was one hell of a welcome home present. I should leave more often." She joked.  
  
He smiled wryly, his arm tightening his arm around her shoulder. "Are you not mad at all that my family knows about us?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"About this?" She asked gesturing to them lying in bed, naked underneath the sheets. He nodded. "Not at all but there's nothing to know really. We're just sleeping together. So what?" Kay replied casually as she propped her elbow on the bed and looked at him. "And I'm sure they're accustomed to seeing girls who you sleep with in the house."  
  
He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded although he was more annoyed that Kay did not seem to care if there was or was not an 'us.'  
  
"Nothing implied." Kay clarified, knowing that she annoyed him.  
  
"It doesn't sound like it to me." He retorted and Kay sighed sharply.  
  
"Why are you getting mad? All I said was the truth." She asked as she sat up.  
  
"That I've slept with numerous other girls before you? Why do you care?" He demanded irately.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes. "I don't care, Fox. I'm just pointing out the fact that I'm no different than them. I don't expect more. So if your family knows I slept with you, there's nothing I can do about it. The truth comes out sooner or later, anyway." She explained. "And as for the comment about your family being accustomed to seeing your girls around the house, what I meant to say is they shouldn't be too surprised if it's me that they see."  
  
Fox looked at her, somewhat startled. But you are different, he wanted to say but he didn't. He wasn't about to blurt out his supposedly none existent feelings for her. Instead he pulled Kay close to him and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't expect anything less than you deserve, Kay." He said softly.  
  
She nodded, wondering what exactly Fox meant by that but she let the comment slide and thanked him. "Speaking of families or non-families to be exact, I have to ruin mine. I should go."  
  
"No, stay. It's late." He protested as he glanced at the clock. It was eight already. They had spent half the afternoon in his room. "Besides, Alistair might want to speak to you about your plans for Ivy and whoever else he wants to see ruined."  
  
Kay gave him an unconvinced look. "It's hardly late Fox, and you can tell Alistair that it's a surprise."  
  
"Then let's go out. We haven't eaten." He suggested. Fox wondered why suddenly he didn't want to see her leave. This was not a good sign.  
  
Kay smiled at him. "Did you miss me 'that' much?" She teased.  
  
"Maybe." He replied, giving her one of his trademark grins.  
  
She sighed. "I suppose another day won't hurt. And I'll go out since I aggravated you earlier."  
  
He tried to look hurt. "So you're not staying because you're desperately in love with me and can't stand to be without me? This is out of guilt?"  
  
"It's the guilt and you're too handsome to resist." Kay laughed as she stepped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. Fox looked pleased.  
  
It was great to be back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Fox asked as he and Kay stood outside the Bennett house. For the first time since he met her, she looked nervous.  
  
Kay gave him an unsure look. "Not really but what the hell." She replied. She knocked on the front door. A few minutes later, after some noise from the inside, the door finally opened and Charity Standish appeared in front of them. The blonde girl looked startled.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, Kay." Charity said, recovering.  
  
"Well, nice to see you too, Charity. I'm here to see Sam?" Kay said boldly as she walked into the house uninvited. Fox followed, not offering a confused Charity any explanation. "So, where is he?" Kay asked as she took her coat off and turned to Charity who was looking wide eyed and afraid.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked warily.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes, despite her nervousness. "I just told you."  
  
"He's not here. Will you leave now?" Charity demanded as she became anxious. Just then the doors that led to the kitchen swung open and Sam, followed by Ivy and everyone else flooded into the living room. They watched Kay curiously.  
  
"Don't you know that little girls who lie won't go to heaven, Charity?" Kay teased mercilessly, her eyes filled with distaste.  
  
Charity opened her mouth and closed them again, at a loss for words. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kay narrowed her eyes at the sight of the holier than thou family members but stalked off and walked towards Sam who was standing in the middle of the room, Ivy close by. "Hello, Daddy." She said as she put her arms around her father and instantly let go. She smiled at him as she looked him over. The years had taken its toll on Sam and it made her slightly sad.  
  
"Kay?" He hugged her fiercely. "Where have you been?" He asked in sadness and surprise.  
  
Kay waved her hand with a smile. "Here and there." She said cryptically. At least there was one person happy to see her.  
  
"I heard you were in town. Are you staying?" He asked happily but Kay shook her head and regretted it. Sam's expression dropped.  
  
"I'm just here for a year or so." She explained. "You look good, Dad." She lied. Sam chuckled. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Jessica was sending her death glares while Reese stood beside his beloved girlfriend devotedly.  
  
Why is it not surprising that they're still together? Kay thought to herself.  
  
"Where's Uncle Hank?" She asked as she looked around the room and saw no sign of her father's brother.  
  
"He's at the police station. He's going to be floored when he sees you." Sam beamed.  
  
"I can't wait to see him. Oh, how rude of me. Everyone, this is my friend, Fox. I'm sure you all know him." Kay said as she pulled the blonde haired Crane heir to the middle of the room with her.  
  
Everyone murmured. She could tell they were not fans. Fox waved like a crowd of people had paid homage to see him. Kay smiled.  
  
"Can we talk?" She asked as she returned her attention to Sam  
  
"NO!" Everyone yelled in unison. Fox looked somewhat startled by their outburst.  
  
Ivy was nervously fidgeting with her necklace. She was sure that Kay would rat on her any minute now.  
  
Jessica was furious that Kay had the audacity to come back into their lives and still be loved by Sam. It was so obvious that their father was willing to forgive Kay no matter what hideous thing she has done.  
  
Charity was just afraid that Kay was back to steal Miguel again. She only prayed that their true love would surpass whatever horrible thing Kay brought to separate them.  
  
"Everyone, calm down." Sam declared gently. "Kay and I are going to talk in the kitchen."  
  
"But Sam-"  
  
"This is not happening. I'm going to get mom." Jessica muttered angrily as she walked out of the room to the Hastings house.  
  
"I have to make a call." Charity whispered unsurely as she disappeared to her room.  
  
"Well, well, mother. It looks like it's you and me." Fox said with grin. He was already enjoying the conspicuous look of apprehension on her face. He was sure that she was hiding something.  
  
"Behave yourself." Kay said, smiling at him before following her father into the kitchen.  
  
"Kay, do you want anything to drink?" Sam asked as he looked through the fridge.  
  
"No, Dad. I'm good." She answered as she took as seat on the chair by the table.  
  
"Anything to eat? We have pie." He offered.  
  
"No, really." Kay replied softly. Sam nodded somewhat nervously. "I'm not the president, Dad. It's just me. There's no need for special provisions."  
  
He took a seat across from her. "I know Kay but you're better than the president. You're my little girl."  
  
She nodded as she fought the urge to cry, her heart wrenching at his words. "I'm sorry for leaving. It was very irresponsible of me." Kay declared as she reached his hand and held it.  
  
"I just wish there was something I could have done to help you."  
  
Kay sighed sharply. "There's no point in wishing, Dad. Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Not at all, Kay. I was worried but I was never mad at you." Sam replied. "I'm glad to see you're okay. You're okay, right?" He looked at her unsurely.  
  
She smiled. "More than okay. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Kay reassured him.  
  
"Does Fox take good care of you?" He asked, quickly glancing at the door to the other room.  
  
"Oh, it's not-"  
  
"I don't approve of Fox but I don't know him even if he is my stepson. If you like him, then he must be worth it." Sam declared as he watched the expression on Kay's face.  
  
She nodded silently. There was no point in trying to explain her situation to her father, at least not yet. Kay decided that she would explain later, if there was another chance. "I like him a lot." Kay sighed. "Dad, are you happy?" She asked, referring to the fact that Sam was now married to Ivy.  
  
A lot of things have changed since she was gone. Kay didn't know whether it was good or bad.  
  
Sam nodded. "As happy as I can be."  
  
Kay paused. Her father's happiness meant a lot to her. Kay knew that she caused a lot of heartache to Sam before and she couldn't bring herself to hurt him again. She despised Ivy to a point but if she made Sam happy, then Kay was not all to keen on destroying her.  
  
Seeing Sam had changed her tactics. Kay thought that it would be easy. She would talk to him, reveal the long hidden truth and walk out just as quickly as she came. But seeing Sam and hearing his voice changed it all. Kay saw that he wasn't so tough anymore. He was still her brave, loving father but she knew he was vulnerable. Sam had a lot to lose, although he didn't know it.  
  
Maybe, I shouldn't do it, Kay thought to herself. Perhaps, she thought, her revenge was not worth her father's happiness. "Even if it's with Ivy?" She asked, hoping that her father would not take it as an insult."  
  
"Even if it's with Ivy." Sam repeated firmly. "I know it's a lot to take, Kay but things have changed. I didn't think they would but here we are."  
  
Kay nodded solemnly. "She takes good care of you, right?"  
  
Sam laughed lightly. "Yes, Ivy is very good to me."  
  
"Good." She said swallowing back her tears knowing that the game was over. It was time to let it go. Her father deserved the truth but Kay saw how happy he was. It seemed wrong to take all that away from him now. "I should go."  
  
"Already?" He asked as he and Kay stood up.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you another time. It was good to see you again." Kay declared as she embraced him.  
  
"You too, sweetheart." He said, kissing her hair.  
  
"Forgive me, Daddy." She whispered as the tears that she withheld ran down her cheeks.  
  
Sam looked confused as he pulled away from their hug. "It's all in the past. Let's let it go."  
  
Kay sniffled. She wanted to apologize for lying to him again, for knowing something so crucial that it could change his life but deciding to keep it to herself. I guess, the hideous truth will stay buried this time, she thought sadly. "Okay." She sighed heavily as she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Make sure to visit me and Hank at the police station." He said and Kay nodded silently.  
  
"Bye, Dad." She turned around and walked back into the living room.  
  
Ivy looked frantic. She didn't know what to make of the situation. "What did you tell him?" She demanded as she followed Kay.  
  
The other woman shot her an annoyed look. Kay did not want to deal with Ivy after doing her a huge favor. "Let's go, Fox. We're done here." Kay declared.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Ivy demanded furiously. Sam looked alarmed as he stepped into the room. Why was Ivy yelling?  
  
Kay sighed exasperatedly. "Ivy-"  
  
Ivy glanced at her husband, tears brimming in her eyes. "Sam, Sam, I only did it for you. I lied because I loved you so much. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." She desperately declared her voice quivering as she went over to Sam.  
  
"Lied?"  
  
Ivy nodded. "I would never have hired David if I wasn't desperate. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Kay groaned. How ironic that she finally gave up but Ivy had to blurt it out like a dumb fool.  
  
Sam scowled as he looked from his daughter and wife. "Hired David? What are you talking about?" He demanded.  
  
Ivy gasped as she whipped her head to stare at Kay.  
  
"I never told him." Kay explained wearily and Ivy sobbed in front of them.  
  
"Oh, God, what have I done?"  
  
Kay looked at the woman. Years of hating were not enough. Strangely, she felt sorry for Ivy.  
  
The door burst open and Grace, Jessica, David and John walked into the room.  
  
Grace looked Kay up and down. "I sense evil in the room." She said with a shiver and Kay rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Charity, who had just stepped into the room, walked over to her aunt as if her frail form could shield Grace from said evil.  
  
"What did you do to Ivy? Why is she crying?" Jessica demanded furiously as she walked over to her stepmother to comfort her.  
  
"Tell us, Kay." Grace piped up icily.  
  
Kay looked straight at Grace, her hatred for the other woman not missed by anyone in the room. "I did not do anything, mother." She said with a fake smile.  
  
"We know you did something." Grace insisted.  
  
Kay heaved, fighting the urge to cross the room and strangle the other woman. "I've had enough of this. Let's go." She said as she turned to Fox and headed for the door.  
  
"Kay, you are not leaving!" Grace ordered and Kay spun around to glare at her mother.  
  
"You lost the right to order me around years ago, Grace Bennett or should I say, Grace Hastings?" She declared impudently. Kay shot David a warning glance.  
  
"I can't believe you would do this again." Grace hissed as she glared her down. "But then again, it's just like you to bring evil back into Harmony."  
  
"For crying out loud, Grace, enough with the evil!" Kay exclaimed angrily. "I came to see my father. Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Yes." Grace gritted her teeth. "You had an agenda. You wouldn't just come back without wanting in return."  
  
Kay smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "Well, well, you do know a little about me after all. You're not as stupid as you look."  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that again." Grace moved to slap her but Kay caught her wrist and held on to it tightly.  
  
"You don't ever slap me, Grace." Kay hissed as she threw her mother's hand back, almost breaking it.  
  
"Okay, stop this!" Sam intervened as he stepped in between the women. "Somebody, tell me what's going on now!"  
  
"Well, first you tell your evil daughter to leave so we can live our lives again." Grace said vehemently.  
  
"Grace!"  
  
"It's true. I don't understand why everyone in our family is good and she's evil. Everything and I mean all that she's done has hurt all of us." She said.  
  
"Kay didn't do anything." Fox intervened and everyone shot him a murderous look. "It was my mother who foolishly blurted the truth out, so thank her."  
  
"Oh, Fox, you can't believe that." Charity spoke up, her voice so sweet it made Fox's teeth hurt. "You're mom is a good woman."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes and Ivy sobbed even harder. "Kay didn't do anything." Ivy declared and the attention shifted to her. "It was my fault. This time it really was my fault."  
  
"Well, this is a first." Kay muttered.  
  
"Why don't you leave?" Jessica hissed.  
  
"Gladly. I'll see you at the office, John." She said glancing at her half brother although she expected him not to show at all. Today, she was sure that the truth would come out. Ivy was already in hysterics. That was definitely the give away.  
  
John nodded, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Uh, sure."  
  
"Kay you're staying for this." Sam declared firmly. "You started this."  
  
"But-" She opened her mouth to protest but Sam shot her a look.  
  
Kay sighed, slightly aggravated. "We should have brought popcorn. The fireworks are starting." She whispered to Fox although she barely looked amused.  
  
Fox smiled despite the tension in the room. How just like Kay to joke when something catastrophic was occurring.  
  
"Ivy, tell us what's going on." Sam stipulated.  
  
She exhaled deeply. Her life had crumbled into nothingness and she had herself to thank for it. "I lied about something important." She began. "Actually, David and I lied."  
  
David, who was currently standing by Grace, shifted uncomfortably. He could already see the lawsuits and heartache. "Lied about what?" Sam asked as his mind raced of the possibilities.  
  
"About David and Grace being married in the past. They were never married. I forged the whole thing." She whispered shamefully and the whole room fell into an uneasy silence.  
  
Grace choked back her tears and she whimpered, quickly running out of the house.  
  
"Oh, Aunt Grace." Charity whimpered following her.  
  
"Bitch!" Jessica spat at Kay before going after her mother.  
  
"Dad?" John looked at his father who averted his eyes.  
  
"Is this true?" Sam asked Ivy who nodded.  
  
Kay swallowed. She wanted to leave. She couldn't take it anymore. It was too much to handle. Fox found her hand and held it. She looked at him thankfully. At least he was on her side. "Get me out of here." She whispered to him and Fox nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kay cleared her throat. "We're leaving." No one protested. Everyone was too preoccupied to hear or care about her. Kay was somewhat glad.  
  
She wanted to comfort him but she knew now was not the time. Everything was happening too quickly. Kay followed Fox to the door.  
  
She reached for the door, it opened and Miguel almost collided with her. Kay gasped, backing away to Fox who put his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, God." He heard her whisper in terror. Kay had not expected his arrival.  
  
Miguel looked at her, his eyes wide with shock. "Kay." His voice was tense.  
  
"Let's go." Kay begged Fox.  
  
Miguel stood in their way. "Leave, Crane. This has nothing to do with you." He hissed but Fox stood his ground.  
  
"Where she goes, I go. Understand?" Fox retorted cockily.  
  
"Hey, Miguel." Kay interrupted them, her voice calm despite her dread. "Well, this has been fun. I'll see you all around."  
  
"You're not leaving!" Miguel protested. "We have to talk."  
  
"About what?" She asked. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was about to jump up her throat and choke her on the spot.  
  
"About what happened." He announced.  
  
Kay sighed. "That's over, Miguel. I'd like to forget it. You're forgiven. End of story." She said wearily.  
  
"Well, I don't. You have some explaining to do. What I want to know is where my child is." He argued and Kay was stunned into silence.  
  
"You can't have her." She snapped and immediately regretted the wrong choice of words.  
  
"I have a daughter?" He asked, astonished.  
  
"You 'had' a daughter." She corrected. She did not want to stand there and explain to him, to everyone the truth.  
  
"She's mine too. I think I have the right to see her." He argued.  
  
"You never wanted to do anything with me and the baby, Miguel? What changed?" Kay asked angrily as she fought back her tears.  
  
"I want to see her." He said firmly.  
  
Kay shook her head. "Well, you can't. I buried her three years ago." She suddenly ran out of the house and Miguel went after her, leaving Fox and whoever else heard in shock.  
  
"What did you do to her?" He yelled as he caught her wrist and yanked her back to face him. "Did you kill your own child?" He yelled.  
  
"You bastard!" She said as she slapped him. "How dare you! How dare accuse me of killing my own daughter. I loved that baby more than anything and anyone in the world. I would never have hurt her!" She screamed through her tears.  
  
"You've done things, Kay." He argued weakly.  
  
"Yes, I have and I won't deny that. But I never hurt my own child." She said as she fumed.  
  
Fox came to her rescue and interrupted. "I think that's about enough." He said as he led her away. He gave Miguel a warning look which told him not to follow.  
  
"You're a little too late to play father now, Miguel." Kay said before she got into the car.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I KNOW THAT WASN'T VERY THOROUGH BUT ALL EXPLANATIONS WILL BE IN LATER CHAPTERS. EACH CHARACTER WILL PROBBLY HAVE A MOMENT TO LASH OUT AND TALK TO KAY. CLOSURES AND MORE FIGHTS ARE COMING UP SOON.  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


	11. The War Begins

A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER ELEVEN. IT TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE BECAUSE I HAD A HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK AND THEN I GOT SICK. JUST MY LUCK.  
  
ANYHOO, ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
Kay paced in front of Fox in seething fury and hurt. She clenched and unclenched her fists wanting to maim someone, preferably Miguel.  
  
Fox sat on a bench, a worried expression on his face. Kay had not uttered a word since they left the Bennett house and drove to the wharf.  
  
She heaved a sigh in front of him, looking up at the dimming sky as if to push back the tears that she was stubbornly holding back.  
  
"Kay?" Fox said cautiously, wondering if it was such a great idea to approach her. She looked about ready to commit bloody murder.  
  
She refrained from looking at him and resumed pacing. "Bastard." She finally muttered, creasing her forehead into a frown.  
  
"I hope you don't mean me." Fox said, hoping to lighten the mood.  
  
Again, Kay ignored him.  
  
"He had no fucking right to say that to me!" She stated furiously. "I could kill him. He never, I mean NEVER gave a rat's ass about his child. Who the hell did he think he was accusing me of something so vindictive?"  
  
Fox sighed. "Kay, maybe he was just angry." He suggested and Kay snapped her head at him, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Are you defending that jackass?"  
  
"Of course not. I was just-"  
  
"Don't!" She snapped.  
  
Fox exhaled sharply and stood up. "Darling you need to come down." He declared as he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing.  
  
He was getting quite dizzy with that.  
  
She groaned. "How can I be when that self righteous son of a bitch accused me of hurting my daughter?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
"No!" She exclaimed, shrugging his hands off and walking away. "You were there. Didn't you hear him?"  
  
Fox nodded. "Kay, I know how you must feel."  
  
She shook her head in dismay. "No you don't. You can't possibly know what it feels like to have a child, lose her and suddenly be blamed of hurting her." She looked away from him and focused her attention on the ocean, praying that she wouldn't cry.  
  
Dammit! Kay cursed in her head. I will not cry!  
  
Fox walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want your apology, Fox." She sniffled as she let him hold her. "I want his and even that won't bring her back."  
  
"I know." Fox said quietly as he kissed her on the forehead. Fox had never seen her so shaken.  
  
Kay whimpered against his chest. "I hate him. I hate him so much I don't know what to do with it." She confided and Fox tightened his hold around her.  
  
"I have a few ideas on how to hurt him." He suggested lightly.  
  
"Good." She replied. "I want you to kick his sorry ass."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Kay pulled away from him, wiping her tears. "You believe me, don't you?" She asked, as he looked up at him.  
  
"Of course." He replied sincerely. He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her tears. "I know you well enough to confidently say that you would never hurt your own child or anyone else's for that matter."  
  
She smiled weakly. "Thank you." Kay said she stepped up to hug him.  
  
"Anytime. Now come on. We need to have make up sex." Fox grinned mischievously as he led her back into the car.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes at him. "We weren't fighting." She reminded him with a small laugh.  
  
Fox just flashed her a grin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sam could not believe it. His life was crumbling around him yet again. It should not have been a surprise considering the bad luck that seemed to shroud everyone in Harmony.  
  
On her chair, Ivy was crying. "Sam, please say something." She pleaded in between sobs. He had never seen his wife break down like this. Ever.  
  
"I don't know what to say to you right now." He muttered angrily.  
  
Ivy sniffled. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have lied to me!"  
  
"Sam, I wanted to be with you so much, I didn't know what else to do." She explained. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy but somehow, she still managed to look regal.  
  
He husband glared at her in utter contempt. "This is the lowest that you have done, Ivy. I forgave you for lying to me about Ethan. Anything you did after that, I still forgave you. But this! This tops it all!"  
  
Ivy whimpered weakly. "Please understand."  
  
"Understand what? You lied to my face for years for crying out loud! I asked you if there was anything you wanted to tell me. I asked you time and time again and you said there was nothing. You always said there was nothing!" Sam yelled furiously. He was glad that the house was empty and no one could hear them.  
  
"Sam-"  
  
"No! I will not listen to you damn excuses anymore!" He snapped. "You wormed your way into my life, Ivy, into my family. You pretended to care about us. You lied to me and my family every single day."  
  
She frowned. "I never pretended to care about you. I always cared about." She insisted.  
  
"You're one hell of a liar." He hissed.  
  
"No, listen to me! I may have lied, I may have manipulated but I NEVER lied about how I felt about you. For years, I have fought for you. Tell me someone who showed as much dedication and love for you! Show me someone, anyone who would go through so much just for YOU. Tell me, dammit!" She retorted angrily.  
  
Sam shook his head in consternation. "Damn you, Ivy. Damn you to hell." He said as he walked out of the house.  
  
Meanwhile, John, Jessica, Charity and Miguel were gathered in the Bennett backyard. They had stayed out of everyone's way to give their parents some much needed privacy and time to resolve everything.  
  
The truth had come out and at first, most of them denied it but from the look on Ivy's face and the way David guiltily went after an upset Grace, it was all devastatingly true.  
  
Charity looked worried while Miguel looked very angry and confused.  
  
Jessica on the other hand was just about ready to shoot Kay.  
  
John remained silent.  
  
"This is just like her to show up and stir the pot again." Jessica declared angrily. No one said otherwise. "I can't believe her. Actually, I can. I should have known."  
  
"Jess, there was no way we could have seen this coming." Charity spoke up. "And I don't think Kay would do something like this."  
  
The brunette frowned at her cousin. The girl was a poster child for clueless. "Charity, our lives were perfect before she came back. We were very happy when she was gone." Jessica insisted stubbornly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Stop defending her!" Jessica exclaimed angrily. Charity looked about ready to burst into tears. Miguel wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry." Jessica softened her tone. "I know that you like to see the good in people but there is no good in Kay. She's evil. We have to accept that and do something about it."  
  
"That's not such a good idea." Charity pointed out knowing that they had more important things to worry about than getting Kay out of Harmony. Everyone's lives were falling apart.  
  
"Of course it is!" Jessica argued. "We have to get rid of her or we'll be stuck in hell forever."  
  
Charity shook her head. John sighed. Miguel frowned.  
  
"Kay is not leaving Harmony, or being driven out of Harmony before I get to talk to her." Miguel declared firmly.  
  
"Miguel, are you sure you want to do that?" Charity whispered. She was afraid that talking to Kay would hurt Miguel more. He was already upset enough today.  
  
"You have nothing to say to her, Miguel. She killed your daughter. You said so yourself." Jessica conveyed with determination.  
  
Miguel shook her head. "She was the mother of my child. I have a lot to say to her. And I spoke to soon about Kay hurting our daughter. I jumped to conclusions. She deserves to have her side heard." He explained calmly although he was very angry with Kay and with himself.  
  
"Don't try to make her look good." Jessica said angrily. This was not happening. It couldn't be. How in the world did Kay manage to walk into their lives again, destroy everything good in it and get away with it? "Am I the only one who can see her for who she is?"  
  
"I know Kay has done a lot of things that I will never forgive her for but I still want to hear her side of the story." Miguel explained.  
  
Charity nodded. "I'm here Miguel, if you need me. I'm here to help you through this." She declared softly.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled at her.  
  
"John?" Jessica turned to her no longer half brother. She still considered him family despite the painful truth. It wasn't that easy to let someone go, even if they were no longer related to you.  
  
He shrugged. "Keep me out of this." He muttered.  
  
She glared at him, at all of them. "You're already in this, John. She dragged you into this mess!" Jessica asserted irately.  
  
"No, my father and Ivy dragged me into this mess. Kay just simply brought the truth out." He corrected her angrily. He was hurting but somehow he was glad the truth was out. He was only sorry that he was losing his family as a result.  
  
"You're all blind!" Jessica yelled as she stomped off. "I'm going to get rid of the cold hearted bitch with or without your help!"  
  
Jessica was not going to let Kay ruin her life or the lives of the people she cared about, come hell or high water.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
Kay was lost in her work when the door to her office pushed open. She looked up and found John Hastings, standing by the doorway looking very professional but somber.  
  
"Well, look who's here." She muttered as she rose from her seat, abandoning her work. "Have you come to yell at me?"  
  
The older man frowned at her. "Actually, I came here to work."  
  
She looked surprised. "I thought you would have quit after everything." Kay stated offhandedly.  
  
"I have more resilience than that." He declared.  
  
Kay looked unconvinced. "Well, you're late. Some way to make an impression on the first day of work." She declared quickly glancing at the clock over his shoulder.  
  
John sighed. "I was stuck in...traffic." He explained lamely.  
  
She shot him an incredulous look but let the comment slide, thinking that she should give him a break. His life had just been revealed as one big lie. Being nice to him might just make his day.  
  
Kay folded her arms over her chest and eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure you want to work for the Devil?" She asked.  
  
John smirked. "Why not? My life could not get any worse."  
  
"So the saintly family has not sent you to spy on me and retrieve much needed blackmail information?" Kay asked flippantly as she leaned against her desk.  
  
"Of course not." He retorted with a scoff. "I'm not like that. Besides, I saw the barely unreadable clause in my contract."  
  
"Oh, the one that says that I can sue you for everything you're worth and more if you ever uttered a word about me or this company outside this office?" She beamed at him.  
  
John was tempted to hit her for being so damn enthusiastic while his life was falling apart. But he was no woman hitter and he never resorted to violence and he didn't really blame her.  
  
He was just being resentful.  
  
"Yeah, that one." He replied.  
  
Kay nodded. "Smart man. So whose side are you really on, John Hastings?" She asked, her voice growing serious.  
  
He shrugged. "No one. Not theirs and definitely not yours." He replied. "I want this job and I need it. Whatever personal vendetta I may have with you, I won't let it taint my job."  
  
She smirked. "Great speech and pray tell, what personal vendetta do you have against me?"  
  
"Nothing too serious." He replied vaguely but Kay knew all too well that whatever he had against her was all because of the truth coming out. "Trust me."  
  
"I trust people as far as I can throw them and you're looking pretty heavy to me right now." Kay retorted eyeing his rather lean and slender frame.  
  
John sighed sharply. "Can we get to work now?" He urged, not wanting to dwell on his personal life too long. John had not come here to talk to the woman who was supposedly responsible for the destruction of his happiness. And he was in no mood to argue with her. He had heard enough from Jessica and Grace for taking this job.  
  
She sighed. "Fine, fine." She replied. Kay led him to an adjoining office and pushed the door open to a room at least I third smaller than her own. "Here's your new prison. Have fun." Kay smiled.  
  
John shot her an unimpressed look. "Nice." He said as he returned his attention to his well decorated new office.  
  
"One of the many quirks of this job. You won't do much except be my slave. I do all the paperwork so don't get curious. What I say, you do." She quipped happily but John did not look intimidated in the least. "Oh, and John?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That lawsuit for betraying me and this company will be the least of your worries." She announced icily. "So choose your sides wisely." With that said Kay closed the door behind her and returned to her desk.  
  
Just as she was about to return to her work, the door opened yet again and Fox burst into the room. "Hello, gorgeous." He greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey." She beamed and Fox leaned over her desk to give her a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?" She curiously asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you had time for a quick lunch before I left." He explained.  
  
Kay shot him an apologetic look. "I have so much to do, Fox. Rain check?" She replied softly.  
  
He nodded, understanding. "Sure."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Vienna for a week, maybe a few days more." He explained nonchalantly. Fox was watching her reaction carefully. As expected she looked shocked and then disappointed.  
  
Kay frowned at him as she rose from her seat. "You're leaving me." She pouted unhappily.  
  
Fox smiled. "I know. I wish I wasn't but Grandfather insists that I go to Vienna for a company meeting. There's some trouble with a business deal there." He explained, walking around her desk to stand in front of her. "This may be the final test before he hands the family business over to me."  
  
She nodded. "You'll get the company either way, Fox. You just have to wait for Alistair to die. We both know that he'll hold on to it for as long as he's able." Kay declared with a sigh.  
  
Fox raised an eyebrow. "Do I sense another plan being hatched?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, no plan. Just stating simple fact and if you think I would try to off your grandfather, I might as well sign my own death certificate." Kay smiled.  
  
Fox kissed her quickly. "Good to know. Murder plots are not for us and besides, we don't need to resort to killing." He smiled and she nodded.  
  
Kay placed her hands over his suit as if to smooth it and have a feel of his chiseled chest. "Have fun in Vienna. Don't do anything I wouldn't." She declared looking at him through thick, dark lashes.  
  
He frowned. "I was hoping that I could talk you into coming with me." He declared but despite her wish to come along Kay shook her head.  
  
Get a hold of yourself. You can do a week or two without him. Kay mentally reprimanded herself.  
  
"Duty calls. Pleasure will have to wait." She smiled slightly teasing him.  
  
"And I thought I was irresistible." He feigned a wounded look.  
  
She laughed lightly. "You are, Fox. Trust me, you are. But we have work to do, separately." Kay answered in all seriously.  
  
Fox sighed. "Take care of yourself and don't have too much fun." He beamed.  
  
"I'll try." Kay nodded; somewhat miffed that he was leaving her all alone to face the wolves but she didn't dare show it. She knew it wasn't Fox's battle to fight.  
  
"I call you." He said before giving a kiss that made her knees weak and her heart do pitter patters.  
  
"Yeah." She mustered shakily and Fox grinned at her, pleased with himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Much to Kay's surprise, everything was by far going smoothly. Most of her office work was well taken care of; she had none of her family members pestering her and John was so far a great P.A.  
  
Fox had called her a few times to see how she was. Jason who was still in San Francisco even promised to be back in Harmony in a few days, for good perhaps.  
  
For three days now, she was awaiting their impending arrival. She was sure they would lash back. An act that ruthless was not going to go unreciprocated. Kay was sure of it. So, she had to wonder what was keeping her family at bay. Even her father had not shown his face.  
  
John walked into Kay's office, interrupting her thoughts. She gave him a small friendly smile. They had gotten along pretty well. She was almost sorry that John's life was falling apart.  
  
Just almost.  
  
"Here's the stuff you wanted." He said handing it to her.  
  
"Let's go on a field trip." Kay suggested happily as she rose from her seat. John looked at her like she had suddenly shrunk to two feet and grown three ears.  
  
"Field trip?" He echoed with much distaste.  
  
"Yes, Johnny boy, field trip." She answered happily. "Come along now." Kay beamed at him. She loved annoying him to death.  
  
It was just too amusing to resist.  
  
John frowned at her although he had to admit Kay was entertaining when she wasn't trying to drive him off the edge. "Where exactly are we headed to?" He asked as he followed her out of the office.  
  
Kay flashed him a small smile. "I'm going to see Uncle Hank at the station." She replied as they walked to the elevator.  
  
He creased his forehead into a frown. "And you need me there because?"  
  
"Emotional support and human shield in case any of the Bennetts decide to get physically." She replied cheerfully knowing full well that if she ever got into a brawl with anyone, Kay could hold her own quite well.  
  
John shot her a worried look. "I don't think I'm the most qualified for the job." He stated as calmly as possible.  
  
"Sure you are." She retorted happily. It was just amusing to see him twitch.  
  
He continued to frown. "How do you know your family's going to be there?" He queried curiously.  
  
Kay shrugged as she pressed the button to the lobby. "I don't. That's why I said, 'in case'." She retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Well, don't expect me to be a shoulder to cry on. I'm not very good with weeping women." He explained and Kay looked at him curiously.  
  
She smiled wryly. "I always thought you were one of those guys that girls could easily turn to when they're down. You've disappointed me and the rest of the female population." She drawled dramatically.  
  
John smirked at her. "Sure." He muttered as he watched the floor number. The elevator ride seemed painstakingly long.  
  
Kay elbowed him playfully. "Come on, John. You're the only entertainment I have. Don't be so gloomy."  
  
John shot her an annoyed look. "I'm your employee, not your court jester."  
  
Her expression grew serious. "Are you sure you still want this job?" She asked him quietly.  
  
He nodded. "Like I said before, I'm resilient. Just because you like to torture me doesn't mean I can't handle you, boss lady. You're just like a bratty annoying, attention craving little sister. If I ignore you long enough, maybe you'll go away. No pun intended." John replied with a bitter smirk.  
  
Kay sighed softly. "It's just too bad that's far from the truth." She muttered.  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled, shifting his weight from one foot to another.  
  
The elevator finally reached the lobby and they both stepped out, somewhat uncomfortable with the mess that they were both in.  
  
A few minutes later, in the company car that Kay had given John, they finally arrived in front of the Harmony Police Department. John had a feeling something horrible was going to happen.  
  
Kay was like that. She was a tornado, sometimes just passing through by the outskirts, and other times going right into the heart of the city, ripping everything in her path into shreds.  
  
She glanced at him as she stepped out of the car, her expression turning serious. "Go run along now. Buy coffee, smell the roses, whatever."  
  
John glanced at the police station. "I thought you wanted me with you."  
  
"Well, I know you don't really want to go so I decided cut you loose for a few minutes while I talk to my uncle." Kay replied seriously.  
  
"I'll drive to the Book Café for some coffee and I'll come and get you." He complied.  
  
Kay nodded. "Good plan." She said and John got back into the car while Kay pushed the front door to the police station.  
  
All eyes were on Kay as the front door shut behind her. She looked slightly out of place in her brand named office suit and Manolo Blahnik shoes. She looked like she could afford to buy the whole station, if that was possible.  
  
She scanned the room full of men for Hank and her father. One of the police officers who were eyeing her appreciatively approached her. "Can I help you, miss?" He asked not so subtly appraising her.  
  
Kay shot him an annoyed you're-out-of-your-league glare. "I'm looking for Hank Bennett." She said flatly. "He works here."  
  
The officer grinned. "He's right over there." He said. "I'll take you to him."  
  
"That's alright. I think I can go there myself." Kay replied shrugging off the hand that he so conveniently placed on the small of her back. Without waiting for a response, she traipsed over to her uncle's desk.  
  
Kay cringed as she wondered when some of Harmony's decent police officers suddenly turned to scumbags. All eyes were still on her when she tapped Hank on the shoulder.  
  
He looked startled to see her, then the realization of who she was clicked and Hank rose from his seat to pull Kay into a tight welcome hug.  
  
"You're here!" Hank Bennett said happily as he lifted Kay off her feet like he had done when she was younger a way smaller.  
  
Kay smiled at him, straightening herself when Hank put her back down. "Good to see you too, Uncle Hank." She replied cheerfully.  
  
"Have a seat." He offered and she gladly complied. "Your dad told me you were in town. He's not in right now though."  
  
"I came to see you actually. I went to see Dad a few days ago." She answered, still smiling.  
  
Hank nodded. "You made quite a stir you know."  
  
Kay just shrugged her shoulder. "Always did love attention." She muttered somewhat sarcastically. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Well, from what I heard, you didn't really say anything." He began as he offered her a glass of water.  
  
Kay held the cup between her hands but didn't bring it to her lips. "No, I just provoked her well enough to cause her to blab her dirty little secret to daddy." She conveyed with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Kay, why are you doing this?" Hank asked; his voice evident of his disappointment.  
  
She shrugged as she deliberated the thought. "Maybe because it's time." She replied vaguely.  
  
"For what exactly?"  
  
"For the truth to come out. Everything in Harmony is a secret. People lie, cheat and deceive each other. And they all think they can get away with it. Well, I'm proving them wrong."  
  
Hank nodded silently, not thoroughly convinced with her explanation. "So this isn't a personal game with you? You're not doing this because you want everyone to suffer while you watch?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
Kay leaned back on her seat, her eyes leveled to her uncle's. "It's always personal and maybe this is a game but no, I'm not doing it just for the sheer entertainment of watching everyone suffer."  
  
"Alright. Kay, your father is hurting. Do you know that?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course I do, but would you rather have him lied to for years like before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought so." She exhaled sharply. Kay paused. "How are you? Are you married? Girlfriend? Kids?"  
  
"I was married but then I got divorced two years ago. I have a son, Joey. He's almost two." He informed her, smiling at the thought of his little boy.  
  
"I'm sorry I missed all those. I'd like to meet Joey some time." She stated.  
  
Hank smiled. "You will. He's in Castleton right now with his mother." He replied.  
  
Kay was about to say something when a figure loomed over them and cleared his throat. She looked up to find Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald scowling at her in absolute rage.  
  
"Get up." He ordered and Kay raised an eyebrow at him, not budging an inch.  
  
Hank frowned. "Luis, what are you doing?" He inquired.  
  
"Arresting your nosey little niece." He muttered as he pulled Kay up by her arm. She yelped.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" She said angrily as she put more distance between them. "You can't arrest me for anything."  
  
"Actually I can. Harassment."  
  
Kay scoffed at him, narrowing her eyes at Miguel's brother. "Find something better to charge me with and maybe you'll have a chance to arrest me." She said defiantly. The room full of policemen was watching the commotion curiously.  
  
"I was just recently informed that you were responsible for the tabloid incident with Theresa and the other incident with Sheridan and Antonio. Then you turned to your family to ruin them." He stated his voice icy. "Now, turn around or I'll make you."  
  
Kay did no such thing. "So, my little tattletale of a sister opened her mouth and told on me. Boohoo. Now, for your information, officer, there's a big difference between a newspaper company and the tabloid. And as for Antonio and Sheridan, well, let's just say adulterers always get caught." She drawled sarcastically daring him to say something.  
  
Luis ignored her. "You are under arrest for-"  
  
"The hell I am!" Kay exclaimed angrily, shoving him back.  
  
"Harassing an officer of the state. There goes another one." Luis taunted.  
  
She smirked at him, followed by an eye roll. "You're no officer of the state. You're an insult to real police officers. You're not even good enough to be a rent-a-cop. Now, why don't you take your handcuffs and use it pretty Sheridan. Oh, wait, she's too busy screwing your brother!"  
  
The room began to fill with murmurs, whispers and a few snickers. Luis glared at them.  
  
Hank looked at his best friend and niece worriedly. "Kay, that's enough." He hissed.  
  
Kay ignored her uncle. "Actually it's not until Lo-Fitz over here removes himself from me." She retorted and then turned her attention back to Luis. "Luis, I can't help it if your family is made up of liars, schemers and two timers."  
  
He growled at her. "That's it!"  
  
At the same time, John stepped into the station just to witness the scene. "Crap." He mumbled as he abandoned the two cups of coffee on some officer's desk and rushed over to his boss who was currently being hassled by Luis. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"I'm getting arrested." Kay drawled dismissively, rolling her eyes.  
  
"John, what are you doing here?" Luis asked.  
  
"She's my boss. Can we all settle down and talk about why she's a getting arrested in the first place?" He demanded nervously. John was just thinking about how nice it was that nothing too exciting had happened in three days. Looks like he spoke too soon.  
  
"We already figured that out." Luis brushed him off.  
  
"I am not getting arrested. He has nothing against me." Kay explained as calmly as possible. "John, don't worry." She flashed him a smile.  
  
"You conspired with a Crane to ruin my family!" He declared accusingly.  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"Your sister said so herself."  
  
Kay let out a sarcastic laugh. "You're grasping at straws, Luis. My sister has no proof and neither do you. Now, you're going to remove yourself from my personal space. I know you like breathing down people's necks. It makes you feel all manly and powerful but as a nice change, you won't do that to me, okay?" She said condescendingly as if Luis was a bad little three year old bully who was getting a scolding.  
  
Hank cleared his throat.  
  
John tried to be faint. This was getting out of hand and it was definitely not part of the job description.  
  
"Luis, let her go." Hank said, prying his friend from his stubborn niece. "She's right; you don't have proof to do this."  
  
"And he doesn't have a right either." Kay added petulantly as she straightened her suit out with her fingers as if she had just suddenly been mauled by a filth-ridden dog. "Attack me again in public or otherwise, Luis, and I will make sure to buy out this precinct."  
  
"You have no power over the law."  
  
"And neither do you. I'm sure you have enough brain cells for what I have to say so I suggest you listen well. Money can do a lot of things, Lo- Fitz, so you watch what you do or say to me because your next move will cost you your job and everyone in this station"  
  
"You don't have power to do that."  
  
Kay placed her hand on her hip. "Maybe not but I'm sure I can get someone to look into Harmony P.D. A lot of its officers are misbehaving and misusing their power for personal interests. With enough evidence, everyone here will be replaced by real police officers. People who actually do their jobs!" She declared so that the whole room could hear her loud and clear.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Kay, you better leave." Hank said, giving her a warning look.  
  
She nodded. "I agree. It was nice seeing you, Uncle Hank. I'll visit you again in less hostile surroundings." She gave Luis a pointed look. "Come on, John."  
  
"You're not off the hook yet!" Luis called after her.  
  
"We'll see about that." Kay retorted as she pushed past him and out the door, John right behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BECAUSE IF NO ONE REVIEWS, THEN I THINK NO ONE'S READING THE STORY. AND THAT'S BAD BECAUSE I WON'T BE MOTIVATED. SO BE KIND AND GIVE ME A FEW WORDS. EVEN IF IT'S JUST, "HI, I READ CHAPTER 11."  
  
THE CONFRONTATIONS WITH THE DIFFERENT HARMONY CHARACTERS (MOSTLY HER FAMILY) WILL BEGIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.  
  
THANKS FOR READING. 


	12. Allies and Enemies

A/N: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M TRYING TO UPDATE FASTER NOW. BUT JUST DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THAT'S ALL I ASK.  
  
I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS BUT I WANT TO THANK KORVI FOR ALL THE HELP, ESPECIALLY THESE LAST FEW CHAPTERS.  
  
ANYHOO, ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
One Month Later  
  
"What do you mean she's not there, again?" Miguel demanded angrily.  
  
John shot him an unimpressed look. "There's no need to yell." He uttered, slightly annoyed by the other man's outbursts. He was never one to yell or shout and Miguel doing so was aggravating John a little.  
  
He leaned back on his chair and returned to his work, not wanting to waste time on watching Miguel rant.  
  
"You're not helping." Miguel declared.  
  
John looked up from his computer. He was at home doing some private work since Kay was out of town yet again. "I never had any intention to do so." He responded ever so calmly and Miguel shot him another angry look.  
  
"Why are you taking her side?" Miguel demanded indignantly.  
  
John decided to abandon his work and 'entertain' Miguel since the man was already there and had no intention of leaving. "How many times do I have to say this? I'm not taking Kay's side. I work for her and there are certain rules and responsibilities that I have to abide by."  
  
"That's a great excuse John." Miguel didn't look swayed but John simply didn't care anymore. The Bennetts and Hastings had interrogated him for a month now, ever since he worked for Kay. He had grown quite accustomed to everyone disliking him for working for Kay.  
  
They were even less thrilled when he found an apartment and moved out a few weeks after working for Kay. John thought it was about time, considering he was in his mid twenties and still living at home.  
  
What right do they have? He angrily pondered. They lied to him.  
  
"I have work to do." He replied curtly.  
  
Miguel sighed. "I have to talk to her. Her family has to talk to her and if she thinks that avoiding us is going to work, she better think again."  
  
John looked unimpressed. "Kay is out of town and no, she's not avoiding any of you. She just has responsibilities far more important than having a little chit chat with people who aren't exactly after her best interest."  
  
Miguel shook his head in disappointment. "You don't know it yet but she already has you wrapped around her finger."  
  
"If you say so. Look, I really have to finish what I'm doing. I'd like to do that in peace." John declared, looking very impatient.  
  
Miguel watched him skeptically. "When will Kay be back?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She'll call me when she's coming back." John lied. Of course he knew when Kay was coming back.  
  
Her plane was landing in Harmony at eight in the morning tomorrow but there was no need for Miguel or anyone to know that. Like John said before, he was under strict orders.  
  
"You're supposed to be her personal assistant. You should know everything." Miguel pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I go running off and telling what I know to the next person I run into." John retorted pointedly.  
  
"I'm not just 'any person'." Miguel drawled. "I'm her best friend."  
  
John smirked despite himself. "Was," He corrected and Miguel glared at him. John knew that he really should not involve himself with Kay's personal life but having to work for her and being constantly surrounded by people against her made that impossible.  
  
With the way that everyone was acting lately, John just felt the need to protect her. He knew all too well that Kay can hold her own if the need ever came and she had more than enough people to defend her but John just couldn't help but play the big brother role.  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
John shrugged. Maybe Kay was having more influence on him than he thought.  
  
"Absolutely nothing." He replied dismissively. "I have a great job that pays more than I need; I have a boss who treats me right and my life isn't one big deception anymore. I really can't complain."  
  
"So she bought you with money. How convenient." Miguel uttered snidely.  
  
"I'm not going to justify my actions to you. It's none of your business." John answered. "If you want to hate her, then do so. If you want to say mean things about her, then go right ahead but don't expect me to stand by you or anyone else and join in bad mouthing her. As far as I'm concerned, she's the only one who's bothered to tell me the truth."  
  
"I just want to talk to her dammit!" He exclaimed, pounding his fist on John's bran new desk which trembled slightly.  
  
"There is no need for violence." John said through gritted teeth. "And this desk is expensive. Make sure you can pay for it before you decide to break it or anything else."  
  
"Kay had underlying motives for telling the truth. It served her purposes. Why are you so blind to that?"  
  
"I am hardly blind." John said coolly. "I may have been a fool not to know that my father was lying to me about who Grace was but whatever Kay's motives may be, I simply don't care anymore."  
  
Of course John cared but he decided a while back that it was better to know the truth no matter how upsetting than to live in blissful ignorance.  
  
"Suit yourself." Miguel muttered. "When Kay gets back, tell her I'm going to see her whether she likes it or not."  
  
"Take a number."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
Kay swallowed her cup coffee with a small exasperated groan. She placed her head in her hands and sighed. "London weather didn't agree with me." She muttered; her voice slightly hoarse.  
  
A week after Fox left for Vienna, she was called to London to handle yet another business affair there. John stayed in Harmony since Jason went with Kay the first week. Unfortunately, he was also needed back in San Francisco.  
  
Kay commuted between London and Harmony for over three weeks just to see how business was, until she called John and said that she would remain in London for the duration of her trip.  
  
John looked at her worriedly. He had to admit she looked sick. "You should go home." He suggested as he gave her another Advil.  
  
"I'm fine." She declared stubbornly.  
  
"You just got home and you look awful. Should I call Fox?" John asked, knowing that the two were almost inseparable.  
  
Kay shook her head as she leaned back on her chair keeping her eyes closed. "He's still in Vienna." She declared wearily. Kay had only spoken to him a few times since they were both wrapped in their business affairs.  
  
"Isn't that a bit long? That's almost two months, if I'm not mistaken." John declared with a slight frown.  
  
"One of the downsides to being heir to one of the world's fortune 500 businesses." She sighed, opened her eyes and brought the cup of coffee to her lips. "Stop looking like I'm about to fall apart. I can handle a perfect harmless cold."  
  
"You should see a doctor." He suggested.  
  
"I did. He said I had food poisoning." Kay declared.  
  
John frowned as he walked over to her and touched her forehead. "You're burning up and I thought you said you had a cold."  
  
"I do have a cold and I was food poisoned in London. Talk about unlucky."  
  
He refilled her coffee. "You just have a weak immune system." He declared matter-of-factly.  
  
"That makes me feel even better." She shot him a stubborn look and continued to sip her coffee. Just then he reminded her of Reese but she said nothing about it. "I'm perfectly fine, honest."  
  
"Liar."  
  
She frowned. "Well, I'm the boss and what I say goes." Kay declared with a triumphant smile, arching an eyebrow, daring John to tell her otherwise.  
  
"How very mature." John quipped. "Come on, you're going home. I don't want Fox Crane coming after me for not taking care of his beloved girlfriend." He said and Kay shot him an annoyed look.  
  
"I'm not Fox's girlfriend." She argued stubbornly. Clandestinely, she contemplated what she to Fox exactly.  
  
They were beyond conventional friends.  
  
"Fine," John relented with a heavy sigh. "You're his lady friend, I honestly do not care but the point is he's still going to come after me if anything happened to you."  
  
Kay huffed an obstinate expression. "I refuse to be labeled anybody's property." She stated, miffed. "And Fox won't come after you."  
  
John groaned at her. Sometimes, Kay was a definite thorn in his side. John liked her; he truly did despite her schemes. But sometimes, Kay was just too much to handle, especially when she's being stubborn and changing the subject so that by the end of the conversation, John would forget what he was trying to point out in the first place.  
  
"You're still going home." He answered firmly.  
  
Kay was ready to argue with him, despite her condition but she was interrupted by Miguel who walked into her office without knocking.  
  
He looked uncomfortable which made Kay somewhat glad. "We need to talk." Miguel began as he slipped his hands into his pocket.  
  
"It's very impolite to just stroll into one's office. Hasn't anyone ever taught you any manners?" Kay asserted dramatically, as she shot Miguel very, very displeased look.  
  
She was trying to be calm, to play it cool, but Miguel's hurtful words screamed in her ears and Kay wanted so badly to injure him now.  
  
He ignored her and turned to John. "Could you leave us?" He asked, his voice more commanding that the two other people in the room appreciated.  
  
John raised an eyebrow at the much younger man. "I don't see your signature on my paycheck, Miguel, so I don't think you're any position to order me around." How dare he? John thought, completely insulted. Miguel had no right to tell him what to do.  
  
Kay smirked, proud that John stood his ground.  
  
"Don't talk to my friend like that, Miguel." Kay said, turning her angry eyes on him. Both me seemed surprised but only John smiled gratefully.  
  
He was promoted to 'friend.' It was definitely a step up the ladder but Kay never once treated John as an employee. No employer in their right mind would let an employee talk back after they just incessantly teased them. And John never referred to Kay as Ms. Callaway.  
  
They had always kept everything casual.  
  
"I'm going to get something at the drugstore. I'll be back in a few minutes." John declared and Kay nodded. John knew that he might as well leave them alone, since they definitely need to have a talk. He retreated out of the room silently, hoping that Kay knew what she was getting into. Her weakened state left her very vulnerable to Miguel's anger.  
  
If he only knew the capacity of her wrath.  
  
Miguel shot Kay a suspicious look. "Is there something I should know?" He demanded rather rudely, his eyes narrowing at her.  
  
Kay shot him an aggravated glare. "I don't see any reason why you should know anything at all. And I certainly don't recall you asking for an appointment with me, so would you care to explain why you barged into my office?" She countered icily, her demeanor shifting to very irritated.  
  
"Like I said, we need to talk." He replied through gritted teeth.  
  
She arched an unimpressed eyebrow as she spoke again. "And I thought we were through with that. After you accused me of hurting my own daughter, I only assumed that you were finally satisfied that the blame was placed solely on me. After you shouted it in my face in front of the whole neighborhood, I'm sure that everyone agrees with you."  
  
"You caught me off guard. I was outraged." He hissed.  
  
"There you go! It was a moment of insanity." She mocked. Kay gave him a look that would make any man shrivel into dust. "With the way you're family acts, I'd say you'd had about enough 'moments of insanity' to put all of you in an institution. Don't play naive with me, Lo-Fitz. You knew perfectly well what you were saying. And you meant it. Every single, hurtful word but don't you worry, Miguel. I'm tougher than I look."  
  
"I wasn't concerned about you." Miguel declared unfeelingly.  
  
No hurt flickered in her eyes. "You never were." Kay muttered.  
  
He ignored the comment and continued. "You've been avoiding me for over a month now."  
  
Kay sighed unenthusiastically. "I was in London for business. I wasn't avoiding you or anyone else." She replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
It was true that Kay didn't leave for London just for the sole purpose of evading any altercation with her family but she was just as glad to get away. It allowed her to see Jason who had been away for far too long already and it gave enough time to recollect her thoughts.  
  
He scoffed. "So John says."  
  
Kay watched Miguel for a moment. He no longer looked boyish. His face was slightly more chiseled than she remembered; his eyes deeper, his smile more forced. He looked haggard.  
  
"You're not being very fair to him, Miguel. John is doing what he has to do. There's nothing wrong about that at all."  
  
"You're turning him into you're minion but I'm not here to talk about John Hastings."  
  
Kay twitched her lip as if mulling over why or why not she should hear him out. Finally, her conscience and curiosity got the better of her. "Fine, talk." She said indifferently.  
  
"Why did you leave?" He demanded; his eyes fixed on her as if not wanting to let slip a lie that she might tell him.  
  
She watched him with palpable loathing.  
  
Five years gone by and he was as brainless as the rest of his siblings. Kay noted how her adoration for him in their youth had blinded her from how dim-witted Miguel was.  
  
She hesitated slightly. It was none of his business, although a long time ago, she wished he made it his business. Then again, he was too late.  
  
"It doesn't concern you anymore, Miguel. Why I left is no longer your business." She replied shortly.  
  
"Why you dragged yourself halfway across the country while pregnant with my child is definitely my business!" He argued sternly.  
  
"I went to New York. That is not halfway across the across. Know your geography Miguel." She taunted.  
  
"That is beside the point." He retorted icily and Kay rolled her eyes.  
  
What are you trying to accomplish here, Miguel?" She said scornfully, as she folded her arms over her chest. "This will not bring her back."  
  
He looked hurt then. "If you just stayed, this would not have happened." Miguel's voice was cold and angry and his eyes showed her how much he blamed Kay for their child's death.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" She hissed furiously. "You never wanted that child! You hated the thought of having a child with me so don't you dare give me some bullshit about her death being my fault! I loved her with every part of me!"  
  
Kay was livid. She wanted to climb over her desk and attack Miguel then and there but instead she walked over to the coffee counter and refilled her cup. She knew he was watching her stride across the room in all her grace.  
  
"And you never gave me the chance to love her because you ran off!" He retorted.  
  
"Oh, don't even give me that lame ass excuse! I gave you a lot of chances but you were too busy with your precious Charity; too concerned for her feelings. You wanted nothing to do with us! You were ashamed of our baby in the beginning." Anger flashed in her eyes. "She was a constant reminder that you cheated on Charity. That you lost your virginity to me!" The coffee cup slightly shook in her hand and she placed it on the counter.  
  
"And you're so damn proud of that, aren't you?" He barked.  
  
"No, I'm not proud of that. It shouldn't have been you but I was a fool then." Kay declared, regret hinted in her voice. "The only good thing that came out of the ill fated night was my daughter. MY daughter but I lost her." Sadness flickered in her eyes and for a moment, Kay thought she might need to sit down. It always hurt to think of her daughter.  
  
Miguel scowled at her angrily. "And you have yourself to thank for that."  
  
The words cut through her like a knife and in a few long strides; she was in front of him. Without another word, she balled her fists and connected them with Miguel's face. She was shocked at first, to see him reeling, his nose bleeding profusely and becoming swollen.  
  
"Don't. You. Ever. Accuse. Me. Of. Hurting. My. Child!" Kay yelled.  
  
Miguel moaned and groaned in pain as he scrambled to stop his broken nose from bleeding. But the blood gushed, smearing on his face and hands for the life of her, Kay laughed.  
  
Miguel looked idiotic as he struggled in front of her, desperately trying to think of something that could help him.  
  
Kay regarded him with cold fury, relishing on the fact that he was in pain. "You have no right to put the blame on me when you failed us in the beginning." She began when he didn't leave. "You want to know why I left. Fine. I left because I finally realized that no matter how many stunts I pull, no matter how much danger I put myself and my child in, you would never care. If I died, you wouldn't miss me. You would go to my funeral because you would want to be there for Charity. You dropped your best friend for a girl you barely knew. You forgot everything we shared and it wasn't just me."  
  
She paused for a moment as if catching her breath and checking if he was listening. Miguel had retreated to the leather furniture, tipping his head up to stop the bleeding. Kay smirked at the pathetic sight of him and made a mental note to throw the seat he was sitting on.  
  
"You forgot about Reese too. We were there with you years before Charity ever came. But then suddenly your priorities shifted. We no longer mattered. I no longer mattered. Maybe my jealousy got the better of me but I'm glad I left. I went into that storm thinking that you would find me. That you would talk some sense into me and promise me forever but I'm glad you didn't. I'm thankful even."  
  
"You were a horrible friend Miguel and I couldn't accept that then because I thought you were everything but you're not." Kay continued as she shook her head in sheer disappointment. "I wasted so much time on you. It's pathetic. I deserve better than you. I admit, I'm not a saint but you're no better than me. No matter how much you try. And I'm glad my daughter didn't live to see what kind of joke her father is."  
  
When the words escaped her lips, Kay thought that maybe she overstepped her bounds this time; that she shouldn't have said it, but she couldn't help feel a wave or relief and gratification wash over her.  
  
Years of pent up rage, frustration and hurt were finally said.  
  
She felt free.  
  
"You must feel so great." Miguel said snidely as he rose from his seat, his voice somewhat muffled by the tissue that he held to cover his still bleeding nose.  
  
She beamed at him. "Actually I do." There was so much triumph in her eyes and smile that Miguel wanted to hate her more than he thought possible.  
  
And he did.  
  
"We're not through yet Kay. You haven't won." He hissed as he walked up to her and shoved her against the wall. Miguel's fingers curled around her arms like a vice, cutting the circulation, making her skin hurt.  
  
The impact of the wall against her head made Kay slightly dizzy and she felt weak. But she wasn't going to let him win. In her fury she raised her leg and kneed him right in the crotch.  
  
Miguel doubled over, releasing his grip. He winced, groaning in unimaginable pain, muttering a few curses. "Lay your hands on me again and I swear I'll cut your balls off next time." Kay hissed as she watched him still bent over in front of her, clutching his crotch like an idiot. If she wasn't enraged, she would have laughed at the sight of Miguel.  
  
John walked in. "Oh holy hell, what happened now?" He demanded as he rushed to Miguel who was now in tears.  
  
Kay shrugged as she straightened herself. "He tried to do the splits." She muttered. "Get that piece of shit out of my office John." She ordered and the other man gave her a we're-going-to-talk-when-I-get-back look. Kay simply sighed, retrieved her coffee and walked back to her desk.  
  
Once John ushered Miguel out of Kay's office and closed the door behind him, Kay relaxed in her seat, rubbing her stinging arms. "Son of a bitch!" She cursed angrily, feeling a migraine coming.  
  
The phone rang and she picked it up hastily, the ringing driving her slightly mad. "What!"  
  
"Ms. Callaway, is there a problem?" Alistair Crane asked casually.  
  
Kay sighed, rubbing her temples. "I apologize, Mr. Crane. I'm having a horrendous day. The locals are harassing me again."  
  
Alistair chuckled softly as he smoked his cigar. "Ah, they never cease to disappoint us by running around like rabid wild animals."  
  
Kay scoffed as she propped an elbow on her desk. "I'd like to have them caged once in a while." She said vindictively.  
  
"That can be arranged. Is there a certain 'species' that you prefer?" Alistair asked and Kay grinned.  
  
"Oh, you know. The town's favorite, the Lopez-Fitzgeralds but I don't want anything done to the mother." She replied offhandedly.  
  
"I'll have the Crane lawyers working on it as soon as possible. Maybe, it's time we started exterminating the pests." Kay could almost see Alistair grinning with satisfaction as he hatched a plan in his head.  
  
If only she knew what he looked like.  
  
"As long as it does not require bloodshed, then I'm with you." She joked.  
  
"You won't be disappointed Ms. Callaway. Think of it as a reward for all your hard work."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Crane."  
  
"And one more thing Miss Callaway. The Cranes are having a Harvest Ball. It's not tradition but I was hoping that you would attend." He declared.  
  
"I'd be honored, Mr. Crane. When is it?" She asked.  
  
Alistair smiled on the other end of the line. "It's in two weeks. I'm sure you've received your invitation by now." He replied.  
  
"I'll ask my assistant. Thank you."  
  
Alistair nodded, puffing more smoke. "I'll see you then."  
  
Kay hung up and wondered what Alistair was up to now. She had a feeling it was going to be a shocker.  
  
Good, Kay thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe her!" Jessica screeched as she paced in front of Miguel and Charity.  
  
Miguel was conveniently lying on the hospital bed, his nose being tended by a doctor while an icepack sat on top of his pants. He was dying of humiliation.  
  
Charity sat beside him and held his hand.  
  
"Jess, don't yell so loud." Charity said softly.  
  
Jessica continued to pace. "Stop being calm! Look what she did to Miguel." She turned and saw the Miguel's family running into the building. "Oh thank God you're all here." Jessica declared.  
  
"What happened?" Luis asked as he peered over the doctor's shoulder to get a look at his younger brother.  
  
"Kay punched and kneed him." Charity explained.  
  
"Dios mio!" Pilar gasped as she and the rest of the family circled around Miguel.  
  
Theresa was crying. "I can't believe this is happening. Miguel, you look awful." She whimpered; her hand shaking as she tried to touch his face. Miguel swatted his sister's hand away.  
  
"You can thank Kay for that." Jessica muttered as she watched Miguel and Charity sympathetically.  
  
"I'm fine. She didn't hurt me that much." Miguel insisted, disgruntled.  
  
"But you have a broken nose and an icepack on your-"  
  
"Theresa, enough!" Luis intervened, shooting glares at his sister. "What happened Miguel? Did she do this or did Kay have someone beat you up?" Luis asked, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
Miguel tried to shake his head and winced. "We were talking and it got out of hand. We exchanged a few-"  
  
Theresa gasped. "You were fist fighting?" She interrupted widening her eyes to the point that they looked like they were going to fall off.  
  
"Let him finish!" Luis hissed. "And stop putting words in his mouth."  
  
Miguel sighed sharply. "Look, guys, I'm fine. Really. There's no need to worry." He declared, trying to be as convincing as possible although he knew that he's current state displayed otherwise.  
  
"That girl can't keep running around town doing this!" Luis declared angrily. "I'm going to arrest her if it's the last thing I'll ever do."  
  
Pilar frowned and sighed at her son. "Don't get in trouble, mijo. Kay is more dangerous than she looks."  
  
Luis scowled. "I know that. That's why we have to stop her." He declared stubbornly. "She can't keep doing this."  
  
"I agree." Jessica piped out. "My sister is evil. We have to do something to get her to leave town or to stop her.  
  
Luis shook his head. "Miguel I want you to file for aggravated assault and we're all going to sue her for harassing our family."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I don't think that will work." Pilar muttered hesitantly.  
  
Theresa sighed as she comforted her mother. "I'm going to call Ethan. He'll know what to do." She suggested hopefully.  
  
"Theresa, you have enough problems already. There is no need for you or Ethan to take on more responsibilities. Let us handle this." Pilar declared.  
  
"But, Mama, I want to help. I want to be here for the family." Theresa insisted softly.  
  
Pilar shook her head and Luis agreed. "Take care of your own problems, Theresa. I can handle this. I always take care of my family. Don't worry." He said and Theresa hugged him.  
  
"Thank Luis." She whispered.  
  
He nodded. "It's my duty." He replied gruffly.  
  
Jessica cleared her throat. "I'm going to go."  
  
"Jess, you don't need to leave." Charity called after her cousin.  
  
Jessica shook her head. "I have things to take care of." She declared seriously. "I'm going to do what I can to get rid of Kay. Who knows, with everyone trying to drive her out of Harmony, it might just work." She said with a tight smile.  
  
"Jessica, don't do anything you're going to regret." Charity said forebodingly.  
  
The other girl scoffed at that and crossed her arms. "When it comes to doing something to Kay, there is nothing that I'll regret. She deserves what she gets." Jessica declared stubbornly. "I'll see you later." With that said, she whirled around and walked out of the hospital.  
  
She knew just what to do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two days later  
  
Kay groaned in her bed as the sunlight from her window kissed her cheeks. It felt warm against her skin, even in the cool September weather.  
  
"John, you bastard, I told you to leave the drapes closed." She muttered sleepily as she tried to shield her eyes.  
  
"Hey, baby." A soft voice said as a hand touched her cheek.  
  
Did he just call me baby? Kay asked silently as she kept her eyes closed.  
  
Lips brushed against her forehead and she frowned slightly.  
  
Okay, that's enough! Kay inwardly screamed as she forced her eyes open, ready to hit John.  
  
Instead she found Fox looking down at her; a worried expression on his face. She smiled sleepily, surprised to see him there.  
  
"You're supposed to be in Vienna." Kay whispered as she wrapped her arms around Fox neck and drew him close to a tight hug. "I missed you." She whispered.  
  
"Everything's finally done. I wanted to surprise you. So what's John doing in your apartment?" He teased, giving her a curious look. "Are you getting a little side action?"  
  
Kay laughed and then smacked his arm. "I was sick. He looked after me in fear that you might harm him for failing to do so." She explained as Fox settled beside her, propping his elbows on the bed.  
  
Fox laughed. "He's wise. How are you?"  
  
Kay sat up and regretted it. The room suddenly spun and her stomach began doing flip flops. She groaned as she stumbled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door after her.  
  
Fox followed but she locked it to stop him from coming inside.  
  
Kay bent over the ceramic toilet, her fingers feeling clammy as she tried not to faint. "Why is this happening?" She groaned in frustration, resting her head in her hands.  
  
Fox knocked. "Are you okay?" He asked through the door.  
  
Kay nodded as she stood up and brushed her teeth. "Food poisoning." She replied, feeling idiotic for being weak.  
  
"Let me in." He insisted and Kay said, finished brushing her teeth and unlocked the door.  
  
Fox walked over to her immediately, his hand pressing against her forehead. "You feel cold." He said, embracing her.  
  
Kay smiled at the feel of Fox against her. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until he was in her arms. "Either that or I'm burning up."  
  
"Did you take any medicine?" He asked, leading her back to the bedroom.  
  
She nodded as she laid back down on her bed, ushering him to do the same. "I'm fine, Fox. John took good care of me."  
  
"Good." He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Kay snuggled against his chest, inhaling his cologne. "I didn't know if you were going to come back."  
  
"I wouldn't have left you all alone here." He replied stroking her hair.  
  
She smiled at him, kissing his jaw. "It's good to have you back, Fox." She declared, resting her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Yes, it is." Fox replied softly as he kissed the top of her head. He had never been more happy to be home.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I DID A BIG SKIP THERE BUT THERE'S A PURPOSE. IF YOU HAVE QUESTION, REVIEW OR EMAIL ME. ILL ANSWER THEM THE BEST I CAN.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ALRIGHTY?  
  
THANK FOR READING. 


	13. Surprises

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER CHAPTERS. WHY? I DON'T KNOW. I DIDN'T INTEND IT TO. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT. AS USUAL, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
One Day Later  
  
Kay aimlessly rocked her leather chair, swinging her legs to the beat of the song she was humming, as she pouted at her state of boredom.  
  
She tapped her pencil against her desk, hoping something exciting would happen and soon or else she would go mad. Kay had been ecstatic to be back at the office and out of her house but now there was nothing to do but sit.  
  
"Let's go shopping." She enthusiastically declared to Fox who was engrossed in yet another Cosmo Magazine.  
  
He arched a curious eyebrow at her. "Why?" He asked and Kay looked at him like he had said the most outrageous thing ever.  
  
"What do you mean 'why'?" She drawled dramatically and Fox had to wonder what was going on with her. "I need a dress, three maybe."  
  
His mouth gaped open. "Three? Why three?"  
  
Kay smirked at him. "Fox, don't look at me like I'm nuts. Being a Crane, you should be used to a lot of clothes. Ivy wore a lot of expensive clothes and never twice."  
  
He rolled his eyes at her. "My mother was a loony obsessed with looking good for your father. What's your excuse?"  
  
"So, you want me to wear horrible clothes and look like I stole them from someone off the street?" Kay replied as she walked over to Fox and sat beside him.  
  
Fox grinned. "I don't want you wearing anything at all." He replied smoothly.  
  
Kay laughed as she smacked his arm playfully. "That can be arranged." She whispered, leaning close to him.  
  
Fox gave her a quick kiss on the lips and returned his attention to the magazine, which left her wanting more. "Can we try this?" He asked hopefully as he pointed at the number one wildest thing to do in bed.  
  
Although she was amused and very tempted to try it out, Kay remained deathly serious. "I'm not joking, Fox." She declared as she attempted to rise from her seat but Fox quickly held her back. "I need those dresses."  
  
"Why?" He asked, setting the magazine on the table.  
  
Kay pouted. "What do you mean, why?" Kay enunciated, looking shock. "I have to look good for the ball."  
  
He frowned slightly, wondering what she was talking about. "What ball?"  
  
"The Harvest Ball at the Crane mansion. Did someone forget to give you the memo or is this your way of saying that you don't want me as your date?" Kay folded her arms over her chest at pouted even more, looking hurt and affronted.  
  
Fox pulled Kay closer and kissed her passionately. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be my date for this ball or any occasion but honestly, I didn't know about it until you brought it up." He said seriously. "Now, do you mind telling me why you're moody today?"  
  
Kay scoffed. "I am not 'moody'." She declared incredulously. "I'm extremely bored. Now, let's go to New York." Kay smiled, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she mentally made a list of every store on Fifth Avenue that she wanted to go to.  
  
"Today?"  
  
She nodded eagerly. "There's no time like the present." Kay replied in a sing song voice.  
  
"You're not well enough to travel." He declared firmly.  
  
Kay narrowed her eyes. "Says who?" She challenged.  
  
Fox smiled, although his serious tone remained. "Me."  
  
She pouted and glared at him. "You're no fun." Kay stated sullenly. "There's nothing you can do to stop me from going."  
  
"I can have Harmony airport shut down for as long as humanly possible and don't look so doubtful, my love. Being a Crane means people will do whatever I want, no matter how ridiculous it is." Fox proclaimed smugly.  
  
"Then you can kiss number one on that list goodbye." Kay looked at the magazine pointedly. "Better yet, make it the whole list."  
  
Fox sighed and muttered something incoherent, shaking his head at himself. He wondered when exactly it was that Kay had him wrapped around her finger. "Fine. We'll go to New York. I'll call the pilot to have the Crane jet ready at the airport."  
  
Kay squealed triumphantly as she ran over to him and hugged him fiercely. Fox had never seen her so excited. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed happily. "You won't regret it, I promise." Kay paused briefly, her expression growing serious. "Do you mind if John tags along?"  
  
Fox frowned, not at all liking the idea of having John with them, although he didn't mind the other man at all. "Why?" He asked, before making a definite reply.  
  
Kay shrugged. "Because he's my personal assistant and he's invited so that means he's going to need a suit as well." She had her reasons of course but Kay was not about to divulge it just yet.  
  
All in due time, she thought to herself.  
  
"As long he doesn't share our room then I guess it's alright."  
  
"Good." Kay beamed and she stalked over to John's office, knocking hastily before pushing it open.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, looking startled.  
  
"Pack up; we're going to New York." She ordered exuberantly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shopping!"  
  
John shook his head, frowning already. "Oh no, shopping was not part of my job description."  
  
"Of course it was." Kay relented, still beaming. "I am your boss, therefore you do my bidding."  
  
He scowled. "Personal assistant does not mean minion."  
  
"If you say so but you're still coming. You need a suit for the Harvest Ball." Kay declared with finality. "And I know you don't have one. Harmony's stores don't exactly provide the most attractive clothing."  
  
"I have no problem with Harmony's fashion."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "If you don't come with us, I see a very steady decline in your paycheck."  
  
"Us?" He echoed.  
  
"Fox and I."  
  
"I will not be a third wheel and I'm sure Fox would like to have you to himself." John muttered, hoping that Fox hadn't heard. Having Kay standing in the doorway between their adjoining offices wasn't exactly helping either.  
  
"He understands my reasons. Just do this for me. Please." She pleaded.  
  
"This is blackmail." He said with a defeated sigh. John knew there was something that Kay wasn't saying and he had a funny feeling about it. It was making him worry.  
  
He stood up and walked into her office, giving Fox a nod.  
  
"It's for your own good. You can thank me later." She smiled as she turned around and walked back to her office. "You boys get whatever you need and meet me back here in an hour or so."  
  
"Where are you going?" Fox queried.  
  
"Back to my apartment. I need to get a few things ready." She declared distractedly.  
  
"I'll go with you." He declared.  
  
Kay shook her head. "No, that's alright. Why don't the two of you just pick me up there or we can all me at the airport. Whatever works." Fox watched her suspiciously. She was up to something and why she didn't want to share it was making Fox curious.  
  
"We'll pick you up."  
  
John watched the somewhat uneasy exchange, feeling like he was listening in on a private conversation. He could already tell something was wrong. Kay was edgy and Fox looked wary.  
  
John cleared his throat. "How long are we going to be gone?"  
  
"Two to three days." Kay replied. "I'm off." She grabbed her briefcase, walked over to Fox, gave him a quick kiss and disappeared through the doors.  
  
Fox glanced at him curiously. "Do you know what's going on with her?" He asked.  
  
John shrugged his shoulders although he had his suspicions.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kay cradled her phone between her left shoulder and ear as she looked through her closet. "You're sure that she's going to be there?" She asked the person on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Kay quipped as she pulled a blouse out and tossed it into her pile. "Make sure she doesn't leave."  
  
"I'll try." Came the reply.  
  
Kay frowned at the answer. "No, you are not going to try. You're going to make sure she doesn't leave her damn house!" She ordered sternly.  
  
"I'm not going to lock her in."  
  
"If it comes to that, then you better damn well lock her in." Kay hissed irately.  
  
"I'm not taking anybody hostage!"  
  
"Fine, but you follow her wherever she goes and I swear, if you as much blink and lose her tail, you're screwed." She threatened dangerously. "Mess this up and don't expect to find work in this country."  
  
"Alright. There's no need for threats."  
  
Kay smiled, momentarily appeased. "Just do your job right and no one will be sorry." She declared; the happy tone in her voice returning. "I'll see you then."  
  
She placed the phone back and returned to sorting through her closet. She sighed sharply. I have worked too damn hard for this and I am not about to let it go now, she thought to herself.  
  
An impatient knock pierced her ears and Kay frowned as she glanced at the clock. They were early.  
  
She pulled the door open and was surprised to find her mother standing in front of her.  
  
"Kay." Grace said stonily as she pushed past Kay.  
  
"I don't recall inviting you in, Grace, or giving you my address for that matter." Kay declared, her anger rising.  
  
"Nice house." Her mother quipped as she scanned the lavishly decorated apartment. "I sense evil." She said with a shiver and Kay rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Grace snapped as she narrowed her eyes at her much older daughter.  
  
Kay looked straight at Grace, her hatred for the other woman not missed. "Oh, nothing mother." She replied.  
  
"I heard something." Grace insisted.  
  
"Maybe it's the voices in your head." Kay flashed a cheery grin. "You're looking a tad bit angry, Grace. What gives?"  
  
"I prayed that you changed into a better person, Kay. I guess I asked for too much." The other woman whispered in dismay, shaking her head wearily.  
  
Kay shrugged her shoulders flippantly as she walked over to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "If you just accepted me as I am years ago, you wouldn't have anything to worry or pray for." She declared, glaring at Grace.  
  
"I can't and will not accept an evil creature for a daughter." Grace hissed.  
  
"Your loss."  
  
Grace smirked snidely as she looked Kay up and down. "I never considered you as a loss."  
  
"Ouch." Kay retorted dramatically as she pressed her hand over her chest. "You wound me, mother. You really do."  
  
"Why can't be more like your Charity or Jessica?" Grace insisted infuriately. "Look how good they are!"  
  
Kay waved her hand dismissively as she grabbed an apple and bit into it. "I'd rather rot in hell than be like those two, especially Charity. She's good and innocent and evil is after her." She grumbled. "Can we just skip this whole Charity-is-a-saint-and-Kay-is-evil part? Why don't you just get to your point?"  
  
Grace sighed sharply. "You're dirty little tricks aren't working, Kay so why don't you leave Harmony and give us some peace?"  
  
"I'm not leaving until I feel like it." Kay said evenly as she defensively crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? You lost! David and I are still together, your father and Ivy aren't getting a divorce. You haven't accomplished anything!" She hissed but Kay didn't look phased at all.  
  
"That's because dad and Ivy aren't officially married." Kay argued. "Their marriage was a farce and so were yours and David's. You should be thanking me! I finally got Ivy off your back and daddy's. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Now, you can make her pay for everything that she's done to you and dad. She put you through a lot by making you believe that you were married to David. Unless-"  
  
"Unless what?" Grace narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth.  
  
Kay scoffed, her eyes widening as the realization hit her. "Unless you knew!"  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Her mother protested.  
  
"Is it really?" Kay retorted as her eyes bore into Grace. "Then why aren't you angry with David for deceiving you? Why haven't you gone after Ivy? Why do you blame me when all I did was get the truth out? You have to have known."  
  
"You're twisting things around Kay."  
  
"You're still with David after everything. I should have figured it out." Kay exclaimed as she paced. "All this time, you've been playing the amnesiac Suzie homemaker but you've known the truth! You're not mad that I ruined everyone's seemingly great life. You're mad because I blew your biggest excuse to be with David. If no one knew the truth, then you could keep playing along. Now that the cat's out of the bag, you're pissed because you and David can't be together anymore."  
  
Grace's eyes blazed with fury. "These accusations are horrendous. I can't believe you would dare think that I'd keep something like that!"  
  
Kay smiled despite herself. "You're still a horrible actress, mother. How you managed to pull your biggest stunt is beyond me." Kay shook her head. "If you really wanted to be with David, all you had to do was ask Dad for a divorce. He loved you enough to let you go and be happy with someone else. There was no need for deception."  
  
Grace stammered as she desperately tried to come up with an excuse but it was futile. She looked away instead as fear and desperation settled in the pit of her stomach. "What are you going to do now?" Grace asked in a small voice and Kay almost felt sorry for her.  
  
But not sorry enough.  
  
Kay pursed her lips as she deliberated on the idea. "Well, this is definitely something that I didn't expect." She drawled, smiling gloriously. "If I tell, Dad will hate you forever but if I don't, I have something to blackmail you on. Ah, the choices."  
  
"You can't do this to me!" Grace shrieked frantically.  
  
She watched her mother with repugnance. "Can't I?" Kay challenged.  
  
"I never in my life imagined that I would have a daughter as cruel as you." Grace hissed. "You've done evil things, Kay. You cheated, schemed, lied and manipulated to get what you want. You stole my son and family from me. Haven't you done enough damage?" She exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Kay rolled her eyes, not at all convinced by her mother's dramatic outburst. "Let's get something straight here. I never stole anything from you. John was never your son. You know that. And whether or not I've done enough damage is up to me."  
  
Grace was fuming. She looked about ready to wrapped her fingers around Kay's throat and strangle the younger woman to death. "You cold-blooded-"  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I suggest you stop before you regret it." Kay intervened, wagging her index finger. "Don't have a heart attack now. I can't have you dropping dead on my floor." She sighed. "I promise I won't tell."  
  
Grace watched her distrustfully, her eyes narrowing into thin lines as if it would help her see if Kay was telling the truth. "What did you just say?" She was dubious.  
  
"You heard me." Kay replied. "Believe it or not, I won't spill your dirty little secret to the world." She replied, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Why?" Grace asked as a wave of relief washed over her.  
  
The younger girl shrugged dismissively. "I have my reasons and don't ask me what they are. It's not your place to demand explanations. Let's just say I'm doing you a big favor." Kay declared; her voice as cold as ice. She was tempted to tell Sam, to show the world that Grace wasn't as faultless as they perceived her to be but Kay decided against it.  
  
She knew that this would kill her father. He didn't deserve to hear the truth from her.  
  
Enough was enough.  
  
Grace swallowed, nodding in response. "Thank you, I guess."  
  
Kay shook her head. "Don't thank me. You owe me now and I will come to collect sooner or later. "  
  
Grace nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid." Kay declared firmly. She walked over to her door and opened it. "Now that we've established where we both stand, I'd like you to leave."  
  
Grace let out a shaky breath and she nodded. "I'll see you around, I guess."  
  
"I'd rather not. I think it's more suitable for the both of us to stay out of each other path." She muttered and Grace said nothing as she discreetly stepped out of the house.  
  
Kay shut the door with a heavy sigh, muttering as she strode back to her room to resume packing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crane Jet en Route to New York  
  
Kay was in a bad mood and both men knew better than to infuriate her. She was lying on the seat big enough to serve as a small bed, groaning ever so often while a warm cloth was pressed on her forehead.  
  
"Why is this happening?" She muttered out loud and John was tempted to answer.  
  
"Did you bring any medication?" Fox asked as he shot her a concerned look.  
  
Kay sighed heavily. "No. I never get sick on the plane." She replied wearily.  
  
Fox nodded, creasing his forehead into a frown. "I'll go ask the steward and pilots if they have any. Maybe we'll be lucky." He declared as he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek and headed to the cockpit.  
  
Her stomach was turning itself inside out and Kay dizzily scrambled to the bathroom. John hastily went after her, shutting the door as he held Kay's hair while she retched the small breakfast that she had in the morning. "You'll be fine." He said, feeling quite sorry for her.  
  
"I don't feel fine." Kay hissed as she grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth.  
  
"You're body's just adjusting." John declared, still holding her hair.  
  
She rolled her eyes as she stood up and brushed her teeth. Kay felt disgusting and slightly embarrassed that John and Fox had to witness her like this. "What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded, spitting water.  
  
"You're pregnant." He stated all knowingly and the toothbrush that was in Kay's hand dropped into the sink making a clinking noise.  
  
"You have got to be out of your mind! Where the hell did you get that stupid idea?" Kay exclaimed as she hastily recovered her toothbrush and proceeded to glare at him through the mirror.  
  
"Kay, I know that you know you're pregnant." John retorted calmly as she continued to fume at his insinuation.  
  
"I am not pregnant!" She managed to hiss the last word as she jabbed at his arm in sheer annoyance. "Who the hell do you think you're are? You're not even a doctor."  
  
He smirked. "I may be no doctor but I see all the signs. Morning sickness, dizziness, mood swings. And when your blood work from your 'food poisoning' comes, it'll say that you're pregnant." He insisted firmly.  
  
"Stop insisting that I'm pregnant!" Kay whispered as she glanced at the doorway cautiously, hoping that Fox was nowhere near. "You're wrong."  
  
He shook his head, sighing at her stubbornness. "You're in denial." He argued. "Think it through. When was your last menstrual cycle?"  
  
Kay cringed. It felt horribly wrong to discuss her 'cycle' with John. "It doesn't matter. I'm always late." She persisted but suddenly her voice didn't sound too convincing.  
  
"Don't lie to yourself."  
  
She glowered at him as the thought of being pregnant wracked her with uncertainties. John had to be wrong. He had to be. "You're insane." Kay declared angrily as she moved to leave the suddenly too small bathroom when in reality it was at least five times larger than what normal planes had.  
  
John caught her arm. "Don't drink wine or take any medication. If I'm wrong then good for you but if I'm not, would you really take the chance or screwing up your baby?"  
  
Kay's angry gaze momentarily wavered before she yanked her arm back and stepped out of the bathroom only to stumble into Fox.  
  
"Are you okay?" Fox worriedly asked as he caught her before she crashed into anything.  
  
Kay nodded sheepishly, her gaze not quite meeting his. "Did you find any medicine?" She asked.  
  
"No." He replied apologetically and Kay was suddenly relieved.  
  
"I'm going to go lay down." She whispered, brushing past him.  
  
Fox nodded silently as he watched her and then John who was still in the bathroom, looking uncomfortable. "She was throwing up." The other man mustered before retreating back into his seat. Fox just nodded.  
  
Something was up and he didn't like it at all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
One Day Later  
  
New York  
  
They were all walking on eggshells. The tension was so thick it felt almost suffocating. But no one said anything about it because Kay was having such a great time that she was on cloud nine.  
  
To the men, she had momentarily lost her sanity and self control but to Kay, she was in fashion paradise. It was easy to lose herself in the piles of designer clothes with price tags that had enough zeros to buy a decent car. She would not have to think of her alleged pregnancy which Kay was yet to prove wrong and she certainly would not have to think about another secret that is being kept from her father.  
  
After five hours of going in and out of shops, trying every imaginable shade of every color available for a dress, Kay was finally satisfied that she bought enough.  
  
She was grinning from ear to ear as she and Fox walked back to their suite. John was conveniently a floor below them.  
  
The bellhop followed behind them, somewhat struggling with the majority of her shopping bags.  
  
Fox dismissively gave him a crisp hundred once Kay's things were set.  
  
"Thank you for enduring that for me." Kay said as she kissed him softly.  
  
"No problem. Just don't do it too often." Fox replied with a smile as his arms tightened around her waist. "You have this scary, ravenous look in your eyes when you're in shopping mode."  
  
Kay chuckled as she trailed kisses on his jaw line. "Is there any way I can make up for it?" She asked playfully; her voice low and seductive.  
  
Fox arched an eyebrow. "I can think of quite a few. Are you up for the challenge?" He replied, crushing his lips against hers.  
  
Kay moaned as she pressed herself against Fox so that they would fall back on the bed. "The question is, Fox, are you?" She whispered hotly against his ear before peeling herself off of him and walking into the bathroom.  
  
A few amazing hours later, they laid on the bed silently. Fox was asleep, his arm protectively placed on her stomach while Kay laid beside him, her eyes cast on the ceiling.  
  
I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant. Kay chanted in her head. As thrilled as she was with the thought of having another child, Kay was beyond terrified. Her mind was filled with doubt.  
  
There were too many things to consider.  
  
Kay let a shaky breath escape her lips as she propped one elbow on the bed and watched Fox while he slept. A smile crept on her lips as her finger traced Fox's brow, then his nose, resting on his lips.  
  
I'd want our baby to have your smile. Kay thought guiltily and she pushed the idea away before settling back on the bed.  
  
Fox opened his eyes tiredly and a frown crossed his face as he watched Kay. She looked troubled. "What's the matter?" He asked.  
  
She smiled at him, her eyes hinting a sadness that she didn't want him to notice. "Just thinking." Kay replied.  
  
"About?"  
  
Kay shrugged. "My mother." She lied. It was the first thing that came to mind and Kay knew well enough that she could not possibly tell Fox that she was thinking about wanting her alleged baby to look like him.  
  
"Did something happen?" He softly asked.  
  
She nodded. "We talked."  
  
"Did you?" He stated curiously. "When?"  
  
"Before we left for New York." Kay stated flippantly.  
  
"Was it bad?" He asked, tightened his arm around her. Kay sighed as she relished the comfort of Fox's presence.  
  
"Nothing good ever comes out of my mother and I being in the same room together." She answered candidly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kay shrugged flippantly. "At least I didn't have to punch and knee her." She stated, half smiling. She had told Fox about what occurred between her and Miguel and at first he was worried but later became amused. Kay always knew how to finish a conversation dramatically.  
  
Fox nodded. "That's always a plus. Have you heard anything from him by the way?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm expecting to. Big tough Luis won't let anyone get away with hurting his little brother. Something will come up. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Why are you so calm about everything?" He asked admiring her strength.  
  
Kay momentarily hesitated. "Not everything." She corrected honestly. Fox shot her a curious look, wondering what she meant. "Let's go to dinner. I'm starved." She suggested.  
  
"Sure. Let me take a quick shower." Fox replied as he sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed.  
  
"Alright." Kay replied as she watched him slip into the bathroom. She put on her robe, reached for her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Wood here." Replied the voice.  
  
"What happened to the traditional 'hello'?" Kay jibed, sarcasm slightly hinted in her cheerful voice.  
  
"Don't start. What do you want?"  
  
An annoyed frown formed on Kay's face. "That's not a very nice way to speak to the person who pays you money so you survive." Kay retorted, still sounding cheery.  
  
The other person on the line sighed, sounding thoroughly annoyed. "If you must know, I don't solely rely on your money to live like a decent person."  
  
"And you're not a decent person." Kay stated leaning against the headboard. "So, how's the 'mark'?"  
  
"You make it sound like I'm on a hunt here."  
  
Kay sighed. "Enough with the sarcasm. Answer the damn question." She ordered sternly.  
  
"The 'mark' is fine. She's at home. Hold on, someone's calling her house."  
  
Kay listened curiously. "And you know this how?"  
  
"I'm right across the street and I bugged her house."  
  
"Good thinking. Before you get any curious ideas, don't even consider bugging my apartment or anyone close to me without mine or their permission. Curiosity killed the cat. Don't assume it won't happen to a nosey P.I."  
  
"What's with the threats? I'm doing the best I can here and I'm not stupid enough to betray you."  
  
Kay smiled. Intimidation was a great tool. "Good boy."  
  
"Shit." Wood cursed. "The airport just called to tell her that her flight has been delayed and would now be a few hours later. She's going Hong Kong tonight."  
  
"What?" Kay exclaimed, wondering why the 'mark' would need to go to Hong Kong. "She can't leave the country!"  
  
"I know that!" He retorted just as loudly. "What do we do?"  
  
"What do you mean, what do we do?" Kay snapped irritably. "This is your job, so you do something! How could you not know she was planning to leave the country? You were supposed to know everything!"  
  
"Yelling at me will not stop her from leaving." Wood replied grimly. "Look, this is probably your only chance to meet her. Get here as soon as you can. I'll watch her. Just hurry."  
  
Kay muttered something vulgar. "I'm sending someone there."  
  
"Another lackey?"  
  
"Shut up and do your job. Keep me updated." Kay hastily hung up and got dressed. She fumbled through her suitcase and found a file tucked into the lining for safe keeping. She glanced at the bathroom doorway. "Fox?"  
  
No answer.  
  
She cursed and strode out of the room, hoping that he wouldn't mind that she left without letting him know.  
  
A few minutes later, she was in John's room. He looked surprised to see her there.  
  
"Is there a problem?" He asked. Kay looked a little disheveled.  
  
"This is for you." She handed him a small white folder. John watched her warily as he took it from her.  
  
"Who is she?" He asked as he looked through the file.  
  
Kay swallowed. "Her name is Claire Montgomery." She explained. "She's your mother."  
  
John paled as the words escaped Kay's lips. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "What?" He stammered.  
  
Kay sighed as she shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "I know you didn't ask but I felt like I owed it to you to find her." She felt somewhat guilty that she took the only mother that John knew of.  
  
"Kay-"  
  
She ignored his protest. "You can be mad at me as much as you want but she's leaving the country and who knows when she'll be back. You have to go see her."  
  
"I can't."  
  
Kay smiled sympathetically. "Fine. But her address is right there. She's leaving for Hong Kong tonight. I don't know when she'll be back. It's your decision." She declared softly. "I should get back to my room. Fox might be worried."  
  
Kay immediately retreated out of the room, leaving John to stare at her in disbelief. She reentered her room a few minutes later to find a very annoyed Fox.  
  
"So how's John?" He asked tersely, gritting his teeth. Fox knew that something was off. His suspicions where confirmed on the plane. Kay looked perturbed while John was just as uncomfortable. And now Kay was sneaking out of their room without telling him  
  
"How did you know I went to see him?" She asked, wondering why he was so angry.  
  
He glared at her. How dare she play innocent? "You're always running off to him." Fox declared curtly.  
  
Kay frowned. "We work together. Why are you angry with me?"  
  
"Don't you think it's rather rude to run off to another man right after you just slept with me?" Fox asked icily, his tall frame towering over her.  
  
Kay blinked back her hurt. She knew what he was implying and it stung. For the first time in a long time, she was speechless. Half an hour ago, she had been thinking of how nice it was if their baby-the baby who she wasn't sure she was pregnant with yet despite John's insistence-had his features.  
  
Now he was accusing her of 'running off' to John. "I found his mother. I thought it would be nice if I gave him the information that I had." Kay explained frigidly as she fought to keep her temper in check.  
  
Fox looked startled and when he opened his mouth to speak again, Kay didn't bother to wait. She immediately grabbed her purse from the table, turned around and yanked the door open, slamming it behind her.  
  
"Kay!" Fox called after her but she ignored him.  
  
She angrily pressed the elevator button, hoping that it would reach her floor before Fox caught up with her.  
  
But unfortunately, luck was not on her side.  
  
Fox caught her just in time. "Kay," He said softly, looking awfully guilty. "I'm sorry. Come back to the room."  
  
She refused to look at him. "No."  
  
"Love, I-"  
  
Kay glared at him angrily. She was livid. "I don't want to hear it!" She hissed. "I know what you think and I don't care that you're sorry. It doesn't change the fact that you thought I was sleeping with John behind your back. You might as well have called me a slut!"  
  
With that said, Kay stormed off.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: OKAY, DON'T GET ANGRY. I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IT THERE. I PROMISE TO CONTINUE THEIR ARGUMENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I LEFT A LOT OF THINGS UNRESOLVED. FOR EXAMPLE, KAY AND GRACE'S ARGUMENT, JOHN AND HIS MOM, THE BABY AND THIS ARGUMENT WITH FOX AND KAY. DON'T WORRY; ALL WILL BE FINE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAVE MY REASONS FOR DOING THIS.  
  
SO, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? DID IT SUCK? DOES ANYONE HAVE THE URGE TO THROUGH TOMATOES AT ME?  
  
YOUR INPUT IS APPRECIATED.  
  
THANKS FOR READING 


	14. No Hard Feelings

A/N: HELLO, LOVELY PEOPLE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN. HERE'S CHAPTER FOURTEEN BUT BEFORE YOU READ, I NEED TO MAKE A FEW NOTES.  
  
THIS CHAPTER CONTINUES FROM WHERE KAY AND FOX LEFT OFF, WHICH IS THEIR ARGUMENT. IT'S THE SAME DAY, DIFFERENT LOCATION. I HOPE IT MAKES SENSE.  
  
ALSO, THREE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER. NOW, DESPITE THEIR RATHER ECCENTRIC AND/OR UNYIELDING BEHAVIOR, PLEASE DON'T HATE THEM. THEY MEAN WELL, ESPECIALLY FOR KAY.  
  
ANYWAY, THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE LONG SO THERE IS NO NEED FOR ME TO MAKE IT EVEN LONGER.  
  
SO, ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
Callaway Mansion  
  
Kay sat silently on the window seat, her head pressed against the warm glass as she stared down at the rolling green acres of the Callaway's well manicured backyard. She brought her knees to her chest with a heavy sigh before hugging them tightly.  
  
As much as she loved coming home to Callaway Mansion, she did not want to be here. Not under these circumstances.  
  
Her lips curled into a frown as Kay recalled her earlier argument with Fox. Not knowing where else to go, she stopped by the drugstore to buy a pregnancy kit.  
  
The box was still lying safely in her purse and Kay had no intention of using it just yet.  
  
After her uncomfortable experience with purchasing the rather significant box, Kay called for one of the Callaway chauffeurs to come and fetch her.  
  
On the way home, she had considered asking the chauffeur to turn back and bring her to the hotel but after realizing that she was not in any mood to face Fox, Kay remained silent.  
  
A soft knock on her door disrupted her thoughts and Kay heaved a sigh. "Come in." She called and Miranda Angeline Callaway stepped into the room. The twenty three year old wore an anxious expression on her face as she hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"So spill." Miranda stated blatantly as she settled on the space next to Kay, her red hair spilling over her shoulders.  
  
Kay beamed at her long time friend. "Who says I have anything to spill?" She asked, sounding slightly amused although the sheepish smile on her face gave it all away.  
  
"When the youngest Callaway comes home unexpectedly that means something has occurred and as a woman with great instincts, I would have to deduce that it has everything to do with a man." Miranda declared with a knowing smile. She had always considered Kay as a younger sister and often referred to her as the 'baby' or the 'youngest Callaway'.  
  
And no one in the family saw the need for corrections.  
  
Kay sighed as she brooded. The other girl arched her eyebrow with interest. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Read me like a book." Kay stated grudgingly. "It's unnerving."  
  
Miranda shrugged her shoulders, her lips stretching into a smile. "I've known you for years, Kay. I know you better than I know myself." She conveyed, sounding remarkably British due to spending years of her childhood there.  
  
Kay twitched her lips. "That doesn't sound very comforting." She joked. Miranda feigned a hurt look.  
  
"So, come on, what brings you home so abruptly?" Miranda inquired, shifting to the earlier subject. Kay hesitated. "You know that Mother is going to grill you anyway. You might as well clue me in."  
  
Kay groaned. "You're not going to like it."  
  
Miranda watched the younger girl warily. "What's his name?"  
  
Kay bit her lip before casting her gaze down. "Fox Crane."  
  
There was a moment of silence and Kay was expecting Miranda to be in utter shock and outrage. The Cranes were not exactly the Callaway's favorite people. She looked up to find the redhead grinning at her madly. "He's deliciously handsome." Miranda stated dreamily.  
  
Kay chuckled with relief. "I know." She couldn't help but feel proud despite her hurt from Fox's accusation. "But he's a jerk."  
  
"What did he do?" The other woman continued with unconcealed curiosity. "Is he playing his usual games again? I heard he's a womanizer." She shot Kay a worried look.  
  
"He thinks I cheated on him with John which is ridiculous because in order for me to cheat on Fox, there has to be a relationship. I mean really? Is he that stupid?"  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Miranda exclaimed defensively. She knew all too well that Kay would do never cheat on anyone. The other girl was already sensitive enough about the subject of relationships. "Who's John?"  
  
"My non-brother. Don't ask. It's a long story. Fox was wrong of course and I made him see that." Kay replied softly, wishing that there was some comfort food around, preferably some ice cream. She was in need of some right now. "He tried to apologize but I left."  
  
Miranda sighed. "A lover's quarrel. How romantic."  
  
"Miranda, snap out of it." Kay exclaimed, snapping her friend out of her reverie although she was somewhat amused.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled. "It was a little disagreement. I'm sure you guys will make up."  
  
"That's beside the point." Kay insisted stubbornly as she rose from her seat and paced. "He had the audacity to accuse me of cheating on him when all I did was tried to be a nice person to a man who I've hurt unintentionally. I mean if Fox was suspicious, he could have at least asked me rather than go on yelling allegations!"  
  
"I think it's because he loves you that he accused you of cheating." Miranda suggested, looking solemn.  
  
"Now, that's just priceless." Kay spat sarcastically, flailing her arms in the air. "Really, Miranda, where did you get such an outlandish idea?"  
  
Miranda furrowed her brow. "It's not ridiculous. If you thought about it, it makes perfect sense. Fox Crane is a womanizer who uses women like money."  
  
"Are you trying to make me feel worse?"  
  
Miranda shot her a look. "Be patient and don't interrupt." She scolded as she ushered Kay to sit on the bed. The other girl did so reluctantly. "Look, Fox can have any woman. I mean with his terrific looks and wealth, any girl would throw themselves at his feet. But then enter the lovely Kay Callaway."  
  
"I don't see where you're going with this." Kay grumbled impatiently.  
  
"Well, of course you don't because you're in denial but we'll get to that point later on. As I was saying, Fox can have whoever he wants so why does the notion of you being with another man infuriate him? Because he's madly in love with you!" Miranda managed to squeal the last few words.  
  
"Now I'm more convinced that you've definitely lost it."  
  
"Kay, stop looking for the worst in everything!" Miranda reprimanded. "If Fox didn't love you, he'd have easily gotten rid of you. If you were just a conquest like the others, then he would have dumped you the minute he had you and if you weren't worth it, he wouldn't have tried to apologize."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that you're incredibly lucky to have a good man. He loves you!"  
  
Kay shook her head. She wasn't thoroughly convinced. "You only think that. We don't know for sure."  
  
"Then prove me wrong. Let me meet him." Miranda replied. "I'm a good judge of character. I'll see if he's any good."  
  
"No!" Kay protested, looking alarmed. "Fox will think that I'm serious about this. Meeting my family would make him think that I'm hoping for something more. And I'm still not speaking to him."  
  
"And you don't want to scare him away." Miranda pointed out and Kay sighed.  
  
"No." She whispered, looking down at her hands. What have I gotten myself into? She inwardly asked.  
  
Miranda gave her an understanding smile. "I think you love him just as much and it scares you." She offered and the look on Kay's face gave it all away.  
  
"I don't love him."  
  
"Then why don't I believe you?"  
  
Kay frowned slightly. "Because you're overly optimistic and you think everything will work out perfectly."  
  
Miranda beamed. "And they always do." She decided to change tactics. If Kay was to admit her feelings, she wouldn't do it by being forced. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"I left him at the hotel." Kay replied.  
  
"Kay, I know that he hurt you-"  
  
"He didn't trust me." She retorted, her anger returning. "He didn't trust me enough to know that I would never do something like that to him. He didn't even have the decency to ask me."  
  
"But Fox loved you enough to be hurt by the thought of you not being his and his alone." Miranda pointed sensibly. She wrapped a supporting arm around Kay's shoulder and drew the younger girl into a tight hug. "Call him and invite him over. He's probably worried about you."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can. He won't think anything of meeting the family. He's probably too worried about you to notice that I'm grilling him for information because I'm trying to find out something. He'll probably assume that it's because he hurt you." Miranda insisted softly.  
  
"I don't want to talk to him." Kay argued.  
  
"Of course you do. The man is probably calling the F.B.I by now." Miranda stated and she managed to rouse a chuckle from Kay. "Let him apologize. Make him grovel but you have to see him."  
  
"I'll do it later." Kay relented.  
  
"Good. You're going to do it after you see Mother and Father." Miranda declared excitedly. "It'll be enough time for Fox to get here for dinner and for Mom to simmer down."  
  
Kay frowned slightly. "She's not going to be very happy with me, is she?" She asked as the two women rose and headed for the first floor.  
  
Miranda gave Kay a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "She'll be more disappointed but Father won't mind as much. Ever since you walked into our lives, I think Mother has been dreaming of wedding bells and cakes for you and Jason."  
  
Kay only chuckled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fox paced in the hotel suite that he shared with Kay. He glanced at his scotch and muttered curses under his breath.  
  
Kay had been gone for three hours now and he was worried.  
  
He deliberated on calling the police but the press would have a field day and he could not do that to Kay. She was angry enough already. He had gone down to John's apartment to see if Kay was there but to no avail.  
  
John wasn't in his room as well.  
  
Someone hastily knocked on the door and Fox heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He muttered as he set his glass on the nearby table and went to open the door. His expression dropped when it wasn't Kay. "You." He stated unemotionally.  
  
John shot him a curious look. "I need to talk to Kay." He declared as he looked over Fox's shoulder.  
  
Fox scowled at John regardless of his increasing trepidation. "I thought you knew where she was."  
  
"Why would I? I was halfway across town." John replied. He frowned when the realization that something bad happened came to him. "She's missing, isn't she?"  
  
"She's not missing. She just left." Fox argued as John pushed past him.  
  
"How long?"  
  
Fox creased his forehead into a deeper frown. "A few hours ago."  
  
"Are you kidding me? She's...she's-" John abruptly stopped himself before he blabbed the truth. "It's dark out there and Kay is all alone. Did you call her cell phone?"  
  
Fox nodded grimly. "She turned it off."  
  
"What did you do?" John asked; his voice filled with foreboding. He had a horrible feeling that what he was about to hear was not pleasant.  
  
Fox gritted his teeth, reluctant to share his problems with Kay to the same man who he thought was the reason for it. "We had an argument." He replied vaguely as he down his last dropped of scotch.  
  
John scoffed as he folded his arms. "I figured. What was it about?" He continued stubbornly. Fox looked uneasy which seemed out character because to everyone who saw him, he was always poised.  
  
"I accused her of sleeping with you." He declared flatly.  
  
John gasped and then clenched his fists. "Bloody wonderful." He hissed. "Are you really that idiotic?"  
  
"Excuse me but you two were acting suspicious!" Fox retorted angrily.  
  
"It still doesn't justify the fact that you accused her of cheating!" John maintained irately. Both men were now sending each other death glares. "I may not know Kay that well but I know that she loves you and she would never do anything like that." Fox opened his mouth to protest but John raised his hand to silence him. His gaze softened as he sighed. "She looks at you like you're the only one there. She's happy whenever you're around and she doesn't care that you're a Crane."  
  
Fox furrowed his brow. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It has to do with everything. The Cranes and Bennetts have a long unresolved history together. Ethan was a Bennett passed up as a Crane. That tore your family apart, as well as Kay's. Your mother who was once married to a Crane broke her parents up. But Kay doesn't care about that. Nor does she care about the fact that you've been with a lot of women long before she came along. Even with your track record, she doesn't even question the possibility that it might be 'you' who's cheating on her."  
  
Fox flinched at the last claim. "I would not do that to her." He argued.  
  
"But one can never be sure, isn't that right?" John retorted coolly as he eyed the man with slight indignation. He had never questioned Kay's attraction to Fox and he never once doubted the reasons for the couple being together but now, John had to wonder. Kay was good people and she deserved someone who trusted in her. "Why can't you have the same faith that she has in you?"  
  
Fox was about to reply when the shrill ringing of the phone interrupted him. He sighed and picked it up.  
  
"Hello." He replied; his voice tense.  
  
"What have you done now, Nicholas Foxworth?" Alistair's stern voice pierced his ears and Fox almost growled. He was not in any mood to hear another lecture.  
  
"Grandfather, I wasn't expecting you to call." Fox replied smoothly.  
  
"Cut the crap, Fox. Kay Callaway has been missing for three hours and you haven't called me for assistance." Alistair declared sternly.  
  
"We were having an argument, Grandfather. She wasn't kidnapped, therefore there is no need to call for a search party." Fox retorted sarcastically as he tightened his grip on the phone, making his knuckles turn white. "And I can handle my personal affairs without your intervention."  
  
"The hell you can. Sometimes, you are too much like your incompetent father and that makes me want to reconsider my decision concerning you." Alistair retorted harshly as he smoked his usual cigar. Fox's frown deepened.  
  
"If you're calling to chastise me, please do it another time. But if you have something to tell me, then do so." He retorted just as angrily.  
  
Alistair scoffed. "You are fortunate that I like Kay Callaway, Fox, because if this was another tramp that you picked up out of nowhere, I would let you run around New York looking for her." He declared icily and Fox refrained himself from reciprocating with something spiteful.  
  
He sighed sharply. "I get the point. Now, where is she?" He said curtly.  
  
"She's with the Callaways and why you haven't figured that out is beyond me." Alistair declared, followed by a sharp click of the receiver.  
  
Fox set the phone back down as a wave of relief settled in his stomach. He shot John a pleased look. "She's with the Callaways."  
  
"Of course." John declared quietly. It was the one place that Kay was safe.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Callaway Mansion  
  
Helena Huntington-Callaway looked like she was about to faint. Her unusually large grey eyes which was mirrored by her daughter's, bore into Kay who was sitting next to a beaming Miranda.  
  
"You invited who?" She asked in astonishment, her voice rising. Helena looked distressed despite the well coiffed strawberry blonde hair, impeccable light make up and designer clothes.  
  
Miranda beamed even wider while Kay remained silent. "Nicholas Foxworth Crane, Mother. I think you know who he is." She declared cheerfully, winking at Kay.  
  
Helena nodded. Of course she knew who Fox Crane was. He was the fear of every mother who had daughters that might be possible prey. When Jason befriended Fox in boarding school, Helena made sure to send Miranda far enough so that they would never have to meet.  
  
After all Helena's valiant efforts, Fox Crane still managed to get to one of her girls. Kay.  
  
Why didn't I see this? Helena asked herself as she was consumed with dread.  
  
"Is this serious?" She asked Kay who seemed reluctant to answer.  
  
"It's just dinner." Miranda replied offhandedly although she hoped that it really was serious. It was about damn time that Kay got into a relationship. "Shouldn't you be calling him right now to see if he's on his way?" She turned to Kay pointedly.  
  
And as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Both girls shared a look. A few seconds later, the butler, Henry, entered the parlor.  
  
"There are two gentlemen who wish to see Miss Kay. Should I allow them in?" Henry asked.  
  
Helena looked hesitant  
  
Miranda was beaming and Kay just nodded and followed Henry to the front door. She steeled her demeanor as she braced herself to face Fox.  
  
Henry pulled the door open, allowing John and Fox inside. Fox immediately strolled towards Kay. "We have to talk.' He declared but she stepped back.  
  
"Not now." She replied calmly, casting a quick glance at John who was admiring his surroundings. "How did you find me? Never mind."  
  
"We came to take you home." Fox continued and Kay shot him an annoyed glare.  
  
"Later. Now behave yourselves." She whispered as she led them to the parlor where the Helena and Miranda waited.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Fox Crane and John Hastings." Kay announced loudly. "This is my aunt, Helena and my cousin Miranda Callaway."  
  
"Aunt? Cousin?" John arched an eyebrow as he whispered curiously.  
  
"I'll explain later." Kay hissed, returning her attention the two other women.  
  
Miranda was looking at John and Fox admiringly. She beamed at Kay while Helena regarded both men with caution.  
  
They didn't look dangerous enough but Fox was known heartbreaker.  
  
"Dinner is ready." A maid announced.  
  
"Set it for two more, please." Helena said automatically and made nodded obediently before leaving to do so. "So tell me about yourselves." She said as she ushered both men to the dining room.  
  
Miranda pulled Kay aside so that they would be walking behind them. "That's the non-brother?" She whispered eyeing John, followed by a giggle. "Kay, you forgot to mention that he's also very handsome."  
  
Kay shot her an amused looked. "Miranda, stop undressing John with your eyes. Your mother will be appalled." She whispered, trying to suppress her smile.  
  
Miranda beamed as she squeezed Kay's arm excitedly. "I can already tell that Fox is gaga over you. John is so dreamy. No wonder your lover boy is jealous."  
  
Kay snickered and then rolled her eyes. Helena looked back at them suspiciously but then resumed talking to John and Fox. "John isn't my type and why are you talking like a sixteen year old?" Kay declared quietly.  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Restrain yourself." Kay whispered amusedly. "You don't need to look like you're going to jump him."  
  
"But I am going to jumped him." Miranda declared blatantly with a wicked smile.  
  
Kay looked shocked. "Miranda!"  
  
"Girls, what's going on?" Helena asked suspiciously as they reached the dining room and took their seats. The Callaway matriarch knew all too well that when Kay and Miranda team up, something chaotic was bound to happen. It always did and the best example of it was last year's incident in the Dominican Republic. A hut had burned down and the girls got into a fight with two other local females.  
  
It was all in good fun, they said.  
  
"Nothing, Mother." Miranda replied as innocently as possible. Kay just smiled.  
  
The girls took their seats across the John and Fox while Helena took hers at the end of the table.  
  
"Where's Uncle Arthur?" Kay asked and Arthur Callaway strolled in just in time to hear his named mentioned.  
  
Arthur Conrad Callaway was a giant compared to his petite wife. He was in his mid sixties, his dark hair now a mixture of silver and light brown tresses. His deep cerulean blue eyes still had the same sparkle from his younger days. Jason had inherited Arthur's looks while Miranda got his affable, carefree nature.  
  
"Hello, girls." Arthur greeted cheerfully.  
  
Kay rose from her seat, beaming as she walked over to her 'uncle'. "Hi, Uncle Arthur." She said.  
  
"Kay, I wasn't expecting you home so soon." He said as he planted a kiss on her cheek, obviously surprised to see her. Everyone in the room could see how much Kay adored Arthur.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it either. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my work." She replied as she returned to her seat. Kay quickly glanced at Fox.  
  
"Oh, forgive my manners, gentlemen. I wasn't informed that we have guests." Arthur declared with a soft chuckle as he shook Fox and John's hands. "Arthur Callaway." He introduced himself.  
  
"Fox Crane."  
  
"John Hastings."  
  
"Fox and John are friends of mine, Uncle." Kay declared, feeling quite awkward. Across from her, Fox looked slightly hurt which was not missed by either Kay or Miranda.  
  
"Crane, you say?" Arthur echoed with a slight frown. Kay swallowed. Miranda continued to beam at John who suddenly felt like he was wearing nothing at all.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Callaway."  
  
"Call me Arthur. Weren't you and Jason friends back in boarding school?"  
  
Fox smiled as memories of his younger, wilder days filled his head. He nodded. "Yes we were until I was transferred. After that, we parted ways."  
  
"Quite unfortunate." Arthur said with a smile and Helena shot her husband a pointed look. "You and Jason were quite a rowdy bunch. He almost got expelled."  
  
Despite the humor in Arthur's voice, Fox felt the need to apologize. "I sincerely apologize for any damage that I've caused on Jason's reputation."  
  
"Nonsense, nonsense! You were young." He insisted with a dismissive wave. "And you, John, how do you know Kay?"  
  
John cleared his throat as he gave Kay an I-can't-believe-this-is-what-you- got-me-into look. "Our parents have a history together." He replied vaguely.  
  
"It's quite long; Uncle and I don't think any of us would really care to hear it." Kay piped up, hoping that the subject would be dropped.  
  
"Oh, I do!" Miranda declared ever so joyfully and Kay elbowed her on the side. Miranda yelped in pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" Helena asked.  
  
"Just an itch." She managed to gasp. "Dammit, you have a pointy elbow!" She silently hissed at Kay who was tempted to stick her tongue at the redhead.  
  
"Fox and John made my stay in Harmony quite pleasant." Kay declared as the servants began serving the first course.  
  
"That's good to heard, dear but it would be better if you came back home. We miss you terribly." Helena stated softly as she gave her husband a look. It was Arthur's idea to send Kay to Harmony, despite her protests.  
  
Fox frowned at that. He didn't like the idea of Kay going home at all. Kay hesitated to make any promises.  
  
"Kay has a job to do, darling. Let her finish it." Was all that Arthur said and Fox decided he liked the older man.  
  
"When you come back, we'll take another vacation." Miranda declared, turning to Kay who nodded. "Oh, John, what do you do?"  
  
"I'm Kay's personal assistant." He replied proudly and Kay sent him a grateful smile. An enchanting idea popped in Miranda's head but she decided to tell Kay later.  
  
"And you, Fox?"  
  
"I work for Crane Industries." He replied.  
  
"Are you planning on getting married?" Helena Callaway asked unashamedly and Kay almost choked on her veal. She shot Fox an apologetic look.  
  
Miranda shot her mother a grave look. "Mother, there is no need to scare our guests." She said coolly although she intended to ask it herself.  
  
"It was just a question." Helena justified.  
  
Fox remained unruffled. "That's quite alright and to answer your question, yes, I do intend on getting married." He declared smoothly as he glanced at Kay's direction.  
  
She made a point to stare at her food.  
  
All hope is lost. Helena decided austerely.  
  
Miranda was ready to do a victory dance on Kay's behalf. He looked at you when he said it! She wanted to yell but instead settled on grinning madly. John smiled at her and she almost melted in her seat.  
  
The rest of the meal was filled with more questions which the two young men answered composedly and efficiently. When desert came, Kay was ready to forgive Fox for his accusation earlier. She felt incredibly horrible for him. Everyone was asking rather delicate questions, especially Helena. Even Miranda joined in the scrutiny finding it necessary to look after her younger 'cousin's' best interest.  
  
Poor John, Kay though. Caught in the crossfire again.  
  
"Gentlemen, I'd like to show you my collection." Arthur declared as he rose from his seat. It had become tradition to Arthur to show every man who stepped into his house with the intention of romantic involvement with the girls his gun collection. It had all began with Miranda.  
  
"Oh boy." Miranda whispered.  
  
Arthur led Fox and John to the study. They stood in front a large glass case withholding Arthur's lifetime worth of gun collection. He smiled when John swallowed.  
  
He saw how Miranda was practically drooling over the young man and although Arthur liked him enough, it was still fun to see their reactions.  
  
"That one has been in the family since the Civil War. It's an heirloom." Arthur pointed at one of the well maintained antique pistols.  
  
"Quite an impressive collection." Fox declared.  
  
Arthur nodded. "Yes and I can still use them to shoot someone."  
  
Meanwhile the women had retreated to the parlor. "Is this serious? I mean are you two very serious?" Helena demanded when she knew that they were out of earshot.  
  
Kay looked uncertain. "Yes they are." Miranda replied immediately when Kay didn't answer.  
  
"Let her answer." Helena scolded. Kay sighed, feeling suddenly exhausted.  
  
"Mother please, stop this nonsense right now!" Miranda exclaimed and Kay sat down. This was going to be long.  
  
The oldest Callaway woman narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "I am not doing anything." She retorted.  
  
"You're being incredibly selfish by being unhappy about this situation." Miranda declared firmly.  
  
Helena scoffed. "I am not being selfish. I'm being cautious." She insisted. "Fox Crane has a tainted reputation."  
  
"Oh screw tainted!" Miranda exclaimed mulishly. "No one is perfect and if you just gave Fox half a chance back there you would have noticed that he cares for Kay very much. His family may be our rivals but he lo-"  
  
"Stop!" Kay interrupted.  
  
"No, Kay. Mother has to hear this." Miranda insisted.  
  
The other girl shook her head in dismay. "No, this has to stop. I don't want this and I don't like how the two of you are yelling over me. Aunt Helena, I'm sorry for bringing trouble. I never meant this. I shouldn't have come. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some air. Alone."  
  
Kay departed before anyone could object while Miranda glared at her mother. Kay took a few quick turns until she reached the back of the house. They cool air hit her with a sudden surprise and she shivered.  
  
Finally alone, she thought with a sigh of relief.  
  
A jacket slipped over her shoulders and she jerked, slightly startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Fox said sheepishly as he stood beside her, slipping his hands into his pockets. Silence fell between them and Kay tried to ignore the dryness in her mouth. Better yet, she wanted to run. "Let's go for a walk." Fox suggested hopefully.  
  
Kay shook her head with a heavy sigh. "I'd rather not, Fox. I'd like to be alone."  
  
"We need to talk." He insisted softly, his eyes pleading with her.  
  
Kay gritted her teeth, Miranda's advice ringing in her head. "Fine." Kay relented grudgingly. And they started to walk. "How did you and John find me?"  
  
"Alistair called. He wasn't thrilled." Fox replied and Kay nodded.  
  
She creased her forehead into a frown. She would have called Fox but the fact that someone was keeping an eye on her irritated Kay. "Surveillance. I should have known."  
  
"I'm glad my grandfather is keeping tabs on us. I wouldn't have found you." Fox declared frankly.  
  
Kay sneered acrimoniously. "I didn't want to be found." She declared icily as she sent him a glare.  
  
He sighed. "I know you're angry-"  
  
"You're damn right I'm angry." She hissed as she tightened the jacket around her, the smell of his expensive cologne lingering in her nose.  
  
Fox placed his hands on her arms to stop her from walking any further. "I'm sorry, Kay. I really am. I shouldn't have said what I said."  
  
She gritted her teeth. "But you did."  
  
"I hurt you and I apologize." Fox whispered tenderly as he pulled her close and planted a kiss on her forehead. Kay shut her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't feel anything.  
  
But the soft kiss made her want to be in his arms.  
  
"You're only sorry because you were wrong." Kay harshly whispered as she pulled away from him. Fox looked genuinely shocked.  
  
He frowned. "Why would you say that? I'd be sorrier if I was right."  
  
Kay shook her head as she fought the onslaught of tears. "No, you wouldn't. You'd just dump my sorry ass and move on to the next one. You didn't have to accuse me of anything to break this 'arrangement'."  
  
Fox glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded angrily.  
  
"I've done my work, Fox. Just as I promised your father and your grandfather! I've ruined everyone just as we agreed. There is no need for us to be together. You're free!" She yelled as she started to walk away from him.  
  
"So this is what this is all about? You think that I wanted to get rid of you so I made up some absurd accusation?" Fox exclaimed as vehemence consumed him. He grabbed Kay's arm and yank her back so she would face him. "How dare you! First of all, I am no coward. If I wanted you out of my life, I would have said it in your face instead of making up some reason and I wouldn't have done it nicely. Secondly, I am nobody's puppet. My grandfather or my father did not put me up to this. I was with you because I wanted to, because I chose to be. Now, I am here because I'm trying to fix my mistake. I want us to work and because I love you dammit!"  
  
Fox's words hung in the air and when he was through he released his grip on Kay's arm. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and the tears that she fought hard to withhold were now spilled on her cheeks. Kay looked up at him; her expression a mixture of shock, happiness and uncertainty.  
  
"Fox-"  
  
"I mean it, Kay. I do love you, more than I care to admit." His voice was gentle and understanding. Kay searched his eyes for truthfulness and when she found it, she cried even harder. "And you don't have to say it back."  
  
"No." Kay insisted, followed by a sniffle. "I do. I want to."  
  
He smiled as he took her hands and held it softly. "You don't have to. I'm not asking you to do it."  
  
"You're not but don't you want to know how I feel"? She whispered as she looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, her cheeks streaked by them but Fox still found her irresistibly beautiful.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kay sighed. Here goes everything, she thought. "I think...no, I know that I love you too. I loved you long before I even realized it. Everyone knew that I did but I failed to see it. And I'm glad that I didn't see it because I would have ran. I didn't plan on loving you and I sure as hell didn't expect you to feel the same way. I guess that's what's scares me. But I'm glad that things haven't turned out as I expected."  
  
"And all it took us was to doubt each other to realize how we feel." Fox chuckled as he pondered on the irony of it all. Kay nodded.  
  
Fox pulled Kay into a tight hug, softly kissing her hair. "Don't you ever run off on me again." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Fox hadn't realized how worried he was until he saw her.  
  
"And next time, don't assume anything without asking me." She responded as she returned his kisses.  
  
"Deal."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two Days Later  
  
As she approached her apartment, Kay decided that this was by far, the longest week yet. Unpleasant things were said, mistakes were made, apologies were heard, lost loved ones were found and feelings were finally let out in the open.  
  
She stopped in front of the door and turned back to look at Fox and John who were conversing sociably with each other. After the all the confusion was finally settled, the two men had gotten along quite well.  
  
They stayed another day with the Callaways due to Miranda's insistence. Helena and Arthur agreed of course, wanting to keep an eye on the men who seemed to have woven themselves into their girls' lives.  
  
Helena Callaway wasn't fully thrilled with the idea of Fox being too involved with Kay but after some coercing and death glares from Miranda, who designated herself as Kay's spokeswoman, she finally agreed to give the Crane heir a chance.  
  
"This is the first time that Kay has shown any interest in a man in years. Let her have some happiness." Miranda had declared persistently.  
  
The matriarch had always hoped that Jason and Kay end up together. Then Kay would truly be her daughter. It seemed only right. But not all wishes were made true.  
  
John spoke to Claire again who was now in Hong Kong. They promised to keep in touch and meet once she was back in the country.  
  
Miranda somehow managed to convince John to take her to the Crane Harvest Ball. Kay helped of course. Miranda was due to come to Harmony a day or so before the event. John promised to show her around.  
  
And as for the pregnancy test that Kay bought, it was still safely tucked in her purse. She couldn't bring herself to take it just yet. Everything had just settled down and there was no need for more surprises. Kay was grateful that John was too distracted to insist that she was definitely pregnant although the possibility still made her uneasy.  
  
Now that her feelings for Fox were resolved, Kay didn't know how a baby would into the equation.  
  
I'll cross that bridge when I get there, she thought hoping that the allegorical bridge was nowhere near.  
  
Kay shook her thoughts off and unlocked her door, becoming alarmed the minute she saw her apartment.  
  
Her furniture were ripped into shreds while broken vases and dishes were thrown across the room. Her television was smashed to the point that wires were sticking out.  
  
And on her white walls, blood was smeared. In dried blood that had dripped to the floor, a message was left.  
  
Two can play this game.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: A FEW COMMENTS ON THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU HAVE JUST BEEN INTRODUCED TO. NOW, I KNOW HELENA SEEMS NARROW MINDED BUT SHE'S STUBBORN AND SHE LOVES KAY VERY MUCH. ARTHUR IS MORE RELENTING AND LAID BACK. THEY'RE GOOD PEOPLE.  
  
MIRANDA IS NOTHING LIKE CHARITY. SHE MAY BE BUBBLY AND VERY HAPPY BUT SHE CAN BE A TOTAL BITCH.  
  
AS FOR THE PART WHERE THEY REFER TO EACH OTHER AS AUNT, UNCLE, COUSIN AND ALL THAT, DON'T TAKE IT LITERALLY. THE CALLAWAYS CONSIDER KAY AS FAMILY, SO THEY CALL HER THAT JUST FOR INTRODUCTIONS SAKE.  
  
I KNOW THAT I DIDN'T INCLUDE A SCENE WITH JOHN AND HIS MOTHER TALKING. TO ME, IT'S JUST NOT AS SIGNIFICANT. IT'LL BE MENTIONED AGAIN. IF YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED WITH THAT, I APOLOGIZE.  
  
ALSO, I'M STALLING WITH THE PREGNANCY DEBACLE. IT DIDN'T SEEM LIKE THE RIGHT TIME BRING IT UP.  
  
AS I ALWAYS SAY, ONE PROBLEM AT A TIME, NOT THAT I WOULD CONSIDER THE PREGNANCY A PROBLEM.  
  
'IF' KAY IS PREGNANT, WHICH IM SURE THAT MANY OF ARE CERTAIN OF, PLEASE KNOW THAT THE CHILD WOULD BE FOX'S. I MEAN, REALLY, WHO ELSE WOULD SHE SLEEP WITH?  
  
JASON, WHO SHE LOVES LIKE A BROTHER, IS IN SAN FRANCISCO. FOX IS THE ONLY MALE SHE'S BEEN WITH.  
  
SHE SURE AS HELL WONT SLEEP WITH THE LOPEZ-FITZGERALD MEN. AND DEFINITELY NOT JOHN EITHER.  
  
BUT WE'LL WORRY ABOUT THIS WHEN THE TRUTH IS REVEALED.  
  
I APOLOGIZE IF I MISLED ANYONE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AGAIN AND I HOPE SOMEONE ACTUALLY READS THIS OVERLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE.  
  
YOUR OPINIONS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED AND NEEDED. IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING SO PLEASE DON'T DEPRIVE ME OF THAT.  
  
THANKS. 


	15. What Lies Beneath

A/N: HI EVERYONE! I KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED. I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER FIFTEEN. I WAS NOT VERY INSPIRED WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER BUT I TRIED MY BEST. I HOPE IT MEETS EVERYONE'S STANDARDS.  
  
A FEW THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW. FIRST, THERE ISN'T REALLY ANYTHING EXCITING HERE. AT LEAST I THINK SO. SECOND, GWEN IS INTRODUCED INTO THE STORY.  
  
WELL, HOPE YOU LIKE IT AT LEAST.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
The police station, although it was filled with officers, was silent as the men listened with intrigue at the yelling fest that was occurring in the chief's office. The voices were muffled but they were raised high enough to cause everyone outside to stop and listen.  
  
John and Fox were talking to Hank about the situation. The younger Bennett man was more sympathetic to his niece.  
  
Meanwhile, in Sam's office, Kay was in a rage.  
  
"My apartment has just been vandalized and now I'm arrested!" Kay exclaimed angrily as she paced in front of Sam who looked rigid. She was struggling with the cuffs, making her wrists sore.  
  
Sam sighed as he set his lips into a thin line. "You're not arrested because your apartment was ruined, Kay. You're arrested because you attacked Miguel."  
  
"Attacked him?" She scoffed indignantly. "He was the one who barged into my office, yelling and screaming. He was the one who pushed me against the wall. Did you honestly expect me to take that?" Kay was seething.  
  
"It was an assault, Kay. He has a right to press charges against you." Sam insisted sullenly.  
  
She shook her head in dismay. "And you're actually going to keep me in jail."  
  
"I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be."  
  
"I can't believe you're going to do this to me. I am your daughter." She hissed angrily.  
  
Sam grimaced. "I am a police officer, Kay. I have a duty to uphold the law. I can't just let you go because we share the same blood."  
  
"Well, isn't this righteous?" She drawled sarcastically, sneering at him. "For years you've done favors for your friends, time and time again. When they should have been arrested, you looked the other way. And you even tried to use the law to get back at the Cranes."  
  
Sam immediately rose from his seat. "Don't you dare, Kay. I am a decent cop. Dammit, I am a good cop. I've done my best."  
  
She scoffed. "How many times did T.C. Russell beat the daylight out of Chad Harris for going out with Whitney? How many times has he gone after Julian? Did you ever arrest him? No. What about Luis? Did you ever stop him from exploiting his power as a cop? Of course not. He's like your son. You wouldn't do that to people you consider family. You may have a good heart, dad, but minds can be easily changed. So tell me, why are you so reluctant to let me go? I'm sure you have your reasons."  
  
He glared at her. "Don't start with me, Kay. This is not the time or place to discuss our personal lives." Sam replied.  
  
Kay gritted her teeth and looked at her father squarely. She settled on the chair in front of his desk. As elegantly as possible, she leaned back and watched him. "Sure, it is. Why don't you just tell me the truth, huh, Dad?" Kay insisted.  
  
Sam smirked bitterly. "Don't even get me started about the truth, Kay."  
  
"Why not? It looks like I'm going to be here for a while." When Sam remained stubbornly silent, Kay continued. "How's the family?"  
  
He glowered at his daughter. She looked undaunted despite his scrutinizing gaze. "Ivy let me in on a little something." He began bitterly.  
  
Kay's lips stretched into a thin smile as her gaze hardened at the mention of the former Mrs. Crane. "Oh, did she?"  
  
Sam nodded, looking annoyed but remaining surprisingly cool. "You used me."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Tell me," He stated icily. "How long have you known about Ivy and David?"  
  
Kay shrugged dismissively. "A little before I left."  
  
Sam watched her with apparent resentment. "And yet you waited years to tell me the truth. Do you mind explaining that to me?"  
  
"It wasn't the right time." She remained unbelievably cool. It was one of her greatest assets to remain remarkably unperturbed despite the immense pressure. It unnerved many people.  
  
"In other words, you didn't see what was in it for you, until now of course." He insisted angrily. "If you just told me the truth then, you could have saved me a lot of trouble."  
  
"And it still wouldn't have changed anything. You forgive Ivy for lying to you now. Do you honestly think that it would have made any difference had you found out the truth sooner?" Kay replied as she shook her head miserably. She watched her father and sighed sharply. "You would still have forgiven her. It's a trait that you and Ethan seem to share. No matter how much you're wronged, in the end, you'll always forgive the women you love." She paused, smirking. "Grace would still love David. Their past maybe a sham but what she feels for him isn't. So, despite what I did, your family is still in tack. You can think of what I did as a test and you all passed. You should be happy. We'll the truth is out and you're all still together."  
  
"It doesn't mean that I forgive you for what you did, Kay. The outcome may not have been what you expected but you were wrong to do that to me and everyone else." Sam replied.  
  
"Then so be it."  
  
A hasty knock interrupted them and Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. "Come in." He called. Miguel strolled into his office, looking slightly shaken. Kay shot him a dirty look. "What is it Miguel?"  
  
The younger man heaved a sigh. "I'm dropping the charges against, Kay." He declared softly.  
  
Kay smirked triumphantly. She had no idea why Miguel was dropping the charges but she suspected Alistair just did her a favor.  
  
Luis stormed into the office looking furious. "What are you doing?" He demanded. Miguel shuffled his feet uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm dropping the charges." He looked ashamed.  
  
Luis's murderous gaze was suddenly directed on Kay. "What did you do, you little-"  
  
"Luis, enough!" Sam intervened. "Everybody, calm down!"  
  
The older Lopez-Fitzgerald was heaving in fury. His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white. "You're scum."  
  
Kay looked impervious.  
  
"Luis!" Sam shot him a warning look. "Now, Miguel, are you sure you want to drop the charges?" He asked, sounding extremely formal and professional.  
  
Miguel nodded despite the look that Luis was shooting him. "I'm sure."  
  
"Miguel, tell us, what made you change your mind?" Luis pressed.  
  
The younger man sighed. "I just realized that we can't win this. There's no point." He lied.  
  
Kay grinned evilly. "Good boy." She muttered and Luis glared at her.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't tell me to shut up-"  
  
"Or you'll what?" He challenged her.  
  
She scoffed at him, her smile dripping with venom. "You don't want to find out. Now, since the charges are no longer withstanding, I'd like to get out of these handcuffs." Kay gave her father a pointed look. He sighed and removed them from her wrist.  
  
"I'll make you pay, Kay Bennett." Luis muttered.  
  
"Let me divulge a few facts to you, Lopez-Fitzgerald. One, you and miserable bunch of a family will never make me pay. You can try but you'll never win. Two, Kay Bennett no longer exists. And lastly, you can kiss your job goodbye."  
  
With that said, she pushed past him and out of Sam's office.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that Day  
  
Crane Mansion  
  
Rebecca Hotchkiss was not entirely certain whether Kay Callaway's move into the Crane mansion was beneficial. The younger woman has proven herself as dangerous.  
  
Two dangerous women in one house could only mean disaster.  
  
But Fox was adamant on having Kay with them. Her apartment was completely destroyed and it was safer for her to be on Crane grounds than outside where she could be harmed again.  
  
Alistair also approved of the decision. He had taken quite a liking to Ms. Callaway and having her in the house with his grandson was definitely a right move on all their parts. He welcomed Kay eagerly.  
  
Julian was pleased as well, although Fox warned him to keep his dirty little paws off of Kay. Two beautiful women under the same roof; who wouldn't be happy?  
  
Rebecca made a mental note to keep a tighter leash on Julian. Dogs tend to stray.  
  
Pushing her thoughts away, she rapped her knuckles against the heavy wooden door leading to Kay's room. The younger girl opened it, giving Rebecca a look. "Rebecca, I wasn't expecting you." Kay quipped as she stepped aside to let the older woman in.  
  
Rebecca sashayed into the room, her vibrant red hair bouncing at each step. "I could say the same about you. So Fox tells me that you're going to be living with us. Is this going to be permanent?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe." Kay replied coolly. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, but remember, keep your hands off my pookie."  
  
Kay smirked, slightly amused. "He's not my type."  
  
Rebecca nodded. "Good. I'm sorry about your apartment. The lower classes can be quite evil." She said sincerely and Kay nodded.  
  
"They haven't reached my level yet. They don't know evil." Kay hissed dangerously.  
  
Rebecca whimpered. "You know, you and I could make a great team." She stated as she thought of the horror that they could unleash on whoever stood in their way.  
  
"Sorry, Rebecca, I don't need a sidekick."  
  
The redhead gave her a hurt look. "I was thinking more of partners."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Alright but you'll be sorry." Rebecca declared with a smile and Kay arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I doubt it. Why are you really here?"  
  
Rebecca shrugged as she settled on the overstuffed armchair by the corner. "I thought I should just welcome you into the house."  
  
"Don't worry, Rebecca, I'm not treading on your territory. You'll have your domain back as soon as I leave." Kay declared dismissively.  
  
The redhead gave her a somewhat skeptical look. "Oh. You know, it was quite ingenious of Alistair to threaten to evict the Lopez-Fitzgeralds if Miguel didn't drop the charges. I wonder what other properties he owns."  
  
Kay smirked. "So that's how he did it." She whispered. "I guess I owe him one."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"How's Gwen?" Kay asked and the image of Jason came to mind. Last she heard from him was a week ago. He and Gwen were still 'not together'. Kay suspected otherwise.  
  
Rebecca's expression brightened. "She's doing wonderfully. She has a secret man who she just won't reveal." She replied optimistically. "I hope he's not poor."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
Rebecca quirked an eyebrow. "Do you know something that I should?"  
  
Kay smiled, shaking her head. "Not really. I hardly know Gwen to begin with."  
  
"You two will get along. Gwennie's coming home for the Harvest Ball. Maybe she'll bring him to Harmony. Anyway, I have servants to fire and orders to give. I'll see you around."  
  
Kay smiled. "Yeah." She replied and when Rebecca was out of the room, Kay grabbed her purse and headed to the bathroom.  
  
One minute later, she anxiously paced in the bathroom, wringing her hands as she sighed and glanced at her watch repeatedly. The timer went off and she scrambled to the pregnancy test, her hands slightly shaking as she clutched the small object.  
  
She was not entirely sure if this was a win/win situation.  
  
Heaving another sigh, Kay looked at the small plastic kit and whimpered. Blue if you're pregnant, pink if you're not.  
  
It was blue.  
  
She managed to sit on the edge of the bathtub, her limbs shaking as John's suspicions finally became reality. All that denial was useless.  
  
A tornado of emotions shook inside of her. She was happy and petrified and excited at the same time. Kay exhaled loudly as her hand instinctively went over her stomach, feeling any sign of the child that was growing inside of her.  
  
There was a small bump, too small for anyone to notice, even Fox. But not her. She tried to ignore it but there was no point in that now. She was no officially pregnant. A baby was growing and it solely depended on her for survival. Her fears of losing Kyla returned and Kay could feel a lump in her throat.  
  
Her lip trembled slightly as she reassured herself. "Everything will be fine." Kay whispered as she discreetly discarded the pregnancy kit. She stepped out of the bathroom and back into her room to find Fox engrossed on some paper work.  
  
He looked up at her and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked as he rose and walked over to her.  
  
Kay swallowed uncomfortably, not quite able to look him in the eye. "Nothing. I'm just tired. How was your meeting with you father and grandfather?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
He shrugged. "Long. Grandfather is biting my head off for every single thing that is going wrong with Crane Industries." Fox replied bitterly as he ushered her to the bed. In actuality, most of what the three men discussed was about what happened in Kay's apartment. Alistair was livid that Fox hadn't found out who had done it yet.  
  
"Is there a problem?" She asked, concerned for him.  
  
He shook his head, giving her a smile. "Nothing that we can't handle. You should get some rest, love. You don't look very well."  
  
She hesitated. "Fox, I have to tell-"  
  
"Not now, Kay. You need to get some rest. You've been sick lately. Grandfather will blame me if you're not well for the Harvest Ball." He interrupted her quickly despite the gentleness in his tone. Fox really was worried about her.  
  
Kay sighed sharply, nodding as she yielded to his request. I guess the big news will have to wait, she told herself as she slowly slipped underneath the covers. "Alright."  
  
Fox tucked her in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "I still have things to do. I'll be out for a while." He told her as he made a mental to-do list. His number one priority was to find the bastard who wrecked Kay's apartment.  
  
People who hurt those who are important to the Cranes never get away with it.  
  
Kay nodded sleepily. "Don't be too long." She whispered shifting her body to make herself comfortable.  
  
"I'll be back for dinner." He told her before slipping out of the room.  
  
While he was gone, Kay dreamed of their baby.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jessica sat in her dim room, her fingers tapping on the arm of the chair she had retreated to. She chuckled to herself as a sinister smile spread on her face.  
  
Revenge was deliciously sweet.  
  
Had she known that before, Jessica would have destroyed Kay a long time ago.  
  
Flashes of red, wet blood filled her thoughts. She could still feel it against the latex glove that she had worn. She was smart. Jessica knew that. She knew that evidence would be her downfall and she had painstakingly made sure not to leave any.  
  
"If only I could have seen the look on Kay's face." She whispered as her body shivered at the thought of her handiwork.  
  
She was good. She could have flaunted her pride but that was not going to happen. True heroes were never praised. They, despite their acts of valor, were never rewarded.  
  
Jessica was willing to settle for that. She was doing this for her family. It was the first step of ridding Harmony of Kay. She was the dark cloud that shrouded their city. She was the knife that stabbed the hearts of the people that Jessica loved dearly.  
  
Kay was evil incarnate and Jessica was willing to do anything to destroy her.  
  
Sister or not, there was no turning back now.  
  
Although her actions made her slightly guilt-ridden, Jessica knew that this was the right thing to do. No one was willing to destroy Kay and despite the others' attempts, nothing was happening. She had to do something.  
  
Fear made people weak, Jessica once heard.  
  
If she made Kay truly afraid, then Jess knew that she stood a chance against her sister.  
  
Given enough time, she would. Jess was certain of it.  
  
Charity's voice pierced her thoughts and Jess bolted upright. "I didn't hear you." She mumbled and her blonde cousin nodded understandingly.  
  
"Dinner's served. What were you just thinking about? You looked very far away." Charity asked as the two girls walked side by side down the stairs to the dining room.  
  
Jessica flashed her best smile. "Oh, I was just thinking of how things will all get better soon. I'm almost sure of it." She replied cheerfully.  
  
"Sure of what?" Sam asked as he and the rest of his family settled around the dinner table. There was still some bad blood between him and David Hastings but at least, they could finally stand to be in the same room. Kay's words from earlier in the day made him realize some things.  
  
She was right.  
  
Nothing would have changed the outcome of their lives. Somehow, no matter how despicable the truth, they were bound to end up with the people they truly loved.  
  
Grace and Ivy were trying to tolerate each other as well.  
  
"That everything is going to be great." Jessica explained as she took her seat.  
  
"That's good honey. Always think positive." Grace piped up as she sat next to David.  
  
Once everyone was finally settled, grace was said and a few uncomfortable throat clearings were done. No one wanted to mention the 'k' word but Sam finally spoke up.  
  
"I spoke to Kay today." He stated. Ivy, who was on his right, stiffened. Grace sighed sharply while David slightly choked on his food.  
  
Jessica smirked and Charity shifted in her seat uncomfortably.  
  
"What did she say?" Grace asked, her heart pounding against her chest. She was sure that her wretched daughter revealed her secret.  
  
Sam frowned slightly. "That nothing would have changed." He replied with a heavy sigh.  
  
"If what?" Grace continued to ask.  
  
"If the truth was let out sooner."  
  
Ivy shook her head. "I know you don't quite forgive me Sam but that's not true. The main reason as to why I never intended on letting you find out the truth sooner or later was the fact that I knew that everything would change. Even now, we're miserable."  
  
"But I still would have forgiven you. Even Kay knew that." He insisted softly. His blue eyes turned to Grace who didn't look very pleased. "Sorry, Grace."  
  
"No, it's okay." She replied. "I knew that too."  
  
Ivy wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad about it. Instead, she forked her salad and continued eating.  
  
"Kay is still evil. Whether she was right or not, you can't forgive her, Dad." Jessica declared boldly.  
  
He nodded grimly as he turned his head to look at his youngest daughter. "I know but I want to try to forgive her."  
  
"You should. Maybe we all should." Grace agreed. "We all can't live hating each other." She was not just referring to their situation with Kay.  
  
Jessica scoffed as she stared at her parents in disbelief. "You can't be serious, mom. She's hurt you the most."  
  
But she also did me a favor I can never repay her for, Grace wanted to say. "It was just a thought."  
  
"Well, that should be the end of that. Kay will never change and Ivy is right. We're all miserable because of my so called sister. Everything will stay this way if she stays here."  
  
Sam's frown deepened. "Kay's apartment was found broken into and vandalized. Is there something you know about that Jess?"  
  
Jessica gave him her most hurt look. "You can't think that I'd do something that horrible, daddy." Jessica quivered. "I'm not like her. I don't hurt people." Her voice trembled and tears were rolling down her cheeks as she abruptly stood up, pushing her seat back.  
  
She ran to her room immediately. You'll thank me for this in the end, dad. Just don't ruin my plan, Jessica thought as she moved on to her next plan.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two Days Later  
  
San Francisco  
  
J. Callaway's Penthouse  
  
Jason was not thrilled to hear the news about Kay's apartment. He wasn't any happier to find out that she was now living in the same roof as Fox.  
  
This meant that things were definitely serious. From the excited squeal in his sister's voice and the tension in Kay's when he last spoke to them separately, it meant that he was right on the money, so to speak.  
  
But what really irked him was the fact that Kay had made enemies bad enough that they would retaliate.  
  
"Dammit." He cursed sharply.  
  
Gwen Hotchkiss, who was sitting across from Jason, engrossed with her own thoughts turned her head slightly and gave him a sympathetic look. She knew instantly that it was about the infamous Kay Callaway.  
  
She had seen two articles about Kay in the papers. One was when she and Fox were spotted in New York last week and the other was the exhaustive catastrophe that had been her apartment.  
  
In the past few months, Gwen had learned to realize that most of Jason worries and bad moods were caused by Kay or something that happened to her. He was beginning to become quite frustrated with it that Jason was tempted to drop everything that he was doing and go to Harmony to smooth things out for Kay.  
  
Gwen was almost jealous of how devoted and protective Jason was to the younger girl.  
  
"She's in good hands." She declared softly. Gwen had called her mother a few times and Rebecca had more than eagerly conveyed all the good news to her. Kay was doing all of them a big favor, ruining most of their hated people. The blonde had been thrilled to see Theresa's name scandalized in the papers, as well as Ethan's.  
  
Good job Kay, she recalled.  
  
"Fox?" He looked dubious as he said the other man's name.  
  
Gwen nodded sincerely. "Believe it or not, he really does care about her. As far as I know, Kay is the one lasting the longest out of all his 'relationships'." When it came to Fox, Gwen always used that term loosely but she had a feeling that his fondness for Kay ran too deep to sever now. She suspected he was in love.  
  
He did sound like a man in love when she spoke to him almost a few weeks ago.  
  
"That's not so reassuring to me, Gwen. I haven't seen her so attached to anyone since I've known her and now she needs more protection than ever."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Not even you?"  
  
"We're close but she's family. With Fox it's different." He replied with a heavy sigh.  
  
"You sound jealous." Gwen whispered and Jason shot her a look. Their relationship was not an easy one. They began with loathing each other and unlike Fox and Kay's care-free laid back attachment, Gwen and Jason's was deeper if not more heartfelt. Nothing was easy for them.  
  
Even after years of being away from Ethan, Gwen was still battling with her feelings for him. And now she was in a relationship with a man whose loyalties was to another woman.  
  
Sometimes, she wondered why she did this to herself.  
  
"Don't Gwen." He said curtly.  
  
She sighed. "Don't what?"  
  
"Don't doubt me. You know how I feel about you." Jason clarified, sounding strangely hoarse but truthful. Perhaps the one thing that attracted Jason so much to Gwen was no matter how much she tried to distance herself from him; in the end she always gave her heart out, even her soul. She was fragile in many ways and he felt the need to soothe her broken soul.  
  
He really did love her and Jason had told her so on many occasions but as they say, once bitten, twice shy. And Gwen had been bitten too many times. Jason knew that she was wary of serious relationships. Gwen once stated that she wasn't ready nor did she want a serious relationship. The deeper it became, the bigger the possibility of being hurt and she wasn't going to let herself get hurt anymore.  
  
Not after everything that Ethan did to her.  
  
"I don't doubt you. It's just sometimes I can't help but feel that she's competition; that if she asked you to choose, you'd willingly pick her." She became teary as she said it.  
  
Jason's heart went out to her. "Kay will never ask me to choose. She's a bigger person than that."  
  
"But if she did?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'll make her see that I love you just as much as I love her, in a different way of course. She is my family and you are my heart, Gwen Hotchkiss. I am not Ethan. I won't string you along. I am with you because I love and that's the truth." Jason knew what Kay's half- sibling did to Gwen. The minute she lost their baby, he ran straight back to the arms of Theresa who had always insisted that it was Fate.  
  
She exhaled, her breath coming out shaky. "And I love you. God knows I tried to fight it. I've been hurt too much to get into another relationship again." The insecurity had stuck to her. If one man was willing to leave her the first time, who says another one won't follow the tradition.  
  
"I won't break your heart. I promise." Jason rose and sat next to her.  
  
Gwen nodded as she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Good because there's not much left of it."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I KNOW THAT I DIDN'T END IT WITH A CLIFFY OR SOMETHING INTERESTING. AT LEAST NOW WE KNOW THAT KAY IS 'OFFICIALLY' PREGNANT. NO MORE STALLING, GUESSING OR DENYING. ALSO, I NEEDED HER TO HAVE A TALK WITH HER DAD. SO, THEY'RE NOT EXACTLY EACH OTHER'S FAVORITE PEOPLE RIGHT NOW. I PROMISE THAT ALL WILL BE WELL IN THE END.  
  
I ALSO NEEDED TO MAKE MORE OF AN EMPHASIS ON GWEN AND JASON'S RELATIONSHIP. I MADE A FEW MENTIONS OF IT BUT I NEVER ELABORATED AND I THOUGHT THAT NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME.  
  
SO, JESSICA IS OUR LITTLE PERP. HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?  
  
THANKS FOR READING. 


	16. Girl Talk

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. LOVED THEM AS USUAL. HERE'S CHAPTER SIXTEEN. THERE'S QUITE A FEW THINGS GOING ON IN THIS ONE, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.  
  
ANYWAY, ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
A Few Days Later  
  
Harmony Airport  
  
Kay sharply sighed as she tried to drone out Rebecca and Julian's irritating giggles. But her attempts were futile and she groaned irritably, feeling the onslaught of a headache. To make matters worse, she was feeling lightheaded and every smell made her want to run to the bathroom and vomit her guts out.  
  
"I'm going to kill Fox for leaving me with those two." She muttered to herself. He was at Crane Industries again, like he had been for everyday since they returned from New York. She was hoping to tell him about the big news but between Fox always at the office and her busy work schedule and 'illness', Kay couldn't find the opportunity.  
  
Then there was gnawing fear that Fox might not want this child or any child for that matter.  
  
"Are you okay?" John, who had been sitting beside her, asked worriedly.  
  
She shot him an aggravated look. John had been grating her nerves all day, doting on her hand and foot just because she finally admitted or more likely, did not deny that she was pregnant. He had insisted that she go see a doctor which Kay reluctantly did so, knowing that sooner or later she was going to have to do it. But of then he just had to remind her that she had to tell Fox and would not drop the subject. "I'm fine!" She hissed.  
  
John didn't look convinced at all and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You look horrible."  
  
"That just boosts my ego. Remind me to lower your salary." She snapped.  
  
He shook his head at her, not at all troubled that she was ready to attack him. "I'm looking after you here, Kay. Fox would want me to."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever." She felt her stomach tighten and Kay fought another wave of nausea. "Why do they call it morning sickness if it happens all day?" She groaned.  
  
He shrugged, feeling sympathetic for her. "Don't look at me."  
  
Kay shot him another look and then turned her head towards Julian and Rebecca who were sitting a few seats down, huddled together, giggling, with their martinis in hand. "I'm going to kick them if they don't stop whatever it is they're doing." She told John who just chuckled.  
  
"They're very active." He stated.  
  
"They're disgusting." Kay argued. "Dammit, why did Miranda have to suggest that Jason and Gwen stop by New York so they can take one plane to Harmony?" She was not in any way thrilled with having to pick up her friends with Rebecca and Julian.  
  
"Because it's more convenient." John replied.  
  
Kay muttered curses under her breath. "Not for me. Those two are driving me insane." She glared at Julian and Rebecca again who were still oblivious of anyone else's presence.  
  
John snickered. "You live in the same house as them. How did you manage to survive for days now?" He asked curiously.  
  
Kay shrugged her shoulders, her forehead creased into a frown. "I avoided them. I was at work or sleeping most of the time. The only time I saw them was at dinner and breakfast. Thank God this arrangement is temporary." She replied, sighing.  
  
John quirked an eyebrow. "Temporary? Kay have you forgotten something?" He pointedly looked at her stomach and she hissed at him.  
  
"No, dumb ass, I did not forget." She retorted heatedly, shifting her arms so they would cover head stomach. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm sticking around the Crane mansion. Will you drop this whole baby thing?" She whispered low enough for only John to hear.  
  
"You're going to have to face the facts, Kay. I'm dropping it just for the day." He declared. "I'm going to help you with this, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Fine, just don't talk about this anymore! You are so annoying sometimes."  
  
He smiled despite her annoyance. "It takes one to know one." He said sounding amused and Kay was about to retort something mean when she spotted Jason. She stood up and flung herself at him.  
  
"Jason!" Kay squealed as he lifted her off the ground and twirled her. John didn't miss the slightly jealous hint in Gwen's eyes. He was sure Fox would act the same if he saw Jason and Kay now. The two were just too close.  
  
"Gwennie!" Rebecca frantically waved at her daughter as she shoved a few people out of her way. "Simpletons, please move out way! Rich woman coming through!"  
  
Gwen looked slightly embarrassed but amused as well. "Hi, Mom." She greeted hugging Rebecca tightly.  
  
"The lower classes are so disrespectful these days." Rebecca muttered, shaking her head slightly. "Oh, Gwennie, you're home. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." She answered cheerfully. "Oh, this is Jason Callaway. I told you about him yesterday." Rebecca looked puzzled for a moment and then realized that this was her Gwennie's secret man.  
  
"Rebecca Hotchkiss." She purred as she offered her hand to Jason. Julian snorted beside her while Gwen looked somewhat embarrassed. Kay rolled her eyes and Miranda cleared her throat.  
  
The rest of the introductions then ensued. Gwen and Kay shook hands as well, then John and Jason, who looked somewhat puzzled why it wasn't Fox who was with Kay, followed. Miranda was introduced to Rebecca as well. Then Julian and Jason shook hands.  
  
"I'm Julian Crane. I'm sure you've heard quite a lot about me." Julian said smugly as he refilled his martini glass. "Aren't you my arch nemesis' heir?"  
  
Jason gave him a strange look but then chuckled. "I am but I'm not here on business." He replied and Kay smiled beside him.  
  
Julian downed his martini to the last drop and then nodded, pleased with himself. "Well, then that's good. Why don't we all resume this in the mansion? The Neanderthals around us are looking hungry."  
  
Rebecca let out a small sound which was halfway between a whimper and a whine. "Put your wallets in your front pockets and if you're like me put them-"  
  
"Don't finish that." Gwen quickly intervened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A Few Minutes Later  
  
Crane Mansion  
  
Rebecca and Julian were leading the group as they entered the Crane mansion. The maids, who have now learned to fear Rebecca, paused from whatever they were doing and waited for her orders.  
  
"Take their bags upstairs." She said as she strode into the living room.  
  
"I'm dehydrated." Julian declared as he filled a new glass.  
  
Miranda took the chance to drag Kay upstairs and talk. She was beside herself with excitement, having been tortured by waiting a few days before finally coming to Harmony. "John hasn't found anyone new, has he?" She asked hesitantly as Kay led them to her bedroom. Miranda made a point to examine the lavish room.  
  
"No." Kay replied tiredly as she settled on the bed.  
  
The red-haired girl pursed her lips doubtfully. "He seemed distracted. He kept look at you." She continued.  
  
Kay sighed as she snuggled against her cool pillow. "He's not into me." She replied flatly. She knew John was just concerned for her.  
  
"I hope not. I really like him." Miranda declared, almost insecurely and Kay sighed sharply. "If he likes you, then I'll back off but then that-" She stopped herself when noticed that Kay was not really paying attention. "Kay, are you alright?"  
  
The other girl nodded listlessly. "I'm tired." She answered, suddenly feeling like her stomach contents were coming up her throat. Kay shut her eyes, breathing sharply as she willed herself not to throw up.  
  
But Miranda flopped on the bed and Kay groaned, scrambling to the bathroom. She reached it just in time. She kneeled on the floor; the tile cold against her skin.  
  
"Kay, what's happening? Should I call help?" The older girl asked, alarmed to see her friend like this.  
  
"No." Kay replied. She cursed even in her weakened state. "I'm fine."  
  
"Do you need a doctor?" Miranda asked as she helped Kay to the sink.  
  
She shook her head as she turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on her face. John was right. She did look horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot and the energy was drained out of her. "I said I'm fine." Kay lied stubbornly.  
  
Miranda folded her arms over her chest, glaring at Kay. "You don't look fine to me." She insisted.  
  
"Miranda, I'm not in the mood to argue." Kay hissed as she pushed past her friend.  
  
The other girl followed. "Kay, if you're hurt you have to let me help you." She insisted and Kay groaned irritably.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine!" She exclaimed angrily, flailing her arms in the air. "I don't need help!"  
  
Miranda glowered at her. "You're not fine! Don't you lie to me, Kay. You're throwing your guts out. Now tell me or I'll go out that door and demand what the hell they're doing to you!"  
  
"They're not doing anything to me and it's none of your business!"  
  
"You're my family; you are my business." Miranda argued firmly and Kay sighed sharply.  
  
"No! No, I am not anybody's business. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that you and John can ask or say anything you want and expect me to-"  
  
Miranda gasped. "You're what?"  
  
"Shit." Kay muttered, looking guilty as Miranda stood in front of her. The other girl stood blinking for a moment, startled beyond belief.  
  
"You're pregnant." Miranda whispered. "You're pregnant! You're pregnant!" She squealed cheerfully as she hugged Kay.  
  
"Keep it down!" Kay ordered frantically.  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful, Kay. A baby, a baby!"  
  
Kay pulled back, suddenly frantic. "No. It's not wonderful. I feel awful all the time. I puke my guts out, I can't sleep, I'm always hungry and tired and I haven't told Fox!" Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she could no longer hold her doubts back. "What if he doesn't want this baby? What if he thinks that it's not his? What am I going to do? Your family will be so ashamed of what I've done. They won't forgive me. Oh, God! The baby won't have a father then and it'll hate me. And I'll hate myself. What if they make me give it away and I'll never see it again? I have to see my baby, Miranda. I love it too much-" This was her second child and Kay could not risk failing at it again. She knew that she couldn't lose the baby under any circumstances and it frightened her to the point of panic.  
  
"Calm down." Miranda said softly as she pulled Kay into her arms. The other girl sobbed on her shoulder, her body trembling. "It's going to be okay. It's okay." She felt genuinely sorry for her.  
  
Kay's sobs subsided and she pulled away, sniffling. Miranda handed her a tissue. "So many things could go wrong." She whispered.  
  
"But think of all the things that could go right. Stop stressing yourself out. It's not good for the baby."  
  
"You can't tell anyone." Kay groaned as she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Only John knows and now you."  
  
Miranda looked surprised. "John?"  
  
She nodded. "He figured it out before I did. How? I will never know. Promise me you won't say anything."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Fox has to find out from me. He'll never forgive me if he heard it from anyone else." She declared unhappily.  
  
Miranda nodded somberly as she brushed back a strand of hair that was in Kay's eye. "It'll be alright, Kay. You and Fox will talk about this. You have nothing to worry about. You love each other too much to let things go wrong now. And this baby is a blessing."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then be happy." She gave Kay another hug. "And congratulations."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
Fox decided that his grandfather truly hated him. After a few days of practically being locked in his office at Crane Industries, Alistair finally decided to cut him some slack and let him have the day off. Of course, the old man had chosen the day that Kay and the girls were at Boston to do some last minute shopping. So Fox only saw her for a brief time during breakfast.  
  
Now he was stuck at the mansion with Jason, not that he minded the other man; John, whom Kay gave the day off and Julian, who for some odd reason decided that now was a great time for some male bonding.  
  
It was a testosterone fest.  
  
The only women in the house were Rebecca, who was currently busy with the designer and party planner Pierre, and the maids who were now brought to tears as they followed the orders that the much older red-haired woman was shouting on top of her lungs.  
  
"Well, isn't this lovely." Julian drawled sarcastically as he poured himself his fifth glass. Jason was wondering why he was not drunk yet and John was trying to figure out a way to leave without insulting anyone.  
  
Fox smirked. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere?"  
  
"Actually, no. That Pierre is giving me funny looks whenever I'm within the vicinity." He replied. "I think it's best to stay away."  
  
Jason smiled. He found Julian arrogant and amusing, which wasn't all that strange since Julian did have a sense of humor; twisted but still existent. Jason had expected to hate the older man and instead he didn't at all. "The women have put us in exile, for the day at least." He commented and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
The big unvoiced question of what to do now hung in the air and each man shifted in his seat, uncomfortably.  
  
"Let's play poker." John piped up and they all looked startled. "Well, we're all bored. We can play until the girls come back unless someone has a better idea." He suggested and mumbles of agreement erupted in the room.  
  
"Drinking poker?" Julian suggested.  
  
"I think we'll stick to the regular poker." Jason replied and the rest nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, and no real money. I'd like to have enough money to survive for the next few years of my life." John declared Fox gave him a disappointed look.  
  
"That's no fun."  
  
Julian pulled out a deck of cards. "Alright, gentlemen, put your game faces on."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Boston  
  
The man stood in front of Gwen and Kay, one eyebrow arched while he flashed them a cheesy grin. He was trying to suave, which Kay found utterly repulsive. Gwen was fighting back the urge to cringe.  
  
"So, lovely ladies, where are you off to?" He asked with a fake accent that did not go unnoticed. He oozed of cheap cologne.  
  
Kay and Gwen shared a look and then returned their gaze to the man. "We're waiting for our friend." Kay replied icily. Miranda was lucky enough to be in the ladies room at the time, powdering her nose or what not.  
  
He chuckled. "Well then, we have time to get to know each other. I'm Stan." Stan drawled, offering his hand which neither girl accepted.  
  
"And we're convicted felons who just got out of prison. Please leave us alone." Gwen smoothly replied and Kay almost laughed due to the absurdity of her claim. They looked nothing like convicted felons in their posh designer clothes and shoes. Still, they both hoped that Stan would take the hint and scamper off.  
  
But he didn't. "Tough girls. I like. What were you both in for?" Stan asked curiously as he inched nearer. Gwen scowled and Kay would have punched him had she not been carrying quite a few bags or pregnant and thinking of her baby.  
  
Gwen smiled. "Murder. I stabbed my ex-husband with the fireplace poker until he was full of holes." Stan swallowed.  
  
"And I chopped him into little pieces and froze him in blocks of ice. No one knew until six months later." Kay piped up. Both women looked impeccably serious and whatever color that was left on Stan's face drained away and he stammered.  
  
"You know what? You're right. We should go sit down and get to know each other. We haven't with a man in years. We're quite lonely." Gwen said cheerfully and the man stumbled backwards, still stammering.  
  
"I....I....have somewhere to go." He muttered before walking away as fast as possible.  
  
Gwen burst into giggles. "Slime bag." She muttered.  
  
Kay laughed. "Serves him right."  
  
Silence fell between them and Gwen uncomfortably shuffled her feet while they waited for Miranda to reappear. Kay bit her bottom lip and sighed. "I hope you don't mind me coming with you and Miranda." She spoke, unable to withstand the silence.  
  
Kay smiled at her. "Not at all. It's about time we all got to spend some time together. All I know about you is what Jason told me over these past few months, not counting what I know of your past of course."  
  
"All good, I hope." Gwen stated and Kay nodded.  
  
"Jason loves you very much. He hasn't come right out and said it to me but he does." Kay stated softly and Gwen smiled.  
  
"And do you care that he feels that way?"  
  
Kay shot her a curious look. "Of course I care. I love Jason dearly and I don't want him hurt."  
  
"I won't hurt Jason. I love him too much and I know what it feels to be betrayed." She declared sincerely and at that moment, Kay decided that she liked Gwen Hotchkiss.  
  
"Join the club."  
  
She arched a curious eyebrow. "You've been betrayed?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Many times. Different circumstances and people but the same outcome." Kay confirmed quietly as she gave the other woman a sideward glance. The blonde nodded sympathetically.  
  
Miranda appeared moments later and the three decided to head home. They reached Harmony later in the night, the women somewhat exhausted from their little adventure. "Is it always this quiet?" Miranda asked, slightly worried by the house's unnerving silence.  
  
"No." Gwen replied as the three of them stalked into the living room and found it empty. Usually, Julian and Rebecca would be there, pouring drink after drink until they could no longer stand.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kay asked a maid who happened to be in the room.  
  
"The men are outside having a barbeque. Ms. Hotchkiss is still with Pierre, working on some last minute things for the ball tomorrow." The maid declared.  
  
The women shared a grim look before walking to the back of the house. As they were told, Julian, Fox, John and Jason were all seated around a circular table, leaning idly in their respective chairs as each relished a bottle of beer. Cards were scattered on the table, as well as gambling chips as well as few empty bottles of beers which the maids were quickly dispensing.  
  
They were laughing and talking like they had been friends since childhood.  
  
"Oh boy." Kay muttered before revealing her presence.  
  
"They're here!" John cheered loudly and Kay looked at him like he had lost his mind. He was definitely drunk. The other men joined in on the cheering and Fox rose from his seat to swoop Kay off her feet and whirl her around.  
  
She yelped. "I missed you." Fox declared before giving her a kiss. Kay gave him a small smile.  
  
"I missed you too. Having fun?" She asked, taking a look at him.  
  
Fox nodded. "I won at poker. They're amateurs." He declared cheerfully, leading her back to join them.  
  
Gwen was already seated on Jason's lap who had an arm around her waist. John had offered Miranda her seat and although drunk, he managed to stand behind her chair.  
  
"I'm alone." Julian muttered somberly and as if on cue, Rebecca appeared.  
  
"Pookie!" Rebecca yelled as she walked over to him and swatted him on the arm. "You've been having fun here while Pierre bored me to death!" She accused him.  
  
"I'll make it up to you, Becky-poo." Julian replied. Gwen cringed.  
  
"You're going to be punished tonight. Bad boy. Bad boy! Someone's going to get whipped." Rebecca giggled as she grabbed Julian's tie and led him back into the house. Julian shivered with excitement as he winked at the rest of them over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, God." Kay muttered dreadfully.  
  
"I'm scarred." Miranda whispered. "No offence, Gwen."  
  
"None taken."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
One Day Later  
  
Harvest Ball, Crane Mansion  
  
"We look good." Gwen happily declared as she stood beside her two new found friends in front of Kay's overly large full length mirror in her walk- in closet.  
  
"We look damn good." Miranda said proudly as she smoothed her hands over her dress.  
  
In between her friends, Kay just smiled, slightly nervous.  
  
They were quite a beautiful trio, one had to admit; all striking in their own unique way. Collectively, they were stunning and they knew that tonight heads would be turned.  
  
Gwen was petite and blonde. Kay towered her by an inch, her hair longer and darker, and her eyes blue as to Gwen's brown ones. Compared to the two other women, the one word to Miranda was, vibrant. Her red hair was so bright it almost gave others the elusion of flames and unlike her brother, her eyes were deep green, a color rare to humans but not in cats.  
  
"My mother is going to be furious that she's all alone downstairs." Gwen declared as she took one last look at her reflection. "We should go."  
  
Kay nodded in agreement.  
  
Miranda beamed. "Let's knock them dead." She declared, thinking of John.  
  
They reached the foyer a few minutes later and saw Rebecca greeting arriving guests, Julian by her side with, undoubtedly, a martini in one hand. Gwen went to say hi to her mother while Miranda searched for her date and Kay for Fox. When she couldn't find him, Kay joined John and Miranda.  
  
Her older non-brother was futilely trying not to stare at Miranda who was enjoying the effect that she had on him. Her dress was deep red, halter and simple in style until she moved and the slit on the right side parted, exposing quite a lot leg.  
  
John swallowed, thankful that Kay showed up. "You look nice, Kay." He said abruptly. She smiled, quite aware that he was desperately trying to be distracted from Miranda.  
  
"And Miranda too, right?" She beamed, willing to make him uncomfortable for just a bit more.  
  
He nodded, giving her the evil eye. "Of course."  
  
"Have you guys seen Fox?" Kay asked, looking around.  
  
"Well, he was here a while ago." John replied with a shrug.  
  
Kay nodded with a sigh and she spotted Jason and Gwen in the dance floor. He looked happy as he held Gwen in his arms and Kay was glad. He had never seen Gwen in anything but a suit before and in the silver dress with the swooping neckline and small train, Jason decided that she was gorgeous.  
  
"John, can you get us something to drink?" Miranda asked and he nodded, taking the hint. "Everything, alright?" She asked Kay who looked tenser than all of them.  
  
She exhaled deeply, peeling her eyes off the dance floor and staring straight at Miranda. "I have a bad feeling about tonight." Kay declared warily. "Is that a photographer?" She asked and was about to walk over to the man and insist that he leave the property but Miranda pulled her back.  
  
"I already asked about him. Alistair hired one for the night." She explained. "Kay, calm down. It's just nerves. Everything will be fine."  
  
Kay sighed sharply. "It's just this feeling. Oh, God, I sound as crazy as Charity."  
  
Miranda gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "You're worried about you-know- what. Just relax."  
  
The other girl nodded. John returned, hoping that Miranda would not notice that he brought Kay a glass of water. She absentmindedly took it and sipped.  
  
"There's Fox." He declared and Kay turned and saw him approaching them. He didn't look very happy although he managed to smile.  
  
He gave Kay a soft kiss on the cheek and greeted John and Miranda. "Let's dance." Fox declared as he pulled Kay into the dance floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Fox quickly shook his head. "Nothing I can't handle. Some of the guests are irritating me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He smiled. "You look beautiful." Fox declared. Kay was wearing a navy blue dress that fell quite low in the back, making a few eyebrows rise in curiosity as to how much she was wearing underneath. Two thin almost threadlike straps held it up while tiny sapphires adorned her neck and ears.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She chuckled feeling his warm hand against her bare back. He feigned a hurt look.  
  
"I think I should get you out of that dress." He whispered hotly in her ear.  
  
"Now, now, Fox. Me, naked in front of all the guests; that would be quite a scandal." Kay replied, teasing him slightly. They were unaware of the crowd watching them intently, noting what a stunning pair they made.  
  
"I'm sure most of them won't mind." He said offhandedly and Kay laughed. The song ended and Fox led her into the sidelines. "Wine?"  
  
Kay was startled for a moment but she shook her head. "Stomachache." She lied and he nodded. Fox introduced her to the guests. Most of them were the Crane's business associates. The rest were wives, a few sons and daughters and loyal friends from over the years.  
  
When Fox was suddenly caught into a conversation about the current stock prices these days, Kay excused herself to get some air. He heat in the house, mixed with the smell of cigar and perfume was making her slightly dizzy.  
  
She welcomed the cool breeze as she stood in the balcony, hoping that the nauseating feeling would pass. Kay could not risk fainting or worse throwing up in front of all the guests.  
  
"Can I join you?" A voice interrupted and Kay turned to face the owner. It was a blonde, about her height, maybe a few years older.  
  
She nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Nice party." The girl commented and Kay smiled.  
  
"You should tell Rebecca that. She did all of it." Kay replied, folding her arms over her chest. "She's good at these things, running the house and planning this but you didn't hear it from me."  
  
The blonde chuckled softly. "My lips are sealed. I'm Erica Reed."  
  
"Kay Callaway." She replied, shaking Erica's hand.  
  
"Business colleague or friend?"  
  
"Friend." She replied, suddenly feeling very cold.  
  
Erica shrugged her shoulders, a bitter smile on her lips. "I used to be a friend until of course, Fox Crane screwed me over." She stated icily.  
  
Kay frowned, taken aback. "He screwed you over?" She echoed the other woman's words, her heart suddenly pounding rapidly in her chest.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded with a slight hiss. "Typical Crane behavior. I wouldn't be here but my parents insisted that I show up to prove to Fox that I'm better than him and I'm not like the rest of his conquests."  
  
Kay narrowed her eyes at the woman. She looked sincere and a part of Kay hated the fact that she was beginning to believe every word that Erica said. She was desperately trying not to believe the other woman but it seemed futile. "I didn't know."  
  
Erica nodded, smirking. "Fox is very good with keeping secrets. Another damn trait he has. You know what makes it worse is that I was actually happy without him, I was actually living a life that didn't include him but he had to come back. He had to 'accidentally' see me in Vienna and ruin everything. He's such a charmer and I'm disgraced to fall for his tricks." Tears trickled down her cheeks and Erica wiped it with the back of her hand, nervously chuckling. "Fox treated me like the queen then, like he does to every girl but I was such a fool to believe that he'd take me back. A few weeks later, he tells me I mean nothing I shouldn't have been so delusional about us. He was going back home."  
  
Kay fought back the urge to cry as she gritted her teeth, willing herself to stay composed. "Why are you telling me this?" She angrily demanded.  
  
Erica shrugged. "Because I saw how he looked at you. Maybe I saw me in you before Fox broke my heart. Maybe a part of me wants to save you from that. Walk away before it's too late."  
  
But it's already too late, Kay miserably thought as the reality that she was pregnant dawned on her. "I should go." She said brusquely.  
  
When she turned her back, Erica grinned.  
  
"And the Oscar goes to Erica Reed." She whispered viciously, delighted with herself. Fox was going to pay.  
  
When Kay reentered the house, all she wanted to do was drag Fox upstairs and demand his side of the story but instead, he pulled her into a dance she had to prolong her outburst. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked, unable to hide the quiver in her voice.  
  
He looked genuinely baffled. "No, I tell you everything." Fox replied, planting a kiss on her lips which suddenly felt very bitter to Kay.  
  
Liar! A voice screamed in her head. She sighed sharply. "Who's Erica Reed?"  
  
His expression darkened at the mention of the girl's name. "An ex- girlfriend. I'm assuming the two of you met."  
  
Kay nodded, frowning. "We talked."  
  
"Don't believe whatever she told you. That woman is out to get me." He quickly declared.  
  
"What happened in-" Kay began to ask but she was suddenly cut off by the sound of the speaker overhead, being turned on. She pulled away from Fox and like everyone else, she stood still and waited.  
  
Alistair's voice echoed in large ballroom. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Crane Harvest Ball. I hope you're all having a good time."  
  
The guests began to murmur in response. Others were wondering what the patriarch was up to now.  
  
"As you all know, yearly Crane events are important but this is the most significant event yet."  
  
The whispers became louder. Many tried to guess what the surprise was. It was surely going to cause uproar. From across the room, Jason caught the look in Kay's eyes and immediately knew that something was horribly wrong.  
  
There was a long pause and the guests waited in suspense. Alistair finally continued over the speaker. "As you all know, my son Julian and I run Crane Industries. I have decided to make my grandson, Nicholas Foxworth Crane partner in running Crane Industries." There were more startled gasps, whispers. All eyes were suddenly on Fox who looked blissful. "On one condition. He must marry within one year from today."  
  
And then room became eerily silent but moments later, the guests cheered for Fox, the crowding as they congratulated him; the men trying their best to win his approval, the women hoping that their daughters be the next Mrs. Crane.  
  
Kay saw Erica approach Fox, cup his face and plant a kiss on his lips as if labeling him as hers. Kay didn't wait for his reaction and left.  
  
Jason, not missing this, followed. "Kay!" He called, his voice drowned by the noise and music. She slipped through the kitchen, hoping that she could discreetly run upstairs. "Kay!" Jason called again and finally she heard as they walked further and further away from the party.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Gwen?" Kay bitterly asked, refusing to look back at him and show Jason that she was crying.  
  
"She'll be fine. Where are you going?" He demanded as he fell into step with her.  
  
Kay carelessly wiped her tears as she headed for the stairs. "Where do you think? I'm packing my things and getting the hell out of here?"  
  
"What happened?" He demanded as he held her firmly on the shoulders, refusing to let her walk away.  
  
She sighed sharply as the hot tears continued to fall. Kay shook her head miserably. "Everything happened. I should have listened to you. Now I'm into too deep and I don't know how to fix it."  
  
Jason frowned, his heart going out to her. "What did he do?" He demanded and he could already feel dread in the pit of his stomach. The sight of Kay in tears made his heart ache and his anger rise. Whatever Fox did to Kay, Jason swore he'd pay for it.  
  
"He lied!" She exclaimed. "He lied to me like he did to the other women! I was a fool like all of them!"  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. Jason had never been sorry that he was right. He had hoped to be wrong for Kay's sake.  
  
Kay yanked herself from Jason's hold, furious with Fox for hurting her, with herself for falling hard for him and with Jason for being right about his accusations. "Sorry isn't enough anymore!" She yelled as she tearfully climbed the stairs. "I don't care anymore. I'm going to leave and he'll never see his child for all I care." She announced bitterly. Jason looked horrified and Kay shot him a quick apologetic look. "I'm sorry you have to find out this way. I wanted to tell you but it doesn't matter anymore." She continued to sob as she held the hem of her skirt, hoping to make it to her room as quick as possible. Jason followed up the stairs behind her, thankful that no servants were around to hear them.  
  
"God, Kay." He muttered, aghast.  
  
"I've officially screwed up, haven't I? I've made a mess of things again." Her voice broke and she cried harder. "Don't try talking any sense into me, Jason. Don't tell me that it would be best if I stayed for the baby's sake. I am thinking about it and we don't belong here. Fox doesn't love me. He never did. It's over." The words stung as she said it and Kay's heart tore as she realized that she would never recover from this.  
  
She hastened her steps on the stairs, cursing. Before she could reach the top step, a figure emerged from the shadows and pair of strong hands shoved Kay back.  
  
And then she fell.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: WELL THERE YA GO. I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU ARE GOING TO SAY THAT KAY CRYING AND PANICKING IS OUT OF CHARACTER JUST REMEMBER THAT WHEN HER BABY WAS FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE ON THE SHOW, SHE ALSO PANIC AND LET DOWN ALL WALLS. I TRIED TO GIVE THE SPOTLIGHT TO ALL THE WOMEN IN THIS CHAPTER, HENCE THE TITLE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I REALLY,R EALLY WANNA KNOW.  
  
ANYHOO, THANKS FOR READING. 


	17. Shame On You

A/N: HI! IT FEELS LIKE FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED BUT I HAD THIS HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK. ANYWAY, LUCKILY IT'S GONE NOW. WOOHOO! WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER SEVENTEEN. BE WARNED THAT IT'S NOT A HAPPY CHAPTER.  
  
MAKE SURE TO READ TO AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER ALRIGHTY.  
  
ANYHOO, ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
Fox nervously paced in front of the room that Kay was in. He was muttering curses and promises to kill whoever pushed her down the stairs. He sighed impatiently; wishing that he could be there for her but the doctor had insisted that Fox wait outside, like everyone else.  
  
Miranda and Gwen had gone to the other room down the hall to check on Jason who was in a much worse condition that Kay since he had cushioned her fall.  
  
John was nervously sitting in front of Fox, praying that Kay didn't lose the baby. He knew that it would kill her to lose another child.  
  
They could hear Kay and the doctor talking since the door to the room was left ajar.  
  
Fox continued to pace, slipping his hands into his pocket. He looked worn; his tie loosened as if to stop it from choking him and his jacket was slung on the empty chair beside John.  
  
"How do you feel?" Fox heard the doctor ask Kay.  
  
"Like someone who fell down the stairs and hit her head on the railing." Her reply was sarcastic and Fox slightly smirked to himself.  
  
"I want your eyes to follow the light." The doctor instructed. "Headache? You might have a concussion."  
  
Kay sighed sharply. "That's an understatement. Can we just move on to other important things? Whether I do or don't have a concussion does not matter to me right now." Kay declared restlessly.  
  
There was a pause and then the doctor instructed Kay to lie down. "The heartbeat is slightly irregular. It could be that you both had quite a scare." The doctor declared and Fox frowned to himself. Something didn't feel right. He glanced at John who was nervously looking at his hands on his lap.  
  
"Will we be okay?" Kay sounded frightened.  
  
"Look, Ms. Callaway, that fall you took was deadly. You're very lucky you're alive and walking with just a small cut on the forehead."  
  
"Tell me that nothing is wrong." Her voice was almost desperate and even without seeing her, Fox knew that she was in the brink of tears.  
  
There was a pause. "I can't." The doctor declared sympathetically. "I'm sorry but there's a chance that you could miscarry." Fox halted, shock written all over his face as he stared at the doorway to Kay's room, wondering if he had heard right.  
  
A sob caught in Kay's throat and instead she managed a small gasp as she brought her trembling hand to her lips. "I'll do anything." She whispered desperately as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"The best thing you can do right now is lie down and try to relax. You might not miscarry at all but we'll have to see. I want you admitted overnight." The doctor said somberly.  
  
Outside, Fox's heart was pounding viciously in his chest, the beating sound so loud it was almost deafening. Kay was pregnant. Fox's world was suddenly turned upside down and he had nothing to hold on to. His eyes flew to the door but his feet remained rooted on the ground, unable to move. "Oh God." He gasped and nearby, John heard too although his shock was that Fox had heard what he wasn't meant to at that moment.  
  
"Ms. Callaway, I think you should notify the father."  
  
Kay sniffled. "He doesn't care about me." Her voice was sad and bitter with a slight hint of anger in it and Fox gasped. How could she say that? "And if I'm going to lose this baby, then he doesn't need to know."  
  
"Very well. Now try to relax. All we can do if hope for the best now."  
  
The doctor finally emerged from the room. "Gentlemen, I'm Dr. O'Neil. Kay has a slight concussion and a cut on her forehead." He declared somberly as he greeted Fox and John. He suspected that they were Kay's close friends or perhaps family. If he only knew.  
  
"Will she be alright?" John asked as he rose from his seat.  
  
Dr. O'Neil set his mouth into a thin line. "We'll see in the morning. I'll allow you to go in and speak to her but don't do anything to cause her stress."  
  
"Thank you." Fox uttered uncomfortably. The older man excused himself and John and Fox stood in front of Kay's room, the silence between them more than they could stand.  
  
"You should see her first." John offered softly and Fox nodded, wondering if John had known.  
  
"Thanks." He replied unsurely. His hand reached the doorknob and he turned it, opening the door as softly as possible. He had never been one afraid to face someone but at that moment, Fox didn't know whether he could stand to look at Kay knowing what he knew. Fox spotted Kay laying on the bed, her back turned to him. He could hear her crying softly. "Hey." His voice came out rougher than he expected.  
  
Kay said nothing but Fox could distinguish the sudden tension in her body. Instead, she sniffled.  
  
Fox sighed sharply, shutting the door behind him to make sure that no one could eavesdrop. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, waiting for her to say something but the silence remained. "I heard." He declared, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
Kay shifted on the bed, turning to face him. Her face was streaked with tears. "Heard what?" She asked uneasily, although Kay already knew that answer to that.  
  
Fox frowned slightly as the Kay's words replayed in his head. "Everything." He said acrimoniously through gritted teeth.  
  
Kay nodded grimly as she sat up. She pulled the blanket up as she brought her knees to her chest, hugging her folded legs tightly. "I wanted to tell you myself." She whispered.  
  
He scoffed, glaring at her. "Really?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yeah, really." Kay replied as calmly as possible. She really did hope to tell Fox herself but she also suspected that there was a chance someone had told him already. And Kay was right but somehow, she couldn't make herself care anymore.  
  
It could not change the fact that she might lose this baby.  
  
Perhaps, it was Kay's way of punishing him for hurting her; for the whole Erica incident.  
  
Fox shook his head in dismay. "How could you do this to me?" His voice was filled with hurt and anger and disappointment but Kay refused to hear any of that and she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"In case science suddenly changed, last I checked it takes two to make a baby. So, we both did this." She retorted snidely, her anger rising.  
  
Fox clenched his fists by his sides. "You know damn well that's not what I'm talking about, Kay. You knew you were pregnant and you didn't even have the decency to tell me and weren't going to let me find out at all!" He hissed angrily.  
  
"What does it matter?" Kay asked wearily, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"It matters a whole lot to me Kay!" Fox exclaimed, no longer able to contain his anger. "It matters that I am a father and you kept this from me. It matters that you lied to me!"  
  
"I guess that makes us even." She said icily.  
  
Fox looked slightly startled. "What the hell are you talking about?" He fiercely demanded.  
  
"Nothing." She muttered grudgingly.  
  
"No, you brought it up so we're going to talk about this. What the hell did you mean by we're even?" Fox insisted firmly, seething with anger. He hated being angry with her, especially with the delicate situation of their baby but Fox couldn't help it. Kay was testing his dwindling patience.  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
"I never-"  
  
"No!" She interrupted angrily. "Don't even bother denying it and how dare you stand there and preach to me about lying to you because you are just as bad as me, if not worse. Now, if you want this child to survive as much as I do, I suggest you don't do anything else to cause me to miscarry. Leave." Her tone was harsh and angry as her blue eyes bore into his with palpable rage.  
  
Her words cut through his heart like a knife but Fox held his composure and looked at her coolly. "I am not leaving you. This is my child too and I will stay here until I know that both of you are safe. I don't give a damn whether you like that or not so deal with it!" He pulled a chair from the corner of the room, the metal scraping against the floor tiles with a screeching sound. Kay flinched and Fox obstinately positioned it right next to her bed.  
  
She groaned, muttering to herself as she grudgingly laid back down on the bed, pulled the blanket up to her shoulder and faced away from him.  
  
Tense silence fell between them and when Miranda, Gwen and John entered, Kay silently thanked the powers that be for doing her a little favor.  
  
"You look awful." Miranda declared tearfully as she gave her friend a tight hug.  
  
"I'm flattered." Kay replied wryly, rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's just....God, I could kill whoever did this to you and Jason." Miranda replied, her frown deepening.  
  
"Take a number. I got first dibs on the bastard." Fox declared icily and all eyes, except Kay's, turned to him.  
  
"How is Jason?" Kay asked, returning to the earlier subject.  
  
"The doctor said he has a dislocated shoulder, a sprained wrist and he hit his head on the floor pretty bad. He's sleeping right now though and I think the painkillers they gave him are helping." Miranda replied, her eyes filing with hot tears as she thought of her unconscious brother.  
  
"He saved my life." Kay whispered as her hand instantly went to her stomach. She knew all to well that if Jason had not been behind her when she fell, she would have lost the baby immediately or gotten killed.  
  
Miranda uncomfortably cleared her throat.  
  
"So what does the doctor say?" John asked, although like Fox, he had heard Kay's conversation with her doctor earlier.  
  
"Dr. O'Neil wants me here overnight to see if I'm going to miscarry." She had said it so carelessly although her own words hurt her more than anyone could imagine.  
  
John and Miranda paled while Gwen gasped in shock. Fox remained still, his heart pounding against his chest nervously.  
  
"Kay, I'm sorry-" Gwen began but Kay immediately cut her off.  
  
"Don't." She said firmly, her eyes watering despite her intent to remain as calm as possible. "Sorry changes nothing."  
  
"I just...I know how it feels." Gwen explained softly and Miranda's comforting around went around her shoulder.  
  
Kay looked down at her hands, the tears she had stubbornly fought to keep back now streaming down her cheeks. Fox wanted to go over to her and comfort her but he suspected that she wouldn't appreciate that too much, so he remained in his seat. "I know, Gwen. I know because I already lost a daughter and I don't think it's going to be any less painful this time around."  
  
When John saw that Fox had no intention of going to Kay, he strode over to her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay. You'll be fine, Kay." He whispered, giving Fox a pointed look. The other man looked away instead and John wondered what the hell was going on between them.  
  
A nurse came in and ushered everyone outside. "Let him stay." Kay said softly when Fox argued with the nurse about leaving. The older woman hesitantly relented and Fox gave her a thankful look before settling back down on his chair.  
  
The nurse left them alone and again the silence returned. "They knew, didn't they?" It was Fox who spoke first.  
  
Kay nodded miserably. "Yeah."  
  
"Why would you tell them before me?" He asked angrily, hurt by the fact that Kay didn't seem to want him to be a part of this.  
  
"I didn't." She insisted with a heavy sigh. "John figured it out before I even realized the possibility of becoming pregnant again and Miranda saw me puking my guts out. I never told them. They just figured it out."  
  
"Right."  
  
"If you don't want to believe me, why do you even bother to ask?" She demanded crossly.  
  
He shrugged indifferently. "What are we going to do now, Kay?" Fox asked solemnly, glancing at her slightly.  
  
"Wait like the doctor said. You don't need to be here, Fox. You can go back to your life." She declared indignantly.  
  
He groaned in frustration. "Like I said before, I am not leaving and what the hell are you implying again?"  
  
"Nothing." She hissed.  
  
"Stop saying nothing, Kay." Fox argued sternly. He muttered to himself. "Why were you and Jason going to the upper floor anyway?"  
  
"You accuse me of implying something and then ask me that. You're a piece of work, Fox." Kay retorted angrily.  
  
"It was a simple question!"  
  
"Fine!" She exclaimed. "You want to know. I was going upstairs to pack my things because I was leaving! Jason saw me and started wondering why I was upset. Happy now?"  
  
Fox looked shock as he watched her, his eyes searching for answers. "Why?"  
  
"Because I finally realized who you really are."  
  
Then the realization dawned on Fox that this was all Erica's doing. "Don't tell me that after you talked to Erica, you actually believe her more than me."  
  
Kay smirked. "That and the nice little kiss between the two of you." She stated coldly.  
  
"Jesus, Kay, do you honestly think that I'd do that to you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Kay replied callously. "If you can lie to me about Vienna, then I sure as hell wouldn't think twice about you humiliating me in front of a lot of people. What better way to destroy your rival once and for all, right? I mean, your grandfather just announced that you need and wife and then suddenly, you're in the arms of another woman."  
  
"You're paranoid, you know that?" Fox snapped. "First of all, I never lied to you about Vienna. Think what you want. Secondly, you have to let go of this crazy idea that I'm still out to get you. That's my family but they even like you now. Lastly, I never wanted to kiss that bitch Erica and my grandfather's announcement was just as much as surprise to me as it was to you."  
  
"So Erica made up the whole thing about seeing you in Vienna?" Kay declared incredulously and when Fox didn't say anything she shook her head. "I didn't think so."  
  
"It's not like how she said it." He insisted.  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
Fox sighed. "That trip was strictly for business, just like I told you in the beginning. Erica and her mother vacation there from time to time. She happened to be there when I was. What the hell was I supposed to do? Tell Erica to leave the country because I didn't want to see her? Anyway, I spent some time with her because I felt bad."  
  
"Right. You never were one to care about what other people might feel. Suddenly, you're concerned about your ex-girlfriend's feelings? I don't think so."  
  
"Then there's no point in me trying to justify myself." Fox declared, flaying his arms in the air in surrender.  
  
"No, I guess not." She muttered. "If you wanted to screw her behind my back, you didn't have to tell me that you loved me in the first place and then string me along. I would have gladly left you and had this child on my own! I wouldn't have to stay here one moment longer and I sure as hell wouldn't have fallen down the stairs." That was a lie. Kay knew that. She wouldn't have been fine with it. Kay would have been devastated but she had too much pride to admit that now.  
  
He scoffed indignantly, glaring at her. "You're a real selfish bitch, Kay." Fox stated callously but Kay remained unscathed by his harsh words. "You just want to find every damn excuse not to let me be a part of this child's life, don't you? You're even going to blame me for your fall when I had nothing to do with it. I can't believe you."  
  
"I didn't say I blame you." She argued.  
  
"Really? It must have been just me again." Fox declared sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't say I blame you!" She repeated firmly. "I just wish it hadn't gotten like this!"  
  
"Me too but here we are. There's no point in wishing for things to change. Let's just deal with it." He muttered.  
  
Kay gritted her teeth. "You know, you don't sound very enthusiastic to be here. If you think that you owe it to me or this child to be here, don't. There are enough people actually willing to be here for me. God forbid you should feel inclined to stick around for this baby."  
  
"I am really sick of your attitude, Kay." Fox retorted angrily, trying to keep himself as composed as humanly possible. But with Kay grating his nerves, Fox suspected he had very little self control left. "Stop making me look like the bad guy. And for your information, I would be more enthusiastic if the mother of my child stopped labeling me a lying jerk and if I knew that this baby would survive!"  
  
She was rendered speechless by his last words and Kay let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."  
  
Fox nodded. "You have every right to be angry with me about Erica Reed but stop trying to put this baby in between us. It's all we have of each other and I love it just as much as you do." His voice was soft and sad and Kay felt the urge to cry again. So she looked away from him, her eyes boring into whatever it laid on first.  
  
"I said I'm sorry."  
  
"I heard. I'm just trying to make you understand because you seem to think that you're alone in this." He continued. Fox sighed again, shaking his head in slight disappointment.  
  
How had everything gotten like this? He thought miserably.  
  
They sat in silence for the rest of the evening; the tension so thick between them Fox was tempted to take Kay's suggestion and leave. Their friends, who realized that something had gone wrong somewhere between the mansion and the hospital, found every excuse to stay out the room and Fox and Kay managed not to look or speak to each other unless necessary. A nurse looked in on Kay once in a while and Dr. O'Neil as well.  
  
Then there was nothing left to do but wait for the worst.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
One Day Later  
  
"Well, I have to say that luck is on your side." Dr. O'Neil declared on a more cheerful note as he checked Kay and the baby's vitals again.  
  
Kay just glanced at Fox, somewhat awkwardly. "So, I'm good? The risk of miscarrying is gone?" She asked, swallowing nervously.  
  
The doctor shook his head. "You're on your first trimester. There is still a big chance of miscarrying. I want you to take it easy for the next few months. Is this your first child?"  
  
Kay shook her head, sighing somewhat heavily. "I had a baby a few years ago but the baby was born premature and she died of heart failure." She replied, uncomfortably.  
  
Dr. O'Neil nodded grimly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm going to refer you to a very good doctor-"  
  
Fox cleared his throat. "Actually, doctor, I already contacted my family's physician and an obstetrician. Thank you for the suggestion though." He said coolly and Dr. O'Neil looked at him somewhat quizzically.  
  
"I'm sorry, you are?"  
  
Fox remained to look unscathed and calm. "I'm Fox Crane, the father who's not supposed to care." He replied sarcastically, shooting Kay a bitter look.  
  
She glared back at him, fighting the urge to make a snappy comment and cause a scene. The doctor looked from Fox to Kay and then Fox again. "I apologize. I didn't know."  
  
"No problem." He answered coolly before turning to Kay. "Can we leave now? I'd like Kay and the baby at home resting."  
  
The doctor nodded. "We'll let you get dressed." He and Fox stepped out of the room, leaving a very annoyed Kay. "Mr. Crane, I'm not aware of your status with Ms. Callaway but since you are the child's father, I should let you know that she's going to need as much peace as possible for the next few months. Make sure she rests and eats properly."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And congratulations." He said and Fox smiled, glad that at least one person was happy for him. A few minutes later, Kay stepped out, dressed in more comfortable clothes that Miranda brought for her.  
  
Fox gave her a curt nod. "Do you need a wheelchair?" He asked.  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Why? Do my legs look broken?"  
  
"Cut the attitude." He snapped as he guided her to their friends who were waiting for them down the hall, by Jason's room. "We don't need this right now."  
  
Kay sighed heavily. "Why did you have to do that?" She asked accusingly.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"The thing with the doctor." She hissed. "He didn't need to know about you being the father."  
  
"Are you that ashamed to let a mere doctor know that you're carrying my child?" He retorted, giving her a hurt look. Kay seemed somewhat taken aback.  
  
"I didn't say that." She protested.  
  
He scoffed. "You didn't have to."  
  
They finally reached their friends who were looking at them sheepishly. "Everything alright?" John asked while Miranda gave Kay a soft hug.  
  
"Just peachy." She muttered sardonically. "I'm going to go see Jason. He's awake, isn't he?"  
  
Three heads nodded in unison. Once Kay was out of earshot, Miranda turned to Fox. "What's wrong with her?" She asked curiously.  
  
Fox sighed sharply, shaking his head miserably. "She thinks I cheated on her." He replied.  
  
"Did you?" John asked and he was met with a glare. "I'm just covering all bases here."  
  
"Yeah." Fox muttered dryly.  
  
"Where did she get that idea?" Miranda continued to ask.  
  
"Erica Reed. She told Kay a nice little story last night at the party. I should have that bitch killed." Fox hissed dangerously.  
  
Gwen smirked. "I remember her. So, she's still not over you."  
  
"Unfortunately." He replied, rather annoyed that Erica Reed had returned to his life just when everything should be going so well.  
  
Miranda gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Kay will get over it."  
  
"Yeah." John agreed.  
  
Fox nodded grimly. "Let's hope so because I do not want to be fighting with her."  
  
"Because she's pregnant."  
  
"That and because I love her." He replied sincerely, quickly glancing at the room where Kay was currently occupied with Jason. "I'm not happy with the fact that Kay kept this pregnancy from me but I am not going to hold it against her."  
  
Gwen looked at him proudly. Perhaps, out of all of them, she was the one who saw how much Fox had grown up over the years. Maybe it was Kay or perhaps it was the things that Fox went through but whatever it was, Gwen was glad.  
  
Kay finally reappeared moments later, looking somewhat teary eyed but she managed a small smile. "I'm alright." She mumbled before anyone asked if she was okay. Truth be told, Kay was sick of being asked if she was alright.  
  
She glanced at her friends who were somewhat looking at her awkwardly. She suspected they were having a little discussion about her attitude toward Fox.  
  
"Ready to go?" Fox asked and Kay nodded. She said goodbye to their friends then. Miranda promised to stop by later, so did John while Gwen said she would call and tell Kay about Jason's condition. He had another day in the hospital to go.  
  
The ride in he car was awkward yet again, a strange change for both of them. Kay felt a little sick and she wondered if it was morning sickness or the fact that she and Fox were barely on speaking terms with each other. She didn't like it at all.  
  
"Listen," Kay began once they reached and entered the Crane mansion. "When Jason comes out of the hospital, I'm moving out." She declared.  
  
Fox's expression darkened. "Aren't you being a little rash?" He replied angrily wondering why she was doing this. Kay was making it rather difficult for both of them.  
  
"I know what I'm doing." She said defensively.  
  
"Is this some sort of punishment for lying to you about seeing Erica at Vienna?" Fox demanded irately as they both stormed into the living room. He immediately poured himself a drink, downed it and refilled before Kay could reply.  
  
"No." Kay uttered squarely, folding her arms over her chest. "If I wanted to punish you, I would have told you that this child is not yours." She said smugly and Fox looked about ready to commit cold blooded murder. "But I'm not that cold hearted and I will not put my child-"  
  
"Our child." He amended confidently.  
  
"Our child into a mess." She watched him unhappily, wishing to be in his arms again, wishing that last night never happened. "It's final. I'm leaving once Jason is out."  
  
"And then what, Kay? You'll tell me when the schedules are for the baby's check up; I get to be there when my child is born and when you decide to go back to New York, we'll talk about shared custody? No. I would rather rot in hell."  
  
"Don't make this hard, Fox." She pleaded.  
  
"Then don't do this!" He hadn't meant to yell but Fox suddenly found himself losing all self restraint. "You say you don't want this baby put in the middle of a mess, yet you're taking great lengths to make this very difficult for all of us. Kay, you're being horribly unfair to me because of one ridiculous lie that should not even have any merit if you truly trusted me and loved me!"  
  
"Don't you dare doubt how I feel." She hissed.  
  
Fox scoffed indignantly. "With the way you're acting, I have every right to do so."  
  
"Ahem." Someone interrupted and Fox and Kay turned to find Julian and Rebecca looking at them wide-eyed and shocked. "Are we interrupting something?" Julian asked as he effortlessly strolled in between the heated couple and poured himself a drink.  
  
Fox glowered at his father, clenching his fists at his sides. "Actually, you are." He drawled.  
  
"Well, do go on. Becky-poo and I would like to see a show. Live theater is so gratifying, especially when the emotions are very raw. Oh, we'll need popcorn." He stated, chuckling to himself. Rebecca giggled and Fox continued to glare. "That was a joke, son."  
  
"It wasn't funny." Fox bit back.  
  
"Yes, your generation seems to lack a sense of humor." Julian replied. "So, how's the mother to be?" He asked turning his attention to Kay who was looking at him with disdain.  
  
"None of your business." Kay hissed.  
  
Rebecca walked over to Julian. "He was only asking." She defended. "But really, Kay, how are you?" Rebecca asked; her tone more sincere than Kay had anticipated. The other girl softened.  
  
"I'll be dandy once I'm out of here." Kay retorted.  
  
"You're not leaving. Isn't that right, pookie?" Rebecca declared. Julian nodded in confirmation.  
  
Kay huffed furiously. "I am not discussing this with the two of you as well."  
  
"Fine." Julian intervened. "But Alistair wants the two of you in the study."  
  
Fox mumbled something under his breath and Kay gritted her teeth before going up to see Alistair. They used the elevator this time due to Fox's insistence and Kay was reluctant to go up the stairs.  
  
There was no need to push her luck.  
  
"Well, good to see you up and about again, Kay." Alistair greeted them cheerfully when they entered the study. She flashed him a forced grin before settling down on one of the overstuffed chairs by the desk.  
  
"I'm tired, Mr. Crane. I really would like to get this over with so let's cut to the chase." She declared grouchily.  
  
Alistair chuckled in response. "Very well. I'm happy to see that the fall didn't affect your disposition. How's the youngest Crane?"  
  
"The baby's fine. Now, what did you want us here for?" Kay pressed stubbornly, quickly glancing at Fox.  
  
"I have a tape of the person who pushed you down the stairs. The security cameras caught her sneaking in and out of the premises." Alistair declared, handing them a video tape.  
  
Fox straightened in his seat. "Who was it?" He asked. Fox had almost forgotten about that since he and Kay had been fighting so much.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, Kay, but it was your sister, Jessica Bennett." Alistair announced, not at all distressed by the fact.  
  
Kay smirked as her anger rose yet again. "I'm not surprised." She confirmed.  
  
"Since she's your family, I'll let you decide how to handle this but I suggest you take extreme measures."  
  
Kay nodded, her expression set on a predatory glare. "Oh, I will."  
  
"Let me do this." Fox pleaded with Kay and she watched him hesitantly. "It's the least I could do and you shouldn't do anything strenuous." He softly declared, glancing at her stomach.  
  
"Fine." She relented, deciding that it was safer for her and the baby if she strayed from anything violent for the rest of her pregnancy. Even with their current situation, Kay still trusted Fox to make Jessica's life a living hell. "You have permission to do anything but kill her. She doesn't deserve an easy escape."  
  
"I agree. No one messes with us and gets away with it." Fox declared dangerously.  
  
Alistair chuckled, proud with his grandson's perseverance. "On another note, I'd like to discuss with you the date of the wedding." He stated leaning back on his leather chair.  
  
"Excuse me? What wedding"? Kay demanded.  
  
"Yours and Fox's."  
  
"What!" Kay and Fox exclaimed in unison.  
  
The Crane patriarch beamed at them. "Let's not play a guessing game here, children. You both heard me clearly so there's no point in repeating what I just said and you're both intelligent enough to realize that I am doing this for everyone's sake."  
  
"The hell you are!" Fox protested furiously, suddenly rising from his seat.  
  
"Nicholas, calm yourself." His grandfather chided. By then Fox was seething with fury. "You're aware that the media has gotten wind of your pregnancy and they will be in a frenzy to confirm this. To avoid scandal, the two of you will get married as soon as possible."  
  
"I will not be forced into marriage and you can make as many threats as you want." Kay affirmed with conviction.  
  
"And I will not let my great-grandchild be born a bastard!"  
  
Kay let out a sharp exhale. "Fox, I'd like to have a word with your grandfather in private." She said and before Fox could protest or ask why, Kay sharply turned her head to him. "Please."  
  
Although, he was skeptical of leaving Kay alone, Fox relented. "I'll be outside." He declared. "And we're not through, grandfather."  
  
"It's not going to work, Alistair." Kay immediately announced once Fox was out of the room.  
  
"Ms. Callaway, why are you so adamant on not marrying my grandson? Shouldn't you be pleased that you have my seal of approval?" Alistair queried and Kay sighed.  
  
"If the circumstances were different, I would have been elated that you find me suitable for Fox but I'm afraid that the only reason you're doing this is because of a number of reasons." Kay uttered coolly. She was calm, which was strange because a minute ago, she was tempted to grab the vase an arm's reach away from her and throw it at Alistair's head.  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"First of all, my marriage to Fox would automatically create a merger between Crane and Callaway Industries."  
  
Alistair nodded. "True but it's a lucky coincidence."  
  
"Right." Kay quipped. "Secondly, I'm carrying a Crane heir and this child has every right and power to claim the Crane fortune."  
  
"That point does not count on your argument, Kay. Actually, it favors my side because if I did not want your baby claiming to be a Crane or the fortune that comes with the name I would have long ago told you to get rid of it or gotten rid of both of you."  
  
"Then there's also bad publicity. You don't want your reputation tainted so you want a quick fix to this problem."  
  
Alistair laughed at that. "The Crane's reputation has always been tainted, Ms. Callaway. Your child and marriage to my grandson are perhaps the only things that can clear us for the next twenty years or so."  
  
Kay arched an eyebrow. "So what am I now?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"You're a stroke of luck. Our pot of gold, so to speak." The old man replied sincerely. "Kay, you love my grandson very much and this marriage will instigate good things to happen. There is absolutely no reason for you not to marry Fox."  
  
"He lied to me." She whispered miserably.  
  
"Now, that's a very foolish reason not to marry. People lie all the time; to each other and themselves especially. Fox is no exception and he did not cheat on you. I keep tabs on my grandson and everyone else in this town, Ms. Callaway and Fox was very faithful to you while he spent time with Erica Reed."  
  
"It doesn't change the fact that he hid something from him."  
  
"You're no different." He pointed out.  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Then, no more excuses." Alistair declared with finality.  
  
Kay exhaled heavily, shaking her head. Alistair was right. The old man had a way of talking sense into her. "You forgot one thing, Alistair. Shouldn't Fox ask me to marry him instead of being forced by his family?"  
  
"I didn't think you were a romantic, Ms. Callaway."  
  
"What girl isn't?" She smirked bitterly. "You know, you're right. This marriage is a good thing but I will not let you guilt Fox into it. What counts is whether he wants to do it or not."  
  
"I assure you, he does."  
  
Kay nodded. "Then let Fox speak for himself. If your grandson truly loves me and wants to marry me, then he will ask me on his own time. I don't want Fox doing this because we have a child on the way or whatever other reason there may be. I will not be a burden to Fox like Ivy was to Julian. I am not his obligation with or without this child."  
  
"Fair enough." Alistair replied, nodded seriously. "But I suggest, you reconcile with my grandson and the two of you make some sort of decision soon."  
  
"I make no promises and this is not a business arrangement." Kay declared firmly.  
  
"I'm well aware."  
  
Kay nodded. "I love your grandson very much, Mr. Crane, and although I'm angry with him right now, I am willing to make an effort to make this work. But if it doesn't and I find leaving the only solution, I will gladly do so." With that said Kay rose from her seat and walked out of the room, leaving a very pleased and impressed Alistair Crane.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: WELL, THAT WAS A LOT. I KNOW THAT FOX AND KAY ARE FIGHTING REALLY BAD BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN. ANYWAY, IM GUESSING THAT MOST OF YOU PROBABLY KNOW OR SUSPECT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT BUT WE'LL SEE. JUST REMEMBER THAT THERE IS ALWAYS A REASON OF EVERYTHING, NO MATTER HOW STRANGE. I KNOW THAT ALISTAIR SEEMS MORE HUMAN AND SINCERE COMPARED TO THE TV SHOW BUT THAT'S HOW I WANTED HIM TO BE. BRUTALLY HONEST BUT SINCERE IN THE END.  
  
SO, JESSICA IS THE PERP WHO PUSHED KAY. I'M GOING TO LET YOU WONDERFUL VIEWERS DECIDE ON HOW TO PUNISH HER. IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT'S BRUTAL; I'M WILLING TO LISTEN TO YOUR SUGGESTIONS.  
  
ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW. 


	18. Moments Like These

A/N: A LOT OF YOU MUST BE WONDERING WHAT TOOK SO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER. DID I DROP OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH? WAS THE LAST CHAPTER THE END? WELL, OF COURSE IT WASN'T. I'M NOT THAT MEAN. THE REASON AS TO WHY I TOOK MY SWEET TIME GETTING THIS CHAPTER DONE IS THAT INSPIRATION REFUSED TO COME TO ME. SOMETIMES, THINGS IN MY HEAD JUST COME WHEN IT'S READY AND NOT TO MY COMMAND. UNFORTUNATELY.  
  
I HAVE TO SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE MOST DIFFICULT TO WRITE BECAUSE KAY AND FOX HAVE HAD THEIR FIGHTS BEFORE AND THAT THEY HAD NICE MAKE UP SCENES. TO BE HONEST, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW I WAS GOING TO WRITE THIS MAKE UP SCENE. IT WILL PROBABLY THEIR LAST FIGHT AND LAST MAKE UP SCENE. I WANT HAPPY MOMENTS FOR BOTH OF THEM FROM NOW ON.  
  
THERE'S A FEW THINGS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER THAT I HAD IN MIND FOR THIS ONE. FIRST AND OBVIOUS, FOX AND KAY'S MAKE UP SCENE. SECONDLY, THE DILEMMA THAT INCLUDES JESSICA AND ERICA AND THE STILL WITHSTANDING FEUD BETWEEN KAY AND PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE ELSE THAT WAS HER FAMILY. I CAN'T PROMISE THAT IT WILL ALL BE TAKEN CARE OF IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I TRIED.  
  
BEFORE ANY OF YOU, FALL OFF YOUR CHAIRS FROM DROWSING OFF BECAUSE I'VE BORED YOU WITH THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, LET ME JUST SAY THAT THERE'S QUITE A FEW THINGS TO EXPECT FROM THIS CHAPTER. TWO CHARACTERS WHO HAVE STAYED IN THE BACKGROUND WILL BE GIVEN A MOMENT IN THE LIMELIGHT. AND AS FOR THE REST, I ONLY HOPE THAT I MET MOST OF YOUR EXPECTATIONS IF NOT ALL.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
One Day Later  
  
The Bennett house was abuzz with excitement as half the town gathered to discuss Kay's most recent antic. It looked like a town meeting. Most of them were pleased with the news that Kay fell or was allegedly pushed. The others just hoped that she would leave and never come back.  
  
"It's another one of her stunts." Ivy huffily declared as she imagined the delicious thought of Kay falling down a flight of stairs in the Crane mansion, hopefully breaking a few important bones in the process. She wanted to congratulate whoever it was who finally had the courage to give the little bitch a taste of her own medicine.  
  
Sam shot his wife a look but made no comment. He remained silent and listened to everyone else's opinion.  
  
"I agree." Simone stepped up. "Kay loves to get attention and I think she did this one because she still wants to steal Miguel from Charity. I know Kay more than any of you and when she wants something, she'll do anything, even hurt herself."  
  
Miguel nodded, although he was no longer convinced that Kay was still after him. She spoke and acted like she loathed him.  
  
"She's looking for someone to blame." Theresa declared tearfully, almost too dramatically. "She wants to ruin us again!" She practically wailed and Ethan immediately wrapped his arms around her.  
  
From where she was sitting, Jessica smiled in content. It was turning out better than she had ever hoped. Everyone believed that Kay pushed herself. She was going to get away with it and even if she was found out, Jessica was sure nothing would happen to her. Everyone should thank her. She had the guts to do to Kay what they could only think of.  
  
Reese cleared his throat. "If Kay wanted to blame one of us for her fall, then the police would have been involved. She would have made sure to file a report." He said all knowingly. To Reese, it just did not make sense why Kay would go through such lengths as pushing herself down the stairs and then just stop there. If his former friend wanted to blame someone, she would have gotten proof. "No, I think that she's not playing this time." Everyone's attention was suddenly on him, most of them wondering why he was defending the person who was the cause of all their unhappiness.  
  
Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Reese may be right. Someone must have really pushed her."  
  
"No!" Jessica practically shrieked, startling the ever fragile Charity. "Reese is defending Kay because he used to be in love with her." Jessica shot him an accusing look although she didn't really believe her words. It was the first thing that came into mind and she had to say it in order for everyone not to believe Reese's claim. Jessica could not have him ruining everything now.  
  
"That is not true!" Reese protested. "I love you, Jessica, but I am trying to be logical here."  
  
Screw logic, Jessica thought with a smirk.  
  
Beside Miguel, Charity sighed. "I'm sorry to say this because no matter how it's said, it won't be good but I think that Jessica is right." She said softly, looking at Reese sympathetically. "Your judgment is clouded because you were once very much in love with Kay and I think you still are."  
  
Jessica then gasped. WHAT?  
  
The room erupted in murmurs and protests. Reese shook his head in dismay, finding it suddenly futile to be the reasonable one out of the group.  
  
"Well, whoever is right, it doesn't matter." Luis stated happily, despite their currently dire situation. "Kay deserved what she got."  
  
"That's right!" Ivy exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
Seeing the torn look on Sam's face, Luis continued. "I'm sorry, Sam, but your daughter is inexplicably evil. Whether she was pushed or she fabricated the whole thing, it doesn't matter as long as Kay doesn't try to put the blame on any of us."  
  
Everyone in the room proceeded to agree with Luis. Sam sighed and searched for Grace. She was seated in the farthest corner with David, both of them looking somber but utterly silent. Sam wondered why his ex-wife had nothing to say when not too long ago, Grace could not stop talking about how despicable and hateful their daughter was.  
  
Grace saw the look on Sam's face and understood. He was searching for her opinion. She was after all, Kay's mother. Grace offered Sam a small nod but made no indication of saying what she thought of the whole thing. She already had an opinion about Kay's latest disaster and Grace believed that what the paper printed was true. Someone pushed Kay, perhaps with the intent of permanently terminating her life by making it look like an accident. Grace suspected the reason why her daughter didn't go to the police was that she hated them. Kay had Luis fired like she vowed in the beginning and she was not on good terms with Sam who still resented her for keeping Ivy and David's secret.  
  
But like Luis said, it didn't matter as long as Kay did not put the blame on them. Grace had the gnawing feeling that Kay would think that she was behind this and their withstanding 'truce' would be diminished and Kay would reveal Grace's secret to hurt her back.  
  
"You okay?" David asked when he saw the troubled expression on Grace's face. The subject of Kay never did make Grace happy.  
  
She gave him a thankful smile. "Let's go home." She whispered amidst the noise of everyone talking all at the once.  
  
David nodded and they both rose, making no effort to announce that they were leaving. Everyone was too busy celebrating Kay's fall to truly care.  
  
"That was something." He asserted once they were out of the Bennett house.  
  
Grace sighed and slipped her hand into his. "Yeah, they think they won all of a sudden." She said as she recalled the happy and triumphant faces of her friends and family.  
  
Luis looked about ready to open a champagne bottle for celebration, if only he could afford it. Ivy would have done a victory dance if she could. Even Sam seemed pleased.  
  
"But no one won." David stated, as he thought of how bizarre and complicated his life had gotten. It was an endless mind game.  
  
"No." Grace whispered forebodingly. She knew that it was just about to get much worse.  
  
~*~  
  
The Same Day  
  
Boston  
  
Erica Reed triumphantly hummed to herself as she soaked in her floral scented bath. Last night's events had turned out better than she anticipated. As expected, Kay became upset with what Erica had to say but the best part, perhaps was when she fell down the stairs.  
  
Of course, Erica only knew of it from reading today's paper but it felt damn good to know she wasn't alone in this crusade to ruin Fox and his new pet. If only she knew who did the deed. Shrugging it off, Erica decided she didn't really care who or why Fox's new favorite was pushed down the stairs, along with Jason.  
  
It irked her that the local newspaper made Kay out like a wounded royal. Erica didn't truly hate Kay Callaway. She had nothing against the woman. It was Fox she was after but if the only way hurt Fox was through Kay then Erica was willing to ruin the other woman.  
  
"If only she broke her neck and died," Erica mused darkly as she tried to picture the look on Fox's face if Kay had died. She knew it would have destroyed Fox. She saw how he looked at Kay; how he possessively held her while they danced, the lingering kisses that he gave her. Fox was never one to be possessive. When he was with Erica or his numerous other girlfriends, he never acted like he truly cared about them or what they did.  
  
Fox never worried because he knew that no matter what, they would always come running back.  
  
Erica's musings were suddenly interrupted by the rapid clicking of approaching footsteps and the slamming of her bathroom door.  
  
Gwen Hotchkiss stood in the doorway, looking very elegant in her well ironed dress pants and matching shirt. Her blonde hair seemed to be shinning despite the deadly gleam in her eyes. Behind her, stood a red haired woman that Erica recognized from the party as Jason Callaway's younger sister.  
  
"Erica." Gwen hissed curtly, giving her a look that could have made many people shiver in fright. But Erica Reed was not easily frightened.  
  
"Gwen." Erica replied, sounding overly chipper. "Nice of you to drop by. Who's your friend?"  
  
Miranda narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman in the bath tub. "Your worst nightmare." She practically growled.  
  
"Ooh, I'm shaking. See the ripples in the water?" Erica taunted as she leaned back in the tub and made herself more comfortable. She proceeded to laugh at her own joke. "I'm sure there's a purpose as to why you came here, Gwen. I don't suppose you both intend to stand their all day and watch me have my bath."  
  
The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, wondering how she and Erica used to be friends many years ago. The other woman was a snake. "I want you to leave Fox and Kay the hell alone."  
  
"And if I don't?" Erica challenged, looking at Gwen and then Miranda squarely.  
  
The other blonde smirked while Miranda continued to glare at Erica. "I will make it my life's mission to destroy everything that you have or will ever have." Gwen retorted venomously.  
  
"You don't have it in you Gwen, just like you didn't have it in you to keep Ethan." Erica sneered and Gwen's anger rose to a boiling point.  
  
"Miranda, close the door." She ordered bitingly.  
  
Knowing that Erica was about to taste Gwen's wrath, she obeyed silently and waited in the living room.  
  
Once the door was shut, Gwen discarded her purse and light jacket on the side, stalked over to the other woman, grabbed Erica's blonde hair tightly and dunked her head into the water. The other woman struggled for air, kicking and gasping as she tried to free herself from Gwen's hold. But Gwen was strong even for such a small person.  
  
"You bitch!" Erica screeched when Gwen pulled her head out of the soapy water. "You tried to kill me!"  
  
"So, I don't have it in me, do I now?" Gwen whispered dangerously as her fingers tightened even more on Erica's hair. Gwen truly hated her, no matter what kind of friendship they once shared. It was bad enough that she lost Ethan and the baby but for Erica, who had no right to speak of such things, to bring it up was enough for Gwen to go almost psychotic.  
  
"I'm going to have you arrested for this, Gwen Hotchkiss!" Erica continued to struggle.  
  
Gwen yanked Erica's head back, thudding as it bumped against the tub. The other woman winced. "Listen to me you shit talking little slut, stay away from Fox and Kay! If you ever come within a one block radius with either of them, I and a few other people will make you very, very sorry." Her voice was barely above a whisper and it was enough to make any regular person cringe in terror.  
  
Fox Crane was like a brother to Gwen. He had defended her against Theresa and everyone else time and time again. Fox had held her hand while she lost her baby and almost bled to death when Ethan was nowhere to be found because he was with Theresa. He had comforted Gwen when her so called husband didn't have the decency to face her and apologize for their child's death or for running back to Theresa. Fox was there for her, even when she didn't want to be helped. And Gwen was not going to allow anything or anyone to stand in the way of Fox's happiness. She owed him that in the least.  
  
Despite her position and discomfort, Erica laughed. "You think that by coming here, assaulting me and making threats, I'll back off? Fox will pay for hurting me. I would be married and happy by now if it wasn't for him!"  
  
Gwen let go of Erica and stood back. "You can't blame Fox for your stupidity, Erica." She softened her tone and sighed. "You cheated on Mark with Fox."  
  
"He seduced me until I could not say no!" Erica shrieked vehemently.  
  
"Everyone can say no, Erica. It was not Fox's fault that Mark called off the wedding." Gwen justified calmly. "You didn't have to cheat on your fiancée. Did you honestly think he was foolish enough to take you back after you slept with another man three days before the wedding? You cheated on the man you claimed to love. Fox was stuck in the middle. You have yourself to blame for it."  
  
"Fox knew I was getting married. He knew and he didn't care."  
  
"Of course Fox didn't care. You were a desperate little bride wanting to sow your wild oats before you officially got tied to someone for the rest of your life or until the divorce. You can't have all that fun and not pay for it. Erica, you were about to get married to man who truly loved you but you had to wreck it. It could have been any man, not just Fox." Gwen retorted resolutely as she looked down at the other woman without any sense of pity. "Now stop it before you truly regret it."  
  
"You can keep on making threats, Gwen, but I won't stop. Fox needs to feel what I feel."  
  
Gwen smirked. "If you don't stop now, Erica, I will convey every disgusting detail of your torrid little affair with Headmaster Blackburn."  
  
Erica looked appalled but she narrowed her eyes anyway to see if Gwen was bluffing. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Think of how your family would react if they found out that you had a five month affair with the school's headmaster when you were sixteen. Imagine what they would think when I tell them that I held your hand while you had an abortion." It was cruel, Gwen knew. It wasn't fair game and she really wasn't going tell the world of Erica's horrible secret but from the desperate look on the other woman's face, Gwen realized that she had won. Fair or not, Erica would no longer be an obstacle. Feeling quite accomplished, Gwen picked up her belongings. "And if you suddenly lose all your morals and not care whether I tell your secret or not, let me remind you that as of today, I own your father's company. You see, your father is ready to retire and since you have not shown any interest in going into the family business, I had the opportunity to buy it. I'll let you have your little fun and play professional but if you as much look at me or my friends the wrong way, I will liquidate everything and leave you not quite as well off as you are now."  
  
With that said Gwen turned on her heel, opened the door and walked out. Miranda looked at her curiously, arching an eyebrow at Gwen's slightly soggy clothes.  
  
"How'd it go?" She asked skeptically as they both headed to the door.  
  
Gwen slightly shrugged as she slipped on her jacket, disappointedly looking at her now ruined clothes. "Quite well." She replied with a small smile.  
  
"I was worried. I couldn't hear the splashes and yelling for a long time." Miranda joked darkly. There was a dark and dangerous side to Gwen Hotchkiss that other people were fortunate not to see.  
  
The other woman offered her a smile. "Erica and I have come to an understanding."  
  
"You're that persuasive, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very persuasive when determined." Gwen replied in all sincerity as they stepped into her car.  
  
"How'd you do it?" Miranda curiously asked, glancing at the blonde.  
  
Gwen shrugged her shoulders again. "Simple. I just imagined Theresa's trashy little face every few seconds."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Crane  
  
Kay irritably tapped her right foot on the marble floor, at the same time cursing the guards for letting Charity Standish into the property. For a well fortified place, a lot of people seemed to slip into the mansion with ease. She sighed in disdain before turning her attention to the blonde girl who was primly sitting on the couch.  
  
"Is it just me or is the epitome of all goodness actually in the house of evil?" Kay sarcastically drawled, sending Charity a chilling glare.  
  
Charity softly smiled in response, giving her cousin an understanding look and Kay cringed in disgust. "Hi, Kay," She said sweetly. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. I read the newspaper and what happened to you was horrible. I'm so sorry." Charity declared, making the whole situation sound so tragic and heartbreaking. Kay narrowed her eyes into thin slits, hating Charity's sincerity. Had it been anyone else, she would have already decided that they were lying through their teeth but this was Charity. And the girl was always sincere and could not lie even if her life depended on it.  
  
Pathetic, Kay inwardly smirked.  
  
"Spare me." She spat, placing her hands on her hips. "I am not interested in your sympathy, Charity."  
  
Her cousin nodded considerately which only irked Kay more. There was always something about Charity that rubbed Kay the wrong way. "I know we weren't the best of friends-"  
  
Kay immediately scoffed in indignation. "We weren't friends at all, Charity!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, looking at Charity like the she no brains at all. "Why are you here? Why are you wasting my time and energy? Shouldn't you be attached to Miguel's hip?"  
  
Charity shook her head in dismay, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "It's always going to come down to Miguel, isn't it?" She whispered, sounding thoroughly disappointed and hurt.  
  
Kay exhaled sharply, her patience diminishing. "What it's going to come down to is me kicking your sorry little ass if you don't leave in three seconds!" She hissed, balling her fists tightly to the point that her nails were digging into the palm of her hand, close to drawing blood.  
  
"Kay, please stop making threats. It's not healthy."  
  
"I'll show you what's not healthy!" Kay exclaimed, groaning in sheer annoyance and Charity quickly took a few steps back, looking somewhat shaken.  
  
"I didn't come here to argue or fight with you." Charity explained softly, wishing that Kay didn't look so murderous. When Kay continued to glare at her, Charity sighed. "Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because I can't stand to have someone hate me, especially you." Charity replied sadly. "I have never done anything to you, Kay."  
  
"Don't even go there." Kay warned dangerously.  
  
Charity folded her arms in front of her and looked at her cousin defiantly. "Well, I'm going to have to."  
  
Kay laughed bitterly. "Was that insolence? Wow, Charity, your voice was almost above a monotone." She inflected sarcastically. "So, go ahead. Go there." She taunted, partially curious whether or not miss-sweet-and- perfect had grown a backbone over the years.  
  
Charity sighed, finally realizing how obstinate and infuriating Kay was. "How long are you going to keep hating me, Kay? What will it take to make this horrible feud end? Why can't we just be friends?"  
  
"Friends?" Kay echoed resentfully. "You actually think I would want to be friends with the likes of you! Stop before you make yourself look even more foolish."  
  
"Why not? Why is it so hard to forgive?"  
  
Kay glowered. "Because you stand for everything that I loathe."  
  
Charity's face contorted into a frown. "And what is that exactly?"  
  
"Pure goodness." Kay spat in disgust. "You are so good, Charity, it's sickening and strange. No one is that good. But that's not why I first hated you. I guess you can't change who you are, unfortunately. No, I hate you because the minute you came into my life, you suddenly became more important that anything or anyone else. You took everything from me: my family, my house, my money and my friends. My whole life was suddenly turned upside down just so we could accommodate you."  
  
"I never knew." Charity whispered tearfully as she brought one hand up to cover her mouth. She looked truly shocked to the core.  
  
"You never knew?! You never knew?!" Kay suddenly shrieked and she frantically paced in front of a terrified Charity. "Did you not see me look at you with hatred and jealousy? Did you not notice me try to get Miguel and everything that used to be mine back? Did you not hear me complain every time something that was mine suddenly became yours? How could you not know, Charity? How can you be so blind to that?" She suddenly picked up a small vase from a nearby table and threw it at Charity, missing her by a few inches. Charity yelped in fright while the vase shattered on the wall behind her.  
  
"Kay-" She gingerly pleaded.  
  
"No! You wanted answers, you got it! So listen, dammit!" Kay practically barked in fury. Her eyes blazed with anger. "You should have known. You should have known that it wasn't all about you and your damn tragedy. Now, I am sorry that you lost your mother and that you don't know who your fucking father is and that you have amnesia. But did you even stop to consider that we--that I--had a life before you? A life that did not include you! My parents handed you everything that should have been mine and the inconsiderate little bitch that you are, you didn't ask how I might feel about it! I was their first born daughter but you took everything from me!"  
  
Her words hung heavily in the air, so thick it was almost suffocating. Kay was heaving by then, her eyes wet with tears that she hadn't noticed before. Charity stepped forward, suddenly feeling all the pain that Kay had suffered through for so long. She suddenly felt the need to hug Kay, to give her the comfort and apology that was long overdue. "I'm so sorry, Kay." Charity whispered brokenly.  
  
The other woman immediately moved away, as if Charity's touch would burn her skin to a crisp. "Don't touch me!" She hissed.  
  
"Kay, please. If I knew....if I knew how unhappy you were, I would have left. I never meant any harm."  
  
Kay scoffed incredulously and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, hating herself for showing such weakness to the woman who had taken so much from her before. "Hindsight is remarkable, isn't it?" She muttered hostilely.  
  
"There are no words to describe how sorry I am, Kay. I wish it had been different."  
  
"I guess you're not entirely to blame." Kay declared bitterly. "Grace just had to try and replace your mother; Miguel had to drop everything and make his life revolve around yours. And everyone else just had to side with you, no matter what."  
  
Charity nodded grimly. "I wish I had known sooner."  
  
"Stop wishing for things that are done to change, Charity. You didn't know because you didn't want to know. You just accepted things the way they were, no questions asked. It wasn't just about Miguel but he was the main reason why I hated you." Kay clarified, feeling suddenly like she was reeled back to her childhood. "He was important to me then. He was my best friend for God's sake. But it doesn't matter anymore. He's yours and always will be."  
  
Charity nodded solemnly, guilt riddling her to the point of nausea. "But you and Miguel would have been together if I never came."  
  
Kay shrugged offhandedly, feeling suddenly very weary. She hadn't realized how long she and Charity shad been standing and lashing out at each other. Well, she did all the lashing out and as usual, Charity was the innocent one. "Well, you came and stayed. That's that." She retorted. "And it doesn't matter whether Miguel and I could have been something. Sooner or later, I would have realized that I never loved him all along. Miguel was the only boy my age that I saw as a potential. I didn't really have many choices to pick from. It would have been easier had I known all that before I wasted my time and effort." She smirked wryly.  
  
What a waste, she thought.  
  
"I just want you to know that I never meant to take him from you. I never meant to take anything from you."  
  
Kay nodded. "I know that now but I still can't help be angry about it."  
  
Charity sighed, slipping her fingers into her pockets. "So you still hate me even with all that said."  
  
"Yeah," Kay replied honestly. "I still hate you but not as much, I guess. I can't help but resent you for the things and chances that I lost, Charity. That time in my life, I can never take back"  
  
"If I could, I would give all that back and more, Kay. I really would."  
  
"I know." She answered, knowing that Charity really would give back all that Kay lost if it was possible. "Funny, I thought I'd be strangling you by this point of the conversation."  
  
Charity smiled. "Me too." She agreed. "Since I'm still standing, does this mean that there's a chance we could be friends somewhere down the road?" She sounded hopeful and Kay was almost tempted to shatter her optimism.  
  
"Slim to none." Kay answered nonchalantly.  
  
Charity smiled again. "I'll take it. A chance is a chance no matter how small."  
  
Kay shot her a strange look. Maybe she no longer despised the sight of Charity or wished her dead but Kay still thought that she was too positive and perky for her own good. "If you say so." She whispered.  
  
"Shake on it?" Charity extended her hand and for a moment, Kay just looked at it. A few years ago, she would have thought that shaking hands or making any agreement with Charity was worse than a long painful and violent death.  
  
"I'll never understand you." Kay declared as she took Charity's hand and shook it firmly. "Just remember, Charity. We're not enemies but we're not friends either."  
  
The blonde girl nodded, beaming. "Someday, Kay. Someday."  
  
Kay said nothing in response but just watched Charity from where she stood. She inwardly wondered how years of hating someone was suddenly changed by an hour of talking to them. It was true, Kay didn't hate Charity as much anymore and perhaps with a lot of time, it would all diminish and they could be friends. Perhaps. All it took was for Kay to let all the bottled anger, resentment and unhappiness go and for Charity to know how Kay truly felt and why.  
  
The cousins parted after that with an understanding between them. They made no promises to see each other again or had any expectations of bonding and make up lunches for all the lost time.  
  
But they both knew that the war between them that had lasted so long was slowly coming to a conclusion.  
  
~*~  
  
Later That Night  
  
Fox's first restful sleep in days was disturbed when someone started to shake him. Startled, he shot his eyes open to find Kay looking down at him.  
  
"We need to talk." She hoarsely whispered in the darkness.  
  
Fox groggily glanced at his alarm clock by the nightstand and groaned. "It's two in the morning. Can't it wait a few hours?" He grumbled, shifting on the bed grudgingly.  
  
Kay exhaled impatiently. "No, it can't." She insisted. Kay had been turning and tossing in her bed for hours but sleep refused to claim her. Her mind kept drifting back to Fox, to coldness that their relationship had gotten to.  
  
"Well, you had no problem avoiding me the past three days." Fox mumbled resentfully as he flicked the lights open. Kay flinched slightly.  
  
"You were the one who was barely home." She insisted defiantly, suddenly beginning to think that coming here was a mistake. But a part of her refused to back down and just leave because Fox was not too enthused to see her. "Look, I didn't come here to argue."  
  
"Good." He retorted curtly, sighing in annoyance. "I don't appreciate being awakened in the middle of the night just to have an argument with you."  
  
"I know." Kay whispered seriously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her heart was suddenly pounding against her chest. "I couldn't sleep and I just realized that I can't keep doing this anymore."  
  
Fox creased his forehead into a frown. "What do you mean?" He asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"This!" Kay whispered heatedly as she suddenly rose from her seat and paced. Fox's frown deepened but he made no move to comfort her. Instead, he folded his arms and waited for Kay to continue. "I can't do this anymore, Fox. I don't want to be mad at you and at myself anymore. I can't stand that we're no longer talking and that we've been avoiding each other for days because we have too much pride." Kay halted her steps and turned to look at him, her eyes brimming with hot tears. "What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have kept my pregnancy a secret from you. It was selfish but I was too damn scared to tell you. At first, I couldn't accept it because I was terrified that I would lose this child like I lost my first."  
  
"I wouldn't have let that happen." Fox conveyed softly knowing full well that he would use all his power to protect his child.  
  
Kay nodded, wiping her tears hastily. "And I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't be happy, that you would not want the baby."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, let me continue." Kay pleaded softly, trying to conjure up whatever energy she had left. "Just hear me out."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Everything that has haunted me since I lost my daughter suddenly came back when I realized that I was pregnant: every fear; every insecurity, every situation that could go wrong. And a part of me didn't want you to be forced into a life that you did not choose for yourself. I didn't want you to turn into Miguel." She declared brokenly.  
  
"What does Miguel have to do with this?" He curiously asked, hating the other man's name.  
  
"I'm sure you know, Fox." She sniffled, shaking her head slightly. "I'm sure you know that when I got pregnant with Miguel, I tried everything I could to keep him with me. Hell, as cruel as it sounds, the baby was my way of having him forever. And I didn't want to do that to you. I didn't want to make you do anything that you didn't want and hate me in the process." She brought her hand to her mouth to suppress her sobs but Kay was losing all control and composure.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to." Fox firmly declared as he stepped out of the bed and walked over to her. He gingerly wrapped his arms around Kay and pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay. I understand, Kay. I understand." He whispered, kissing her hair softly.  
  
She tearfully nodded against his chest, her body wracked with sobs. "I didn't want you to hate me and resent the baby."  
  
Fox tightened his embrace. "I don't hate you, Kay. I could never hate you." He proclaimed in all sincerity, finally understanding why. In a strange way, Kay had done it for Fox.  
  
She pulled away from his embrace and nodded, heaving sigh. "That night at the ball, I was ready to tell you, I wanted to tell you but when Erica came up to me and told me all those horrible things, all I could think of--all I could feel was hurt. I was so hurt to know that I loved you that much and you've been lying all along. I was going to have your child but it dawned on me that I was going to lose you in exchange."  
  
Fox tipped her chin up with his finger so that she would look straight into his eyes. "You were never going to lose me. What Erica said was out of spite, out of revenge. She saw how much you meant to me, how much I love you and she wanted to ruin it. Kay, you are the one good thing that happened to me; in fact you're the greatest thing to ever happen and I would never do anything to jeopardize that." Fox vowed; his eyes boring into hers.  
  
"I know that now. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble." Kay stated softly as she stepped back into his embrace.  
  
Fox smiled. "As long as I still have you, it's worth all that trouble." He replied. "Just promise me that no more secrets be kept between us. When I found out that you were pregnant, the first thing that came into my mind was that finally I was going to be a father. I was going to have a child with the woman that I loved. But when I realized that you've been keeping it from me, it made me wonder if you were ashamed to have my baby."  
  
"But I'm not, Fox. I'm not." She protested firmly.  
  
Fox nodded gravely. "I know but still, that's what I thought. You're not the only one to know what it's like to lose a child, Kay." Kay narrowed her eyes at the comment, wondering what exactly he meant by that. "Before the big horrible mess about Chad paternity was exposed, I thought that the baby that Whitney was carrying was mine. I didn't love her as much anymore but I was still happy to know that I was going to be a father. I wanted that baby and when Whitney told me that it was Chad's it felt like I lost a part of me, like my child had died." He explained softly. The tragedy happened between him and Whitney no longer hurt as much to Fox. It felt more like a distant memory.  
  
Kay gasped, looking startled. Her heart went out to him and she suddenly felt more horrible for keeping the baby a secret from Fox. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What happened between me and Whitney is none of your fault but please no more secrets from now on, okay?" Fox pleaded as he held her hands in his.  
  
Kay nodded in agreement, smiling softly. "I promise. I don't mean to hurt you, Fox, but sometimes I do stupid things."  
  
He laughed wryly, hugging her again, this time with relief and happiness. "We all do." Fox agreed as he bent his head and kissed her. He hadn't realized how much he missed Kay.  
  
Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, her slender fingers threading through his unruly hair. "Fox-" Kay moaned his name as she pressed herself against him.  
  
"I want you." He answered, his kisses becoming hungry and urgent.  
  
She laughed, breaking the kiss for only a brief second. "I know." Kay said as they started to move to the bed. They fell on top on the covers, Kay hastily unfastening the belt of her robe.  
  
"What about the baby?" Fox asked worriedly.  
  
"Our baby will be fine." Kay replied, touched by his thoughtfulness before planting a demanding kiss on his lips. "Did I tell you how much I love you, Fox Crane?"  
  
"Not recently." Fox joked as he trailed hot kisses down Kay's neck.  
  
He looked back at her and saw a wicked glint in Kay's eyes. "I'll make sure to make up for it."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: YOU MUST BE ALL ASKING YOURSELVES? WHY? WHY?  
  
OKAY, FIRST WHY: GWEN NEEDED TO STEP UP TO THE PLATE. I DIDN'T LIKE HOW SHE'S NOW ALL MUSH AND NO BITCHINESS. I WANTED THE OLD STRONG, CONFIDENT GWEN BACK. I LIKED THE BAT WIELDING GWEN AND I SAW THIS CHAPTER AS AN OPPORTUNITY FOR HER TO LET OUT SOME PENT UP ANGER AND FRUSTRATION FROM WHAT HAPPENED TO HER WITH ETHAN AND THERESA AND HER BABY. AND HER SCENE GAVE US SOME INSIGHT ON HER PAST.  
  
SECOND WHY: I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED CHARITY AND KAY TO RECONCILE. CHARITY IS A GOOD PERSON. STRANGELY MELLOW AND TOO FORGIVING BUT A GOOD PERSON ANYWAY AND I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT KAY DOES NEED TO HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST CHARITY FOR AS LONG AS SHE LIVES. BESIDES, I SEE THEIR NEW RELATIONSHIP AS SOMETHING THAT I CAN USE LATER DOWN THE ROAD.  
  
AS FOR FOX AND KAY: I DON'T KNOW IF I DID JUSTICE WITH THAT MAKE UP SCENE BUT I REALLY DID TRY. I SEARCHED MY BRAIN FOR EVERYTHING. I'M SORRY IF I DISAPPOINTED YOU GUYS.  
  
AND DON'T WORRY, JESSICA WILL BE PUNISHED.  
  
WELL, THANKS FOR READING AND MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT ALL. 


	19. Close Relations

A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I KNOW, I ALWAYS APOLOGIZE. WELL, THAT'S BECAUSE I NEVER POST ON TIME OR QUICKLY. LOL. ANYHOO, MOVING ON TO THE TOPIC AT HAND.  
  
BE WARNED THAT NO ACTION WHATSOEVER WILL TAKE PLACE IN THIS CHAPTER. SORRY BUT I'VE BEEN THINKING THAT THE CHARACTERS NEED TO GET BACK ON THEIR OLD RELATIONSHIPS. KAY'S FRIENDSHIP WITH JASON AS WELL AS FOX AND GWEN'S FRIENDSHIP. AND THEIR RELATIONSHIPS WITH EACH OTHER. IN MY OPINION, KAY AND JASON HAVE DRIFTED AND SORRY, BUT I CAN'T HAVE THAT.  
  
ANYWAY, HOPEFULLY, I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS TOO MUCH. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OKAY SO I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS EXPECT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
The Next Day  
  
Jessica listened in fury as Charity delightedly relayed the events that occurred during her visit to Kay last night. The blonde was thoroughly pleased with herself for 'getting through' to Kay. How she managed that was beyond Jessica.  
  
She could not understand why Charity needed to befriend Kay after everything that she did to their family and friends. But Charity was exasperatingly gullible and forgiving sometimes and no matter how hard Jessica or anyone else tried to put some sense into her head, she would not listen.  
  
Jessica felt affronted, all her hard work and effort to free them of Kay seemed futile. She felt let down as well because Charity had innocently declared to everyone that Reese was still in love with Kay. And then the blonde went straight to their arch nemesis to be all chummy.  
  
Miguel, like Jessica, was not at all impressed that his precious Charity was feeling guilt ridden about how she made Kay unhappy. In his eyes, Charity had never and will never do anything wrong to anyone. In fact, it was Kay who had wronged them. It seemed despicable, Miguel decided, that Charity should be blamed for what Kay brought upon herself. And he was not any happier to know that his girlfriend wanted to be friends with the woman who Miguel now considers as the queen of Hell and all things unholy.  
  
Simone agreed with Jessica and Miguel as well. Kay was bad news. Being friends or related to the woman meant big trouble. In fact, even being in the same block as Kay meant bad luck.  
  
Aside from Charity, only Reese seemed to think that there was still some virtue left in Kay. Of course, Jessica had looked at him like a traitor yet again and Miguel had sworn at him when he voiced his thoughts.  
  
"This is bullshit!" Miguel proclaimed abruptly, cutting Charity off. She looked at him quizzically and frowned.  
  
"Miguel, don't be upset." Charity implored but he shook his head at her persistently. He was damned if he let this happen.  
  
Miguel exhaled loudly, his frown intensifying to the point that he resembled his older brother Luis. "I don't want you friends with that bitch."  
  
"I agree with Miguel." Simone expressed ardently. If she could not help Charity from Kay then, she sure as hell was going to protect her now.  
  
"Me too." Jessica joined in. She was not going to lose her cool over this because she was sure it would reveal her secret. Jessica was going to let them talk Charity out of believing that Kay was all of a sudden a good person. The wicked never change, Jess thought resentfully.  
  
Miguel nodded, glad to have some reasonable back up. "She's using you, Charity." Miguel insisted. "I'm sure of it."  
  
"Miguel, have some faith. Kay used to be your friend." She pleaded.  
  
"Charity, she is our worst enemy."  
  
She brought her slender hand up to touch his face gently as if the act itself would cause him to be more understanding to her decision. "Miguel, the best way to destroy your enemy is to make them your friend." Charity whispered and Jessica groaned from her seat.  
  
"You did not just quote a dead guy." She declared mockingly although Charity continued to look unfazed.  
  
Despite their dire situation, Simone snickered. "Look, Charity, Miguel is probably right. Kay has a hidden agenda for wanting to be your friend." She said in all seriousness as she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"I didn't say Kay was all willing to be my friend." Charity abruptly protested. She suddenly felt like they were ganging up on her, no matter how good their intentions may be. "I said, there's a chance that she and I will be friends someday. I'm working on it. I was the one who went to her, remember?"  
  
"Charity, I know you want to see the good in people, even someone like Kay but trust us, she is evil." Miguel stated with conviction, wanting to shake some sense into his girlfriend's head.  
  
Reese, who had remained silent for a considerable amount of time, shook his head in dismay. No matter how good and kind his friends were, they always needed to have a unified consensus when it came to enemies. It was always either you were with or against them. There was never an in between.  
  
"I'm sorry none of you seem to understand but I want this. I don't want to live the rest of my life being hated by anyone, especially someone who is my family." Charity confirmed determinedly. She had made her mind up and no one, not even the love of her life was going to change it.  
  
"Kay is scum that is sadly related to us. She is hardly family, Charity." Jessica said spitefully as she sent a glare at her cousin. "Have you even thought of what this might do to Mom?"  
  
Perhaps, that will do the trick, Jess thought hopefully.  
  
Charity shrugged as she flashed her friends her trademark sweet smile. "I already talked to Aunt Grace last night and she said that maybe it's time we made peace with Kay."  
  
Jessica scoffed in disbelief. Other than herself, her mother was the one person who despised Kay with an undying passion. "Mom would never agree to have anything to do with Kay. That bitch betrayed her and all of us." Jessica refused to accept it. Her mother was the one person she could count on to stand in her corner. If all else fails, Jessica knew that Grace would stick by her while she tries to run Kay out of Harmony.  
  
But neither she nor Charity knew the secret that Grace was willing to protect, even if it meant risking many things in return.  
  
Miguel and Simone looked just as shocked while Reese smiled to himself.  
  
"Jess," Charity began with a soft sigh. "Aunt Grace said that if we stay on Kay's good graces, then maybe she won't come after us again. Maybe, Miguel and I will finally have our dream wedding without Kay posing as a threat."  
  
"That sounds almost reasonable." Miguel whispered to himself but he still did not approve of how Charity being anywhere near Kay.  
  
"You don't get it. Kay will always be a threat." Jessica conveyed stubbornly. "You can't be friends with her because the minute she decides she doesn't like you again; she'll do something to hurt you."  
  
Simone nodded eagerly. "Jessica is right, Charity." She said. "I remember from a few years back that one minute Kay would swear that she'll stop coming after you but then she will change her mind. You can't trust her."  
  
"Don't you see, Charity?" Miguel whispered. "We all know her but somehow Kay has brainwashed you. I don't know what she said to you but you can't believe her dramatics. That bitch is good when it comes to convincing people. If you continue to try to be her friend, you are just setting yourself up as bait."  
  
Charity shook her head in consternation and sighed. "I'm sorry none of you agree with me on this or even support me. But I am just trying to have some peace in my life. I'd appreciate it if you all stop trying to talk me out of it." She stated resolutely and Jessica wished that she had shot Kay instead of pushed her down the stairs.  
  
Miguel was turning blue from his rage. He wanted to punch something or someone.  
  
Simone wished that Kay never returned or that God have mercy on them and give the woman a reason to leave Harmony and never come back.  
  
On the other hand, Reese was very proud of Charity. For the first time in her life, she made a decision and stuck by it. She did not allow her family or friends to decide for her.  
  
"We have to do something." Miguel furiously hissed the minute Charity was out of the room. "Kay will hurt her."  
  
"I know." Jessica replied wearily. She had worked too hard to let Kay get back up and ruin them again, "I tried my best but-" She inwardly cursed for slipping so carelessly.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by 'you tried your best'?" Reese suspiciously demanded as he narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend.  
  
She glared at him, wondering why he made it his damn mission to all of a sudden defend Kay and her actions. "I meant I tried my best to convince Charity that Kay is no good." Jessica recovered smoothly.  
  
"Guys, Charity can take care of herself. Stop worrying about her. She seems to know what she's doing." Reese declared in exasperation. He wondered if they will ever let this go. "She's a big girl."  
  
Miguel shot him a disgusted look. "Easy for you to say, Reese. It's not your girlfriend whose life is in danger here."  
  
"Even if it was Jessica, I would still trust her to know what she's doing. Charity is not a child that needs constant defending." Reese retorted angrily. "And all of you stop being so melodramatic. Charity's life is not in danger. I hardly believe that Kay will resort to killing her own cousin."  
  
"Then you're a fool!" Simone screeched. "Kay will kill anyone given the right incentive."  
  
Reese threw his hands in the air in surrender. "I can't believe we're even arguing over this. It's been five years and she's with Fox Crane now. Why would Kay still want to go after Charity?"  
  
"Oh, you are so stupid!" Simone continued to argue on her friends' behalf. "Fox and Kay are scheming together. They don't give a damn about each other. They're allies, Reese. And where have you been all these years? Kay wants to ruin Charity because she's still in love with Miguel."  
  
Reese scoffed indignantly, unable to believe his friends' narrow- mindedness. "You are all stuck in the past and you are all blinded by hate."  
  
"This is why I think Charity might be right about saying what she said about you and your feelings for Kay." Jessica sadly stated.  
  
"Don't even start with that foolish notion, Jessica." Reese instantly snapped at her.  
  
"You keep defending that slut!" Jessica yelled in frustration. "You keep protecting her after everything that she has done to us, to our families."  
  
Reese shook his head at his girlfriend. Sometimes, she refused to see anyone's point of view but hers. "She never did anything to me."  
  
"Lucky for you then." Simone muttered grudgingly. Miguel scoffed.  
  
"Have you forgotten, Reese that she led you on like a fool?" Jessica bitterly reminded him as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
He nodded matter-of-factly, slipping his hands into his pockets. "And that I was, Jessica. I was so infatuated with her that I refused to see that it was one sided. We were teenagers and I have learned to let go of irrelevant things like that."  
  
"We can't be like you, Reese." Jessica replied, softening her voice slightly although her gaze remained hard. "We can't just easily forgive and forget. Kay has done too much damage for us to drop everything like it never happened. Besides, she hasn't given up on her revenge and I won't just sit back while she tears what's left of us to shreds."  
  
"Yeah." Simone and Miguel agreed in unison.  
  
"Then keep me out of this." Reese declared in defeat. "I'm sorry, Jess. I love you but I won't be sucked into this. If you want to wage war on Kay, then so be it."  
  
"The war's already started, Reese. We're just fighting back now." Miguel pointed out with an evil smirk. Kay was finally going to get what's coming to her.  
  
Realizing that their minds would not be changed, Reese shook his head in disappointment. If they thought that they could win against Kay who had Crane and Callaway power behind her, they were imprudently mistaken.  
  
"I guess I'll see all of you around." He declared. Reese quickly kissed Jessica on the cheek and gave his friends a sympathetic look. They were setting themselves up for disappointment, Reese was sure of it. "Tell Charity, I said bye."  
  
"Yeah." Miguel replied curtly.  
  
Jessica sighed as she watched Reese go, wanting to go after him but also wanting to stand her ground. So he was against them now, Jessica will just have to accept it. Although she felt like she had lost the battle, Jess could not help be elated by the fact that she now had back up. Maybe, just maybe, she could let them in on her little secret. But Jessica was not entirely sure how they would take it.  
  
Simone had sworn off scheming after her family fell apart although Miguel might be easier to persuade. She could use his devotion to his family and Charity to help her destroy Kay.  
  
It would make things so much easier if I wasn't doing it all, Jess thought to herself.  
  
In her thoughts of glory over Kay, Jessica had failed to notice that their once unified front was suddenly falling apart piece by piece.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kay scooted closer to Jason, titling her head to the side so she could rest them on his shoulder. His uninjured arm instantly went around her shoulders and Kay smiled to herself. The swing they were sitting on swayed from the movement, its chains creaking slightly.  
  
"We made up." Kay told him quietly, shivering a little when a cold wind blew past them.  
  
Jason nodded beside her. "I know." He replied.  
  
"You're not mad, are you?" She asked, looking up at him. Jason was not happy with her or Fox lately and Kay knew it.  
  
"No," He answered honestly, sighing a little as he did so. "I'm annoyed about falling down the stairs and breaking my arm. I'm annoyed that you fell. I'm even more annoyed that Fox hurt you."  
  
"He didn't hurt me." Kay clarified faintly. "It was just a huge misunderstanding on all our parts."  
  
Jason nodded, creasing his forehead into a frown. "I know that now. Gwen explained it all to me when I ranted my head off about what a jackass Fox was to hurt you." He said somewhat bitterly. "And how much I wanted to kill him."  
  
"Fox is a good guy. You can trust him not to hurt me, Jase. I trust him." Kay said, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"I know but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you. I just want to see for myself that he makes you happy and I mean really happy. No more misunderstandings, no more fights."  
  
"These past few days, you can't hold that against Fox, Jason." Kay stated firmly. "No one said that our relationship is perfect. You just happened to witness the down times." Kay explained.  
  
Jason smirked at that. "You don't deserve down times, Kay. You should be living in bliss." He told her resolutely.  
  
She scoffed a little. "Says the realist. Jason, even you know that there is no such thing as perfect bliss."  
  
"I know." He stated somberly. "It's just that you don't deserve anymore more unhappiness. I won't stand for it."  
  
"I'm not unhappy, Jason. Fox makes me happy. He really, really does." Kay persisted, determination written all over her face.  
  
Jason nodded. "Alright, I'll take you word for it. But I want to see for myself as well. I want to see him treating you right from now on. I swear, Kay, if Fox hurts you, I'll break every bone in his body while keeping him conscious"  
  
She chuckled wryly. "That's disturbing but thanks." Kay replied cheerfully. It meant a lot to her to have Jason's approval. He was after all his best friend and a part of Kay will always want Jason to be happy for her.  
  
"I'm just looking out for you, Kay. Just looking out for you." He quipped amiably.  
  
Kay nodded. "Seriously though, thank you for everything." She whispered, her voice quivering a little. "Thank you for always wanting the best for me even when sometimes I don't deserve it, for looking out for me, for always having faith in me and for saving me from a life that would have surely ruined me." Kay smiled to herself, her eyes watering as she recalled the day she first me Jason. It was the first day of the rest of her life and even then, Kay knew it. "I would not be here if it wasn't for you."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Kay. My life would not be as interesting as it is if it were not for you." He replied, a small smile gracing his lips. It was not just Jason's life that Kay affected. It was all of the Callaways.  
  
Arthur, his father, would never have found his latest protégé. Helena, as happy as she was being the Callaway matriarch, would have resorted to playing bridge and pinochle with the wives of Arthur's colleagues instead of taking care of her new 'baby girl' since her own daughter was all grown up and too independent to need any help anymore. And if Kay never came into their lives, Miranda would surely never found her partner in crime and fashion.  
  
"And I would not have this baby if you hadn't been there." She whispered, sniffling against his shirt, breaking Jason's train of thought.  
  
Jason twitched his eyebrows. "I think you got the wrong guy here, Kay. I don't recall anything about making a baby." He teased and she shot him a disgruntled look.  
  
"Shut up, I'm trying to be serious here." Kay scolded, smacking him lightly. "You know what I meant." She sniffled again, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't cry." He whispered, tightening his arm around her.  
  
She chuckled softly. "Sorry, hormones." Kay explained with a slight shrug.  
  
"As long as they're not sad tears."  
  
"They're happy tears. Grateful tears." She clarified, laughing softly. Kay inched closer to him and sighed to herself. "I miss this, Jase. I miss us just being us." Kay told him solemnly.  
  
"I know. Me too." He responded nodded, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Her hand went to her stomach and rested there as if to soothe the little baby inside of her. "I haven't asked Fox this but I'm sure he'd agree. I want you to be the baby's godfather, Jase. I wouldn't have it any other way." She looked up at him hopefully. Kay could not think of anyone more suitable to be her child's godfather. It seemed only right after everything he had done for her and for saving her life and the baby's as well.  
  
"It would be an honor." Jason replied, beaming happily.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
"Anything for you, Kay-B baby." He teased and Kay rolled her eyes at the old nickname. Kay had always thought of it as absurd. Jason had, after all, given it to her to torture her. But as time passed, it had become term of endearment and she grew to like it. "So do you know what is it yet?"  
  
Kay shook her head, pursing her lips at the thought. "No, I don't want to."  
  
"Oh?" He asked, arching a curious eyebrow. "Why not?"  
  
She shrugged noncommittally. "I want it to be a surprise." Kay said, smiling softly.  
  
"I thought you weren't one for surprises." Jason stated, sounding a little shocked by her decision.  
  
"I'm all for good surprises, Jase. I mean, this baby was a surprise to me." She told him good-naturedly. No matter how surprised Kay was with her pregnancy, there was nothing more that she wanted.  
  
He frowned a little. "How am I supposed to pick a gift for your baby?" Jason asked, dumbfounded by the vast opportunities of getting his godchild's present wrong.  
  
She laughed at him softly. "A rattle or a teddy bear would do just fine." Kay said giving him a look that said, all men liked things difficult, even buying presents for a baby.  
  
"Just promise me that you won't assume that the baby is a girl." Jason implored, looking at her gravely.  
  
"Why?" She asked darkly. "Because I had a daughter before?"  
  
Jason quickly shook his head. "No, because that's what happened to me. Everything was pink. Mother was so certain that I was to be a girl since apparently EVERY first born in her family was female. Dad was furious that I had to wear pink even just for a week of my life, until I had blue clothes. I can assure you, it was traumatizing for all of us, especially poor me."  
  
Kay looked at him, trying to suppress her giggles. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You were only an infant and it's hard to believe you really cared about colors." She told him.  
  
"But I was mistaken for a girl for a whole week!" He persisted, shooting her a pained look.  
  
"You turned out just fine, Jase." She teased. "No real damage done but I promise I won't do anything like Helena did."  
  
He chuckled at her and for a while, silence fell between them. "I'm going to lose you, aren't I?"  
  
"What?" Kay exclaimed, looking utterly stunned. "No, of course not. Why would you even think that?"  
  
Jason shrugged nonchalantly, giving her an apologetic look. "I didn't mean to sound so dire. It just occurred to me that with this baby on the way and your relationship with Fox fixed, you're not going back to New York by the end of the year as planned." He suspected that a wedding was in the horizon.  
  
Kay bit her lip silently until finally she nodded. "I guess not." She said solemnly. To be honest, she didn't want to stay in Harmony. Everything and everyone she detested resided here and Kay could not see herself toughing it out for the next few years of her life, surrounded by her enemies, especially now that she was going to have to raise a child. Since she hadn't really said anything to Fox yet, Kay said nothing to Jason. "But it doesn't mean you'll lose me, Jase." Kay persisted, giving him a reassuring look. "We'll still be best friends. My life with Fox can never change that."  
  
"I know but I just realized that Callaway Manor will never be the same without you."  
  
Kay nodded somberly. "I don't want to be sad, Jase." She told him firmly, giving his hand a small squeeze. "I know that nothing will be the same from now on. But we have people who love us and we love back. I have Fox and you have Gwen. And luckily, we're all friends. We have more than we could ask for."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course, I am." She replied, giving him a triumphant look.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Does it make me a bad person if I'm a tad bit jealous of them?" Gwen asked Fox somewhat warily as she stood by the large window that looked down at Kay and Jason sitting on a swing in one of the many gazebos situated in the Crane's expansive backyard. She sighed a little, shifting most of her weight to her left leg and leaning against the wall.  
  
Fox shrugged as he joined Gwen by the window. "No. If you didn't really love him, you wouldn't be a little jealous, right?" He said casually.  
  
"I suppose so." Gwen replied with a sigh. She shot him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be putting doubts in your head. We all have enough to worry about with everything going so crazy."  
  
"Hey, Gwen." Fox chided softly. "This is me you're talking to. There is no need to apologize."  
  
She nodded. "I like Kay and I know she won't do anything to hurt me but I don't really know where Jason stands when it comes to Kay and I." She confided sullenly. "It makes me wonder that if he had to choose between us, would he immediately pick her."  
  
"Why would he ever have to choose between the two of you?" He replied, giving her a pointed look. "Kay will never make him and why can't he have you both? I know that they're too close for comfort sometimes but we have to accept it. Jason and Kay will always love each other BUT only because they're best friends. We can't change it, Gwen, and we shouldn't because it's so rare to have a best friend from the opposite sex without adding romance or sex into the equation." Fox explained, giving her a sympathetic look. He hated what Ethan had done to Gwen. "We have to trust that they're with us because they love us and because they choose to."  
  
Gwen smiled at him. "Where did all this insight come from, Fox?" She asked, teasing him a little.  
  
He shrugged impishly. "Who knows?" He answered good-naturedly. "I'm baffled by it as well."  
  
She chuckled softly, shaking her head at him. "I really love him. I try so hard not to but I just look at him and I'm happy."  
  
"You deserve all the happiness in the world and more. Life has been unfair to you." Fox told her grimly and she looked at him gratefully. Fox would probably never know how thankful she was for all his help through the years. "He's not Ethan. Jason Callaway and I may not be the best of friends but I know he won't hurt you like my sorry excuse for a brother did."  
  
"Half brother." Gwen quickly pointed out. "You came from the better half." She joked a little.  
  
"Thank God for that although many might not agree with you." Fox retorted. "I hate how he strung you along. He broke you, Gwen. Ethan ruined years of your life just because he was too stupid to make up his mind on who he wanted to be with." He hissed angrily. Fox Crane may have been a womanizer in his days before Kay and he may have broken a few too many hearts to count but he never would have married a girl and then thwart her happiness by running off with some doe eyed girl who dreamed of marrying him since he was a child. "Don't you want to get some payback? My offer still stands even if it's five years old." Fox watched her hopefully. Maybe he could finally give Ethan a nice good kick on where it hurt most. It was like killing two birds with one stone but like always Gwen shook her head.  
  
"Leave Ethan alone." Came her usual somber reply whenever Fox brought up the topic. Gwen knew he wanted justice for her but she didn't want to hurt him that way. Someday, she would come up with something far worse than the physical pain that Fox offered to deliver; Gwen just didn't know what it was exactly. "It wasn't just him. Theresa played a big part in it as well. Women like her should be caged or institutionalized." Fox chuckled at her reply and Gwen rolled her eyes. "But you're right. Ethan ruined a lot of good things in my life. I'll always be doubtful of men because of him."  
  
Fox nodded grimly, hating his half sibling even more. In Fox's eyes, Ethan not only stole years from Gwen's life but also from him. "Luckily, not all men are like Ethan." Fox replied.  
  
"Luckily."  
  
"Not that I don't approve of a good punch at Ethan but I think the best revenge is to be truly happy." Fox declared with a determined look on his handsome face. "Be really, really happy with Jason, that way you can flaunt it in Ethan's face and show him that you're better than him. He was a trivial part in your life. That will definitely irk him, if not Theresa."  
  
"Still a schemer, even with the best intentions." Gwen reproached lightheartedly, shaking her head at him as if disappointed.  
  
Fox persisted. "I'm serious, Gwen. It's not a scheme. Just be happy. No pretending, no trying. Just be."  
  
She nodded, exhaling shakily. "I am happy, Fox, but I don't want to use Jason to get back at Ethan or Theresa. No matter how hurtful they were to me in the past, I won't exploit the one good thing in my life for revenge. I don't want to push my luck, considering I have so little."  
  
"Alright." Fox finally relented. "But you just say the word and Ethan is gone for good."  
  
Gwen just smiled at him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that Night  
  
"Kay?" Fox whispered in the darkness, his voice soft as if wary of disturbing the woman next to him.  
  
"Hmm?" She sleepily murmured against his bare chest.  
  
He smiled to himself, tightening his arm around Kay her. Even while half awake, she still managed to drive Fox crazy. "Are you awake?" He asked, looking down at her to see if she was.  
  
In the darkness, Fox noted how her eyebrows wrinkled into a slight frown and her lips set into a small piqued pout. "I was." She replied grumpily, somewhat whining.  
  
"Sorry, love, but I was thinking."  
  
"Out loud?" Kay asked tiredly as she shifted on the bed and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on the crook of his neck. She sighed sleepily.  
  
"We should leave Harmony." Fox declared.  
  
"Why?" She asked curiously.  
  
"We need a vacation." Fox stated matter-of-factly. "And I want you resting and away from the crazy people in this town. You and the baby need some r and r."  
  
She smiled softly, giving his jaw a quick kiss. "Thanks, I'd love that." Kay replied.  
  
"Do you have a place in mind?" He asked.  
  
Kay shook her head. "No," She answered falling back asleep. "You pick, Fox. I'll be happy to go anywhere as long as you're with me."  
  
Pleased with her answer, Fox placed his hand at the tip of Kay's chin, tilting her head up and kissing her lips. "I know the perfect place. You'll love it." He said. "Good night, love."  
  
She murmured something intangible and nodded a little. "I love you, Fox."  
  
"I love you too, Kay, and you too, little kiddo." Fox said, placing his hand over her stomach protectively. Kay just smiled and thanked the powers that be for her lucky stars.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: IT WASN'T MUCH BUT I EXPLAINED IT ALREADY IN THE BEGINNING. I HAVE MY REASONS FOR DOING THIS AND THEN SOME. YOU'LL ALL UNDERSTAND LATER. DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS, OKAY.  
  
THANKS FOR READING AND BEING PATIENT WITH ME. 


	20. Change In The Wind

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER GUYS. I AVE TO SAY THAT WAS PROBABLY MY LEAST FAVORITE BUT IT HAD TO BE WRITTEN. SORRY IF MAJOR ACTION WAS LACKING.  
  
I KNOW THAT A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR JESSICA TO GET CAUGHT AND THE BABY NEWS TO REACH THE REST OF HARMONY. ALL IN DUE TIME.  
  
THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A LOT OF SCENES SO THERE WILL BE A LOT OF BREAKS IN IT. ALSO, DON'T FORGET THAT JOHN HAS HIS OWN APARTMENT AND DOESN'T LIVE IN THE CRANE MANSION.  
  
IF YOU'RE GREAT WITH FORESHADOWING, NOW WOULD BE THE TIME TO LOOK FOR CLUES. I DROPPED PLENTY OF HINTS IN THIS CHAPTER.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Jessica nervously paced around the living room, wringing her hands together as she glanced at the doorway for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes. The doorbell rang and Jessica sighed in relief as she went to answer it. "About damn time." She muttered under her breath as she opened the door, revealing an apprehensive looking Miguel.  
  
"What happened?" He demanded worriedly as his eyes immediately scanned the room for any signs of a struggle or a wounded Charity. "Is Charity aright?"  
  
Jessica led him into the living room. "No-I mean she's alright. Charity went shopping with mom." Jessica replied with a quick shake of her head, her auburn hair spilling over her eyes.  
  
Miguel paused and frowned at Jessica. "You called me and said it was an emergency."  
  
"Not that kind of emergency." Jessica clarified with a sigh. "Miguel, why don't you sit down?" She suggested, motioning to the sofa.  
  
Miguel sighed and did so, watching his friend's odd behavior with curiosity. "Jess, what's going on?"  
  
She ran her fingers through her dark hair. "I need a favor."  
  
"Okay, what kind of favor?"  
  
Exhaling shakily, Jessica gave him a hard look. "You hate Kay as much as I do, right?" She asked.  
  
Miguel nodded, his expression darkening. "If not more." He uttered. "What does she have to do with this 'emergency'?"  
  
"Everything." Jessica hissed with a wild look in her eyes. "Everything, Miguel. I am about to ask you something very, very important but you have to swear to me that you won't say anything to anyone. Not our families or even our close friends. You have to promise."  
  
"Jessica, calm down. You're scaring me."  
  
"Promise me!" She exclaimed.  
  
Miguel back further into his seat. "Alright, alright. I promise. Now, tell me what's going on."  
  
She looked at him desperately. Jessica seemed like she was going to burst into tears or attack the nearest person nearest to her. "I have been trying to get rid of Kay since she came back and started causing trouble again but it's not working. She's still here and I can't do it on my own anymore."  
  
"Jess," Miguel said as he rose from his seat and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "What are you talking about? What do you mean?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Miguel." Jessica said, quickly dismissing his question with a wave. "You want to protect Charity, don't you?"  
  
"Of course." He vowed resolutely. "I would do anything for her, Jess. I love Charity with all my heart."  
  
"Then, you're going to help me." She said. "You have to." Jessica clasped her hands together.  
  
Miguel frowned again. Jessica was acting really suspicious and he was getting nervous. "With what?" He was almost afraid to ask but from the look on his friend's face, Miguel felt compelled to.  
  
"Getting rid of Kay!" She shrieked angrily. "Haven't you been listening to me?" When Miguel looked at her with a shocked expression, Jessica calmed herself and apologized.  
  
"Jess-"  
  
She bawled her fists and groaned. "She's driving me crazy, Miguel. I just want to wrap my fingers around Kay's neck and slowly choke her to death. She won't leave us alone. No matter what we do-what I do, she just won't. Why can't she leave us alone?!?!"  
  
Miguel nodded. "If I help you, I won't have to commit murder, right?" He asked hesitantly, looking at her closely to see if she would lie.  
  
"No, Miguel, you won't have to murder anyone." She replied darkly. I'll take care of that part. She viciously thought.  
  
He looked relieved. "I'm in, then."  
  
Jessica grinned, pleased with herself. Convincing Miguel had been easier than she anticipated. "Good. Great."  
  
"What about Simone?" Miguel quickly asked and Jessica immediately shook her head. "She would want to help."  
  
"I want to ask her, Miguel, but I can't." Jessica declared with a wry look on her face. "I don't trust her."  
  
He shot her a shocked look. "She's our best friend. Why wouldn't you trust her?" Miguel demanded, slightly insulted that Jessica would doubt her friendship with Simone who was absolutely trustworthy. If she could doubt one of them, then why not him as well?  
  
Jessica sighed warily, looking at him impatiently. "She hates scheming. Schemes are what ruined her family, Miguel. I trust her but not with this."  
  
Miguel shook his head. He did not like the sound of this. First, Charity declares she wants to be friends with Kay and now Jessica says she can't trust Simone.  
  
What next?  
  
"Simone will find out, Jess. She always does." He pointed out firmly. Simone Russell had a knack for finding things out that people tried to keep from her.  
  
"If Simone finds out then we won't be able to get rid of Kay, Miguel!" She insisted adamantly.  
  
"But Simone wants to get rid of her just as we do!"  
  
"Yes," Jessica concluded. "But she won't do anything illegal."  
  
"Illegal?" Miguel echoed nervously as he slipped his hands into his jean pockets. "Jessica, no matter how much I want to get rid of Kay, I won't do anything illegal." He quickly told her so Jessica had no misconceptions on how far he wanted to hurt and get rid of Kay.  
  
She muttered a few vile words under her breath and glared at him. Why was he changing his mind all of a sudden? "If you love Charity and your family, you would do this." Jessica exclaimed, looking at him accusingly. "You said you wanted to protect her. You said that Miguel so you should be willing to do anything! Anything!"  
  
"I do love Charity and my family." Miguel quickly defended himself. "But I am not going to do anything illegal and ending up in jail, Jess. I can't marry Charity if I'm behind bars and I'll never get into the police force with a record."  
  
Jessica scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. The idiot was afraid of getting caught? She wanted to laugh. "My uncle and my father are in the police force, Miguel. We won't have to spend a fraction of a second in jail. Daddy and Uncle Hank won't stand for it. Besides, they'll take our word against that lying little bitch's." Jessica said cockily.  
  
"Illegal is still illegal, Jessica."  
  
"Then say goodbye to Charity because you will never marry her if Kay sticks around, Miguel. The two of you can keep on trying but my bitch of a sister will always stand in the way. Good luck." She said evilly as she turned to leave.  
  
And as expected, Miguel caved. Charity or his love for her had always been Miguel's strength and weakness. "Jess, wait."  
  
Jessica inwardly smirked as she stopped walking and turned to face him. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'll help but you have to promise me that whatever it is that we're going to do is foolproof and I won't spend a fraction of a second in jail."  
  
"This is me you're talking to, Miggs. We won't get caught." Jessica declared confidently.  
  
And so they began to plot.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
Kay irritably tapped her right foot as she impatiently folded her arms over her chest and scowled at Fox. "You're late." She said with a clipped tone as he walked towards her with an apologetic expression on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. I got so tied up at work. I almost had to fire an employee for taking forever." He apologized, giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"This is our baby's first ultrasound and they almost had to drag me in there because I won't go in without you." Kay hissed as she led Fox to her assigned room.  
  
A displeased look crossed over Fox's face. "I'm really sorry. You know that this baby is important to me too. Shall we?" He asked. Sighing, Kay nodded.  
  
"Just don't be late again. This baby comes before anything." She reminded him, softening her tone slightly.  
  
"I know. I promise." Fox replied, kissing her again just as the doctor strolled into the room with a happy grin on his face. He immediately recognized Fox and shook hands with the couple.  
  
Introductions ensued.  
  
"Why don't you lie down and relax, Ms. Callaway?" Dr. Nigel Monroe said softly as he tried to ease Kay who was somewhat fidgeting.  
  
Without being even told, Fox immediately went to Kay's side and held her hand. Nigel noted how different they were from Ivy and Julian who some twenty years ago would not speak a pleasant word to each other even while trying to see their baby's ultrasound.  
  
Oh, how the times changed.  
  
"You're doing great, love." Fox whispered encouragingly and in reply, Kay squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile.  
  
Dr. Monroe smiled at them again. "You're going to feel something cold when I apply the gel." He told Kay.  
  
She nodded eagerly. "Okay." Kay replied.  
  
The baby's heartbeat began to resonate from the speaker and Fox and Kay shared a smile.  
  
"Wow." Fox whispered and Kay sniffled.  
  
"There's your baby's heartbeat." He declared. "Wait......oh....oh....boy!"  
  
"What?" Kay exclaimed, momentarily panicked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's a boy?" Fox shrieked enthusiastically. "Let me see!"  
  
Nigel Monroe laughed sheepishly and then cleared his throat. "I apologize for my outburst. There's been a misunderstanding. It's too early in the pregnancy to determine whether it's a boy." Fox looked disappointed. He was so delighted to hear that there baby might have been a boy. "But you have a surprise." He said cheerfully and the father-to-be perked up.  
  
"Dammit! Stop talking in riddles and tell us what the hell is going on!" Kay demanded snappily. She was lying on the examining table in an uncomfortable position with gel on her stomach and the doctor was being ambiguous. She was getting quite cranky.  
  
Dr. Monroe turned the monitor so that Fox and Kay could have a better view. "That is your baby," He pointed at the image on the screen and Kay sniffled again.  
  
"Oh, he or she is so beautiful." She tearfully whispered and Fox gently kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
"And that," Dr. Monroe continued when something on the screen shifted. "Is your other baby. You're having twins!"  
  
"Twins!?!?" Fox and Kay simultaneously exclaimed. Fox was suddenly reeling from the gigantic news that he had to find a stool and sit down. By then, Kay was in tears.  
  
"Congratulations, you two." Dr. Monroe told them. Fox was vigorously shaking his hand and beaming and Kay was wiping her happy tears away and laughing in delight.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Fox eagerly exclaimed.  
  
Nigel laughed, nodding enthusiastically. It was refreshing to see a Crane actually pleased to hear about his child. "I'm just the doctor." Dr. Monroe said offhandedly. "You're babies are very healthy, Mr. Crane, Ms. Callaway but-"  
  
"But what?" Kay was suddenly worried again.  
  
"Looking back on your history, I suggest you stay away from stressful activities. Your first child had a heart failure and it was born premature." He gave Kay a sympathetic look when she flinched. "Twins are even more delicate, plus you also fell down the stairs not too long ago. I'm not saying that there's something wrong with your pregnancy but it's better to be safe than sorry, right?" Nigel explained.  
  
Fox and Kay nodded. "I'll make sure that Kay is well rested and taken care of, Dr. Monroe."  
  
"Good, good. Other than that eat healthy, exercise, have lots of sleep: the usual." He said. "Congratulations again."  
  
Kay smiled proudly, rubbing her stomach. "Thank you." She said.  
  
Fox nodded at the doctor and led Kay out of the room.  
  
Half an hour later, Fox and Kay were still beaming from ear to ear as they entered the Crane mansion.  
  
Miranda, who had been dying to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl immediately rushed to them, her bright red hair flying around her face.  
  
"So? So? What's it going to be?" She pleaded excitedly, sounding like an overactive five year old. "Tell us!" Miranda had wanted to accompany Kay earlier but her friend had politely told her that she was going to have to wait until she becomes a mommy to go to the doctor for an ultrasound.  
  
Fox and Kay laughed at their friend's eagerness.  
  
"Miranda, calm yourself." Jason chided as he, Gwen and John approached the happy couple.  
  
"We don't know the sex yet." Kay finally declared, somewhat concerned that Miranda might burst from anticipation. Her friend looked rather disappointed. "It's too early but we do know that they will be born around the end of February and beginning of March."  
  
John arched an eyebrow. "They?" He echoed skeptically, wondering if he heard wrong. Kay and Fox nodded.  
  
"They." Fox affirmed with a proud-I'm-going-to-be-a-dad-smile. He had never been so elated in his life.  
  
"Twins?" Gwen whispered, shocked but happy for her friends. Again, Fox and Kay nodded.  
  
John ran his fingers through his thick brown hair and grinned. "Wow. A mini-Fox and a mini-Kay."  
  
"We don't know what they are yet." Kay quickly reminded him. John just shrugged. "So let's not jump to conclusions."  
  
"Congratulations." Jason said, shaking Fox's hand. Everyone followed his lead and either shook hands or hugged both Fox and Kay.  
  
"Oh, Kay, this is so exciting!" Miranda squealed as she cornered her friend. "I have to help you go shopping for everything. Clothes, pacifiers, baby bottles...." She said as she began to name everything that came to mind.  
  
Jason cleared his throat loudly and shot his sister a warning look. She was definitely pushing it. One could almost mistake her as the mother to be from her excitement.  
  
"Miranda." He hissed his voice low and threatening. The redhead quickly dismissed his warning.  
  
Meanwhile, Gwen looked down at the floor sheepishly. She wanted to be anywhere but here. Luckily no one noticed.  
  
Realizing that Miranda was not going to stop anytime soon, John suggested, "Why don't we celebrate? This is definitely great news."  
  
Fox nodded and Jason led the way to the living room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Crane Mansion  
  
Gwen silently walked into the dark room, gasping when she stumbled on something only to land in Fox's strong arms.  
  
"Jesus!" She hissed breathlessly, composing herself.  
  
"Careful now." Fox said, his voice teasing. He mischievously grinned at her as he pulled a stool and sat by the large island situated in the middle of the enormous, well-equipped Crane kitchen.  
  
She rolled her dark eyes and sat across from him. "Must we do this, in the dark I might add? It's oozing with suspicion." She said as she scanned the dark room.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly something we do in front of Kay." He drawled seductively arching his eyebrow suggestively.  
  
Gwen immediately scoffed. "You are so immature." She said, stifling a grin. "Can we at least have some light? It's overly creepy talking in total darkness." Gwen stated with a yawn. She hated the dark. Nightmares lurked in the dark.  
  
"We don't want anyone to know we're having a meeting." He whispered making an emphasis on the last word.  
  
"Again, suspicious."  
  
Fox nodded, growing quite serious. "I would let the others in on this but your mother and Julian would spout it out in a heartbeat due to utter carelessness, Miranda would be far too excited to keep it secret for long and Kay can read right through Jason. As for John, she'll just look at him and he will feel like he just 'has' to tell her."  
  
"And what exactly are you not letting the others in on?" She asked suspiciously. "Tell me quickly because I am in serious need of sleep."  
  
Fox sighed. "I'm going to ask Kay to marry me."  
  
Gwen was momentarily stunned. "Wow. I expected you would but still....wow."  
  
He laughed sheepishly. "I know. Me, married. Definitely a shocker."  
  
"Definitely." Gwen echoed. "Many women are going to very disappointed to see you off the market." She stated and Fox smirked indifferently. "So, why do you need me? You pretty much made up you're mind."  
  
"Because you're a strong white woman who can keep a secret as gigantic as this one?"  
  
"Don't be cute, Fox." She chided lightly. "What's the real reason we're lurking in the darkness while everyone is asleep?"  
  
"You're the queen of organization and a fountain of advice. So, Gwen, advice away."  
  
Gwen looked at Fox uncertainly, not quite sure what to say to him. She did not exactly consider herself the 'fountain of great advice' when it came to proposing or marriage, seeing as how her own failed. "Fox, are you having second thoughts already?" She hesitantly asked as Ethan crossed her mind. "You haven't even asked her yet."  
  
Fox quickly shook his head in protest. "No, I know that I want to marry Kay and I'm certain that I love her, more than anyone in the world-"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But how do I propose to her?" He asked, uncertainty settling over his handsome face.  
  
Gwen smiled sympathetically at Fox as she leaned across the table and gave his hand a supportive squeeze." The king of romance and wooing is having trouble asking the love of his life to marry him?"  
  
Fox shot her a look. "Gwen, be serious. This is a momentous decision."  
  
"Sorry. Fox, relax. Kay will say yes no matter how you propose to her. I doubt she truly cares about all the details. All that matters is you do ask her. Get on one knee, hold out the gigantic diamond ring and pop the question." She suggested matter-of-factly.  
  
Fox grew silent for a moment and frowned. "But that's so simple, Gwen. Kay deserves something extravagant and lavish and unforgettable. I want her to have the best proposal ever since she is the best there is for me. I want to do this right." Fox declared sincerely.  
  
Gwen managed a small gasp. "Wow. That has to be the sweetest thing you have ever said." She said with a proud sniffle. "Kay is one lucky girl to have you."  
  
"Actually, the luck's all mine." He said proudly.  
  
She nodded. "Don't worry, Fox. You'll do just great when the time comes for you to ask Kay. I'm sure of it. As for the location, you're taking her away to the island right?" Gwen asked as she recalled Fox mentioning something of the sort to her earlier in the week.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Well, there you go: the beach, the sun, and the beautiful surroundings. It's the perfect place." She declared, clasping her hands together.  
  
Fox smiled eagerly. "Brilliant idea! Gwen, you're a genius!"  
  
"Hardly but I'm willing to take the credit." She said with a small, joking laugh.  
  
"This is probably pushing it but could you do me another favor?" He asked.  
  
She chuckled. Gwen Hotchkiss would do anything to help Fox and Kay. It was the least she could do to repay him for his kindness. "Plan the wedding?" She said knowingly as she arched an eyebrow at Fox.  
  
"Genius and psychic. I'm impressed." He drawled. "So, will you?"  
  
"Of course, Fox. It would be my pleasure."  
  
He smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, Gwen. I owe you. You have no idea how much this means to me and how much it will to Kay. I promise you will have all the staff and resources that you need."  
  
"I know but we're going to have to let others in on this. They'll become suspicious as to why I'm running around making wedding arrangements. It's best if they know rather than get curious and spill it to Kay."  
  
Fox pondered the thought. "Alright, but only after we leave for the island." He compromised.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, outside the Crane property, two figures clad in black burglar suits crouched low on the ground, their backs pressed against the cold stone wall that kept the outside world at bay.  
  
"This is it, Miguel; no turning back now." Jessica whispered in the darkness, her voice muffled by the mask over her face.  
  
"Maybe we should wait another night, Jess." He said hesitantly. Miguel had a horrible feeling about their plan.  
  
Jessica scowled as much as she could behind her mask. "Okay, let's wait another night. Maybe by then, Kay will have ruined what's left of your family and Charity." She drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." Miguel sighed dejectedly. "I've never done this." He said somewhat pathetically.  
  
Jessica slung her backpack over her shoulders and patted his knee. "There's a first time for everything." She said enthusiastically. Jessica then rose, stepped back and scanned the wall behind them.  
  
"It's pretty high, Jess."  
  
"Seven to eight feet." She said matter-of-factly. "We can make it."  
  
"How?" Miguel asked skeptically as he searched for any guards around the area. If they got caught, he was surely never going to live this down. "Fly?"  
  
Jessica shot him an annoyed look that told Miguel to shut up and remember the plan. "We're going to climb it." She whispered as she pulled out a 'gadget' that looked like three hooks molded into one. "Check the time."  
  
"It's twelve." Miguel declared, now becoming more agitated.  
  
"The witching hour." Jessica declared in her spooky voice, trying to lighten up the mood. "That gives us five minutes to climb the wall and get to the mansion. The guards are changing shifts right now so no dogs."  
  
"For now."  
  
"Right." Jessica murmured as she tugged at the rope to see if it was secure. "Here goes, Miguel. See you on the other side." She said as she started to climb the wall.  
  
Exhaling, shakily, Miguel did the same.  
  
A few minutes later, they were both on the other side of the wall, Miguel patting the dirt from his pants when he lost balance at the top of the wall and fell ungracefully. "I think I broke a rib." He declared with a grimace.  
  
"You did great." Jessica whispered reassuringly. "It's just like training for the police academy."  
  
Miguel smirked. "But I am not going to make a habit of breaking into other people's property just to 'train'."  
  
She shot him a disgusted look and motioned for them to hurry and run to the mansion before any of the guards returned or they get caught in one of the security cameras. Luckily, the property was surrounded by plenty of trees to camouflage them.  
  
They rounded to the back of the house and Jessica began to pick the lock.  
  
"Jess, won't they have security alarms?" Miguel asked as he kept watch. His knees and hands were beginning to shake from terror and his mask was beginning to suffocate him.  
  
"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." The lock unlatched and Jessica pushed the door open while Miguel followed her inside. "This stairway leads to the upper floors while that hallway leads to the kitchen, dinning room and the rest of the house." She said as they began to climb the stairs.  
  
Miguel looked at her strangely. "You've done this before." He said when it all suddenly made sense to him. "You were the one who pushed Kay. I'm right, aren't I? It's the only way you could know how to break into this house."  
  
"Miguel!" She hissed dangerously, clenching her fists at her sides. "I don't have time for your damn accusations! Go to the study and look for something to blackmail Kay with. Alistair and Julian know everything so what we need will be there. Be careful of the alarms."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Finish what I started." She said darkly.  
  
"Jessica Bennett, if you commit murder, I am out of here." Miguel hissed, holding her arm so she couldn't leave.  
  
Jessica fiercely yanked her arm back. "Stop being a wimp! We're doing this for the people we love, remember? And don't call me by my name! I'm just going to scare that bitch. Dammit, we're wasting time standing here. We only have twenty minutes left Miguel. Move it!"  
  
Miguel opened his mouth to protest but Jessica was already heading to bedrooms.  
  
"God help me." He whispered as he began to walk to the direction of the study. Miguel found it with ease. It was after all, the only room in the second floor with double doors. The door creaked slightly and he prayed that no one in the mansion was doing some last minute work in there. Miguel had no idea what he would do then.  
  
Sighing with relief when the room was empty, he set out to find some valuable information to ruin Kay and drive her out of Harmony for good.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Jessica was on to her fifth room. So far, all of them empty. She inwardly cursed the Cranes for having such an enormous house, making her search for Kay longer than she anticipated.  
  
She wished she had scoped the place for Kay's room when she was here last time.  
  
"Just wait until I get my hands on that bitch." She whispered to herself as she pulled out a small knife that her older brother Noah used to use to carve small pieces of wood. He had given it to her when he moved out.  
  
Who knew that it would be useful a few years later?  
  
Just then, something shifted on the bed and she caught a flash of long dark hair. Jessica grinned and began to lurk in the darkness to destroy her prey.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miguel hurriedly pulled open the desk drawers, rummaging through the neat piles of paper.  
  
"Shit." He cursed when he found nothing. He had been in the study for quite some time now.  
  
Suddenly, someone turned the doorknob and panicking; Miguel dropped on the floor and crawled underneath the desk. Miguel remembered the lamp that he had switched on and prayed that whoever it was that just came into the room would dismiss it and leave.  
  
"Pookie?" Rebecca's sultry and slightly excited voice called out.  
  
From under the desk, Miguel made a face. What's a Pookie?  
  
Rebecca sauntered into the room, her red silk nightgown and matching robe flowing around her as she walked. "Pookie, I know you're in here. Are we playing hide and seek again?" She called out in a sing song voice. "I thought you were getting some whipped cream." Rebecca giggled.  
  
She seductively walked around the desk, a naughty smirk on her lips, expecting to find Julian waiting for her.  
  
Instead, what she saw was a masked man crouching underneath the desk. Rebecca screamed and while trying to escape, managed to stumble into a side table, knocking it and everything on it down.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What was that?" Gwen asked Fox who quickly shrugged.  
  
"I think that was your mother." He said dryly as they both continued to head to the second floor. They were both quite tired from 'plotting' Fox and Kay's wedding and they were both ready to sleep.  
  
Gwen grimaced. "I hope she and Julian aren't at it again." She mumbled in disgust.  
  
"Them and their sickening sex-capades." Fox muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Bloody hell, people!" Julian suddenly exclaimed in the darkness. Fox and Gwen leapt in fright.  
  
"Julian, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked with a frown.  
  
He smirked, shooting them a suspicious look. "I should ask the same about the two of you but if you must know, I was getting some whipped cream for-"  
  
"Okay, we get it!" Fox immediately interrupted him before Julian could finish his sentence and emotionally scar him and Gwen for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Why was Mother screaming then?"  
  
Julian shrugged nonchalantly. "Who knows? Rebecca screams for a lot of reasons, one of them because-" He trailed off as a dirty little thought entered his mind.  
  
Another shriek rang out from upstairs, followed by a loud thud.  
  
"Someone's in the house!" Fox gasped as a feeling of dread washed over his body.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miguel ran after Rebecca before she could escape out of the room, yanking her by the hair. She shrieked from the pain.  
  
"Calm down, I won't hurt you!" He hissed as he sat on her and pinned her down with his weight while trying to try her wrists.  
  
Where was Jessica?  
  
"As kinky as this is, get the hell off me, you bastard!" Rebecca exclaimed as she struggled to free herself. "Julian! Julian!" She continued to scream wildly. "Anybody! There's a man trying to rape me!"  
  
"Rape you? I'm not trying to rape you!"  
  
Jessica suddenly burst into the room. "What the fuck are you doing?" She yelled, yanking Miguel off of Rebecca who was still squirming and trying to yell for help despite the gag in her mouth.  
  
"She came into the room!" Miguel irately tried to explain.  
  
Without even blinking, Jessica grabbed a book from the shelf and hit Rebecca over the head, knocking her unconscious. "You idiot, you were supposed to meet me outside ten minutes ago! You are lucky I came back for your sorry ass!" She berated as she hurriedly dragged him to the exit.  
  
Miguel looked back at Rebecca's limp body with horror. He hoped to god she wasn't dead.  
  
Jessica couldn't risk leaving him. She had a feeling that Miguel would turn against her if he got caught.  
  
Jessica was suddenly dreading her decision to have Miguel help her destroy Kay.  
  
"I was trying not to get caught, Jess!" He hissed as he slapped her hand away. "Were the hell were you anyway?"  
  
She angrily groaned at him. "Doing what I was supposed to do, unlike you!" Jessica said accusingly. "When I say get out at this time, you're supposed to get the hell out! Some cop you will be!"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault Rebecca woke up, alright!"  
  
"Look at this! You woke everyone up!" She cursed. "We're lucky if we make it out. Thanks for screwing up, Miguel." Jessica snapped as they made a run for it to where they came in.  
  
In the distance, they could hear the dogs barking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fox, Julian and Gwen breathlessly ran up the stairs.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Miranda asked as she rushed over to her friends. Jason appeared from his and Gwen's room.  
  
"Oh, my God, mom!" Gwen exclaimed in terror when she spotted Rebecca lying on the floor of the study, blood trickling down the side of her face. "She's bleeding!"  
  
Julian rushed to Rebecca's side. "Becky-poo, wake up!" He said gently slapping her face.  
  
"I'm calling the police." Jason declared as he stalked over to the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Where's Kay?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I HAD TO LEAVE IT THERE. SO, ANY COMMENTS, QUESTIONS? I'M WILLING TO GIVE YOU SOME MORE HINTS. SORRY, GUYS BUT I CANT TELL YOU ALL OF IT. IT WOULD DEFINITELY SPOIL THE FUN.  
  
THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. 


	21. Cold, Cold Heart

A.N: THIS ONE TOOK ME AWHILE TO WRITE BECAUSE THIS IS BY FAR, THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE ENTIRE STORY. I HAD A FEW PROBLEMS GETTING THE SCENES TO SYNCHRONIZE WITH EACH OTHER BUT I HOPE IT MAKES SENSE TO YOU GUYS.  
  
I AM RATING THIS CHAPTER R DUE TO GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. SO BEWARE. ALSO, KNOW THAT ALTHOUGH THERE IS A LOT OF ACTION, THERE ARE NOT A LOT OF FOX AND KAY'S POVS IN THE MATTER. THERE IS A REASON FOR THAT.  
  
ALSO KNOW THAT ALTHOUGH THERE ARE A LOT OF CONVERSATIONS, EVERYTHING HAPPENS FAST NOT LIKE IN PASSIONS.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
Heavy, hurried footsteps fell on the freshly cut and slightly damp grass of the Crane lawns as Miguel and Jessica not so subtly stole into the night like culprits. And that they were. Their breathing came in small, anxious gaps as they hurried ducked in and out through the trees.  
  
"Where are you going?" Miguel asked when Jessica veered away from the direction they came in.  
  
She quickly glanced back at him, her image looking sinister with the black mask over her face and the deadly gleam in her eyes. "There's a small entrance over here." Jessica replied as she pointed to the direction and hastened her pace. "Stop hauling ass, Miguel, or I'll leave you and let the dogs fee on you!"  
  
Quickly looking back behind him, Miguel spotted a guard and a rather vicious looking hound dog coming their way. "Oh, God!" He heaved as he tried to catch up to jess. Even with his finely trimmed body and athleticism, Miguel was still lagging behind.  
  
"Hurry!" Jessica called as she evaded a large tree and came into a small clearing. Finally, the small gate came into view and she made a quick exit.  
  
Not quite paying attention due to sheer panic, Miguel stumbled against something large and fell face first on the ground. "Ah!" He screamed when he saw the dead body of a guard underneath him. He clumsily got up and tried to catch up to Jessica who did not bother to stop for him. "Where's the car?" Miguel breathlessly asked as he looked around the dark empty street.  
  
Jessica pointed to where it was hidden, hopped onto the driver's seat and started the engine. A few seconds later, Miguel was buckled beside her and they were speeding down Raven Hill like they were in NASCAR.  
  
"Check if anyone's behind us." Jessica ordered calmly as she tried to get a look as well from her rearview mirror.  
  
Miguel, still shaking, turned his head to the road behind them and saw only darkness. "Nothing." He managed to whisper with a gulp. He shifted in his seat nervously and stole a quick glance at Jessica who was removing her mask.  
  
"Good." She sighed.  
  
He nodded, rubbing his now sweaty palms against his pant thighs. "I think I pissed my pants."  
  
Jessica laughed somewhat awkwardly. "I'm so relieved right now; I'm going to forgive you."  
  
"I fell on a dead body." Miguel uneasily conveyed. He was trembling so much that his teeth chattered. "Did you do that?"  
  
Jessica shot him a guilty look. "I had to. He was going to catch us." She sincerely explained. "Don't worry; I don't think I killed him. I injured him enough to take him down. By the time the ambulance gets there, they can still save him."  
  
"That's not the point, Jess, and he was dead. He was dead." He insisted. "Jesus Christ! Why did you do that? First, Rebecca and then a guard."  
  
"I didn't want to but I had no choice." She whispered. "They were an obstacle and now they're collateral damage. And Rebecca was your fault."  
  
Miguel shook his head in disbelief. "You didn't have to hurt them like that. We could have-"  
  
"Have what?" Jessica interrupted him, her blue eyes flashing with annoyance. "We could have reasoned with them? Is that what we should have done?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"No! No buts, okay Miguel!" She snapped. "Look, when you do something like this, not everything is going to go as planned. It won't be one hundred percent perfect. There are uncontrollable forces, so you have to improvise. Your next move could get you killed." Jessica matter-of-factly explained.  
  
Miguel shook his head again and sighed heavily. "There are still two dead people, Jess. You just killed two people and I am an accessory. My life is over." He suddenly felt like vomiting.  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes. "You are so overdramatic sometimes." She muttered with a bitter scoff. "You're life is not over. No one knows it's us. All they would think is that it was a burglary gone wrong."  
  
"How can you be so calm? We have just become criminals in less than one hour."  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly. "And we are the only ones who know it. We won't tell so it doesn't matter."  
  
"I guess." Miguel whispered unsurely.  
  
Jess nodded. "You did great, Miguel. A little too hesitant but it's your first time so I'll cut you some slack." She gave him a playful pat on the shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
"And you were too good. Apparently, breaking and entering is just like riding a bike to you. And hurting people isn't so new either. Am I right, Jess?" He drawled angrily, shooting her a displeased look.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure out what kind of mess I just got myself into." Miguel replied bitterly.  
  
Jessica scoffed indignantly. "Don't. You're going to pull a muscle." She retorted snidely. "Don't try to make me the guilty party, Miguel, just because you're conscience is gnawing at you. We're both guilty and we know it."  
  
"I didn't murder two people." He insisted stubbornly.  
  
She slammed her foot on the brakes, causing the car to come to a screeching halt, the smell of burnt rubber faintly filling the air. "Enough with that already. I did it! Do I care? Not really. I did what I had to do to get us out. I can't say the same for you though."  
  
"Do you even hear what you're saying?"  
  
"I can hear myself just fine, Miguel. Now shut up!" Jessica hissed.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" He exclaimed furiously. "Do you know what this means? We are in deep shit, Jessica!" Miguel said, slamming his fist on the dashboard, grimacing when he saw the blood that had stained his sleeve. "We did all that for nothing! Nothing! We came out empty handed and we're screwed. Some plan this was." He would have felt better knowing that their plan was not in vain.  
  
"Not entirely empty handed." Jessica quipped.  
  
Miguel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "So you got something. Thank God." He sounded relieved and his mood was momentarily lightened.  
  
She shook her head hesitantly and bit her bottom lip. "Not what you think though."  
  
"Jessica, enough with the mysterious small talk." He chided sternly. "What did you get?" Miguel demanded impatiently.  
  
"Not, what, Miguel." Jessica corrected him as her lips began to curl into a small smile. "Who."  
  
Miguel gasped in horror. "No, please, please tell me you did not just kidnap one of them." He pleaded desperately, shaking his head.  
  
"Not just anyone." She replied in a smooth, pleased tone. "Kay."  
  
"Kay!" Miguel shrieked.  
  
"Yes, I had to."  
  
"You had to?" He exclaimed dubiously. "Have you lost you God damn mind?"  
  
Jessica heaved as sigh. "I know it wasn't part of the plan but-"  
  
"Of course it wasn't part of the plan! I wouldn't have agreed to do this if I knew kidnapping was part of it!" He was beginning to yell. "What the hell got into you?"  
  
"I was just trying to hurt her enough to scare her, Miguel, but you caused such a commotion that she woke up." Jessica replied softly. "I couldn't leave. She would have told and then it's all over for us. Can't you see that I really had no option but to take her?"  
  
Miguel groaned, feeling queasy. "Great. I might as well book myself a reservation at the state penitentiary."  
  
"You're not going to become some tattoo covered inmate's bitch and shower buddy, Miguel. Not if I can help it." Jessica reassured him, trying to stifle a grin.  
  
He gritted his teeth. "We won't get away with this, Jessica. The Cranes and the Callaways will have the whole country in an uproar. The FBI, CIA and every police in the state will be all over this."  
  
"Well, if it does come to that, we have at least over a half house head start on them. We have enough to do what we have to. You just trust me on this, Miguel. It won't work if we turn against each other." Jessica stated.  
  
"I trust you, Jess, but we're way over our head in this."  
  
Jessica scoffed. "I know what I'm doing, Miguel." She told him confidently.  
  
"And that doesn't reassure me one bit." He muttered. "Look, Jess, this isn't the best time to do this but I want out."  
  
"Absolutely not, Miguel." Jessica quickly refused without even glancing his way.  
  
Miguel scoffed acrimoniously. "I am not asking for your permission, Jessica." He argued grimly.  
  
She threw her head back and let out a bitter, somewhat sarcastic laugh. "And I am not giving you an option." Jessica drawled spitefully, glaring at him. "You're going to see this through to the end."  
  
"You dragged me into this mess. Now I want out and that's final!" He yelled. Miguel was not going to let Jessica ruin whatever was left of his life. Perhaps, there was still time to salvage things before it was too late.  
  
"You fucking coward!" Jessica hissed venomously. "So, now you want to quit just because it got tough? You are as much as part of this as I am, Miguel. I don't give a rat's ass about how guilty your conscience is making you. We're going to finish this together!" She insisted acrimoniously. "So suck it up and grow some balls!"  
  
Miguel was rendered speechless. He had never seen Jessica act so crazed in his life. She was beginning to scare him. Fearful that she might do something rash, Miguel decided to play it out. Perhaps, he could still leave and convince Jessica that it was her idea. "You didn't kill Kay, did you?" He asked hesitantly after a long moment of awkward silence.  
  
"No." She replied brusquely.  
  
"She might suffocate in the trunk, Jess." He whispered glancing back.  
  
Jessica smirked evilly. "I don't care. In fact, I'm counting on it. That way, it'll save us some work." She spat out bitterly.  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Don't I?" She retorted sarcastically. "How would you know, Miguel?"  
  
Miguel exhaled shakily; running is fingers through his dark hair. "You're not a cold blooded killer, Jess." He hoped.  
  
Jessica laughed. "And if I turned into one and chopped Kay into bits, no one would hold it against me. That slut has done so many horrible things to everyone that I would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of her."  
  
Miguel prayed she did not mean that. He was not going to chop anyone into bits, not even Kay. "So what exactly are we going to do with her?" He asked curiously. "She can't just stay in the trunk all night and we can't just drive around."  
  
"We're going to teach her a little lesson, Miguel. I'll make it extra special just for her." Jessica declared evilly. "And then she'll leave Harmony and never come back if she knows what's good for her."  
  
He sighed nervously. "Don't you think pushing her down the stairs, breaking into her home, hurting one of her friends and kidnapping her is lesson enough?" Miguel asked.  
  
She shook her head fiercely. "Not, it's not."  
  
"Jess, we can just leave her on the street. As long as they find her alive, no one will truly care that we kidnapped her." He suggested, hoping that she would buy this. Miguel no longer cared about what they could do to Kay to punish her. He just wanted this disaster to end quickly.  
  
"We'll I haven't decided whether Kay will live to see another day or not." When Miguel's face turned ghostly white from dread, Jessica chuckled. "I'm joking....a little."  
  
"We can still leave her somewhere not so visible. Look, it's raining. She could die from hypothermia."  
  
Jessica smirked. "You only get hypothermia from freezing conditions, Miguel. Rain won't do it." She stated.  
  
"She'll catch pneumonia then." He insisted. "If we let her go now, they can't hold us responsible for what happens to her after that. Jess, we really don't have time to torture Kay or punish her. The police are going to be looking for her. We'll be first on their list of suspects." He said, trying to reason with Jessica.  
  
"Dad and Uncle Hank won't believe it if they try to name us as the suspects. That'll give us a few extra minutes." She reassured him.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fox rushed to the bedroom he shared with Kay, willing himself to believe that she was sleeping safely and that his fears were completely ridiculous. His heart sank when he saw that the bedroom door ajar and without as much as a pause, he stormed into the room. There was no sign of Kay except for a dark bloodstain on the spot where she had laid with Fox not too long ago. He almost staggered back when Fox saw the blood but he gritted his teeth instead and ran to the bathroom and to the walk-in closet, clinging to the fragile hope that he might find her there.  
  
But as Fox feared, Kay was gone.  
  
"Oh, God." He gasped, bringing his shaky hands to his face. Wherever she is, let her be alright, Fox silently prayed, his heart beating so rapidly it made his chest hurt. If anything happened to Kay, Fox knew he would lose it. She was his world.  
  
"Where is she? Is Kay alright?" Jason frantically demanded as he and Miranda left Gwen and Julian with the still unconscious Rebecca and came into the room.  
  
"She's gone." Fox conveyed, his voice trembling with fear as dreadful thoughts of what might be happening to Kay filled his mind. Exhaling shakily, his gaze went to the window. With heavy feet, Fox took quick strides to the window, hoping, praying that when he looks down he would not find Kay's twisted and broken body lying at the bottom. When Fox saw nothing but grass, he sighed in relief.  
  
When Miranda spotted the blood on the bed, she gasped in horror. "Oh, God. Is she-?"  
  
Fox glared at her. "Don't even think it!" He hissed sternly as he brushed past Miranda and Jason. Fox could not let himself think that she was dead. Kay had to be alive. He was going to ask her to marry him; Gwen was going to plan their wedding and they were finally going to get the happiness that they long craved and deserved.  
  
He could not lose her now.  
  
Jason took one last glance at the blood, dread settling at the pit of his stomach, before following Fox down the stairs with Miranda in tow. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to find Kay." Fox hastily replied. Every minute counted now. "Did you call the police?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm coming with you but what about Rebecca?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Julian and I will stay with her." Gwen quickly declared aloud from the top of the stairs. "Go find Kay."  
  
The trio nodded in unison before walking out the front door into the rain. The guards, who were oblivious of the chaos that was happening around them, were alerted. Security tapes from within the hour were rechecked.  
  
"Mr. Crane!" One of the guards called and Fox, Jason and Miranda ran to where he was. They stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted the lifeless guard on the ground, soaked by rain and his own blood.  
  
Fox gasped and without saying another word, he turned on his heel and ran back to the mansion.  
  
A few minutes later, Sam and Hank strolled into the Crane mansion with both a frown on their faces. Hank was concerned while Sam was rather annoyed to be called out into the lion's den in the middle of the night in the rain to what was probably another elaborate publicity stunt arranged by either Kay or the Cranes or both. Although the call was about Rebecca being attacked, Sam could not help but be dubious.  
  
"Alright, what's the emergency?" He dryly asked Julian who was nervously pacing in front of a worried looking man and woman that he did not recognize. Beside him, Hank frowned.  
  
"Rebecca has been attacked! Where's the bloody ambulance?" Julian shrieked. Just then two paramedics wheeled a gurney into the house. "She's upstairs in the study! Come on! Hurry!" He ordered, practically pushing the paramedics up the stairs.  
  
Sam frowned at Julian's impatience. "There's no need to harass them, Julian." He declared bitterly but the other man ignored him.  
  
"There's been another attack." Jason immediately announced.  
  
Hank's frown deepened. "Attack?"  
  
"Yes," Jason confirmed grimly with a heavy sigh. "Kay has been kidnapped and one of the guards has been murdered."  
  
"Kidnapped and murdered?" Hank echoed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He and Sam exchanged a suspicious look.  
  
Beside Jason, Miranda frowned at the tall blonde officer. "Must you repeat every last word my brother says?" She asked in sheer annoyance, her voice rising. "Do you have a hearing impediment?"  
  
Hank narrowed his eyes at the redhead and frowned. "Excuse me?"  
  
"A deaf police officer. Great!" Miranda muttered under her breath, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Jason, call the damn FBI already."  
  
"There's no need for insults, young lady." Sam immediately snapped. "We are police officers."  
  
Miranda threw him a disgruntled look. "Young lady? Do I look like a teenager to you?"  
  
"You act like one." He retorted snidely.  
  
Before Miranda could open her mouth and argue, Jason quickly shot her a warning glare. "Enough." He scolded. "We have no time for this. Let's focus here. Kay is in danger." He stated angrily.  
  
"This better not be one of her stunts." Sam declared. "We have lives you know."  
  
Jason narrowed his eyes at Sam and scoffed. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. You're complaining?"  
  
"Considering Kay's track record, yes, I'm complaining. It's hard to take whatever she does seriously. Now, where is Fox? I'm sure he's in on this." Sam declared coldly as he looked around for the other man.  
  
"I'm right here." Fox replied as he stormed into the room in frustration. "If you must know, I was calling my grandfather." He sighed. Alistair had been unreachable. "Now, why are you just standing there like a bunch of idiots instead of looking for Kay? Rebecca has been attacked and Kay has been abducted and one of my guards has been stabbed to death. This is not a damn game!" He snarled at the two Bennett men who had no intention of backing down.  
  
"Alright." Hank cut in. "I'm calling for backup and I'm putting an APB out there. We'll find her."  
  
Sam nodded somberly. "Show me the crime scene."  
  
"Why?" Fox demanded impatiently. "You should be looking for Kay already before this whole situation gets worse."  
  
"Look, son-"  
  
Fox growled. "Don't you dare call me that. I am not a bastard like your precious Ethan."  
  
"Alright, Fox. We have procedures to follow. We have to check the crime scene before it gets contaminated. Now, from the looks of the place, this is either a burglary gone wrong or a kidnap for ransom." He drawled as if he was talking to a four year old.  
  
Fox shook his head in dismay. "And you couldn't care less." He hissed as he led Sam to the bedroom.  
  
"I do care!" The older man protested.  
  
"Then act like it, dammit! Kay is not just another person. She is your daughter! Why are you stalling?"  
  
Sam shook his head. "We don't have special procedures for 'family', Fox." He retorted bitterly.  
  
"Right." He muttered incredulously. "Now, you've seen the blood on the bed. Are you satisfied? Will you look for Kay now?" Fox could not even believe why he was depending on this man for help but considering that Alistair was unreachable, he had no other choice.  
  
"Not yet. Was there anything stolen?"  
  
"No, and I don't care. I just want to find Kay alive and safe." He replied impatiently. When I get my hands on who took her, they'll wish they were never born, Fox murderously vowed.  
  
Sam nodded. "I know but you have to wait."  
  
Fox sighed, his patience diminishing. "If Kay is placed in more harm due to your lack of interest in this, I swear on everything that I stand for, I will have your badge and everyone's in the department so fast it will make your head spin."  
  
"Well, Fox, you don't stand for much, so-" Before he could even finish, Fox balled his fists and punched Sam, sending the older man reeling backwards with a bloody nose. Sam regained his composure and retaliated. Hell finally broke loose and Hank and Jason had to pull them apart.  
  
"You bastard!" Fox yelled. "I can have you and your family wiped out from the face of the earth for this!"  
  
"Stop!" Hank yelled.  
  
"Assaulting and threatening a police officer. You're going to jail, Fox Crane. Now turn around!" Sam ordered furiously as Hank loosened his grip on his brother.  
  
Jason immediately stepped in between the enraged men, steeling his glare on Sam. "Officer-"  
  
"That's Chief Bennett to you!" Sam corrected him angrily.  
  
"Chief Bennett," Jason echoed with distaste, not at all impressed by the measly title. "If you don't do this right and Kay is harmed more than she already is, I will use every power that I have to destroy whatever you have left." Jason was not one to make threats but Kay was out there, probably scared beyond belief and there was nothing they could do to help. Extreme measures had to be taken.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sam scoffed.  
  
"Someone you would rather not be enemies with." He hissed dangerously. "If you think the Cranes are bad, then you don't want me on their side."  
  
"Well, you can make as many threats as you want but now you can join Fox in jail."  
  
"Sam," Hank quietly intervened. "We don't have time for this. They're right. Kay is in danger and we have to everything we can to find her before its too late. We can settle all this arguing later." He was trying to be the reasonable one out of the group.  
  
"Finally!" Miranda exclaimed. "Someone who knows how to do their job."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, the phone rang and Fox went to answer it. When Alistair's voice echoed from the other end, Fox felt hope wash over him.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What are we doing here?" Miguel agitatedly asked as he and Jessica pulled up the dark Russell driveway. "Jess?"  
  
"Simone is in Boston visiting her family for a couple of days." Jessica replied calmly as she put the car into park. "We can use her house to hide in. I'm going to open the garage so take the wheel and park it inside." She instructed as she stepped out of the car, punching in the security codes to open the garage door. Miguel quickly parked the car inside, almost crashing into a few items. "Do you have to be so clumsy?" Jessica asked as she turned the lights on and Miguel stepped out.  
  
"I was nervous." He replied pathetically, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Jess, this is breaking and entering again." Miguel gave her a pointed look. He did not want to add another crime in the list of things he has done so far tonight.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Not if Simone asked me to housesit." She stated. "Now, don't just stand there. Get Kay out. You're wasting time."  
  
Miguel quickly walked to the trunk and opened it, lifting an unconscious Kay out. "She lost a lot of blood, Jess." He told her as he shifted Kay in his arms.  
  
"I don't really care." Jessica spat snidely as she opened the door leading to the rest of the house. "Now, move, Miguel! Put her in the kitchen and tie her up."  
  
Nodding, Miguel walked into the kitchen, gingerly setting Kay down on a chair. "Don't you dare die or we're screwed." He mumbled, noting how peacefully she looked. He almost forgot that she was supposed to be their evil arch nemesis.  
  
Jessica hastily strolled into the room, shooting him a displeased look. "Do I have to do everything myself?" She hissed as she began to viciously tie Kay's hands behind the chair. Jessica expertly bound her legs, blindfolded Kay and duck taped her mouth.  
  
"Jess, easy. She isn't going to go anywhere." Miguel nervously drawled as he folded his arms and leaned against the counter. "She's barely awake."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't tell me what to do, Miguel since you don't do anything at all." Jess retorted as she stood back up and examined her handiwork. "Time to shine." She flashed a wicked grin at Miguel.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He asked fearfully.  
  
Jessica shrugged, tapping her foot. "I haven't decided yet." She replied as she pulled out the knife she had stabbed Kay with earlier and pursed her lips. "It depends on how much this little bitch can take."  
  
He looked horrified. Miguel hated Kay but he was not going to torture her. "Jess-"  
  
"Not another word." She instructed sternly before lifting her hand up and slapping Kay so hard that Miguel thought Jessica had surely broken Kay's neck. "Wakey-wakey, Kay." She said in a sing song voice before delivering another blow. Kay's head rolled back and she groaned from the pain. "Come on Kay show us how tough you are." Jessica taunted as she circled Kay. When the other girl didn't make a noise, Jessica grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head back sadistically.  
  
"Jessica, stop." Miguel implored. She was truly scaring him now. He was afraid that Jessica would stab Kay any minute, ending her life so viciously, turning them into murderers.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and huffed. "Don't interrupt me." Jessica scolded, tightening her fingers around Kay's hair. "How do you like this, big sister?" She hissed into her sister's ear, running the sharp tip of the knife on Kay's cheek, drawing blood. Kay flinched, whimpering from the pain as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"This is inhuman." Miguel declared, wringing his hands together as he took pity on Kay. This was not how it was supposed to go.  
  
"Then don't watch." Jessica hissed, knitting her eyebrows into a frown.  
  
He firmly shook his head. "I am not going to leave you alone with her. This is too much, Jessica. This is not right." He insisted angrily.  
  
"It wasn't right when she tore our families up. It wasn't right when she hurt the people we love. She has to pay!" Jessica yelled, glancing back down at Kay with pure loathing. "Why don't I cut her tongue out? It's her lying, big mouth that started all this mess." Miguel almost fainted as he looked at Jessica with horror. She was far from joking. "Stupid! Stupid!" She wildly yelled slapping Kay over and over again. "Stupid bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Jessica slapped Kay again before dropping her knife and shaking her violently. She then wrapped her finger's tightly around the other girl's neck and began to strangle her.  
  
Miguel walked over to Jessica and tried to pull her off of Kay with all his strength.  
  
"Stop!" He yelled but she struggled against his hold and continued to try to strangle Kay. Miguel quickly grabbed Jessica by the waist, lifted her off her feet and pulled her back forcefully, sending both of them on the ground while Kay's chair fell back, crushing her hands and wrists.  
  
Suddenly, someone screamed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
John impatiently rapped his knuckles on the Hastings's front door, shivering slightly from the cold and from his nervousness. He had not been home to see his 'parents' in months or spoken to either of them and he never imagined that Miranda's tearful call in the middle of the night would prompt his return.  
  
The front door finally opened, revealing a sleepy and rather annoyed David and Grace. "John?" His father croaked, looking surprised. "It's one in the morning. What's wrong?" He drawled. As much as David was pleased to see his son, he did not appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night.  
  
"This is not a social call." John replied somewhat bitterly as he stood with a stubborn stance. Seeing David and Grace still hurt but it had to be done, for Kay's sake. "Where's Kay?"  
  
Beside David, Grace frowned and folded her arms as if to shield herself from the cold. "John, you know that this is the last place Kay would be. Why are you looking for her here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Come inside. It's cold." David beckoned before John could reply.  
  
He sighed and stepped inside somewhat reluctantly. "Kay is missing." He declared miserably.  
  
"Missing? How?" David asked as he shut the door. He wondered if Kay pulled another Houdini disappearing act. Fox Crane must have done something now to get her to run away again.  
  
John shrugged impatiently. "Look, I don't know the whole story. Someone took her." He replied.  
  
"And you think we did it?" Grace asked in disbelief. She was thoroughly insulted. "We are not monsters, John." She said giving him a hurt look.  
  
"I'm not implying anything. I'm asking you because you don't like her." He retorted angrily, wishing he was somewhere else.  
  
"Half the town doesn't her, John." David stubbornly declared while Grace scoffed.  
  
"We may not like Kay right now but kidnapping her is overkill. What would we accomplish by kidnapping her? Really, think about what you're saying." Grace said angrily and David put his arm around her.  
  
"Aunt Grace, what's going on?" Charity drowsily asked as she came into the room.  
  
Grace walked over to her niece. "It's nothing, Charity, go back to bed." She said softly, wrapping one arm around Charity's shoulder.  
  
"What's John doing here?" She curiously asked.  
  
John ignored her. "Where's Jessica?" He asked, running up the stairs to Jessica's room. Grace and David quickly followed him, a confused Charity in tow. He hastily knocked on the door and when there was no reply, he pushed the door open. It was empty. "Where is she?"  
  
"We don't know. Calm down."  
  
"Kay is in danger!" John persisted furiously. "Jess took her and you're covering for her, aren't you?" He said accusingly.  
  
"Hold on a minute!" David protested.  
  
"Jessica didn't kidnap Kay, John." Grace argued firmly. "And we're not covering up for her." John narrowed his eyes as if to see if they were lying.  
  
Charity looked at everyone in the room. "Kay was kidnapped?" She echoed worriedly. Still, no one answered her.  
  
"If you know anything, tell me now!" John pleaded.  
  
"We don't know anything!" David yelled. "I will not have you barge in here in the middle of the night, accusing us of these crimes!"  
  
John sighed, giving his father and Grace an apologetic look. "Kay is pregnant." He whispered, hoping that perhaps this would be reason enough to get them to help. David, Grace and Charity looked shocked. "It's not just her life that is in danger. Now please, if you know anything, tell me before it is too late."  
  
"Oh my God." Grace gasped in shock, bringing her hands to her lips. She knew what it was like to lose a child and she did not wish that on Kay who's already lost her first. Despite their differences, Grace hoped she was alright.  
  
David shook his head and patted John's shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry, son. We don't know anything. If there's anything we could do-"  
  
"When you find out something, anything, call me." He stated desperately. David and Grace nodded.  
  
"We will." They promised.  
  
"What if Jessica was kidnapped too?" Charity whispered in fright.  
  
"I doubt that." John quipped before walking out of the house. He had a feeling that it was Jessica all along.  
  
Grace walked over to Charity and hugged her tightly. "Jessica isn't kidnapped, Charity. She's probably sleeping next door or at Simone's." She reassured her. "David and I are going to check, alright."  
  
Charity nodded wearily. "I'm going to call Miguel to see if he's alright." She declared as she walked over to the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" Pilar's sleepy voice replied.  
  
"Sorry to wake you up, Pilar." Charity quietly apologized.  
  
Pilar groaned. "Charity? What's wrong?" She asked as she glanced at the alarm clock by the night stand.  
  
"Nothing, really. I just wanted to see if Miguel is alright." She declared.  
  
"Miguel is asleep Charity. What happened? You sound strange." Pilar whispered, settling back down on the bed.  
  
Charity sighed and bit her bottom lip. "Something happened. Kay has been kidnapped and now Jessica is missing."  
  
Pilar gasped. "Dios mio!" She whispered fearfully.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanted to make sure Miguel was alright. I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Charity declared somberly, sighing as she did so.  
  
"I'm sure Miguel is fine but I'll check his room anyway." Pilar offered as she stepped out of her warm bed, slipped on her slippers and walked over to her son's room. She gasped when she found Miguel's bed empty and still neatly made.  
  
"Pilar, what's the matter? Is Miguel missing too?" She asked, growing quite worried.  
  
The older woman swallowed nervously. "Miguel is sleeping, Charity." She quickly lied. "Call back in the morning, alright?"  
  
Charity nodded, smiling in relief. "Thanks, Pilar. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Charity." She replied as she hung up and dialed another number. "Luis."  
  
"Mama?" He groggily asked.  
  
She sighed, creasing her forehead into a deep frown. "Miguel is in trouble. I think he took Kay. You have to find him."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" Simone shrieked as she dropped everything she was carrying and rushed over to Kay and tried to untie her. "Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Don't do that, Simone!" Jessica warned angrily.  
  
"She's lost it!" Miguel declared.  
  
Simone glared at Jessica who Miguel was trying to hold back. "Kay, are you alright?" She asked as she gingerly tried to remove the tape from Kay's mouth. Jessica elbowed Miguel in the stomach, causing him to loosen his grip on her. Jessica firmly grabbed Simone back.  
  
"I said not to do that." She hissed.  
  
Simone yanked her arm back. "Don't tell me what not to do in my house." She retorted through gritted teeth. "I'm calling the police."  
  
"Simone, I can explain." Jessica pleaded, softening her tone slightly while Miguel walked over to Kay, putting the chair back into an upright position.  
  
The other girl scoffed. "Explain what, Jessica? How the hell can you explain something like this?"  
  
Jessica sighed softly. "Just hear me out before you do anything rash."  
  
"Rash?" Simone echoed incredulously. "Jessica, do you even know what it means?"  
  
"Just go into the other room with me, alright? Miguel, watch her." Jessica instructed as she ushered Simone into the living room.  
  
Simone rubbed her fingertips on her temple and started pacing frantically. "I leave Harmony for a few days and I ask you to housesit while I'm gone. And this is what you do?" She ranted vehemently.  
  
"It's not what you think."  
  
"Not what I think?" She echoed furiously, practically screaming. "What the hell am I supposed to think when I walk in here and I see my best friends holding Kay hostage and torturing her? What, Jess? Tell me!"  
  
Jessica bit her lip and placed her hands on her hips. "Simone, calm down and stop yelling, please."  
  
"Stop telling me what to do!" She screeched. "You have turned my house into a fucking crime scene and you have gotten me into a mess that I never asked for. If I hadn't come home early, what were you going to do with Kay, huh?"  
  
"Simone, if you would just let me explain-"  
  
The other girl quickly interrupted her. "No, I don't care about what you have to say. I saw what I saw. Now, I am calling the police before this gets any worse." She declared as she stalked over to where the phone was.  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"No, Jessica. I am not going to be part of this." Simone protested angrily. "My family is messed up enough. I don't need to add this into the long list of what's wrong with us. I'm giving you five minutes to leave. Then I'm calling the police."  
  
The brunette shook her head at her friend. "Sorry, Simone but I have to do this. You should understand out of all people." With that said she picked up the lamp nearby, clobbering Simone over the head, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Miguel gingerly removed the tape over Kay's mouth. She winced slightly. "You have to let me go." Kay desperately pleaded, her voice hoarse. She was bleeding all over and half the time, she was too delirious to know what was happening. All she could think of was whether or not she had miscarried. When Miguel remained silent, Kay continued. "Miguel, I know this is you." He shifted uncomfortably, wanting to prove her wrong but knowing he should not reveal himself. "I heard you and Jessica but I don't care. Just let me go, please." She begged wincing from the pain in her right side when she tried to move.  
  
"Why?" He dared to ask, glancing at the door to make sure Jessica was nowhere near. She would surely lose it.  
  
"Because," She replied weakly, a sob caught in her throat. "Because I'm pregnant." She whimpered as hot tears welled up in her eyes, soaking the blindfold.  
  
He looked at her dubiously. "You're lying." Miguel whispered.  
  
Kay shook her head. "No, please, I'm not lying. Miguel, you don't want to be responsible for something like this. I can't go through losing another child, Miguel." She pleaded, now crying softly. "You know how much it hurts."  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled as his mind filled with thoughts of the daughter her could have had. "But I still don't believe you."  
  
"They already know that you took me. Alistair sees all, have you forgotten? If you help me, he won't punish you as much." She declared, hoping, praying that this would do the trick. Kay was running out of ideas and right now, she was willing to promise Miguel anything as long as he helped her get away.  
  
"You swear?"  
  
She nodded, feeling suddenly very dizzy. "Yes."  
  
Knowing that this was probably his only way of redeeming this gigantic mistake, Miguel sighed and began to untie the rope around Kay's ankles. "You better stick to your word because you are not getting out of this if I don't help you." He whispered.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jessica demanded when she saw Kay's ankles unbound and Miguel looking very guilty.  
  
Before he could answer, Luis stormed into the kitchen, panting. "Miguel!" He yelled breathlessly.  
  
"Shit!" Jessica hissed as she walked over to Kay.  
  
"Oh, my God!" He gasped when he saw the bloody and beaten Kay. "Never mind. We have to go. They're looking for Kay."  
  
Miguel looked at Jessica who was now scowling, not at all pleased with the way the plan was going. But then a thought came to her. "Go." She said.  
  
"What?" Miguel asked, shocked that she was letting him get away so easily.  
  
"You heard her, Miguel. Let's go!" Luis nervously coaxed.  
  
Jessica pasted her best smile on her lips. "It looks like the plan is going downhill, Miguel. I have to see this through and if I'm going to jail or dying for this, you have to promise me that you will finish it if I don't get to. Or else."  
  
"Jess, I don't-"  
  
"Miguel!" Luis intervened. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Promise me!" Jessica insisted firmly.  
  
Miguel nodded hurriedly. "Fine." He relented before he and Luis made a run for it back to their house.  
  
Jessica sighed somewhat dejectedly, pursing her lips. "Well, Kay, it's just you and me." She said as she walked over to Kay and punched her. Violently, grabbing Kay out of the chair, Jessica dragged her out of the house and into the car. She began to drive to the docks, grabbing Kay by the hair and slamming her head against the side of the car when she struggled. "Last stop: Hell."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Jessica Bennett and her idiot friend took Kay, Nicholas." Alistair sternly declared over the phone. "Any imbecile would have figured that out. Now go get her or I swear I'll have your head served on a platter."  
  
Fox sighed. "Don't worry, grandfather. I would rather die than lose her." He vowed solemnly.  
  
"They're headed towards the pier in a red Toyota via Pacific Street. Now Go!" Alistair roared.  
  
Fox did not even bother to make a snappy retort. Instead, he nodded and hung up. "Your daughter took her." He said to Sam who sputtered in disbelief.  
  
"That is a lie!" Sam protested  
  
"Not now, Sam." Hank quietly said, holding her brother back. He shook his head in disbelief. How had their lives gotten this complicated?  
  
"John just called me and said that Jessica is missing from the house!" Miranda hastily declared as she rushed back into the room where everyone was waiting. "She must have taken Kay!"  
  
"We know." Fox answered with a heavy sigh. "Let's go." He declared as everyone rushed out of the house.  
  
He took one of his sports cars while Miranda and Jason rode in another, followed by Hank, and Sam who was still protesting about Jessica being the kidnapper.  
  
Fox drove swiftly, breaking every speeding law out there, not at all caring who he would run over as long as he got to Kay in time. The rest of the group followed behind him, sirens blaring, waking half the neighborhood up.  
  
A few minutes later, Fox spotted the red Toyota, just turning on Riverside Drive, heading towards the pier. He drove up right next to the car, the street dangerously too narrow to fit both vehicles. Fox spotted Jessica, grinning victoriously while Kay sat in the passenger's seat beside her, bleeding and unconsciously, her arm twisted in a strange position. Fox felt tears in the corner of his eyes, his heart breaking into pieces when he saw Kay so helpless. It made his need to hurt Jessica back only strengthen.  
  
"Pull over!" He angrily yelled at Jessica.  
  
The girl looked startled to see him but she made no indication of pulling over. "Sorry Fox but there's one stop that Kay and I still have to make!" She shouted as she rolled down her window and speed up.  
  
"Bitch!" Fox yelled, gaining speed. "Pull over now or I will shoot you!" He threatened venomously as he grabbed a gun from the glove compartment and aimed it at Jessica.  
  
She laughed at him sadistically. "Shoot me! Go ahead! You'll kill her too if you miss me. Come on, lover boy, take your aim!" She taunted, making the car swerve out of control just to make Fox nervous. As much as Fox hated to admit it, Jessica was right. A single slight of hand would kill Kay and their babies. He could not take the risk.  
  
"Jessica, pull over now! You are not going to win this! Everyone is onto you!"  
  
"The more reason I have to finish this!" She shouted, laughing maniacally. Jessica looked at the road in front of her. "Don't worry; you'll have Kay back in time for her own funeral!" Jessica declared bitterly as she whipped her car against Fox's, making the metal scratch against each other.  
  
"Jessica, this is your father!" Sam called over the speaker, sounding incredibly calm for a police officer who is chasing his kidnapper daughter. "Pull the car over so we can talk."  
  
"Daddy?" She whispered. Biting her bottom lip, Jessica strengthened her resolve. No one was going to talk her out of this. It had to be done and now. "Sorry, Dad, but I'm doing this for you. For all of you."  
  
She then let go of the wheel causing it to swerve out of control, crash against the side of an abandoned building until finally one of the tires gave out and the car flipped in the air as it plummeted into the cold ocean water, taking both Jessica and Kay with it.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: WELL THERE YA GO. I ENDED IT WITH ANOTHER CLIFFY AGAIN. WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WAS A CHALLENGE DUE TO THE EVENTS HAPPENING IN THE STORY.  
  
IF YOU'RE CONFUSED ABOUT SIMONE GOING TO BOSTON TO SEE HER FAMILY, EMAIL ME AND I'LL EXPLAIN. THE GIST IS SHE LIVES BY HERSELF AFTER THE MESS WITH HER FAMILY. SO, NO TC, EVE OR WHITNEY.  
  
I COULD NOT REMEMBER THE STREET THE RUSSELLS LIVED IN SO I MADE THE NAME UP. IF YOU KNOW, TELL ME AND I'LL CHANGE IT.  
  
SO REVIEW ALREADY. 


	22. Divided They Fall

A/N: BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER KNOW THAT I LOVE KAY AND I WOULD DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO KEEP HER ALIVE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.  
  
A NOTE TO "ANNOYED". I'M SORRY YOU THINK THIS FIC IS RACIST. I DON'T BECAUSE LIKE I MADE SURE TO PUT IN MY A/N, THE COMMENTS ARE MADE BASED ON THE CHARACTERS. REBECCA MAKES RACIST REMARKS TO THERESA AND HER FAMILY. THAT IS HER, NOT ME. BUT WHY DID IT TAKE YOU ALL 21 CHAPTERS TO REALIZE THERE IS OFFENSIVE MATERIAL IN THIS FIC? YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST BACKED YOURSELF UP WITH PROOF AND THEN I WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR INSULT SERIOUSLY.  
  
ALRIGHT, TO MY GOOD READERS, YOU NEED TO KNOW THE LEGEND OF THE PHOENIX BEFORE READING THIS. IT'LL HELP SO LOOK IT UP OR WHATEVER. THERE'S LOT'S OF TALKING. I HOPE YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED.  
  
ANYWAY, SORRY FOR THE DELAY.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
~*~  
  
Fox brought his car into a screeching halt before racing to the edge of the now damaged pier and diving into the frigid ocean water. The ice water engulfed his body, making his skin feel as if a thousand needles were being jabbed at him. Fox searched for the car in the water but saw nothing but darkness.  
  
He outstretched his arms and legs and swam deeper, anticipating the car to come into view. But still there was nothing.  
  
No! I can't lose Kay. Fox screamed in his head as he frantically tried to find the car. Then a small flicker of light pierced the dark water and a silhouette of the mangled car appeared. Fox hurriedly swam towards it, forcing his aching muscles to work, steeling his resolve.  
  
Nothing was going to stop him from saving Kay. It was better to die trying to rescue her than just to watch and let her suffer more pain.  
  
The car looked like a toy placed in the bottom of a fish tank, surrounded by seaweed and small rocks. Fox went to the passenger's side and saw Kay sitting unconscious, her head titled to the side, her face badly bruised while her hand was tied back. Somewhere in the back, a window had broken and water was filling the car. Feeling panic in the pit of his stomach, Fox hurriedly tried to open Kay's door but unfortunately it was locked.  
  
Hang on, Kay. Hang on. I'm coming. He thought as he swiftly searched for something hard. Fox picked up a rock beside him and began to smash the window. He knew that in a few seconds, the glass would break and water would rush inside the interior, taking whatever oxygen was left in the car. Kay's fate would rest in Fox's hands.  
  
And as expected the glass shattered. Fox dropped the rock and snaked his arm into the small opening as he tried to unlock the door, ignoring the pain when fragments of glass were embedded in his arm and hands. Finally the door came unlocked and without a moment's hesitation, Fox pulled his arm out, yanked the door open, grabbed Kay out and swam to the surface.  
  
He was gasping for air the minute Fox reached the surface, feeling like his lungs had been ripped right out of his chest. Ignoring his own pain, Fox looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms.  
  
Kay was not breathing.  
  
"Fox, over here!" Jason yelled from a small fishing boat as its owner veered the boat towards Fox and Kay. Jason, Miranda and Hank had practically hijacked and incessantly threatened the fisherman to help. Sam had gone into the water and had not come up since.  
  
They pulled Kay and Fox onto the boat. The fisherman shook his head at the state Kay was in while he untied her wrists. "You poor woman." He mumbled, truly pitying the beautiful, battered girl that lay breathless on the deck of his boat.  
  
"Move aside." Fox ordered, his voice strained as he knelt down beside Kay. Tilting Kay's head back, Fox began to administer CPR. "Come on." He gasped. "Kay, breathe. Come on." The rest of the group watched in anticipation and fear, praying that Kay live.  
  
"Son, she's not-" The fisherman solemnly said as he tried to tell Fox it was no use.  
  
Fox shrugged him off, his eyes never leaving Kay. But she laid motionless on the deck, her arms at her sides, bruised at the wrists. Panting, Fox's arms began to weaken and his resolve falter. He hung his head in defeat as he tried his best to bring his loved one to life.  
  
Miranda began to sob uncontrollably on her brother's arms while Jason looked away guiltily as a single tears fell on his cheek. Hank gasped and stared at Kay in disbelief.  
  
With tears streaming down on his face, Fox stopped the CPR and gingerly cradled Kay in his arms, bringing his lips to her cold forehead. "Kay, baby, I'm here. I'm here." He whispered brokenly, wearily. "Don't die. Don't leave me. Please, don't die." Fox begged as he tightened his arm around her, never wanting to ever let her go.  
  
And as if some God took pity on Fox, Kay coughed. "She's alive!" Hank exclaimed joyously. Everyone in the boat sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you." Fox whispered to no one in particular. "Thank you."  
  
From where his stood, the old, graying fisherman grinned, happy for the small miracle. "You best take the little lady to the hospital. The ambulance isn't going to get here on time." He said and that they did.  
  
Fox carried Kay into the back of the car, Miranda drove and Jason sat in the passenger's seat as they sped towards the hospital. Hank stayed behind for Sam and Jessica.  
  
A few minutes later, they burst into Harmony Hospital yelling for help. Dr. O'Neil immediately recognized the group, wondering what crazy incident brought them back. And then he spotted Kay in Fox's arm, her bruised head dangling back, her nightgown soaked by seawater and stained by blood. Her skin so pale and now tinged with blue.  
  
"My God." He gasped as he rushed over to the group. "What happened to her?" Dr. O'Neil asked as Fox placed Kay on the gurney.  
  
"She stopped breathing again on the way here!" He said, his eyes rimmed with red from worry.  
  
The doctor placed his fingertips on Kay's wrists wincing at the sight of torn and bruised flesh. "There's a faint pulse." He said with a heavy sigh. "Why don't you wait in the lobby?"  
  
Fox shook his head. "No. I'm staying with her." He argued firmly but a nurse stepped in his way.  
  
"Mr. Crane," Dr. O'Neil began with a sympathetic look. "You're not helping her by getting in the way and you have to get your arm checked. Now, please, do as I say. I will come back to you as soon as I can."  
  
Reluctantly, Fox nodded. "Take care of her." He pleaded.  
  
"I'll try my best." And with that Dr. O'Neil turned on his heel and began to do what he could to rescue Kay and her babies.  
  
"Doctor, we're losing her!" One of the nurses yelled as she tried to resuscitate Kay. "She's flat lining!"  
  
Dropping his charts on the nearby table Dr. O'Neil began to work on Kay. "Defribulator!" He yelled.  
  
Inside her mind Kay was drifting in swirls of light and energy. Then there were flashes of her family from her childhood: of Grace and Sam in happier times, of Jessica when she was four and playing in the park, of Noah when he was a teenager and was still dreaming of the world outside of Harmony, and of Miguel. So many flashes, rippling forwards and backwards like a sea of memories all jumbled together, smashing against each other.  
  
Then suddenly there was pain and more flashes. This time they were of was Fox, smiling coyly, saying something, and then there was proud, beautiful Gwen with her golden her and dark hard eyes. There was Jason saying something, trying to look serious, Miranda laughing, dancing and John shaking his head but smiling anyway.  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when another pained seized her. Kay wanted to cry but she was drifting again. Her arms and limbs felt useless, her voice gone. She felt like something was tearing her up into pieces, clawing and ripping her insides.  
  
Everything began to fade until there was only darkness.  
  
Dr. O'Neil stepped out of trauma room one a few minutes later, shaking his head as he discarded his gloves to the nearby trashcan. He braced himself as Fox and the whole gang approached him.  
  
"How is she?" Fox demanded, unable to stand the anticipation.  
  
Dr. O'Neil sighed wearily. "We've stabilized her and I sent her upstairs for an MRI. Mr. Crane, perhaps we should talk about this in private."  
  
Fox shook his head. "There's nothing you'll say that they won't find out later on." He replied. "Now, how is Kay?"  
  
"She's suffered major blood loss. The stab wound was very close to the heart. A few more centimeters and Kay would not have made it. She also has a dislocated shoulder and both her wrists have been sprained. Three of her fingers are broken."  
  
Fox looked like he was going to into a rage but he balled his fists at his sides and continued to listen. "Why did you send her for an MRI then?"  
  
"She might have suffered cranial damage. I wanted to check. I'm sorry." Dr. O'Neil whispered, giving everyone a sympathetic look. Miranda continued to sob and Jason just looked horrified.  
  
"There's more isn't there?" Jason muttered hoarsely, his frown now seemingly etched on his face.  
  
The doctor nodded grimly. "Kay's heart stopped but we did revive her. Mr. Crane I know this is confusing right now but I need to explain this to you. When Kay's heart stopped, it might have caused complications to her pregnancy."  
  
Shutting his eyes, Fox sighed. His world was crashing around him. Kay's life was hanging by a thread. He might lose his children and all he could do was stand there and listen so helplessly. "What kind of complications?" He forced himself to ask.  
  
"The twins are alive but there's a possibility of mental and/or physical handicap: cerebral palsy or any other brain problems due to the lack of oxygen. On the other hand, there could be nothing." Dr. O'Neil explained, hoping that the latter would give Fox some ray of hope.  
  
"My, God." Fox gasped, unable to take the nausea that was consuming him. "I want to see her." He demanded, needing to be with Kay, wanting to see for himself that she was alright.  
  
"She'll be brought in ICU room four in a few minutes. You can wait there but first, you have to get your arm checked out." He said to Fox who hesitantly relented.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Grace hastily entered the hospital with David and Charity in tow, frantically searching for familiar faces. She had called Sam earlier and all he said was get to the hospital. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
She felt somewhat disoriented, somewhat lost; not knowing what to do and who to go to. Jessica needed Grace, despite what her daughter was being accused off but strangely enough, she wanted to see Kay. Why, she didn't know exactly. She spotted Sam and Hank conferring with a few other officers and Grace quickly walked over to them.  
  
"Sam, what happened?" She demanded hurriedly. Her question lingered in the air as the other officers dispersed to let them talk in private. Hank stayed by Sam's side, looking incredibly exhausted. A deep frown seemed to be pasted on his face.  
  
"They got into an accident." Sam answered hesitantly. He was trying to lessen the blow, trying to make the whole situation less harsh and crueler than it already was. Hank frowned at his brother, knowing that it was far from being an accident.  
  
"Oh my God!" Grace gasped, wide-eyed in shock.  
  
David heaved a sigh, shaking his head in dismay. "Are the girls alright?" He asked. Judging from the look on the brothers' faces, it wasn't likely.  
  
Sam shifted his weight from one leg to another. "Jessica has a small cut and a slight concussion. She sprained her wrists and swallowed a bit of sea water when the car sank. The doctor says she'll be alright." He answered softly.  
  
"The car sank? How? Why?" Grace practically shrieked.  
  
"Grace, calm down." David whispered, trying to soothe her.  
  
Exhaling shakily, Grace nodded. "I want to see them." She declared firmly.  
  
Sam nodded, understanding. "I don't know where Kay is right now but I have to question Jessica first." He explained quietly. Sam did not want to be an officer right now. He just wanted to be Sam Bennett, father to Kay and Jessica. He didn't want to have to question his daughter for a criminal act. He just wanted to understand why? Why she was driven to do something so heinous to her own sibling?  
  
He felt like he had failed his family somehow. He had turned them into monsters without his knowledge. Gritting his teeth, Sam went into Jessica's room, Hank right behind him.  
  
"Jess." He said coolly. Sam watched his youngest daughter with her bandaged forehead and soggy clothes and all he could think of was that she did not look like a criminal. He was trying to be unbiased, trying to be fair for everyone's sake but this was his daughter and a part of Sam refused to believe there was badness in her or in Kay.  
  
They were just misguided.  
  
She turned her blue eyes at him. "Hi, Dad." Jessica whispered, a hesitant and weak smile crossing her pale face. "Uncle Hank."  
  
Nodding, Sam went on. "We need to ask you a few questions."  
  
Even under the scrutinizing gaze of her father and uncle, Jessica was strong, unwavering. They might not understand it at the moment but she was doing this for them, for all of them. She had survived the car crashing into the water and she was going to see this through, no matter how weak she felt inside.  
  
"Did you have an accomplice?" Hank asked after Sam asked Jessica a flurry of routine questions.  
  
Jessica shook her head, wincing at the pain in her neck. She remembered the air bags going off, the water filling the car. She had been terrified and Jessica thought she was surely going to die then. But then she saw her father. He had pulled her out and swam both of them in the surface. She had blacked out in the police car. "I worked alone."  
  
Hank narrowed his eyes, suspicion creeping up on him. "Are you sure?" He asked. This was hard on him too. They were his nieces and he didn't know whose side to take or if he should take one at all.  
  
"I'm sure." Jessica was not happy that Miguel was going to get away with this while she will probably rot in some dingy four by four cell in a women's penitentiary. But she had to make sure to have outside contact if she was ever incarcerated, which from the looks of it, Jessica was going to be. Miguel was the back up. He had always been the back up although she never let him catch on to that. He was going to serve his purpose.  
  
Sam shifted his weight from one foot to another and sighed despondently. He felt physically beaten, like he had aged twenty years and his bones and muscles were suddenly failing him. "Jessica, why?" He asked, sounding broken and hurt. "Why did you do this?"  
  
She looked at her father and then her uncle with cold dark eyes, hardness masking her young face. "Because," Jessica began, sounding almost innocent. "Kay is a monster. She was destroying us. We're not perfect but we were happy. When Kay left I finally realized that she was the one standing in everyone's way. She was keeping us from having peace. I forgave her then. But she came back and I thought she would be a different person, Dad. I thought, I hoped that she had grown out of being so mean but she got worse. Kay got worse." Jessica paused as hot tears trickled down her cheek. She hadn't meant to cry. "And I couldn't stand by and just watch her rip apart our family again. For years I let her keep Miguel and Charity apart. You know how Kay is. She baited you and Mom against each other so many times. And I couldn't let her do that to us again."  
  
Sam nodded; tears streaking his face as well. He never knew Jessica felt this way. He never thought she was capable of such hatred but he hadn't expected Kay to turn out the way she has either.  
  
"But you stabbed her, Jessica. Nothing is worth murdering anyone." Hank insisted. He had seen Kay. She was so badly beaten and injured, it was scarring. Sam looked horrified. He had not known that Jessica had stabbed Kay. Everything happened too fast. There was barely any time to catch his breath.  
  
"I didn't mean to do that, I swear." She lied. "We fought and somehow my knife fell and I was just trying to get her to back off. But Kay wanted to fight. I just wanted to blackmail her but she was crazy. And that's when I stabbed her. You must think I'm a horrible heartless person."  
  
Sam looked away, unable to contain the emotions that were burning in his chest, scorching his mind. "I don't know what to think anymore, Jessica. I don't know what to think anymore." He gave her an anguished look before walking out of the room, leaving Hank and Jessica to stare at each other.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor droned on as Fox entered the ICU room Kay was being held in. holding back unshed tears, he closed the door behind him, nodding at Jason and Miranda who were kind enough to let him see Kay first. Fox pulled a chair to Kay's bedside and down, ignoring the ache in his limbs and bones. For a long time, he watched Kay, taking in every painful detail; from the bandage around her forehead, to the bruises on her cheek, to the large gauze that covered her stab would to finally the rope burns on her wrists. Kay was attached to a respirator, and I.V. and a few other machines that Fox did not recognize.  
  
Gingerly, he took Kay's hand into his own and let out a shaky breath escape his lips. "Kay," Fox murmured as he brought his gaze to her face, to the dark lashes that rested against pale skin. She looked beautiful despite her condition. If Fox didn't know better he would have thought they were back at the Crane mansion and Kay was just sleeping and in the morning she would wake up. But sadly, Fox knew that was not true. They were in this hospital yet again. Fox was learning to despise hospitals.  
  
"I know you can hear me." He began softly. "Inside, you're fighting this horror. I wish I could help you somehow. I wish I could take the pain away. If I could, I would gladly trade places with you. I would gladly suffer....but I can't....I don't know what to do to help you." A single hot tear trickled down his cheek and Fox lowered his head and brushed his trembling lips against Kay's fingers. "I love you, Kay." He whispered painfully. "I love you beyond reason, beyond what I thought was my capability to love another person....and I will wait for you forever. But you have to get better, love. You have to wake up from this nightmare. Just....just promise me that when this is over, I'll still have you in my life."  
  
Fox chuckled wryly, feeling unbelievably empty inside, as his finger traced his and Kay's initial on the palm of Kay's hand. "You know," He whispered as if they were having a conversation and Kay would answer back when he was done. "I have your ring picked out. I had it specially selected and cut just for you. I think it's beautiful and I hope that you will too. That's right, Kay, I am going to ask you to marry me. But you knew that already. And you also knew I wasn't ready. But I'm ready now Kay. I'm ready." He nodded to himself, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "And then....we'll have the twins. We still have the rest of their lives to look forward to. They're going to be beautiful, Kay, just like you. I want them to have your eyes and your spirit, your courage and your strength. I know I'm being selfish. I'm asking you for so much when I have failed and disappointed you time and time again. But Kay, I would rather be selfish than lose you and our children. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, love. You really are and if I lose you-" Fox trailed off as sobs racked his body and he bent his head on the bed, unable to take it anymore.  
  
Meanwhile in the lobby, Miranda and Jason sat in dismal silence just as Gwen turned around the corner and spotted them. Worry immediately shrouded her face. "Oh, no." She whispered in trepidation as she approached them. "What happened?" Gwen asked, watching Miranda's tear streaked face and her own boyfriend's grim expression.  
  
"Kay is in ICU." Jason declared miserably as he reached for Gwen's hand in comfort.  
  
"My, God. What happened? Where's Fox?" She asked, frantically looking around.  
  
Miranda exhaled shakily, anger burning in her chest. "Fox is in there." She nodded to the room across the hall. "Jessica....that bitch....kidnapped Kay and now....now Kay is dying!"  
  
"No." Gwen gasped tearfully. It was a long horrible night. She had to see her mother in pain and now Kay was going to die. Her friends were going to suffer. Gwen wanted to vomit.  
  
Jason's eyes darkened as he flashed his younger sister a glare. "Kay is not dying." He persisted. "No one is dying."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Gwen whispered, sitting next to Jason and reaching over to Miranda to give the other woman a squeeze on the hand. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Miranda nodded quietly, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Thanks but Kay will be fine. She will be." Jason whispered, burying his face on Gwen's shoulder, inhaling her scent. "What about you? How are you holding up? How's your mother?"  
  
Pulling away from their embrace, Gwen shrugged slightly. "She's fine. The doctor says she has a small cut on the side of her head. She needed a few stitches but the painkillers will help. Julian is with her now." She explained wearily.  
  
"Oh, no, I forgot!" Miranda gasped out loud.  
  
The couple turned their attention to the redhead. "What is it?" Jason asked somewhat impatiently.  
  
"I forgot to call Mom and Dad." She exclaimed, hurriedly rising from her seat. "I have to go call them."  
  
Jason caught her wrist and held it firmly. "Maybe you shouldn't, Miranda." He suggested quietly. "You're going to worry them when Kay could wake up any minute now."  
  
Miranda shook her head at him as she yanked her wrist back, her green eyes flashing. "Jason," She hissed coldly. "I know you're trying to be optimistic. You don't want to think of the worse but....but what if we lose Kay? Mom and Dad have to know. They have to be here. They would want to be here. Kay is like a daughter to them. They will never forgive if we don't call."  
  
"She's right, Jason." Gwen whispered solemnly, looking at him with sympathy. Gwen knew how much Kay meant to him. She knew how much he refused to even think of letting her go. Kay was his best friend. Sighing, Jason nodded bleakly and watched Miranda walk off.  
  
"How do I fix this, Gwen?" He asked as he shoulders slumped in defeat. "How do I make this right again?"  
  
"Oh, Jase. You can't. I know you want to fix things but whatever happens now, we have to leave it to the law."  
  
"Law?" He drawled acrimoniously, the words rolling off of his tongue like poison. "What law, Gwen?" Jason didn't like how the police officers handled the case, he didn't like their lack of initiative but then again, Kay was never one to follow rules especially in Harmony so it didn't seem too surprising that she would not be protected by it. "I should never have let her go through with coming back here."  
  
"Jason-"  
  
"She was my responsibility. I should have seen this. I was supposed to protect Kay. I was supposed to make sure she was alright." He moved away from Gwen and stood up, pacing. "We should have stayed in New York."  
  
Gwen furrowed her eyebrows, marring her forehead with a frown as she folded her arms of her chest. "Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over, Jason. And Kay is a grown woman, not four years old. She knew what she was doing."  
  
"So what are you saying?" He hissed, glaring at her. "She had this coming?"  
  
"No!" Gwen protested, suddenly becoming consumed by irritation. "What I'm saying is that it is unfortunate that things have turned out this badly but self deprecating will not help Kay. And I am trying to help you here."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? Stand? Wait?"  
  
"Yes!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Yes, Jason, you're supposed to wait like the rest of us, like Fox in there. You care about Kay, I know that, but what's done is done and all we have now is the hope that she and her babies live through this. You're miserable enough with how it is, Jase, making yourself feel worse will not change anything." Tense, cold silence fell between them and Gwen almost regretted what's she said but she knew it had to be done. If they were going to survive this night, they all had to stop blaming themselves and each other and be there for Kay. "I'm going to check on my mother. I'll see you later." Gwen murmured and she walked off before Jason could utter another word.  
  
Just then, Miranda returned with John who she had filled in on the way. "Mom and Dad are on their way." She quietly declared. "Where's Gwen?"  
  
She was met with a shrug and sighing, Miranda took her seat, John followed and the three of them began their silent vigil for Kay and the twins.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Grace took her cue when she saw Sam walk out of Jess' room in haste. She walked in, spotting her daughter immediately and Hank who was still standing by the side of the room, looking quite uncomfortable. "Can I have a moment with my daughter?" Grace asked quietly.  
  
Hank nodded. "I'll be outside."  
  
Grace gave him a small appreciative smile before turning to her daughter. "Jessica." She declared, slipping her hands into her back pocket. Why was she feeling uneasy around her daughter?  
  
"Mom." Came Jessica's reply and she nodded at the older woman.  
  
"How are you, Jess?" Grace asked, looking at her daughter's condition. She didn't look too bad compared to the grotesque images Grace came up with when she heard that the car her daughters were in dove into the water.  
  
Jessica chuckled wryly, setting her lips into a slight sneer. "They have me handcuffed by I'm guess I can't complain." She replied sarcastically. "I'm guessing you heard I've been a bad girl. Is that why you're here, Mom?"  
  
Grace sighed sharply, shaking her head. "Jessica, do you mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
Her daughter paused for a moment and wondered if her mother was trying to trick her. If this was the police's way of getting her to screw up her story. "I thought they already told you." She replied.  
  
Grace shook her head. "No, no one told me anything. John came to the house and had these crazy accusations. Now, you're handcuffed to the bed, there's police everywhere. I'm worried about you."  
  
Jessica sighed, nodding quietly. "Well, I guess you're going to hear this from me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I kidnapped Kay, Mom. I grabbed her out of her bed and kidnapped her." She watched as her mother's face contorted as a few emotions went through her.  
  
"So it's true then?" Grace practically screeched in horror. "Jessica, why would you do something like that to your sister?" She began to pace anxiously.  
  
"Kay stopped being my sister a long time ago." Jessica muttered firmly. "You won't understand even if I tried to explain it. I tried to explain it to Daddy and Uncle Hank but they didn't get it. Just know that I had the best intentions in mind, okay. It doesn't look it right now but I really was trying to do the right thing."  
  
"Oh, Jess." Grace whispered as she walked over to her youngest daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. "How did it get like this? You were always the good one. You never did anything wrong."  
  
Jess sniffled quietly as she pulled away from Grace's embrace. "You must be so ashamed of me."  
  
"I'm just shocked and confused and worried." Grace whispered quietly, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Don't cry, Mom." Jessica said as the back of hr eyes began to burn with unshed tears. "It's over now. Kay will never hurt us anymore. You and Daddy and everyone in Harmony can finally be happy. You never have to worry about Kay coming after you."  
  
"But Jess, you're going to prison and Kay....I don't even know what happened to her."  
  
Jessica suddenly scowled. "How can you worry about her after everything that she has done to us? After she has ruined and hurt our family and friends?"  
  
"Jessica, calm down-"  
  
"I am not going to calm down, Mom! I did this because I loved you and Daddy and I cared. I cared that Kay was hurting all of us. I did this for you and you have the nerve to worry about her?!"  
  
"Jess-"  
  
"No!" Jessica yelled furiously.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Hank demanded as he burst into the room.  
  
Jessica was heaving and Grace was backing away. "Nothing." His niece whispered coldly. "She's leaving now." She was fuming and sending death glares towards her mother.  
  
Grace opened her mouth speak but Jessica turned away to indicate that the conversation was over. "Let's go, Grace." Hank said, softening his tone.  
  
Nodding and looking at her daughter one last time, Grace stepped out of the room downheartedly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Four hours later, chaos broke out in the ICU wing of the hospital. Arthur and Helena had arrived and were on a stand off with Grace and Sam. Ivy had reached the hospital as well, complaining about how she was always the last to know what is happening in town. Jason, Miranda and John were trying to calm everyone down while the police stood in the sidelines. Gwen went to stand by Fox who was asked to leave the room so the doctors could check on Kay. He was tempted to order everyone to leave. Julian was still with Rebecca and Alistair had sent in the troops; three body guards who looked more like mafia men.  
  
Some nurses stopped to watch the commotion.  
  
"Everybody, calm down!" Dr. O'Neil ordered crossly. Strangely enough, everyone silenced. "Can we try to be civilized?"  
  
"I'll be civilized ones I see my daughter." Helena retorted coolly, glaring at the young doctor.  
  
"You're daughter?" Grace echoed resentfully. "I carried her for nine months and I raised her. How dare you?"  
  
The other woman narrowed her eyes at Grace and scoffed indignantly. "Yes, and then you disowned her while she was pregnant with your grandchild. She's no longer your daughter."  
  
"I don't care what you say. Sam and I have been waiting here for almost four hours! We should see Kay first." Grace argued.  
  
Helena huffed, ignoring Arthur who was trying to get her to back down. Helena Callaway never backed down, especially if it concerned Kay or her other children. "Now, that Kay is dying you suddenly care?" She glowered, placing her hands over her hips. "Where the hell were the two of you five years ago?"  
  
"No one is dying here!" Jason and Fox simultaneously interrupted. They exchanged a look. Fox wished he could be with Kay already and away from everyone. He just wanted to be with her.  
  
"Look, doctor, we should see her." Grace pleaded. "We're her biological parents."  
  
"Who abandoned her." Miranda muttered icily, siding with her mother. She could not help but dislike Kay's parents. They acted so pure and kind when Miranda knew otherwise. Perhaps, she was biased to think so. She never knew Grace or Sam. She never met them until now but as far as Miranda was concerned, she didn't need too. Kay told her enough.  
  
"It's hospital policy to let the immediate family see the patient." Dr. O'Neil said quietly. "But since this is an unusual situation, I'll let both families see her. I expect all of you to act accordingly. Kay's life is in danger and I don't think she'll appreciate all of you arguing now."  
  
"Thank you." Sam said softly.  
  
"I'll let you see her first." The Doctor declared as he stepped aside and led Grace and Sam to Kay's room.  
  
Helena opened her mouth to protest but Jason interrupted her. "Mother, do not make a scene." He chided firmly, shooting her an annoyed look.  
  
"This people are disrespectful." She hissed at him.  
  
"Dr. O'Neil is right." He argued quietly. "They are Kay's immediate family. They have a right to see her as well."  
  
Helena scoffed angrily. "Jason, how can you be so calm and defend these people when you of all people know Kay suffered by their hands?" She demanded angrily.  
  
"Mother," He drawled icily as he rose from his seat and came face to face with her. "I am not defending anyone. And I am not calm but I am not going to throw a fit either. We will get to see Kay."  
  
"How did this happen, Jason?" Arthur stepped in. "You were supposed to protect her."  
  
"I know I was supposed to protect Kay but do you honestly think I would have foreseen a kidnapping and attempted murder?"  
  
"You should have made sure she wasn't getting in trouble." He argued.  
  
"Okay, this has to stop-" Gwen interrupted but Jason shook his head at her.  
  
Jason glowered at his father, shaking his head in disgust. "You, father, were the one who sent her here. You knew how she never wanted to come back but you still pushed for it. If you want to blame someone, blame yourself!"  
  
"Jason!" Helena hissed.  
  
"No!" He protested. "How dare you come here and accuse me of not caring for her, of not being there when Kay needed me. I have tried my best to keep her from harm's way but she would never have been in this if she was never forced to come here!"  
  
"Enough!" Fox hissed, interrupting all of them. He was not going to stand by and watch them fight it out any longer. "Kay is fighting for her life and all you can do is blame each other? She cares about you and this was none of your fault. Jessica kidnapped her. She is the enemy."  
  
"I knew it." Helena whispered in disgust. "I knew you were bad news from the beginning."  
  
"Excuse me?" Fox retorted angrily. How dare Helena accuse him when all he did was love Kay.  
  
"You." She hissed, practically stabbing Fox with the coldness in her voice. "You got her into this mess. You should have stayed away from her!"  
  
"Mother, enough!" Miranda chided angrily. "This is not Fox's fault."  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"No, it's not." Gwen intervened, siding with her friend. "Fox loves Kay and he would never wish her harm."  
  
"That's right." Miranda backed her up. "And this is not Jason's fault either, Dad. This is no one's fault."  
  
Jason sighed, shaking his head at the state his family was in. They were falling apart at the seams. They were turning against each other like a pack of rabid dogs.  
  
Suddenly their argument was interrupted Grace and Sam yelling from Kay's room. Something had gone wrong. Fox ran inside, his heart beating so fast it made his chest hurt but Dr. O'Neil and the nurses were ushering everyone out of the room.  
  
"What happened?" Gwen asked Grace and Sam.  
  
"She....she's.....gone." Grace whimpered and Sam pulled her into an embrace as he wiped his own tears.  
  
Then Kay's ICU room fell into deathly silence and Dr. O'Neil stepped out, his head hung in defeat as he shook his head at the group. "I'm sorry." He said, truly, deeply apologetic.  
  
Somewhere in the distance Alistair was laughing.  
  
A/N: DON'T HATE ME. THERE'S A REASON FOR EVERYTHING THAT I DO. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. IF YOU WANT AN HINT ON WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT, FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME. BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW OR I WONT GIVE ONE. NEW RULE, SORRY. 


	23. Flowers On My Grave

A/N:  I LOVE YOU ALL.  THANK YOU!  THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK.  IT'S OVERWHELMING BUT I DEFINITELY LOVED IT.  AND IT SURE DID MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE FASTER.  SEE, WHAT A LITTLE INCENTIVE CAN DO?  

I LOVED GIVING THE HINTS AND I HOPE THEY WEREN'T TOO CRYPTIC.  

ANYWAY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.  MORE TALKING AND STILL NO ACTION.  AND IT'S SHORTER.  SORRY FOR THAT.

ALSO KNOW THAT ALTHOUGH I LOVE KAY, I ALSO LIKE THE REST OF PASSIONS' CHARACTERS, SOME MORE THAN OTHERS.  AND ALTHOUGH THEY DISAGREE AND ARGUE WITH KAY, NOT ARE ALL EVIL.  I TRY NOT TO CHANGE THE CHARACTERS TOO MUCH.

WELL, ENJOY.

~*~

Six Days Later, 

New York City

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear_

Golden rays of sunshine seeped through ivory clusters of cottony clouds as the late October wind blew past the group of mourners who came to lay to rest the ever alluring Kay Callaway.  The crème de la crème of high society had attended, many of them the Callaway's family friends, business colleagues.  The rest were people who knew Kay, most of them men who had liked her a long time ago, when they first met her.  Many of the women were Fox's old flings, some holding on to bitter grudges against him, while others were mothers with their daughters, clinging to the opportunity that their child could be the next Mrs. Crane.  

They were swarmed by photographers, a few newscasters and their camera men, and some writers who wanted to make a story out of the tragic love affair while the bodyguards kept them at bay.  The whole world had stilled itself to watch the funeral.  

The priest stood in front of the circle as they gathered around the ebony casket laden with red and white roses.  _Red roses for Kay and white for the twins.__  White like innocence.  Fox thought as he rigidly sat on the chair situated close to the casket.  Gwen sat next to him; her dark eyes obscured by even darker glasses to hide the tears she was shedding.  Sometime through the service, her gloved hand had found his, gripping so tightly, wanting to ease his sorrow but knowing that nothing can.  Fox was burying his future with Kay.  She was the one Fox had been waiting for all his life and now she was gone like a distant memory, a dream.  Gwen wanted to say she was sorry but it didn't seem enough.  It would never be enough._

Jason sat on Gwen's other side, followed by the rest of his family while Julian and Rebecca sat on Fox's left, keeping silent and solemn.  They liked Kay and they would surely miss her.  Julian felt incredibly sorry for Fox.  He was never much of a father to him but he still cared that his son was in torment.  

John stood behind them, his face creased into a deep frown.  He never thought of being Kay's friend after she revealed his true paternity.  He never even thought of liking her but deep inside, John knew that she had become more his sister in the past few months than a few years ago.  He would miss her _bratty ways and her slightly annoying nicknames for him.  He would miss Kay's sarcasm and her smirk and constant eye rolls.  And he would really miss working with Kay.  In a his heart, John had lost a sister and a good friend._

An anguished cry pierced the cold air but no one moved to look, no one cared.  Sam and Grace stood together, their heads bowed in sorrow while David and Ivy stood on opposite sides, trying to comfort them.  They were surprised to see so many people attend.  They didn't know that she had touched so many lives, knew so many people.  Kay had a life outside of Harmony, a life filled with people, important people, who cared about her, who loved her, who somehow made up for all that she was deprived of.  

But Sam and Grace were grieving for her too because despite Kay's actions, despite her repeated mistakes and her anger towards Sam and Grace, in the end she was still their daughter and they still loved her.  Now, there was no chance of telling her that, no chance of forgiveness, of redemption.  It was eating their insides away to have to bury Kay.  

No parent should ever have to bury their child.  Wasn't that the rule?  But Grace and Sam were burying their second child.  First there was Jack, who never had the chance to live a life and now Kay.  Kay, who was full of fierceness and fire, of zest and perseverance.  She was supposed to be Sam's baby girl.  From the moment Kay was born, he knew that she was special.  That she, out of all his children, would be the one to dare to be different.  She would test all boundaries, bend all rules.  And Sam loved her for all that she was.  But they had drifted too far apart.  They had become strangers to each other and they came to the point of hating each other.  Now there was no turning back.  

_Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above_

_Oh, Kay, what happened to you?_  Grace thought miserably as her body shook with sobs.  David pulled her tighter and she rested her head on his shoulders, her tears spilling over the front his coat.  _What happened to us?  This isn't how it was supposed to be.  I have learned to fear and despise my daughter.  And you shouldn't be lying there.  You shouldn't be dead, no matter what you did.  We failed you.  I failed you, didn't I?  I was too busy trying to give Charity the mother she lost, that I deprived you of yours.  But I did love you.  I just didn't know how to show you.  You were more than what I expected, more than I could handle.  I'm so sorry. _

Behind them, Hank stood silently with one year old Joey in his arms.  The blonde, blue eyed toddler was too young to understand that the pretty girl in the picture was his dead cousin.  Hank had wanted them to meet.  He had wanted Joey to be inspired by Kay, perhaps not turn out like her but at least know what she was like.  Hank sighed, shaking his head as head planted a small kiss on his son's forehead.  Children were so precious.  On his left, Simone, Reese, Charity and Miguel stood together, looking somber like the rest of the group.  

Miguel came not because he wanted to be there for Charity.  Of course he wanted to console her but a part of him was pulled to go.  A part of him wanted to be sure that Kay was really dead and that he was free.  It seemed twisted to stand there and mourn the woman and babies he helped kill but inside, Miguel was sorry too.  He really was sorry for what he had done or more likely failed to do to stop this from happening.  

_I just wanted justice, Kay.  _He thought unhappily as guilt and shame consumed him._  I just wanted you to stop torturing us.  I never wanted you to die.  I never meant for this to happen.  Never.  I sorry I didn't stop Jessica.  I'm sorry I just watched.  It doesn't make any difference now, does it?  I'm apologizing too late and it isn't going to change the fact you're gone.  I should have believed you when you told me you were pregnant and the maybe I could have reasoned with Jess.  Maybe.  _Miguel's gaze shifted away from Kay's coffin to the grave next to hers where a statue of an angel stood like a guardian.  _Kyla.  He would never know her and Miguel had never seen his daughter.  But still it hurt.  __I'm sorry I helped rob you of your second chance.  I'm sorry about your babies.  I don't know how I'll live with this, Kay, but I will.  I'll try to be a better man from now on.  I'll try to make up for my sins but I will never forget them.  Your death is the albatross around my neck and I will gladly carry it for the rest of my life if it means that you're in peace.  I'm sorry.  He was suddenly crying, his shoulders shaking and Charity looked at him, her lips quivering as she bit back a sob.  Charity had badly wanted them to be friends._

On the far end of the line, Simone shed a silent tear that she brushed away quickly.  Reese noticed of course, and the young man placed a supportive arm around his friend, fighting back his own sadness.  Simone thought back to her childhood with Kay, to the games they played as children, to their schemes later on in the years.  

_I'll miss you, Kay and I'm sorry.  _She was torn because a part of Simone hated Kay.  She hated her for escalating things to the point that it became deadly, hated her for leaving five years ago without as much as a goodbye and for coming back three times as vicious.  Simone hated Kay for associating with Fox when she knew how much he hurt her family.  Most of all, Simone hated Kay for turning Jess into a monster.  In the process Simone had lost two friends.  But deep inside her heart of hearts, a part of Simone will always think of Kay as her best friend, as the girl who stood by her when her family was in shambles, who helped her scheme to get Chad.  _But what's done is done.  She thought bitterly, sniffling.  _I just wanted to say goodbye Kay.  I wish we didn't have to part as enemies.  _After this, Simone was leaving.  She didn't know where she was going or if she would ever go back to Harmony.  All she knew was to get away.  _

_Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

Mason Hunter came as well with his wife who a long time ago he foolishly cheated on.  And he regretted it with everything he had.  But only he, Kay and the other woman knew that.  His wife would never know because Kay had straightened him out.  She had made him see that he was ruining a perfectly good life.  Kay had kept his secret and now she would take it to her grave.  Mason wanted to thank her for saving him, for changing him for good.  Kay probably didn't know the good she was doing then.  He only wished she had a better life, a happier one.  But like everything else, that was too late now.  

Their thoughts were interrupted by the priest's final words.  "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil."  He declared solemnly, closing his small bible with a pause.  "The family has requested to say their final farewell to Kay and the babies.  Please be seated."

Jason took his cue and rose, walking to the front of the coffin with a heavy weight on his shoulders.  He stood before the small crowd and sighed, his eyes taking in all the sad faces, some he knew well, others he just met.  

"I found this poem that reminded me of Kay.  It seemed like something she would say."  He began as he cleared his throat and pulled the small piece of paper out of his pocket.  "May the road rise to meet you.  May the wind be always at your back.  May the sun shine warm upon your face, the rain fall soft upon your fields.  And until we meet again,"  Jason stopped talking as tears spilled down his cheeks and he looked down at the green grass under his shoes, wishing that this wasn't happening.  "When…when I first met Kay, I thought she was a brat."  He chuckled a little.  "It was like culture shock.  She was different from everything I was accustomed too.  She was fearless and I liked her.  She was the fierce one, a wild card.  I may have only known her for over four years but she was my sister.  She may not be my blood but she was family.  And I loved her.  I loved her.  And the twins, they deserved to live.  They deserved a beautiful life." 

Miranda followed after her brother, delivering yet another heartfelt and teary goodbye to Kay and the twins.  Arthur went next, less emotional but truly solemn and saddened.  Helena spoke last, pausing a few times to compose herself.  She was probably the most angry, the most hurt that she could not stop this.  She hadn't known what Kay was doing.  No one had bothered to tell her.  She thought Kay was fine in Harmony, even with Fox there.  She thought Kay was happy.  Helena never knew about the pregnancy.  Jason and Miranda had _failed_ to mention it to her or Arthur.  If Helena had just known earlier, she would have quickly asked Kay to leave Harmony.  She would have sent her of the family chateau in the south of France or kept her in New York where she would be safe.

She spent years of helping Kay, of making sure she was alrighty, all for nothing  

Fox would have said a few words, he would have poured his heart out about how miserable he was, about how he would miss Kay and he would be empty inside without her.  But he knew it wouldn't be enough.  All the words and tears in the word would not bring her back.  And what he wanted to say was private.  It was sacred.  It wasn't meant to be said outloud to a whole bunch of people who were grieving in their own, different ways; it wasn't meant to be shown or put on display for the whole world to see.  

He wasn't really listening to Helena's words by then.  Fox was lost in his own world, the sounds around him dulling into distant echoes.  He thought of Kay, the twins already toddlers.  They looked just like how Fox imagined they would.  He saw them running down the beach, laughing, calling to him.  He wanted to go to them, to hold them in his arms, to give Kay one last kiss but he was rooted to the ground.  

_Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing?  
All power can't be seen_

"Fox."  Gwen said as she gently shook his arm, disrupting his bittersweet daydream.  He looked at her, trying to understand what she was saying.  "It's over."  She said with a heavy sigh.

"What?"  He asked, looking around them.  Jason was leading Miranda away with their parents.  Mason Hunter and his wife approached them and said something.  The Bennetts stopped in front of Kay's coffin to place a few flowers.  Grace had stopped crying.  Everyone else was leaving.

"It's over." 

Fox wanted to say it wasn't over.  It was just the beginning of the miserable end but he just nodded, not budging an inch.  His gaze returned to the coffin now almost halfway covered in red and white roses.  "Kay hates the dark."  He whispered, tears burning in the back of his eyes.  "She'll be cold.  And alone."

"Oh, Fox-" Gwen began to speak but she was suddenly cut off by Ethan.

"Gwen, can we talk?"  He asked, giving Fox a sideward glance.  Ethan didn't know what to make of his half-brother's display of grief.  As far as he could remember, Fox never really cared much about the women in his life.  He did not invest enough emotion into each relationship to truly care.  But maybe Kay was different.  Maybe she triggered some sort of humanity inside Fox.  Or maybe it was the fact that she was carrying his children.  Ethan only sighed, somewhat confused.

The blonde looked at him skeptically, not knowing how to respond.  They haven't spoken to each other in years and she wanted to keep it that way.  Questions raced in her mind.  What did he want?  Why did suddenly want to talk to her?  "Not now, Ethan."  She replied softly, returning her gaze to her friend.

"Gwen, please."

"No!"  She hissed.  "Fox, we should go.  It's going to rain."  Gwen whispered as she glanced up at the dark clouds overhead.  It was going to pour and for a moment, Gwen's thoughts drifted to her life, her own grief; to the baby she lost, then to Kay's twins and Kyla.  They were forever lost, robbed of a future.  _God works in mysterious ways_.  Father Lonigan told Gwen once.  But she already stopped believing in God's mysterious ways.  

Children should never be punished for their parents' mistakes.

Fox shook his head.  "I want to stay here for a little while.  I'm fine, Gwen.  You go ahead."  She knew he was lying.  He was far from fine.  He was broken with grief and sadness.  He was lost and angry.  But Gwen understood he needed space.  Fox needed time; perhaps all the time in the world.

Sighing, she nodded.  "The limo driver will wait for you."  Gwen whispered.  "I'll call you from the Callaways'."  Fox nodded absently and Gwen walked off, followed by Ethan who seemed to want to say something to him but did not know how to find the right words.  Fox just nodded at his older half-brother.  He didn't really want Ethan's sympathy, knowing that it would not truly be sincere.

_As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above_

"Okay, Ethan, what is it?"  Gwen muttered as she stopped walking and turned to face Ethan, folding her arms over her chest as if to shield herself from him.  They were far enough from the gravesite or anyone else, not that it mattered since everyone was leaving in their cars.

Ethan nodded, offering her a small, shy smile.  "How are you, Gwen?"  He asked and she was suddenly taken aback by the softness in his voice, the sadness that tinged it.  Gwen had almost forgotten what he sounded like.  

She swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled away her sunglasses.  "I'm fine, considering."  Gwen replied somewhat awkwardly, her anger strangely dissipating.  She was more sad for Fox.  "And you?"

Ethan shrugged.  "I didn't really know her.  It's hard to grieve for a stranger."  He answered, heaving a sigh.  She shot him an incredulous look but before Gwen could make a comment about it, he continued.  "Gwen, this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ethan, if this is about what happened to us, don't say anything.  It's in the past and I want to leave it there."  She quickly declared, not wanting to endure this anymore.  She did not want to stand in front of him anymore and look at Ethan and remember all the hurt she went through, all the sadness.  If only she had seen him what he really was sooner.

"Please," He pleaded, placing his hands on her shoulders.  Gwen shrugged them off, glaring at him.  "Sorry.  I need to say this, Gwen.  Just hear me out.  It's been long overdue and you should hear this."

"Ethan," Gwen pressed, keeping her cool.  "Your sister just died or does that not make any difference to you?  This is not about us or what we were.  Have some respect for the dead."

He nodded gravely.  "It's because of Kay that I'm saying this."

"What?"

"She made me realize that nothing lasts.  Gwen, I wanted to apologize for being a coward, for failing you each time, for not being a better husband."  He declared solemnly.  "I wish I had treated you better, I wish I had loved you more.  I should have been honest to you from the beginning, Gwen.  I should have been honest.  We could have avoided a lot of hurt.  This must be so hard on you.  It must remind you of our baby.  Of our loss."

Gwen shuffled her feet uncomfortably.  She was in the brink of tears, maybe from sheer sadness and anger.  She wanted to hear his apology years ago when it still mattered, when her hurt was still raw.  Why was he doing this now?  What he did he expect to accomplish from this?  She titled her head slightly.  He looked sincere enough, truthful with his words.  But then again, Ethan always did look sincere when he fed her false promises.  

"First of all," Gwen replied, her voice quivering slightly as she tried not to fall apart and cry in front of him.  "Yes, you failed me each time I asked for the truth.  You lied to me endlessly and when I found out the truth, you broke my heart.  You ruined my life.  But I played a part in my own pain.  I should have seen right through you.  Maybe, I should have left you instead of have faith in you, instead of holding onto some broken vow.  And don't you dare call that baby our loss.  It was _my loss.  I was the one who grieved and cried while you moved on.  A part of me died with that baby while you ran off into the sunset with you new family.  That baby was nothing but a responsibility to you."  She declared sarcastically, venom dripping from her words.  "And this lame attempt of an apology is a little too late.  Stop wasting my time Ethan and go back to your family."  She moved to walk away but Ethan caught her arm and held it gently but firmly._

"I just wanted us to be friends, Gwen.  I don't want to be enemies anymore."  He whispered, looking genuinely hurt.  "This funeral…it made me think of all the things I gave up, of all the things I lost.  Couldn't we at least be friends?  It would mean a lot to me."  Ethan pleaded softly.

Gwen yanked her arm back fiercely.  "Ethan-"

"Is something wrong?"  Jason asked aloud as he stood next to Gwen, giving Ethan the dirtiest look.  Gwen inched closer to him, shaking her head with a heavy sigh.

"No.  Let's go."  She declared, turning away and walking to the car.

Jason watched Ethan with disdain.  "Leave her alone.  You've done enough damage."  He hissed icily as he walked away and caught up to Gwen.

_And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave_

Fox looked around him and saw that he was alone, except for a couple photographers who stayed behind but were respectful enough to keep their distance and not bother him.  He had lived in the spotlight most of his life and by now he was accustomed to the paparazzi.  

He saw Gwen and Jason go into their limousine and Ethan go into his own car.  He knew something was up with the three but he didn't bother to wonder.  He couldn't make himself care right now.  Fox walked over to Kay's coffin.  A few people had approached him earlier and expressed their condolence and Fox wanted to yell at them.  He wanted them to stop looking at him so apologetically.  He didn't want their sympathy.  Fox just wanted Kay and his children back.

"I don't know how to do this, say good bye, Kay."  Fox whispered.  "I don't want to let you go.  But I have to.  I'm so sorry, Kay.  I'm sorry I let you down.  Helena was right.  I did play a part to this.  I didn't intend to but I did.  I shouldn't have talked you into restarting this whole mess.  It would never have come to this.  I don't know what to do to make it up to you, Kay.  I hope you forgive me.  I hope you know that I love you.  I will _always love you.  You made me the happiest in my whole life.  You made me whole."  He exhaled shakily as pain ripped through his body and settled in his heart._

Fox recalled how Dr. O'Neil stepped out of the ICU and declared that Kay was dead.  Fox had lost it.  He had shoved Dr. O'Neil to the wall, yelling at him, telling him to stop apologizing and bring her back.  Fox had refused to believe it.  Kay wasn't gone.  She was strong.  She was going to survive.  But then everyone was crying all around him, wailing, screaming, and begging.  And he sat by her side and cried all day, hoping for some miracle to happen.  But nothing came and in the end Kay was truly gone. 

And then they took Kay's body away.  Fox didn't want them to; he didn't want to ever let her go.  But they pried him away, apologizing at the same time while explaining that they needed to do an autopsy.  They needed it for the investigation, to prove the brutality the Jessica did to her pregnant sister.  The thought of them cutting her up anguished him, it made his skin crawl and his blood boil.  Fox fought them, even asked for Alistair's help but the old man was unreachable.  It took three painful days until Kay was released to be buried and by then, Fox was ready to set the whole town of Harmony on fire.

"I wanted us to be happy, Kay.  I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and our children.  I was going to take you away from Harmony and maybe go Europe and live there.  My family has a nice mansion in the English countryside.  The children could have rode horses in the grounds-" Fox stopped as hot tears streamed down his cheeks and his shoulders began to shake from cry.  "I'm so sorry.  So sorry."

He wiped his eyes with his gloved hand and sighed, his gaze catching the tall angel statue by Kyla's grave, Kay's first born daughter.  He walked over to it, kneeling down on the soft grass.  He placed the white rose by the tombstone and smiled sadly.  He had meant to place it on Kay's casket but it seemed fitting to give it to Kayla now.  No one had acknowledged her.  

_Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

"Hello, Kyla."  Fox greeted softly.  He knew Kay would want to be by her daughter.  That's why he didn't fight it when the Callaways suggested that she was going to be buried in New York.  Fox didn't want Kay in Harmony either.  She hated it there and Kyla would not be near her.  "Your mommy never introduced us but I'm Fox Crane.  She told me all about you and how beautiful you are.  She had this." He said as he pulled a small heart shaped locket from his pocket, fighting back tears.  "Kay…Kay took this picture of you right after you were born and she wore this locket all the time because she loved you very much.  But you already know she loved you with all her heart.  I hope you don't mind that I keep this.  I love her too, you know.  I loved your mommy with all my heart, Kyla, but she was taken from me.  I know she's with you now and she's happy to be with her baby girl.  Tell…tell her I love her and I miss her so much.  I miss her so much.  And you look after the twins, okay, because I love them too but I can't be with them.  I know you'll be a great big sister to them."  Fox swallowed the lump in his throat and he bent his head into his hands and cried out everything he had left in him until rain poured from the heavens, soaking his hair and clothes, chilling him to the bone.

_I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

_************************************************************************_

Harmony Police Station, Same Day

Jessica watched the live feed of Kay's funeral from her jail cell and smirked to herself.  _Even from the grave, she still gets all the attention.  She thought bitterly as she pressed her back against the cold stone wall and glared at the several police officers who shot her disgusted looks and shook their heads._

She watched the lavish but sad ceremony and wondered who the people that attended were. The newscaster was throwing some names around, some billionaire here, another heiress there, and some French model.  _Kay wouldn't know these people.  Kay couldn't.  She was nobody_.  Jessica thought in disbelief as she listened attentively.  

Jessica sighed as she saw familiar faces from back home.  Her family and friends were all standing close to each other, their heads bent in sadness, their faces set in grim expressions.  Something tugged in her heart when she saw her mother and father looking unbelievably miserable.  She wasn't sure if she should be angry or sorry to see them that way.  She did this for them and now they were mourning Kay?  It seemed ungrateful to Jessica.  

The only thing that Jessica was sorry about was that Kay was pregnant.  She hadn't known and the possibility never occurred to her.  She did not even notice it when she dragged Kay out of her bed.  Maybe she would have been less violent with Kay, maybe she might not have even gone through with the whole kidnapping.  Jessica inwardly reprimanded herself.  There was no point in thinking of what could have happened.  The damage was already done and there was no turning back now.  

Jessica's jaw suddenly dropped as the camera zoomed and Miguel's face came into perfect view.  "That rat bastard!"  She hissed as she stood up and pressed her face against the bars, scowling at the sight of her sidekick bawling his eyes out for Kay.  Jessica paused momentarily and wondered if this was Miguel's way of ensuring that he not get caught.  Perhaps his sympathy for Kay and her unborn babies was just an act so no one suspects him.  

_Well, that's definitely great acting_.  She thought but another part of her wondered if Miguel really was sorry.  _He better not do anything stupid._

She retreated to her small bunk bed and sat down, scoffing when she heard some officers mumble about what a tragedy it was.  Some even got the nerve to come up to her cell and call Jessica a horrible human being.

"I'm horrible?"  Jessica retorted, anger boiling through her veins.  "Do you know what Kay did to us?  Do you?"  When the young officer stammered and could not find an answer, she continued.  "I didn't think so.  And I guess you're lucky to never know anyone like Kay, to never know _her_.  She was evil and now, I got rid of her.  And I'm not sorry."

"What about her unborn children?  Were they evil too?"  The officer argued.  The rest of the precinct grew silent as they watched the heated exchange.  They were curious to know what could drive Jessica to kill her own sister. 

She shrugged nonchalantly.  "I didn't know about them and I guess they're better off.  Kay would never have loved them.  She would have found a way to use them in her game."

"You are truly, truly heartless.  I hope you rot in jail."

"We'll just see about that."  Jessica muttered.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, somewhere off the coast of Fiji, Alistair watched Kay's funeral, sighing when the camera focused on Fox, showing all his sadness to the world.  "My grandson is embarrassing himself by his candid display of emotions."

His blonde assistant shrugged her shoulders, as she stretched her crimson lips into a soft, sympathetic smile.  "He truly loved the girl.  I must say, it's rather romantic."  She replied, feeling quite sorry for the young heir.

Alistair shrugged.  "My dear, in this business love is over-rated and romance has gone out of fashion."

"If you say so."  She mumbled as Alistair flicked the remote and Dr. O'Neil's face appeared on the screen.

"Doctor, how's the island?"

Dr. O'Neil sighed somberly.  "Very warm, Mr. Crane."  He replied somewhat dryly.

"Any news on the patient?"  Alistair asked quietly, shooing his assistant with a wave of his hand.  She obediently nodded and shut the door.

"Kay is still unconscious.  She's not making any progress although her vitals signs are great.  So are the twins."  He reported.  "Her stab wound is healing very well."

"Good, good."

"Mr. Crane, the district attorney has also asked me to testify during Jessica Bennett's trial."  He informed the older man, worry etched in his face.

Alistair nodded, pausing briefly.  "You will do so, then.  I'm sure it won't be too hard for you."

"Very well."  Dr. O'Neil mumbled somewhat dejectedly.  He wondered how he got himself into this mess.  Perhaps, it was because no one refused or ever defied Alistair Crane, not if their life meant anything to them.  He wondered if how he would be able to face a courtroom full of people and lie when he knows all too well that Kay was alive.  Not completely but in the eyes of the law, she was still legally alive.  "How long will I have to do this?"

"As long as it takes.  You finish what I asked you to do and you do it successfully, then you can return to your normal life."  Alistair declared curtly.

"May I ask why you have not informed your grandson of the truth?"  Dr. O'Neil queried.  He had seen the funeral.  It was a devastating event.  He felt guilty watching Fox suffer over a devious lie.

"My grandson needs to learn a lesson."  The old man answered softly.

"What lesson?"  Dr. O'Neil curiously asked.  As far as he could think, all Fox did was love this woman.

Alistair leaned back in his leather chair and lit his second cigar.  "I did not hire you to understand why I do certain things.  Your job is to ensure that the future Mrs. Crane and heirs to this family successfully survive this ordeal.  Don't worry, doctor, you're on the right side.  Better yet, you're on the winning side.  If you do this right, you will be greatly rewarded."

"And if I fail?"

"You won't."

"But if I do?  Mr. Crane, there is still a chance Ms. Callaway will not survive this."  He pressed firmly.

"Then I will not hesitate to terminate _all participants of Project Phoenix."  Alistair answered coolly, his eyes holding dangerous promise._

Dr. O'Neil swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.  "I see."

~*~

A/N:  LIKE I ALWAYS TELL YOU GUYS, THERE'S A REASON FOR WHAT I WRITE.  SO HAVE FAITH.  KAY, IS NOT DEAD, YAY.  AND ALISTAIR HAS A REASON FOR NOT TELLING FOX.  DON'T WORRY, FOX WILL FIND OUT SOON.  I HAD TO INCLUDE KYLA.

DON'T WORRY, IT'S NOT GOING TO STAY THIS WAY FOREVER.  I HOPE THAT WASN'T BORING.

IF YOU WANT A HINT OR TWO, WRITE A REVIEW AND EMAIL ME AFTER.  


	24. As You Were

THANKS TO ALL MY READERS.  YOU'RE AWESOME.  I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER THAT THE SONG WAS BY JOSH GROBAN.  BUT IM SURE MANY OF YOU KNOW THAT ALREADY, ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO ASKED FOR HINTS.  YOU MAY NOT LIKE THE SONG BUT I HAVE TO THANK J.B. BECAUSE _TO WHERE YOU ARE_ JUST INSPIRED ME AND HELPED ME KEEP WRITING.

ALSO KNOW THAT KAY IS NOT IN A COMA.  THERE'S A MEDICAL REASON FOR THIS.  AND IN THE REAL WORLD, A TRIAL WOULD TAKE TOO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE SO I'M GOING TO DO THAT BIT THE PASSIONS WAY.  I HOPE NONE OF YOU MIND.

KAY _DIED_ ON OCTOBER 23, 2007.  SHE WAS RELEASED FROM THE MORGUE ON OCTOBER 26 AND BURIED OCTOBER 29.

I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG.  I PLANNED ON WRITING IT BEFORE THE HOLIDAYS BUT UNFORTUNATELY, I HAD MAJOR SHOPPING PRIORITIES.  WHAT GIRL WILL RESIST A TRIP TO THE MALL?  AND THEN ON CHRISTMAS EVE, AFTER FOUR HOURS OF SHOPPING AND ENDLESS WRAPPING OF GIFTS, I GOT SICK.  WELL IT WAS DOWNHILL FROM THEN ON.  WAY TO SPEND THE HOLIDAYS HUH?

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED YOUR HOLIDAY VACATION.

BEFORE YOU ALL GO ON TO READ THIS CHAPTER, ONE LAST REMINDER.  THIS STORY WAS FIRST MEANT TO REVOLVE SOLELY ON KAY AND FOX BUT MORE ON THE KAY FRONT. I'M SURE I'VE MENTIONED THIS A FEW TIMES ALREADY.  HOWEVER, ALONG THE WAY, I ADDED OLD CHARACTERS AND O.C.S INTO THE STORY.  AND DESPITE MY NEED TO PUT THE SPOTLIGHT ON OUR EVER LOVED COUPLE, I ALSO HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS.  ASIDE FROM THE OBVIOUS REASON OF NOT NEGLECTING THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY, I HAVE ANOTHER MOTIVE FOR WANTING TO DEVELOP THE OTHER CHARACTERS' STORYLINES.  BUT YOU'LL ONLY KNOW THIS IN THE END. 

MY POINT IS: MIRANDA AND JOHN WILL NOW SHARE THE SPOTLIGHT WITH FOX/KAY AND JASON/GWEN.  THEY HAVEN'T REALLY DONE MUCH LATELY EXCEPT TO BE THERE FOR FOX AND KAY.  WE ALL KNOW MIRANDA LIKES JOHN BUT I NEVER MADE ANY MENTION OF A DATE OR ANYTHING HAPPENING WITH THESE TWO.  AND I JUST DROPPED CERTAIN EARLIER STORYLINES AND I CAN'T HAVE THAT.

I HAVE PLANS FOR ALL MY CHARACTERS. 

ANYHOO, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.

~*~

Four Days Later, Crane Island

"I'm pleased to inform you, Mr. Crane, that Ms. Callaway is awake."  Dr. O'Neil declared triumphantly over the screen.  For a while he thought neither Kay nor the twins were going to survive this ordeal.  He felt a sense of relief wash over him when she finally regained consciousness.

Alistair nodded.  "Well done, doctor.  How is her condition?  And the twins?"

"Despite my concerns, I must say that she and the babies our quite lucky."  The doctor answered brightly.  "The three of them are all improving.  Their heartbeats are strong; their blood pressure within normal parameters however-"

Alistair frowned deeply as his vivacious secretary lit his cigar.  "However what, doctor?"  He echoed darkly.

"Although Kay is awake, she's contracted a very high fever.  She's delirious right now, Mr. Crane.  This is just a minor matter on most cases but considering that she is pregnant and what she went through, it might be best if we have Fox brought here.  Perhaps seeing him could lighten her condition."

The Crane patriarch indignantly scoffed as he puffed smoke and leaned back into his chair.  "Now, that's the fool in you talking."  Alistair declared harshly.  "Doctor, you know that science and medicine is what will save Kay's life.  My grandson's presence in the island will be a distraction and it is not time for him to find out."

"But-"

"I have plans for Fox and his future wife.  Plans which I do not care to divulge.  You are a doctor working for _me_.  Do not overstep your boundaries."  

Dr. O'Neil nodded with a sigh.  "I apologize.  When Kay starts to ask questions, what then?  She'll want to see Fox.  How shall I explain to her that he thinks she's dead?"

"Let me handle that."

***********************************************************************

One Week and Two Days Later, Harmony

John stood by the doorway that adjoined his office to Kay's, his hands in his pockets as he curled his lips into a slight, bitter smirk.  _Are you daydreaming or should that dazed look in your eyes tell me you're on something illegal?  _Kay's witty yet haughty remark rang in his ears as if she really was there, looking at him with curiosity; a small smirk set on her lips.  

It seemed like something she would say to him, just for the sake of saying it and, of course, to annoy him.

He had avoided Callaway Towers since Kay's death.  He didn't want to go back although he knew he had to pick up whatever he left in there and also drop off the company car and the items he held onto as Kay's personal assistant.  It felt intrusive to be there, to look upon Kay's domain when she wasn't there anymore.  But he wanted to say one final goodbye, get everything over with and move on with his life.

But still it was hard to let go.

Just then, Jason strolled into Kay's office with a handful of documents tucked under one arm, looking quite startled to see John.  "I didn't know you were here."  He declared with a slight nod as he proceeded to close the door and drop the papers on the desk.

John shifted uncomfortably, smiling faintly.  "I just came to drop off a few things and pick up what I left in my office."  He explained with a shrug and Jason nodded absently, taking a seat in where Kay would have sat had she been there.  "I thought you were still in New York."

"I was but I had to come back here sooner or later."  Jason answered with a heavy sigh as he looked around Kay's office.  "I have a lot of things to take care of."  

"Oh, well I should leave you alone then.  I just wanted to…I guess say goodbye."  John explained with an unsure shrug.  "This was where I knew her best.  I'll be on my way."

"John…I know we're not really friends but Kay liked you.  She saw something in you personally and professionally or she would never have given you a chance.  And if you don't mind, I'd like us to be friends as well."  Jason hesitantly declared, propping his elbows on the desk and intertwining his fingers together.  

A small genuine smile crept up on the other man's lips as he nodded slowly.  "That would be nice."  John said softly.

"And another thing.  If you haven't found a job elsewhere, you're welcome to stay here."

"I don't know, Jason.  I was Kay's personal assistant and to be quite honest, I don't think I assisted much with anything." John stated wryly.  "Thank you anyway."

"Actually, I was talking about an opening in the advertising department.  You have the credentials for it."  Jason had seen John's files and he was surprised by it.  He wondered why the other man settled for a personal assistant job when he could be doing much more.  He was certainly capable of it.

"Thank you."  John mustered as a soft knock on his office door interrupted them and he excused himself to answer it.  "Miranda."  He uttered, looking surprised to see her standing before him.  "Jason just got in.  He's in Kay's office."  John offered but Miranda shook her head and brushed past him quickly.

"I'm not here for him."  She quickly declared, placing her slender hands on her hips and sighing.  John paused for a moment and wondered what was going on.  "I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh, sure."  He mumbled as he motioned for her to sit down.  Silently, Miranda did so.  When she remained silent, John continued.  "Are you alright?  Did something happen?"

She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about whatever was bothering her.  "Mother and I had another fight." 

"I didn't know that the two of you were having problems."  John declared as he leaned back into his chair.  As far as he knew, Miranda and Helena had a great relationship despite their strong-willed nature.

"This is our second fight ever since Kay's death."  Miranda declared bitterly, swallowing the lump in her throat.  "We all know how angry Mother has been about Jason and I _hiding_ Kay's pregnancy from her.  We didn't hide anything."  She quickly corrected as she sighed sharply.  "The first one was bad.  It happened two days after the funeral.  We were yelling and screaming and crying.  And then she just stopped talking to us.  The _silent _treatment_."  Miranda scoffed grudgingly, her green eyes darkening.  "This second one was the worst.  She blames us.  She said that by not telling her about what was going on, we helped worsen the situation.  We helped Kay die.  And that is a __damn _lie_.  Kay…Kay was our sister.  How dare she?  How dare she say something like that to me?  To Jason?"  Miranda was in the brink of tears and suddenly realizing that she was about to fall apart, she pulled out her tough girl attitude, swallowed her hurt and masked her sadness._

"Miranda, your mother might not have meant what she said.  Kay just died.  She's hurting."  John tried to reason but she shook her head firmly.

"That's just it.  My mother did mean every word.  And it hurts because there's this gnawing feeling that she loved Kay more than she ever loved me.  She didn't even think twice about blaming me and Jason and we're her children.  Her real children."  She whispered, bowing her head in defeat.  "I need to get away from it all.  We're just too hurt and angry right now to make peace with each other.  I can't live with them anymore."                   

He nodded at her, understanding to a degree.  "Listen, my apartment has a guest room.  It's not the Ritz-Carlton but you're welcome to stay there for as long as you need."

Miranda shook her head at him, offering John a grateful smile.  "I would be intruding and I can't stay in Harmony.  Too many things have happened here.  I can't stand to be reminded of so much horror."

"I understand."  John answered softly, knowing that it would be difficult for Miranda to be in the same place that Kay died in.  "The offer is still open if you ever change your mind."

Miranda nodded, tucking her red her behind her ears.  "I'm thinking of going back to England."

"That's a good idea.  Space and time is probably what we all need right now."  He said, thinking about his own situation.

"John, I was thinking: maybe you should go with me."

John's lips parted slowly as a small frown marred his face.  "Miranda-"

"I know it's soon but going to England would be an opportunity.  And there's nothing here that's holding you back."  She declared, smiling at him hopefully.  Miranda wanted to get away from it all but she wanted him with her.

"Your brother just offered me another job here."  He stated, giving her an apologetic look.

She nodded disappointedly.  "I'll speak to him.  We have another office stationed in London.  You could work there."  

"Miranda, I'm flattered but I can't."  John said in all honesty as he reached for her hand and held it.

"I understand."  Miranda whispered as she moved her hand away from his but John quickly took it back, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Miranda, I like you.  Don't think that I don't."  John stated sincerely and she nodded, holding back the tears that burned the back of her eyes.

"And you know how I feel about you.  I'm sure Kay told you before."

"No, she hasn't but I _know_.  I know."  He whispered.  "But this is just too soon.  Going away with you would be rushing things.  I don't want to get into something that I-we might regret later on."  A flash of hurt and anger crossed her face but before she could open her mouth to speak, John went on.  "Don't take it the wrong way."  He pleaded gently.  "I just don't want to hurt you or disappoint you if somehow; I'm not able to reciprocate your feelings.  I-"

"It's okay, John.  You don't have to explain."

"Yes, I do."  He persisted.  "I just need to straighten some things out first.  I have so much to deal with."

She blinked a few times, confusion and curiosity marring her delicate features.  "Were…were you in love with her?"  Miranda whispered hesitantly; dread settling in the pit of her stomach.  _Oh, God.  This was such a mistake.  _She screamed in her head.  No wonder John always looked out for Kay, always worried about her well being.  "Never mind, it's none of my business."

"No," He quickly protested, his grip on Miranda's hand tightening as if to reassure her.  "Kay was my friend.  But I have spent more than half a decade believing she was my younger sister.  I was not in love with her, Miranda."  She looked relieved as he spoke the words.  "But you and I…I don't know where we stand right now.  I don't know if there's a possibility of a future for us because in this…this chaos I am trying to find myself.  I have to figure out where I belong before I attach myself to anyone…to you."  

"Oh, John."  Miranda whispered.  "I'm sorry.  I'm being selfish."

"No, you're not.  You're just following how you feel."  John smirked bitterly as he heaved a deep sigh.  "I've put off certain issues in my life for a while now.  Kay's situation distracted me for some time.  But…now I have to face my demons.  My life is one cosmic guessing game, Miranda.  My father lied to me.  Not just one time but for years he kept up the pretense.  My mother-my real mother-since Kay found her for me; I've been asking myself if she looked for me.  Did she just give me up to my father?  I mean what happened?  How did I suddenly become the designated orphan?"  John didn't know where to begin.  He didn't know whether he should forgive David for all the lies.  He didn't know _how_ to forgive him.  

But there had to be a reason.  John wanted to speak to Claire.  There was so much he needed to know, to understand.  Hearing her side of the story would clear some things up.  

And then there was Grace.  John didn't know what to do with her.  It seemed cruel to just ignore her because she wasn't his _blood mother anymore.  In his mind, she was still his mother.  His long lost, amnesiac mother who despite their years of separation managed to love and accept him for all the he was._

_How do you stop loving someone because you suddenly realized that your feelings have been based on a lie?  _John wondered to himself angrily.  

"If there's anything I can do-"

"No," He protested.  "I need to do this on my own."

She nodded silently.  "I can stay here while you work this out with your family.  I could help you through this."  

"Miranda, you just said you wanted to get away from all this sadness.  You don't want me dumping my personal baggage on you.  And you just told me that you don't want to be here in Harmony after everything."

"But I want to help you."  She insisted firmly.

"I'll be fine.  Honest.  Go to England like you planned."  John declared firmly.  "If…when I get my life straightened out and if you still feel the same about me after, maybe we can give this another try."  He offered.

She smiled understandingly.  "You know, this has to be the best rejection a girl could get."  Miranda joked slightly and John chuckled, shaking his head at her.  "But seriously, if you need a friend, call me.  I'll be here…or in England to be exact."  Miranda rose from her seat and gave him a tight hug.

"Friends, then?"  John asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Friends."  She echoed, genuinely smiling at him.  Miranda couldn't say she wasn't disappointed but like everything in life, they just needed time to work this out.  "Good luck, John."  _ Someday_.  She thought optimistically.

"You too, Miranda.  You too." 

************************************************************************

One Week Later, New York

Fox stared at the ceiling of his apartment, his right hand clutched to the locket that now hung around his neck as if it had always belonged there.

_Rough day?  _A voice in his head asked and Fox groaned, frowning as he rolled to his side and tucked his free hand under the pillow.  He had just returned from visiting Kay's grave.  And like always, it had been difficult.

"Rough life."  He mumbled with a wounded sniff as he closed his eyes tiredly.  Flashes of Kay swirled in his mind and Fox sighed sharply welcoming yet resenting her bittersweet memory and the ache that came along with it.  The phone rang and Fox grumbled to himself, trying to ignore it as he snuggled to the pillow.  It was probably Gwen checking up on him again.  She seemed to be the only one who bothered with him lately.  Groaning, he stretched his arm to the side table and reached for the phone.  Fox managed to mumble a garbled, hello.

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane!"  Alistair stern voice roared over the phone.  

Fox groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to stop the oncoming onslaught of a headache.  "It's nice to hear from you too, Grandfather."  He said flatly, resting his head back onto the pillow.

"Why are you letting yourself rot away in this godforsaken apartment?"  Alistair demanded callously as he gritted his teeth.

"Is this what you called me for?  To berate me about _my _life?"  Fox hissed.  "Don't you have anyone else to make miserable besides me?"  He retorted just as viciously.

"Nicholas, you are making a fool out of yourself.  Enough with the pity party."  Alistair continued.  "It has been a month.  The world has seen and felt your pain.  Now move on and do something worthwhile with yourself.  You are tarnishing our already tainted reputation."

"_I_ am tarnishing the family name?"  Fox echoed vehemently as he rose and leapt out of his bed.  "Where do _you get off?"_

"Do not disrespect me, Nicholas.  I can easily have you disowned for this kind of behavior."  Alistair icily warned his grandson.  "Now make yourself presentable.  Gwen will be meeting you in a few hours."

"Screw you, Grandfather!  This is _my life and if you don't agree with how I lead it then so be it.  If you want to disown me for mourning Kay, fine!  You can take everything I have for all I care.  I've lost what mattered most to me.  You can't hurt me even if you tried."  Fox argued.  No one dared insult Alistair Crane no matter how angry they might be but to Fox he was just his grandfather.  At that moment, Alistair wasn't one of the world's most powerful men; he was just a nosey old relative.  And Fox wasn't going to take it anymore.  "When you and Father are gone, I'm sure one of yours or his bastards will step up to the plate and carry the family name so valiantly."            _

Alistair laughed loudly, his voice ringing into Fox's ears, making the younger man enraged.  "Well, I'm glad to see there's still some remnant of Crane in you.  I'm sure Kay Callaway would have been disappointed to see what you've reduced into.  It's a shame really."

Fox gritted his teeth, his anger rising until he felt dizzy.  "How dare you speak her name?"  He spat; gripping the phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  He was on the verge of crushing it.  "How dare you insult her memory!  You have done nothing to help Kay.  You are Alistair Crane-all knowing and all seeing God of Harmony.  Tell me grandfather, why is it that you failed to see that Kay's life was in danger?  Why is it that you overlooked the fact that Jessica was planning something against Kay?  Or maybe you just didn't care!  Maybe you wanted her to die!"

"Do not make allegations you know nothing about!"

"Then tell me why!"  Fox yelled over the phone, fury ripping through his entire body.  "You knew what was going to happen.  You have to have known!  But you didn't care.  And why should you?  She wasn't anyone important to you.  She didn't let you manipulate her.  So you just watched while her life was slowly taken from her.  It didn't make any difference to you that she meant something to me!  That I loved her!  And that she was carrying my children!"    

"There are some things that you do not have the privilege of understanding."  

Fox scoffed indignantly.  "Great answer, Grandfather.  Be sure not to expect to hear from me from now on.  Good bye."  With that said Fox hung up and venomously threw the phone on the bed, wanting to tear the whole apartment into shreds.  He paced for a few minutes, clenching and unclenching his fists, his rage escalating.  Finally he stopped when he spotted Kay's locket on the floor.  It must have fallen off.  Fox frowned when he saw that the chain had broken.  "Dammit."  Fox cursed as he slipped the locket into the drawer and grabbed his coat.  He needed to get away at least for one night.  

The next day Fox strolled into the halls of Trump Tower wearing the same clothes from yesterday and the look of a guilty man on his weary face.  He sighed sharply when he spotted Gwen patiently waiting for him in his suite.

"I was worried about you.  Where have you been?"  She asked, not missing the fact that he reeked of alcohol.  Ever since Kay's funeral, Gwen had made sure to be there for Fox just as he had for her years ago.  

It didn't matter what Fox said; it didn't matter that he isolated himself and pushed everyone who cared away.  Gwen had done the same thing and she was grateful Fox ignored her angry protests.  

It was difficult to commute from Harmony to New York each week and stay there for at least two days while juggling her time with Jason, work, and also dodging Ethan who seemed to be everywhere she was these days.  But Gwen was a loyal friend and she would see Fox through this the best she could.  

"Out."  He mumbled curtly, throwing his wrinkled jacket on the nearby chair, frowning at no one in particular.

"Fox, are you okay?"  Gwen asked, looking at his disheveled appearance.  He suddenly looked twenty years older.

"What do you think?"  Fox replied somewhat harshly as he walked over to the mini bar and poured himself a glass of brandy.  He sighed sharply as he sent her an apologetic look.  He was in a horrible mood.  Gwen remained unscathed knowing full well that his hostility is due to his pain.  She had acted just as badly when she lost her child and her marriage to Ethan fell apart.  "Sorry."  He mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair.  "I'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour okay?  We'll have lunch."  

Gwen smiled softly and nodded.  "Half an hour and I have a lot to tell you."  She declared somberly.

"Great."  Fox mumbled sarcastically as he watched Gwen stroll out and the door shut after her.  He sank back down on the bed when Gwen was gone, the frown on his face deepening.  "What have I done?  What have I done?"  He mumbled regretfully as he desperately tried to recall what happened within the last few hours.  Everything was vague.  Too vague.  All he remembered was the horror he woke up to.  

_It doesn't matter anymore.  _Fox firmly thought to himself as he pushed himself off the bed and trudged to the shower.  A few minutes later, with guilt still lodge in the recesses of his mind, Fox met with Gwen in the hotel lobby and drove her to the nearby restaurant. 

"Are you sure you're up for this?"  Gwen asked him suspiciously when Fox seemed distracted.  He nodded at her as he picked up the menu.  "When you went missing yesterday, I thought you'd gone and done something stupid."  She candidly declared.

Fox looked stunned for a minute before he realized what she meant.  "I wouldn't kill myself over grief, Gwen.  It's too easy an escape but I've been tempted."  He drawled as casually yet bitterly as he could.

She nodded, knowing the feeling all too well.  Silence fell between them.  "They moved the trial to Boston, Fox."  Gwen finally declared.

"When?"  He demanded, looking thoroughly angry.  

"Just this week.  Hasn't Alistair told you?"

Fox shook his head, scowling even more.  "I've decided that it'd best that I no longer associate with my family, especially my grandfather."  

"I take it you two had a misunderstanding.  You can't get on Alistair's bad side, Fox.  You need him to win this."  Gwen uttered honestly.

Fox shook his head stubbornly.  "Actually, I don't need him to win anything.  Jessica killed Kay.  If she's not convicted of her crime, I'll make sure to wipe her existence off the face of the earth myself."  He said furiously, gritting his teeth until his jaw ached.

Gwen shook her head, frowning at him.  "Don't."  She uttered firmly.  "You are not your family and I will not let you stoop to Jessica's level just to avenge Kay.  I want justice too but if you do something now, it could come back to haunt you and ruin your life in the future.  You have to do this the right way."

"I'm a Crane.  I don't give a damn.  And there is no right way."  He whispered icily.

"Fox-"  

"No, Gwen, don't try to talk me out of this.  I'll do what I have to if Alistair decides to stab me in the back again and somehow let Jessica free."  Fox argued firmly as he brought his wine glass to his lips.

"Revenge won't bring Kay back, Fox."

"I know that!"  Fox hissed, glaring at his friend.  "Don't you think I know?  For almost a month, I've been denying that she's gone.  I talk to her like she's still there, like she'll answer me back.  I see her face in every woman that vaguely resembles her.  _I know that Kay is gone.  But I will not just sit and wait for _justice_ to be served.  Jessica Bennett has to pay for this and I don't care if I have to give away half my inheritance.  I want her to pay."_

Gwen nodded.  "She will but we have to do this the right way or else the Bennetts will find a loophole."  She stated, sighing heavily.  "Most of the judges in Boston are already in your favor but Jessica's family is smart.  They're fighting this although they know what she's done."

"What now, Gwen?"

"Jessica Bennett pleaded guilty due to insanity."  She declared knowing that Fox would not take this lightly.

"What?!"  He practically yelled, causing the other patrons to curiously glance their way.    

"I went to her trial two days ago and she and her psychiatrist testified that Kay caused Jessica emotional duress by coming back to Harmony and causing trouble.  And Jessica is playing the part quite well.  They're making it sound like Kay provoked Jessica so she would hurt her back."

Fox sighed sharply.  "Can they do this?"

Again, Gwen nodded.  "Yes.  The fact that there's a history of mental illness in the family helps.  The jury is buying it."

"And since Alistair is sitting back again and doing nothing means that Jessica's chance of getting out has increased."  He mumbled irately.  

"I doubt your grandfather will sit this one out, Fox."  Gwen protested softly.  "He liked Kay."

Fox scoffed indignantly as fury burned in the back of his throat.  "The hell he did.  Alistair knew what was going to happen.  But he didn't do anything until it was too late.  He even had the audacity to pretend like he cared, like he wanted Kay alive.  And don't tell me I'm wrong, Gwen.  I know my grandfather."

"Okay," Gwen relented.  "But whatever you do, I want in."  

"So you can stop me from doing anything I might regret later on?"  He asked, half-heartedly smiling at Gwen.

She nodded playfully, also smiling although the emotion never reached her eyes.  "Exactly."

"Thanks, Gwen."  Fox softly but sincerely whispered as he sent his friend a grateful look.  "For caring."

Gwen smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind one ear.  "It's the least I could do, Fox."

Meanwhile, across the room, another blonde woman watched the sincere exchange between Fox and Gwen.  Erica Reed sighed to herself as she distractedly listened to her friend talk about her newest conquest.  She narrowed her eyes into small slits, hating Fox for being so unhappy about his lost love.  When Erica heard that Kay Callaway had been murdered, three things came to mind.  

First, Kay got too close to whatever secrets the Cranes are hiding and she had to be disposed of.  _It wasn't too unlikely, Erica thought to herself. _

Second, Fox wouldn't take this lightly but he would move on to the next available woman.  It would be his typical way of _coping_.

Or third, he would move on and without any regrets.  And when Erica spotted him walking into the restaurant with the beautiful Gwen Hotchkiss, she suspected Fox had moved on.  But then the look of genuine pain and sadness crept up on his beautiful features when he spoke to Gwen and Erica knew that he hadn't moved on.  Fox Crane had loved that woman.  He had loved her and lost her.

And despite their unpleasant history, she pitied him.  And she hated herself for it.  Fox had hurt her beyond belief.  And she had wished him pain so agonizing, it could kill him.  When Erica saw Fox with Kay not so long ago, she had been envious of his happiness that he wanted him to lose the woman that gave him that feeling.  She wanted him to feel her pain and more.   

But now that her hateful wish came true, Erica felt guilty.  No one deserved to lose the person they loved.  No her and not even Fox who she hated beyond belief.

_Victory tastes bitter when you suddenly grow a conscience.  _Erica thought as she downed her martini and looked back to her friend. 

************************************************************************

One Week Later, Boston

Charity Standish stood in front of the judge apprehensively.  She cast a glance at the man who seemed as old as time itself and then at Miguel who smiled at her reassuringly.  She shifted the bouquet of flowers in her hands and looked around the small room, wondering if this was the right thing to do.  

"So are we ready?"  The judge asked with an eager smile and Charity distractedly thought to herself that the smile on the old man's face seemed forced.

Miguel uttered an eager, yes.  She tried to open her mouth but no words escaped her lips.  Charity frowned softly, not quite sure.

"Charity?"  Miguel looked at her, worried that she might back down now.

"Miguel, are you sure?"  She whispered timidly, not wanting to humiliate him in front of people they just met by being indecisive.

Miguel nodded and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  "I'm sure.  I've been sure since I first met you."  He replied.

Charity smiled, fighting back happy tears.  "Oh, Miguel."  She whispered.

"So, are we ready?"  The judge asked again.

Charity nodded.  A spontaneous marriage wasn't what she had wanted but then again, her first wedding hadn't worked out so well either.  This was probably the best time.  And Miguel had clearly explained it to Charity when she voiced her concerns about eloping.

She had wanted to share this with their families but Miguel had told her that they would be too busy with Jessica's trial right now to plan a wedding with them.  And with Kay's death not too long ago, it might cheer up Grace if they surprised her with the good news rather than make her suffer through the preparations.  

Sam, who wasn't her uncle anymore, would probably be delighted for her as well.  It would probably lift his spirit to know that something good was happy in the midst of all this agony.  Charity sighed as she recalled that Fox had him removed as chief of police and replaced by someone more suitable in Crane standards.  

And she had wanted their friends there.  But they too were gone.  Simone had gone away right after Kay's funeral, stopping shortly in Boston to tell her family.  She promised to write to everyone to let them know where she was.  But even now, no letter came.  Reese went back to Yale, wanting to escape just as Simone did.  He called them only once this month.  And as for Jessica, she was currently behind bars.  Charity suspected her cousin would be for a long time.

When everything is settled, they could have another wedding, in front of all of Harmony.  Miguel had happily promised her that.  He had explained everything so well.

The judge began to speak and Charity smiled at Miguel.  They were finally getting married.  They would be together at last.  She was happy and scared and sad at the same time.  She had been waiting for this day for so long and despite her fears of their uncertain future, Charity reminded herself that she loved Miguel.  

Nothing could change that.  

~*~

A/N: OKAY, SO YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY WONDERING, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?  WE WERE EXPECTING TO HAVE FOX AND KAY RENUITED.  IT WILL HAPPEN AND NO, I WON'T DRAG IT OUT FOR THREE CHAPTERS.  

OKAY, I MUST EXPLAIN SOME THINGS.  WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER, I KEPT STOPPING.  SOMETHING ABOUT IT WAS BOTHERING ME AND THEN, JUST TODAY, IT DAWNED ON ME.  IT WAS JOHN'S SCENE.  OR MORE LIKELY JOHN HIMSELF.  IN THE PASSIONS, THE CHARACTER IS TOO ONE DIMENSIONAL.  AND HE'S NOT AS COMPLEX AS I HAVE WRITTEN HIM, OR WILL WRITE HIM.  EVEN I, WHO TURNED MELLOW JESS INTO A PSYCHO, HAD TROUBLE SEEING JOHN SO _DEEP.  _SO, I DECIDED THAT IN THE ALTERNATE WORLD OF MALICE, THE ACTOR IS DIFFERENT.  YES, I HAVE TAKEN IT TO MYSELF TO RECAST AND THIS ONE CAN ACT.

YOU'LL SEE THE NEW JOHN IN MY WEBPAGE.  AND THERE WILL BE A PIC OF MIRANDA IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT LOOKS LIKE TOO.  BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR PERSONAL IMAGE OF MIRANDA CHANGED, THEN I SUGGEST YOU ONLY CLICK ON THE HASTINGS PAGE.  OR IF YOU'RE HAPPY WITH THE ACTOR PLAYING JOHN THEN JUST IGNORE THIS STATEMENT.

OKAY, MOVING ON.

ALISTAIR IS A MEAN ONE, ISN'T HE?  I WANTED TO POINT THAT OUT IN THIS CHAPTER.  I'VE MADE HIM TOO HUMANE LATELY.  YES, HE CAN STILL BE A BASTARD.

AS FOR FOX, HERE'S A FEW REMINDERS.  HE IS CURRENTLY LIVING IN A SUITE IN TRUMP TOWER.  AND IF YOU MISSED THE HINT THAT HE DID SOMETHING BAD, WELL, LET ME REMIND YOU AGAIN.  FOX DID SOMETHING HE ALREADY REGRETS.  I LEFT A LOT OF SYMBOLISM ON HIS SCENE.  IT'S OPEN FOR INTERPRETATION.

THEN THERE'S GWEN.  YEAH, SHE EVERYWHERE RIGHT NOW.  SUPPORTING FOX, WORKING BACK AT HOTCHKISS ENTERPRISES, DATING JASON AND YES, ETHAN IS BACK IN THE PICTURE.  

THIS CHAPTER HAPPENED IN THE SPAN OF ONE MONTH.  NOVEMBER.

CHARITY AND MIGUEL WERE MARRIED ON NOVEMBER 30, 2007 IN BOSTON.  

YOU KNOW THE DRILL.  

REVIEW!


	25. Phoenix Rising

A/N:  AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS.  BABYDOLL, IM CURIOUS.  WHAT DO YOU THINK FOX DID?  IM CURIOUS TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IT IS.  AMY TAYLOR, I HAD A HARD TIME PICTURING JACK KRIZMANICH SAYING ALL THE THINGS I WROTE FOR JOHN.  GLAD YOU LIKE THE NEW JOHN AND OF COURSE MIRANDA. 

JASON'S PICTURE IS UP AND THIS GOES TO ALL.  I WASN'T SURE IF SHOULD PUT JASON'S PIC UP.  LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I DON'T REALLY WANT TO MESS WITH EVERYONE ELSE'S PERSONAL IMAGE OF THE CHARACTERS.

QUAYAQUIL00, PROJECT PHOENIX IS ALISTAIR'S CODE NAME FOR KAY.  THE PHOENIX IS A MYTHICAL FIREBIRD WHICH HAS TEARS WITH HEALING POWERS.  WHEN THE PHOENIX DIES, IT IS REBORN FROM ITS OWN ASHES.  VERY MUCH LIKE KAY WHO IN THE EYES OF THE WORLD IS DEAD BUT WILL SOON MAKE A COME BACK.  BUT ALISTAIR HAS A PLAN.  THE MAN IS A VICIOUS, CRUEL PERSON AND HE DOES THINGS TO BENEFIT HIM.  WE'LL ALL SEE.

SAMVY, JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED.  JESS AND MIGUEL WILL GET WHAT'S THEIRS.

TO THE REST-FOXAYFAN, LAUREN, 2COOL4U, ANONYMOUS (WHO MADE ME LAUGH AND APPRECIATE THE GREATNESS OF FOXAY EVEN MORE BY YOUR HONESTY), EL DIABLO FIRE STARTER (WHAT DOES DIABLO MEAN, BTW?), CHOCOLATE BABE, BABYDOLL (WHO REVIEWED TWICE WHICH I JUST LOVED) AND SVATA2004-THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH.

AND OF COURSE, TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED THE PREVIEWS CHAPTERS, I'M GRATEFUL FOR ALL YOUR INPUT.

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.

ENJOY.

~*~

Crane Island, December

Lightning flashed across the sky, briefly illuminating the pitch black night as heavy rain poured down the earth with a violent force.  Trees swayed against the wind; leaves, dirt and small branches flew around at a vicious speed.  

Kay protectively placed her hand on her stomach, ignoring the chill in her bones as she looked up at the sky and frowned.  She hoped that fate and Mother Nature would stay on her side for just another half hour.

_We have to find your daddy, babies.  We have to find him.  _She inwardly whispered as she rubbed her hand on her belly just as she dodged a large branch swaying turbulently in the wind.  Her foot suddenly slipped on the cold, wet mud and Kay shrieked as she started to fall backwards.  Strong hands caught her before she landed and injured herself and her unborn children.

"Mrs. Crane!"  The man gasped as he helped her up.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."  Kay reassured him shakily as her ice cold hands brushed her now soaked hair back and straightened the large raincoat that she was wearing.  When the man didn't look convinced, she sighed exasperatedly.  "I know what I'm doing."

"We should turn back.  It's not too late."  He suggested as he brought his hand up in hopes of shielding his face from the rain.  "You could say you got lost and I found you.  Mrs. Crane, please!"

Kay steeled her resolved and gritted her teeth.  "James, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?  And, we are _not turning back.  Now, come on!"  She continued to move, dragging him behind her.  _

"You're going to hurt yourself!"  He argued.  

"I know what I'm doing, okay!"  Kay hissed stubbornly as she angrily tapped her flashlight which was starting to dim.  _Dammit._

The man's apprehension heightened.  "You're pregnant!"  He desperately declared.

Kay shot him an icy glare.  "I noticed."  She retorted dryly.  "I am pregnant, not an invalid."

"You can't do this!"

"I can and I will do this, with or without your help."  Kay declared firmly as she tried to make out their surroundings.

James sighed as he continued to follow her through the small jungle.  "We're not going to make it out of the island.  The sea is rough tonight.  We'll drown if we try to reach the mainland."

"I know that!"  Kay hissed at him.  James Bradley was a nice man but in Kay's standards, he was too _chicken_.  He was too afraid to break any rules, especially Alistair's rules.  It had taken Kay and Jimmy's wife a whole week to convince him to agree to this.  She would have gladly gone out on her own but she needed someone to bring her back to the mansion in case she hurt herself.  In case her plan did not work and Kay prayed, hoped that it did.

"Then what are we doing running around in the middle of this storm?"  He demanded, getting quite angry with her.  Kay may be richer, more powerful and practically his boss but he was not going to get in trouble for no particular reason.  He wanted to help Kay.  He really did but this was a bad idea.  If they were going to get caught then it would all be for nothing.  Kay hastened her pace even more, ignoring his question.  "You have to tell me or I swear I'll drag you back!" 

Kay scoffed slightly.  "Just trust me!"  She yelled.  "Jimmy, this has to work because I'm not spending another month locked up in that mansion, constantly under surveillance and being told what to do.  Alistair lied to me!  As grateful as I am at him for saving my life, I'm not going to sit back and let him screw with me and Fox.  I want my life back, dammit!  If this was happening to your wife, you know you would want her to try everything in her power to find you."

"We can do this another time!"

"No!"  Kay screeched angrily.  "There is no other time!  They're not going to expect me to endanger myself and my children by running out into this storm.  They know I'm not that stupid."

"And yet, here you are."

"Very funny."  She mumbled, rolling her eyes slightly.  "I always have a plan within a plan.  Relax."  Kay smirked as she looked around them.  The storm was getting worse and as stubborn as Kay was, she was starting to think that this was probably one of her most desperate plans.

"You are the toughest and scariest pregnant woman that I've met.  And although I think you're insane right now, I'm going to see this through."  

Kay gratefully smiled at him.  "There it is!"  She declared, pointing at what she had been looking for.  _Just a few more minutes.___

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, floodlights filled the house as Dr. O'Neil and the eighty something servants scrambled to get things in order.  The storm had knocked out the main power and only half of the set of generators were working.  To make matters worse, Kay was missing.

"We have to find her."  He somberly declared to the group of servants and guards that he had assigned as his search party.  "If something happens to her, we're gone.  We all know this.  Alistair will not be happy."

_That damn woman_.  Dr. O'Neil inwardly cursed as he led his team out into the storm.  Kay was putting herself in danger again.  After the horror that she went through, she still had not learned.  As much as he sympathized with his patient, Dr. O'Neil knew he wouldn't feel sorry for Kay if something happened to her again.  Kay knew what she was doing and she was asking for it this time.  She knew how fragile her condition was.  Too much stress and she could miscarry.  If Kay miscarried or went into early labor in this storm, Dr. O'Neil knew she and the babies would die.

_I can't believe her sheer stupidity.  She knows better.  _He angrily thought._ After the great lengths that were taken to save Kay, it now seemed futile.  __Perhaps she was meant to die in that car crash.  Perhaps, Alistair was wrong when he stated that this one was worth saving.  There is no saving someone who just doesn't care._

And as tempted as he was to turn back and give up on Kay, Dr. O'Neil knew that he at least have to try to ease his own conscience and because Alistair would punish him more severely if he didn't make an effort.

"You've cheated death twice already, Kay.  Do you think you can do it again?"  He mumbled under his breath.

************************************************************************

One Day Later, Boston

Gwen Hotchkiss strolled into the chic little restaurant and listlessly followed the maitre'd to her usual table in the back corner of the room.  For over a month now, she came to this restaurant after watching Jessica's trial.  Sometimes, Jason would go with her, other times John, and Fox only came once.  He couldn't bear to just sit there and listen to Jessica fabricate a story about the night Kay died.  The one time he went, Fox would have walked up to Jessica and strangled her with his bare hands in front of the whole court had Gwen not been there and held on to his arm to stop him.

He never came back and now, Gwen observed the trial mostly by herself.  Jason was too occupied with business and right now he had to go back to San Francisco for another week.  John was dealing some personal problems on his own and barely saw anyone, except Jason at work.  Miranda had gone back to England.

Gwen sighed as she looked over the usual menu, her thoughts clouded with work, her life, worries about what Fox would do now and the outcome of Jessica's trial.

"Gwen."  A masculine voice pierced her thoughts and Gwen stiffened, her grip tightening around the laminated menu.  She gritted her teeth and looked up, her gaze meeting Ethan's.  She continued to glare at him and say nothing.  "I just thought I'd come over and say hi."  Ethan declared, smiling slightly.

"Are you following me?"  She hissed, dropping the menu back on the table.  Lately, Ethan was everywhere she was and Gwen was getting irritated.

He looked shocked.  "No.  I wanted to say hi.  We haven't spoken in so long."

"And why do you think that is, Ethan?"  Gwen retorted coldly.

Ethan shot her a pained looked.  "Gwen, you can't be mad at me forever."

"I can try."  She declared firmly.  "Leave me the hell alone, Ethan."

"But-"  

"No!"  She practically yelled, causing the other patrons to shoot her and Ethan curious looks.

The maitre'd, Pierre, saw this and hastily rushed over to Gwen's table.  "Excuse, sir, ma'am."  He drawled, his French accent thick as his eyes darted around the room suspiciously.  "Is there a problem?"

Gwen sighed but before she could say something, Ethan interrupted her.  "No."  He replied smoothly, putting on his best smile.  "I was just talking to my friend."

She scoffed indignantly.  "We are _not_ friends, Ethan.  Get that clear."  Off her bitter statement, the maitre'd arched an eyebrow, intrigued by these two beautiful people.  Ethan's shoulder slumped in defeat as he sighed and Gwen made appoint to ignore him and pretend to be interested in the menu.

"Gwen, please."  Ethan begged and Gwen was about to snarl at him when Pierre cut her off.

"Please don't make a scene.  We do not want to upset my other costumers."  Pierre pleaded hastily.  "Perhaps, you two should take this outside."

Gwen sighed sharply.  "No."  She whispered.  She was not going to let Ethan ruin her lunch for her.

"I'll sit down.  We won't cause a scene.  We promise."  Ethan assured the other man as he pulled a chair across from Gwen, much to her dismay.  Somewhat appeased, the maitre'd nodded and went away.  

"Why are you doing this to me, Ethan?"  Gwen demanded irately, trying to keep her cool.  

"If you think that I'm here to hurt you, that's not true.  Gwen, I just want to be here for you."  He declared softly, shooting Gwen his patented _Ethan_ _look.  _

She scoffed at him, folding her arms over her chest.  "I don't need you, Ethan.  I am happy with my life.  I have moved on."  Gwen declared angrily. 

"I know."  He whispered somberly, looking down at his hands.  

Ethan had seen the man Gwen moved on with.  At first he tried to be happy for her, happy that she found someone but now Ethan had to admit that when he saw that other man, with his arm wrapped possessively around Gwen, Ethan felt a stab of jealousy and hurt.  For as long as he could remember, it had always been the two of them.  Gwen had sworn undying love for him time and time again.  And even when he finally chose Theresa over her, even when he knew that he had caused Gwen more hurt than she deserved, Ethan had always in the back of his mind believed that she would always be there.

That Gwen would always love him and just him.  That belief had been like a safety net.  Ethan had always assumed that if things were not to work out with his eccentric Theresa, he could always turn to beautiful, loyal Gwen because _she would always wait for him.  _

To have that belief shattered felt like a slap on face to Ethan.  He felt betrayed although he knew he shouldn't.  It was wrong to expect her to be there after everything.  Although it wasn't enough and it would never measure up to his love for Theresa, Ethan did love Gwen and still does.  It was their long history that instilled the familiar yet faint feeling and now, Ethan wanted some semblance of that intimacy back. 

"Good.  Then stop this.  Stop hounding me."

He nodded, looking at her squarely.  "I just miss you, Gwen."

"No, Ethan."  She corrected him firmly.  "You don't miss me.  You just miss the idea of me being available for you no matter what."  When Ethan looked taken aback and then mortified, Gwen knew she was right.  "I may have learned to hate you this past few years but I still know you.  When I was alone and miserable you didn't bother.  And now, when I finally found someone else, you suddenly want back in.  You suddenly want to be all chummy again.  Well, let me tell you something, Ethan.  You can't have it both ways.  You can't hurt me, marry the one woman that I despise, not apologize to me for _years_ and then expect me to just drop everything because you suddenly have a change of heart.  Just because five years have passed doesn't mean I have forgotten anything."  Hot tears burned in the back of her eyes and Gwen bawled her fists, her nails digging into the palm of her hand.

_How dare he?  _Gwen screamed in her head.  _How dare he sit there and look at me like I owe it to him to be alone forever?_

"I'm not expecting you to forget everything, Gwen."  He drawled weakly, his eyes wet with unshed tears.  "I just wish it hadn't gotten to this.  I want us to be friends again.  It's a lot to ask after everything that has happened but I want you back.  Not like the way it used to be with us.  I know we can't have that anymore.  But it would mean so much to me if we tried to be friends again.  I want you to be able to forgive me, to look and speak to me without hatred."

"Well you can't always have what you want, Ethan."

"Can't you at least try?"

Gwen shook her head, heaving a sigh.  "I can but I won't.  I'm sick of trying, Ethan.  I'm sick of giving you a chance.  My life no longer includes you and your little groupie and I'm glad."  Ethan flinched at her words and Gwen felt a stab of triumph.

Ethan nodded dejectedly as he looked leaned back into his chair as if his bones couldn't hold him up any longer.  "I hope that this new man treats you right, Gwen."

"He does."  She replied with a proud smirk.  "He's nothing like you."  Gwen gave him her best ice cold smile as she grabbed her coat and purse from the nearby chair and stood up.  "I know that this honesty thing is a one time deal so I just want to let you know that there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?"  He whispered, his voice filled with such hope that it tugged at Gwen's heartstrings.  And for a moment, she remembered that she once cared for him, that she had loved him and Gwen almost stopped herself.  She said her piece and now would be the best time to walk away, never look back and start anew.    

But another part knew better.  Like she said, this moment of honesty was a one time deal and it had to be done.  "Remember how Theresa emailed your paternity result to the tabloid?"  

Ethan's eyes darkened.  "Yes, I remember."

"Well, it was actually me."  _And mother.  _Gwen thought she would regret telling him this, maybe even afraid of the fact that he would hate her for her deception but that was the truth and it would come out sooner.  Better that she said it to him and accepted it.  She smoothed her gloved hands over her expensive jacket and watched Ethan's confused expression with a soft smile on her lips.  He didn't know if she said it to spite him or this was really true and Gwen loved it.  "So I guess we're even.  Have a nice life Ethan."  With that said Gwen turned on her heel and walked out of the restaurant leaving Ethan staring at her in disbelief.  

************************************************************************

Crane Island

"Touch me and die!"  Kay snarled at the guard who made an attempt to restrain her.  He looked genuinely frightened of her although she was only half his size and pregnant.  They had finally found her one hour after the strenuous search.  Most of the search party was beginning to believe that Kay either drowned in the sea by then or had fallen off the cliff to her death.  But she was in small cabin by the edge of the island when they found her, safely sheltered from the storm.  The gardener, James Bradley was there too, looking frightened that he helped her try to escape.

Dr. O'Neil sighed and shook his head at Kay's vicious remark.  "She says that with love.  Now, now, Ms. Callaway, there is no need to be violent."  He said lightheartedly, patting his hand on her shoulder which she quickly shrugged off.  Out of everyone in the whole mansion, he was the only one who actually called her by that name.  Alistair had ordered that she be referred to as Mrs. Crane ever since the day she was brought there.  She was after all going to be marrying Fox and they might as well get accustomed to calling her by that ever acclaimed title.  

"Oh, shut up."  She hissed.  "I want to speak to Alistair.  _Now."_

"Our satellites are down due to the storm.  You'll have to wait."  He replied as he dismissed the servants with a look.  "You should get dried off before you catch a cold."

Kay sighed sharply.  "I should be out there, not locked up in here."  She argued as she grudgingly walked over to the elevator with the good doctor in tow.

"Alistair has a plan.  You should trust him."  Dr. O'Neil said as he pressed her floor button.

She scoffed at him, folding her arms over her chest as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  "I don't trust anyone, especially those who lock me up in an island mansion and make the world believe that I'm dead."  She muttered angrily.

"He hasn't failed you so far."  He retorted pointedly.  "I know this is hard to understand.  I often ask myself if what we're doing makes any sense at all but Alistair did save your life."

"I'll be forever grateful for that but this is driving me crazy. Alistair lied to me.  _You all lied to me.  From the minute I regained consciousness you lead me to believe that Fox was in on this.  That everything was good and fixed and all I have to do is stay dead until the end of my sister's trial.  That he wasn't calling or bothering to check on me because he chose to.  And now I find out that he doesn't have a clue!  He buried me and our unborn children last month.  He is mourning our death for no reason!"  Hot tears welled up in her eyes and suddenly Kay balled her fists and slammed them against the side of the elevator._

Dr. O'Neil jumped.  "Kay, calm down."  He coaxed as she began to pace frantically.  

"Don't tell me to calm down, dammit!  How can you expect me to calm down?  I am pregnant with twins, my hormones cause my mood to change so fast you would think I'm bipolar, the people I love think I'm dead and I am surrounded by imbeciles who want to tie me to the bed so I never leave this place!"  She shrieked and the doctor back away as if any minute now she would reach out and attack him.

"You'll get out of here soon."  He reassured her softly.  "Don't get yourself worked up.  Think of the twins, Kay.  Stress is not good for them."

She nodded weakly, brushing her tears with the back of her hand.  "I miss Fox so much it hurts.  But you don't care.  You're just doing your job."

Dr. O'Neil sadly smiled at her.  "I care but don't try to run again.  If you try this stunt again, I will have you tied to the bed."  He joked wryly.  "When Alistair calls, he's going to find out.  You're going to have to answer to him."

"Fine."  Kay retorted.  "It's about time Alistair realizes he cant keep me here forever.  I have other plans for myself."

"You put yourself in danger over nothing.  That was a foolish thing, what you did and it didn't work.  All you did was get yourself soaked."

Kay's lips curled into a sly smirked as she stepped out of the elevator.  "Are you sure it didn't work?"  

************************************************************************

Two Weeks Later (One Week before Christmas)

Harmony

The minute Jason spotted Theresa Winthrop enter his office in a rather hurried speed and with a frighteningly determined look on her face; he knew there would be trouble.  _Bad trouble.__  She stopped in front of him, her cheeks flushed and a half smile on her rather crimson lips._

"Hi."  She greeted a little too cheerfully for someone about to cause much chaos.  "Mr. Callaway, you don't know me but I'm Theresa Winthrop."  

_Oh, I know you alright.  _Jason thought with a smirk.  She was Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Winthrop, the one woman that Gwen despises more than anything in the world and also sister to the man who Kay used to think she was in love with.  He watched her cautiously.  She looked harmless as she stood before him in her rather petite frame and swept up dark hair.  

She looked genuinely friendly but Jason knew otherwise.  Given Gwen's history with Theresa and Ethan, Jason couldn't help but despise her.  She was partially responsible for his girlfriend's unhappiness.

"How can I help you, Ms. Winthrop?"  Jason asked aloofly, not wanting to be pleasant to this woman.  

"It's _Mrs_. Winthrop, actually."  She pointedly corrected him.  "I'm Ethan Winthrop's wife."  Her eyes danced as she said her husband's name as if she had gained some sort of triumph by marrying him.  "I was wondering if I could speak to you.  It's important."

Jason narrowed his eyes at her.  He was tempted to icily tell her that he didn't give a damn about what she was about to say because it wouldn't be the truth.  But a part of him was curious.  As much as Gwen hated Theresa, she barely spoke about her.  "I have a meeting in twenty minutes so you're going to have to make it fast."  He said, glancing at his watch.

Theresa nodded and primly sat down on the chair in front of his desk, her game face on.  "I know you have heard some mean things about me."  She began, looking him straight in the eye.  "Gwen must have told you what a horrible person I am."

_Gwen doesn't need to tell me anything, Theresa.  I already know what kind of person you are.  _He thought to himself.  Jason had seen for himself the outcome of this woman's obsession.  He had seen, _felt_ Gwen's sadness when he first met her. "Gwen doesn't really talk about insignificant things in her life."  He said coolly.

Theresa didn't flinch in the least.  Instead she went on eagerly.  She had every intention of exposing Gwen as the cold hearted bitch that she truly was.  "Gwen and I have a lot of history together and I suppose I can understand why she doesn't like me."  Theresa stated softly as if she was the one who had been wronged.  "Ethan did choose me over her.  But I never intentionally meant her any harm.  I've always wanted us to be friends."

Jason wanted to laugh at her.  _Friends?He inwardly scoffed.  _Is this girl missing a few brain cells?  _"I see."  He said instead._

"Anyway, I tried my best to steer clear of Gwen these past few years since I thought she might need time to cool down and accept that Ethan and I are fated to be together.  For a while, I thought she had let go of her anger.  I know that she's with you now and I thought you two were madly in love like Ethan and I.  But…but…oh, Mr. Callaway, I don't know how to break this to you."  She whimpered dramatically.

"Just spit it out."  Jason declared impatiently.  

"Gwen has been deceiving you.  She's playing you for a fool.  I'm sorry to have to be to the one to tell you this but I suppose it's better that you hear if from a friend than someone else."  Theresa declared boldly, giving him a consoling smile.

"How exactly is Gwen deceiving me, Mrs. Winthrop?"  Jason asked, his dislike for Theresa solidifying.  

Theresa sighed, her eyes welling up large tears.  "She wants Ethan back!"  She wailed and Jason looked at her like she had gone mad.  "It's what I've suspected all along.  Ever since Kay died, she's been after Ethan.  She's using his grief for his dead half sister to get him back.  And I won't let her do that!  Ethan loves me!  Only _me!  But Gwen is persistent.  She keeps following him.  She's always at the trial where Ethan is.  Ethan is happy with us, his family.  He has a child.  How can she not think about that?  And she's using you.  She's using you to make Ethan jealous."_

Jason scowled at her.  He was not going to sit here and just listen to this impostor cry about how horrible Gwen was.  "Mrs. Winthrop-"

"Wait!"  She protested, dabbing her handkerchief in the corner of her eyes.  Theresa was a walking one woman theater act.  "Gwen ruined Ethan's life before.  She was the one who sent Ethan's paternity to the tabloid.  Did she tell you that?  And she framed me for it!"

"Mrs. Winthrop, stop!"

"I'm trying to save you from getting hurt.  I'm telling you this so you can leave her before you get sucked in too deep."  Theresa protested defiantly.

"No."  Jason hissed his ice blue ice boring into hers.  "I am not getting sucked into anything.  You, Mrs. Winthrop are a selfish, insecure little girl who thinks that you can get Gwen off your back by telling me about what she's doing.  What do you expect me to do?  Tell her she's not allowed near Ethan?"

Theresa's brow furrowed.  "If you love Gwen, then you'll do your best to keep her just as I would do the same for Ethan."

Jason laughed dryly.  "I don't doubt my relationship with Gwen, Theresa.  I don't need _try to do anything to keep her.  I trust her.  And let's get something clear while we're here, Theresa.  Your _husband_ is the one who has been hounding _my_ girlfriend.  So maybe you should keep a leash on him.  Don't twist things around."_

Theresa frowned at Jason.  "That is a cruel, cruel thing to say."  

"The truth always hurts."  Jason quipped.  "You're wasting your breath.  Nothing you say will change how I feel about Gwen."

"Then you are setting yourself up for disappointment."

Jason scoffed.  "I doubt it but thanks for the visit, Theresa.  You made me realize something today."

"What's that?"  She asked as she rose from her seat to leave.

"That you are an insipid little wretch who knows nothing about relationships."  He declared venomously.  "If you're having doubts about your so called marriage, talk to your husband rather than run around town trying to ruin perfectly good relationships so you can have some peace of mind.  And thank you because you made me realize how much Gwen means to me and nothing-not you or anyone in this world can change that."

Theresa opened her mouth to protest but Jason quickly cut her off with a wag of his finger.  "But-" 

"Don't come here and waste my time again, Mrs. Winthrop.  I pity people like you.  Now leave."

************************************************************************

Two hours later, after meeting with Jason, Gwen walked into the Crane mansion looking confused and angry and hurt.  "Gwennie, what's the matter?"  Rebecca asked as she sauntered over to her daughter while expertly holding a glance of martini in one hand without spilling it.

Gwen sighed shakily.  "He left."  She whispered sadly.

Rebecca looked confused for a moment as she ushered her daughter to the newly revamped living room.  "Who left?"  She asked.

"Jason."  Gwen replied as she sat down, looking dazed and confused.  "He met me at lunch and he just said he needed to leave.  I asked him if he had to go to San Francisco for work and he said no.  He wouldn't tell me what was going on or when he would come back.  He was acting really weird, Mom."

Rebecca pouted slightly and poured Gwen a drink.  "Here, this will help you relax."

"I don't want a drink to relax, mother.  I want to know what the hell is going on.  Everything was going so good."  Gwen frantically declared.  "I know we've been distant lately and we've seen less and less of each other because of work and Jessica's trial and me traveling to New York to check on Fox…but…but he just left!  He just said, I have to go away.  I'll be back soon."

"Oh, sweetheart, I have something to tell you but drink first."  Rebecca coaxed.  "I promise it will lessen the blow."

"Mother, just tell me already."  Gwen demanded impatiently. 

Her mother nodded, sighing softly as she put her drink down and clasped Gwen's hands.  "Jason left because of Theresa."  Rebecca declared.

Gwen's throat suddenly tightened and worries raced through her mind.  Theresa's name had always brought unease to Gwen.  No matter how strong she was, how much she believed in Jason, Gwen had always feared that Theresa would come along and ruin another relationship for her.  And now, Theresa came ambling back into her life again to ruin the only relationship she's ever had since Ethan.  "How do you know this?"  She asked fearfully.

"My spies told me Theresa came to Callaway Towers earlier."

"You have spies?"  Gwen asked in disbelief.

Rebecca nodded proudly.  "You've been burned by Ethan before, Gwen, and when Jason came into your life, I wanted to be sure.  So I did a little investigating.  Whatever Theresa said to him today, it must have really gotten to him if he went running.  You have to go after him Gwen."  

"I don't even know where he was going and even if I did, I'm not going to run after a man."  She declared.

"Gwen, I may not be a guru of sage advice but you love that man and you are not a quitter."  Rebecca persisted.

Gwen nodded somberly.  "I love him more than I've ever loved anyone, mother, but I can't just go after him.  I can't just follow him, demanding explanations and ending up like a jealous little fool.  I trust him and although I'm going crazy with worry right now, I'm going to wait.  He said he'll come back."

"But Gwen-"

"No mother.  I trust Jason.  He isn't Ethan.  He isn't weak."  Gwen declared, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.  "Whatever that little bitch Theresa said can't be that bad.  I told Jason everything.  Theresa has nothing on me.  I can't believe she's ruining my life again.  God, I want her dead!"

Rebecca smirked as the idea began to look more and more appealing to her.  "That can be arranged."  She quipped.

Gwen smiled wryly.  "I'll pass.  For now."

************************************************************************

December 24, Harmony

Crane's Annual Christmas Party

Fox downed his fifth glass of scotch, shrugging off the seventh woman who sidled up against him and tried to make conversation in hopes of catching his attention for the last two hours.  He was getting quite annoyed with the throng of women who made an effort to give him their false condolences and sympathy and the burn of alcohol in his throat was becoming more of a comfort.  

Gwen shot him a look.  "Don't get too drunk and end up sleeping with one of these skank-hos."  She said rather crudely as she eyed the women disgustingly ogling Fox.  Fox knew something was up with her.  She was edgy and rather snappy today.

"Tell me again; why did I let you talk me into going to this godforsaken party?"  He asked grudgingly.

"Because I didn't want to be miserable by myself."  She replied candidly. 

Fox nodded as he grabbed a champagne glass from a waiter passing by.  "So, where's Jason?  I thought the Callaways would be invited to this."  He declared, his voice sounding hoarse.

Gwen nodded, sighing wearily.  "The Callaways were invited but I don't think they're up to partying right now with everything that has happened."  She replied.  "And I don't know were Jason is."  

"Trouble in paradise?"  Fox asked seriously when he noticed the unhappy look on his friend's face.  Ever since Kay died, their lives had slowly fallen apart one by one.

Gwen shrugged.  "I'm not sure yet.  If I could talk to him, then maybe I'll know if something's wrong."  She replied.  "Theresa paid him a visit."  Gwen gritted her teeth at the thought of the other woman.

"Oh, man."  Fox whispered under his breath.  He nudged her slightly when he saw Jason enter the house, surprisingly dressed for the occasion.

He immediately spotted Gwen and Fox standing by the sidelines looking rather miserable.  _This has to be the worst Christmas party ever.  Jason thought as he walked over to Gwen and Fox.  "Merry Christmas."  He greeted and Fox rolled his eyes._

"Yeah.  Merry Christmas."  He mumbled dryly.  Fox missed Kay and he wanted to be anywhere but here.  

"Where have you been?"  Gwen asked faintly, not knowing what else to say to him.

Jason planted a kiss on her cheek.  "Just taking care of business."  He replied cryptically and Gwen narrowed her eyes at his response.  He was never one to be cryptic with her.  Jason Callaway had always been straightforward and honest with her.  

"Okay."  Gwen replied icily.  "Jason, I've had a very long week so I would appreciate it if you told me the truth."

"Can we talk in private?"  He asked and Gwen swallowed nervously.  She looked over at Fox and shot him a worried look.  He smiled at her as reassuringly as he could.  

_It'll be fine, Gwen.  _He inwardly said.  Fox trusted Jason.  He knew the other man would not deliberately hurt Gwen or worse dump her on Christmas Eve.  And if Jason was as callous as that, he would have to answer to Fox.

"Okay."  Gwen said uncertainly but before they could take another step, Rebecca rushed over to them, giggling and smiling as she grabbed Jason by the shoulders and crushed him into a tight hug.

"I could kiss you right now!"  Rebecca happily declared as she cupped Jason's face with her hands.  Gwen looked mortified and Fox looked about to fall over laughing.  The other guests exchanged glances.  

Rebecca was pleased.  She had gotten a very surprising phone call from Jason earlier in the week, and as ecstatic as she was with what she just found out, Rebecca couldn't tell Gwen.  Now, she was bursting at the seams with excitement.  Although he was smiling, Jason gave her a pointed look that wasn't missed by Gwen and Fox.  Rebecca calmed down and turned to her daughter, beaming from ear to ear as she made sure her little Gwennie looked perfect.

"Oh, Gwen.  I'm so proud of you."  Rebecca gushed.

"We'll be back."  Jason declared as he ushered Gwen to the stairs.

"Where are we going?"  She curiously asked him.

Jason beamed at her.  "Patience, my darling.  Patience."  He teased and Gwen smiled softly.  Maybe nothing was wrong after all. 

"Jason, I know you talked to Theresa last week."  Gwen began as they took the elevator to the upper floors and they stopped at the roof.

"It doesn't matter but technically _she talked to _me_."  He replied as he led her out.  _

"Did you leave because of what she said?"  She asked, hugging herself from the cold.  _What the hell are we doing out here, in this cold?_

Jason smiled at her as he stepped closer, wrapped his arms around Gwen and kissed her on the forehead, brushing the strand of golden hair that had gotten in her eye.  "More or less."  He whispered huskily and as expected, Gwen pulled back, frowning.

"If she's said something so horrible why didn't you ask me before running off like that?  I would have told you the truth."  She said angrily.  Gwen had expected this.  From the minute she got involved with him, she knew that somewhere along the way, something would go wrong and no matter how happy she was, it would have to end.  

"I didn't need to.  I already had the truth."  Jason answered, watching the display of emotions on her face.

_I am a disaster magnet.  _Gwen miserably concluded.

"Do you know how much that hurts?"  She whispered brokenly.  "You believed her word without even hearing my side of whatever the hell she said now.  You believed her!  _Theresa!"  Gwen suddenly hated herself for feeling like this.  For feeling betrayed, for hoping that this would last in the first place.  She felt horribly foolish now.  Gwen suddenly turned around, afraid to cry and break apart in front of him.  Her anger was rising to a boiling point._

Oh, how could she have given her heart to him that easily?  How could she be so careless?  After everything!

"Gwen, turn around."  Jason asked softly, his voice somewhat strange.  Gwen would have ignored him and walked right out but like her mother said, she was not a quitter and as hurt as she already was, she had to give this a chance.  _He's not Ethan.  He's not Ethan.  She reminded herself.   _

Calming herself, Gwen turned around and gasped.  

Jason was on one knee.  

In his hand was a small velvet box incasing a diamond ring.  Small fairy lights shone behind him, interwoven with the potted roses that she had somehow missed.  "Gwen Hotchkiss-"

"What are you doing?"  She asked frantically, bringing her shaking hand to her lips.  Gwen could suddenly feel the tears streaming down her cheeks and her heart pounding in her chest.

"Sweetheart."  He whispered, his voice husky but playful.  "You're kind of ruining the mood."

Gwen smiled sadly.  "Jason, please just get up."

"Not until I've said what I came to say."  He replied firmly as he took her hand.  "I know you think that getting proposed in the Crane mansion is bad luck so I figured the roof doesn't count as _inside."  Jason smiled.  "I'm sorry for just running off but when Theresa came that day, she made me realize something really important.  You, Gwen Hotchkiss, mean a lot to me.  I love you Gwen and I want you to be as happy as you have made me.  I want to give you everything.  You guard your heart with such fierceness because you've been badly hurt.  But I promise that I will try my best to never fail you, to erase all the sadness that you've experienced and no matter what, I'll always be here.  So, will you make me the happiest and most blessed man in the world by marrying me?"_

"Jason, I can't."  She sobbed as she pulled her hand away and stepped back from him.  His expression dropped.

"Well, that was definitely not the answer I was hoping for."  He declared sarcastically as he got back up on his feet.  "You can't or you won't?"  He asked, the anger settling in.  

"I can't, Jason."  She repeated brokenly.  "Believe me, I want to but I can't."

He scoffed, clenching his jaw to the point that his veins became visible.  "You _can, Gwen.  All you have to do is say one little word.  You just don't want to."_

"Please, don't be mad.  Let me explain."  She pleaded, wiping her tears carelessly.  "I love you, Jason.  I know I don't say that often enough but I do love you.  It frightens me sometimes but I want this feeling to stay, I want to always have you in my life.  And I would marry you in a heartbeat.  But I haven't been fully honest with you."

Jason looked shocked and hurt and afraid.  She had kept something from him.  "If this is about Ethan, I don't want to hear it."  He said angrily.   

"It's not."  She whispered.  "Jason, I want this to work so badly.  I want us to have a future but I can't give you everything.  You want it all and I'll just disappoint you."

"Gwen."  Jason whispered, tipping her chin up with his fingers so that she could meet his gaze.  "You can't disappoint me."

"I can't have children, Jason."  She whispered, her voice breaking and Jason pulled her into a tight embrace.  His heart broke for Gwen as she cried against his chest, her body shaking from the agony that she carries with such dignity, that she buries so deep inside of her that it freezes her.  "I'm so sorry.  I know you wanted children.  I want them but I can't.  I can't."

Jason pressed his lips against her hair as a tear trickled down his cheek.  "I want children, Gwen, but I want you more.  There are other ways.  We'll find it but I'm not giving up on you.  I want you here with me and I won't have it any other way."  He whispered as he brushed her tears away.

"I just don't want you to look back on your life and realize that you've missed out."  Gwen said honestly.

He smiled at her, loving her ever more for her kindness and thoughtfulness.  And such selflessness.  "I won't, Gwen.  Not when I have you.  Don't worry about it."  He reassured her as he pulled out the velvet box again.  "So what do you say, Gwen Hotchkiss, marry me?  And as a fair warning, I'll only ask twice.  A man can only take so much rejection."  He laughed softly.

"Okay."  She whispered and Jason slipped the ring on her finger.  "Yes!  Yes! Yes!"  Gwen exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around his neck and he swept her off her feet.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, there was a commotion.  "You do not belong here!  Who are you?"  The chef demanded his Australian accent thick as he screamed at the woman who had somehow slipped through the security guards.

"Please, I don't mean any harm."  The woman begged, backing away as the chef wagged his frying pan in the air.  

"Who do you work for?  Are you a spy for the enemies?"  The irate Australian demanded, picking up a spatula.  "Do not make me use this!"

"No."  The woman replied.  "I just want to speak with Fox Crane."

"Why are you sneaking around?  Are you immigration?"  The chef continued, narrowing his beady eyes at the frightened woman.  Everyone was beginning to scramble out of the kitchen.  It was best to steer clear of the chef when he was in a fighting mood.

"I work for Mrs. Crane!"  She exclaimed frantically just as Fox entered the room, looking rather annoyed.

He looked at her up and down as if measuring her up.  "There is no one here by that name."  Fox declared icily.

"I meant…Kay Cr-…Callaway.  I work for Kay Callaway."  She clarified nervously.  Fox's hostile glare frightened her slightly.  "She sent me here to find you."

"Who are you?"  Fox demanded.

"M..mmar-" She stammered nervously.

"Speak!"  Fox yelled.

"My name is Marcela Bradley, sir."  

"So, Marcela Bradley, you know Kay Callaway?"  He continued as he circled around her life a hawk about to strike.  Marcie nodded, feeling suddenly two inches tall under Fox's scrutiny.  "Nice try but Kay is dead and _you, you little opportunistic bitch are going to pay for trying to manipulate me by using Kay's name." _

Marcy shuddered, frightened.  "But, Mr. Crane she's not dead."  She exclaimed.

Fox flinched at the woman's audacity.  "Don't try to con a Crane.  I will burn you."  He hissed.

"Mr. Crane, I am not a con.  I'm one of Kay's attendants on the island."

"Island?"  Fox echoed, suspiciously.  

"Yes."  Marcy declared.  "Your family has a private island off the southern coast of Hawaii.  Your grandfather has been keeping her there.  And she wants to leave but she can't.  So you have to go to Kay."  

"Lady, if this is some sick joke, I will make you suffer!"  Fox snarled.

"I 'm not lying.  I have no reason to lie."  She claimed.

Fox scoffed indignantly.  "Money perhaps?  You tell me Kay's alive and you want a little reward, right?"

She shook her head.  "No, I don't want money.  I just need you to believe me."  She argued.  "I've already gone against Alistair's orders.  I don't know what will happen to me now but I feel horrible for Kay.  She needs you.  Go to the island as quickly as you can before Alistair moves her."

Fox frowned at Marcela.  He could have her thrown and ignore her eccentric claims.  But he couldn't help but want to believe that he had not lost Kay, that there was still hope.  And he knew that if this was some sort of wild goose chase, he would be crushed and the pain of realizing that it was all deceit would twice as painful as losing Kay the first time.  "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Mr. Crane.  I don't have any proof.  She…she gave me a letter to give to you but it got lost on the way here.  I'm sorry."  

"Fine.  You're going to lead me to her then."  Fox hissed as he grabbed her risk and stormed out of the house.

A few hours later, with exhaustion enveloping Fox's bones and doubt beginning to seep into his mind, the Crane's private jet finally landed on the island's own runway.  The gigantic mansion was assembled in the middle of the island surrounded by lush tropical plant life and the necessities the rich need.  Fox's heart was thumping so loudly that each beat sounded deafening as he came closer and closer to the house.

Two doormen held the door open and Marcela hurriedly rushed inside with fox in tow.

"Marcy!"  A man called and the brunette rushed over to him, hugging him tightly.  "I thought you weren't going to come back."

"Jimmy."  She whispered his name, almost forgetting that Fox was watching them.  "Is she here?  Is Kay here?"  Marcy asked.  

Her husband nodded solemnly as he walked over to Fox and shook his hand.  "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Crane.  Kay is in the fourth floor."  He declared, leading him to the elevator.

Fox nodded wordlessly, wondering if this was a giant joke the world was playing on him.  Marcy was beginning to cry throughout the elevator ride and she ushered him to where Kay was kept just as Dr. O'Neil stepped out of the room.

The man looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he mustered some sort of lame excuse to Fox.  But Fox didn't bother, didn't care, and he shoved the doctor out of the way, storming into Kay's room, expecting to find the room empty or Kay tied down like an animal.  But what he found tugged at his heart and he gasped when he saw her small frame, peacefully lying on the large bed.  Her long dark was fanned on the pillow, her hands protectively on her swollen belly.

Tears stung his eyes as he stared at her intently to make sure that she really was there and this wasn't a figment of his unhappy and desperate imagination.  His world had been turned upside down again and this time Fox was grateful for the disruption in his life.  

"Oh, Kay."  Fox whispered softly as if afraid that he would wake her and the illusion would be gone.  He looked exactly like she did in the hospital before she was taken from him.  Except the bruises and the cuts were gone and her hair had grown longer.  Kay looked so fragile, like a life-sized porcelain.  He cautiously walked closer to her, his eyes never leaving Kay.

Fox slowly sat on the bed and Kay slightly stirred but didn't awaken.  He smiled, noting how beautiful she was.  Fox reached forward and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, relishing in the warmth of her skin beneath his touch.  And then Fox leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Kay's lips, realizing how much he missed her touch, her smell, her face.

Kay's eyes fluttered and blue eyes bore into Fox's dark ones.  "You're here."  She whispered, bringing her hand to his face.

Fox nodded.  "I'm here, Kay.  I'm here."  He said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I was so afraid that you would never come."  She said shakily, holding on to him for dear life.  Kay had been so afraid when she didn't hear from Marcela, when weeks passed and still Fox didn't come. 

"But I came and I'll never leave.  I swear."  Fox vowed as he kissed her again.   "I'm here, love.  I'll always be here."

Kay nodded tearfully.  "I'm sorry you for what Alistair put you through."

"It doesn't matter."  Fox declared.  "As long as you're alive.  I have you back and that's all I care about.  I love you, Kay, and I'm not losing you again."

"I love you too."  She replied and suddenly she gasped.

Fox looked alarmed.  "Should I get the doctor?"

Kay only smiled at him as she pushed the blanket off of her and took fox's hand.  "Can you feel that?"  She asked as she placed his hand on her stomach.

Fox smiled looking somewhat surprised.  "Our twins are kicking!  We're going to have little soccer players!"  He exclaimed proudly.  

Kay nodded.  "They missed their daddy very much."  She said tearfully.

"And I missed them too."  He answered planting a kiss on Kay's stomach and then on her lips.   "I love you Kay.

~*~

A/N:  OKAY, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?  I KNOW IT WAS MAINLY JASON AND GWEN AND FOX AND KAY BUT THESE ARE THE ONES I HAVE TO FOCUS ON IN THIS CHAPTER.

I KNOW IM MEAN FOR WRITING GWEN THAT WAY.  BUT DON'T YOU WORRY.

OKAY, SOME OF YOU MIGHT HAVE PICTURED JASON A BRUNETTE BUT I DECIDED THAT GWEN NEEDS A CHANGE.  ETHAN WAS A BRUNETTE AND SO JASON MUST BE THE OPPOSITE.  AS FOR THE PROPOSAL, JASON WENT AWAY TO GET THE RING.  I KNOW I DIDN'T MENTION THAT BUT OH WELL.  AND HE CALLED MAMA HOTCHKISS TO TELL HER AND SORT OF ASK FOR HER PERMISSION.

NEXT UP, A FEW MORE SURPRISES FOR SOME COUPLES AND THOSE INVOLVED WITH KAY'S _DEATH _ARE NOW FORCED TO FACE IT.  IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE, JUST EMAIL LIKE ALWAYS.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	26. One Fine Day

A/N:  THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS.  THIS HAS BEEN ONE HELL OF A WEEK FOR ME.  THE CAR GOT STOLEN AND I'VE BEEN SWAMPED WITH SO MANY THINGS THAT I HAD TO WRITE DOWN WHAT I NEEDED TO DO.  TO MAKE IT WORSE, THE NOTEBOOK THAT I USE TO WRITE MY ORIGINAL DRAFT FOR THIS GOT SOAKED AND MY PEN SMUDGED.  BUT IM ALL GOOD.

AMY TAYLOR-I DIDN'T MAKE FOX AND KAY'S REUNION THAT EMOTIONAL BECAUSE THAT CHAPTER WAS FILLED WITH SO MUCH EMOTION.  FROM ANGER TO HURT TO HAPPINESS AND BACK.  BUT IT IM NOT LEAVING IT THAT SHORT.  IT'S CONTINUED IN THIS CHAPTER.

SAMVY-JESS AND MIGGS WILL BE PUNISHED IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE.

EL DIABLO FIRESTARTER-I AGREE WITH YOU.  IT'S SAD THAT FOX MISSED OUT ON A LOT WITH KAY AND KAY WAS ALONE AGAIN DURING HER PREGNANCY.  BUT FOX WILL MAKE IT UP.

TO EVERYONE ELSE THANK YOU AS USUAL.

ENJOY.

~*~

Fox wrapped his arms around Kay, holding her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.  "Did they hurt you?"  He asked, gently rubbing her back to relax her.

"No."  Kay whispered, shaking her head and sighing.  "I was just lonely."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't know.  It's not your fault."  She said as she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at Fox tearfully.  

He nodded, brushing his hand against her cheek.  "I wish I tried harder for you."

"There was nothing you could have done."  Kay argued firmly.  It was eating away at Kay to look at Fox and see that Alistair's deceit had taken a piece of him away.  She could tell, without much effort, that he had hardened.  And Kay felt responsible for it.  She had touched his life more than she expected, more than she dreamed.  She knew how strong her hold was over him and it frightened her to have such influence on Fox.

"Yes, there was, Kay."  Fox insisted stubbornly, taking her hand into his.  "I knew that things were heating up.  I should have known that something bad was going to happen.  I should have foreseen it but I got careless.  I let my guard down.  I let you down."  He said, feeling horribly guilty.

Kay shook her head.  "You weren't careless.  Jessica and Miguel were just too good.  They caught us off guard."

Fox's face contorted into a deep frown as his dark eyes glinted with anger.  "Miguel was part of the kidnapping, too?"  He asked in disbelief as his anger escalated.  "That bastard went to your funeral."  Kay looked surprised.  "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands.  And Alistair knew this, didn't he?  He knew and he just let it go."  

Kay squeezed his hand.  "It's okay, Fox."

"It's not okay, Kay."  He hissed.  "He hurt you and I'm not going to let him get away with something like that.  Either of them."

Kay nodded.  "They won't.  I swear they won't but can't it wait?"  She said quietly.  

"Of course."  Fox replied as he sat back down in front of Kay.  He just wanted to justice for her pain, _their_ pain.  He wanted so badly to protect her.  "You know, the world doesn't feel right without you, Kay.  I was losing my mind when you died.  I meant when you-"

"It's okay, Fox."  She smiled understandingly.  "I _did_ die.  Not physically but to everyone I was pretty much gone.  I'm learning to accept it."

He nodded.  "Did you know that Alistair was going to pull a stunt like this?"

Kay shook her head fiercely, frowning.  "I wouldn't do that to you.  I wouldn't trick you like that.  He lied to both of us."

"That was unfair.  I'm sorry."

"I understand."  She said, sighing sharply.  "I know it's not easy.  We can't just pick up where we left off.  Too much has happened.  We have to deal with so many things.  There are so many questions that are left unanswered.  But I still love you.  I won't let anything change that."

Fox smiled sadly.  "Neither will I.  You know, even after everything that has happened, you still manage to amaze me with your strength."

Kay chuckled wryly.  "I'm not that strong, Fox.  I've had my moments of weakness.  You're the strong one.  You endured though it all.  I was asleep most of the time and even when I woke up, I didn't really remember it all.  So I guess I was shielded a bit."  She explained.  It was a strange feeling to not truly remember a critical part of your life.  It made her feel hollow sometimes.

"Is this serious?"

She shrugged.  "Maybe.  Everything that happened that night is vague to me.  The last thing I truly remember is going to bed.  Everything else is bits and pieces and I think some of the things that I seem to remember are made up.  And Alistair refuses to tell me anything.  At first, _no one_ would tell me anything.  Not about why I was here, or where you were.  When I started to panic, they finally said that Alistair faked my death and you were in on it too.  It was crazy but I really didn't have much of a choice considering my condition."

"Alistair didn't need to do this to you, Kay."  Fox gritted his teeth.

"No, he didn't but it wasn't so bad."  She declared.  "After the initial panic and shock wore off, all I had to do was be patient.  Before I found out that you weren't a part of this, I was angry at you."

"Why?"  Fox asked curiously.

She heaved a sigh.  "Because you never came or called to see how I was doing, how the twins were doing.  And then I realized you didn't know and that terrified me.  I was so afraid that I would be stuck here for as long as Alistair intends me to and you would find a way to move on.  You would find someone else and I would be forgotten.  I wasn't going to let Alistair screw with our lives like that."

"Kay, baby, I wouldn't let you go that easily.  Even when I was convinced you were gone, I still kept you close by.  Everyday, I wished you were with me.  Every night I dreamt you were right beside me, sleeping peacefully and every morning I woke up expecting to see you there.  You know, you're not that easy to get over."  He chuckled softly, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Good, because even if you found someone else, I would have fought tooth and nail for you.  I don't give up that easily, especially on someone I love so much."  She declared, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Fox laughed.  "I'm here to stay, Kay.  You're not going to lose me no matter what."  He vowed sincerely.  "Why don't you get some rest?  It's been one hell of a day."

"Make that a month.  Lay down with me, please.  I miss having you close to me."

"Anything for you, Kay."  Fox whispered as he kicked his shoes off and slipped underneath the covers with Kay, wrapping his arms around her.  She yawned softly, snuggling close to him.  Fox looked down at her and smiled as he planted a small kiss on her forehead.  "Sleep well, my love.  I'll be here when you wake up."

A few hours later, Kay woke up and the first feeling that crept up on her was dread.  Perhaps, she had dreamt it all and Fox really wasn't there.  But as she turned her head to the side, Fox was there, sleeping quietly.  She smiled and inched closer to him, inhaling his scent, her eyes never leaving him.  

One of the babies kicked again and Kay smiled, patting her stomach as if the baby could understand what she was doing.  And then she knew that one of them would be a boy.  She wasn't sure how or why but it didn't really matter.  She was happy.  Fox was back and everything would be good again.  "You're going to look just like daddy."  Kay whispered.

"The sight of you talking to your stomach like that is unbelievably cute and sexy."  Fox whispered beside her and Kay laughed a little.  

"Promise me that you're going to let me name the boy."  She said, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.  

Fox's face lit up as he mimicked her actions.  "We're going to have a boy?"  He asked enthusiastically.  "What about the other one?"

"I don't know.  I refused to know what the twins were without you here but I'm pretty sure one of them will be a boy."  Kay declared confidently.

Fox smiled.  "What makes you think one of them will be a boy?  Something tells me they're both girls and completely identical."  He said, envisioning tiny little girls running around the mansion with blonde pigtails bobbing by the side of their faces and bright blue eyes.

"Woman's intuition."  Kay answered.  "So what do you say?  Can I?  I don't want to hog the baby."

"If it means that much to you, I'll be happy with what you name one of the twins or better yet both of them."  He said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Kay smiled.  "Thank you.  You won't regret it.  I promise."

"Just don't put _little _before his name.  Having to be called little your whole life is not an ego booster."  Fox said and Kay laughed as she recalled that Theresa named her son Little Ethan.  _How original.  Kay sarcastically thought, somewhat pitying the little boy._

"No, I have something else in mind.  What about you?"

"Fern."  He said without much hesitation, waiting for Kay's reaction.  He knew it wasn't a name she would ever let her child have but he had to do it.  Fox just had to tease her.

Kay looked at him, trying to see if he was being serious.  _Fern.__  She thought as she paused.  She didn't want to insult him.  Fox waited silently until finally Kay's lips twitched into a small frown.  "Fern Crane?  I love you Fox but I don't want our one of our children named after a plant."  Kay declared and Fox smiled at her candidness._

"Alright, you're the mommy.  How about Mary Cherry?  It's perky."  He suggested lightly, grinning at her.

"I see pole dancing with that name."  She quipped.

Fox laughed, making a mental note that no daughter or daughters of his were going to do any pole dancing or anything relatively similar.  "There's Hermione, Dexter, Cherith and Velveeta."  He went on desperately trying to keep a straight face as Kay's jaw dropped.

She arched an eyebrow at him.  "Has someone been reading Harry Potter?"  Kay teased him, somewhat mockingly.  "No, Fox, no child of mine will be named after a frizzy-haired girl who runs around with a magic stick.  And Dexter screams _geek to me, not that I have anything against geniuses.  But if one of our children is going to be a genius, we don't need to advertise it by screwing up his name.  Cherith sounds like a speech impediment.  And Velveeta?  Are you crazy?"    _

Fox burst into laughter, unable to conceal it any longer.  "She could go by Vee or Vel.  It's unique."  Kay rolled her eyes and laughed along.

"I want our children's name to be unique but also to exemplify good taste and proper breeding.  Names that they can carry with pride and not hate us for.  Therefore there will be no naming _any of our children after dairy products, fruits that can be used as stage names for jobs that require taking clothes off or plants."  She stated firmly.  _

"Hey, Kay?"

"Yes?"  Kay grinned.

"What do you think about Pookie Bair and Poopsie Dier for two girls?"  He guffawed uncontrollably.    

Kay looked horrified and she grabbed a pillow and smacked it on Fox.  "Rebecca is rubbing off on you.  I blame this on her.  She calls your father _pookie, Fox.  I don't want my children named after what Rebecca calls Julian when they're getting frisky."  She laughed, unable to stay serious.  "Don't you listen to your father, babies.  He's just being silly.  You're going to get beautiful respectable names.  Mommy promises."_

Fox continued to laugh.  "So do I.  I promise not to give you any names that are scarring or traumatizing."  He said, talking to Kay's stomach and then giving Kay a quick kiss.

Kay sighed contently.  "I'm hungry, Fox.  Actually, we're all hungry.  I want ice cream with pickles and maybe some chili.  We can share!"  She chirped enthusiastically.

Fox looked doubtful.  "I'll stick to some fresh fruit."

************************************************************************

Christmas Day, Harmony

John Hastings braced himself as he rapped his knuckles against the Hastings' front door.  David had called him and asked to see him.  John had been surprised but he reluctantly agreed to come over anyway.  It was Christmas Day.  Perhaps there would be some miracles happening today.  The front door opened and his father appeared, looking solemn but glad to see him.

"Come inside."  David ushered and John walked in.

"The house looks nice."  He offered and David smiled.  

"Yeah.  Grace did it."  David declared, offering John a seat.  "I helped, a little."  Grace always had the ability to make any place look welcoming.  

His son offered him a wry smile.  "How are you, dad?"  John asked quietly.

David shrugged, exhaling loudly as he clasped his hands together and sat across from John.  "I'm alright.  This has to be the longest year of my life with every bad thing happening at each turn.  We missed you around here."

John nodded.  "I needed time…to think…to get used to things."  He explained.

"I know and I understand.  I'm sorry for lying to you, son.  I wish it had been different."  David sincerely declared.

"Me too, dad, but I don't think we could have avoided it.  Ivy had you between a rock and a hard place."

David nodded.  "Yeah."

"What about Grace?  Is she mad?"  John had always wondered how Grace had taken the news better than he did.

"We talked about it."  David said rather vaguely.  "She understands.  I still feel horrible for lying to you, for tricking her."

"What did Ivy have on you anyway?"  John curiously asked and David hesitantly opened his mouth, looking rather uncomfortable as he tried to muster up the right words.  "Never mind."  John said before David could answer.  The older man looked somewhat relieved.  "When you're ready you can tell me.  I don't think I'm ready to hear it either."

"Okay."

John exhaled sharply.  "But one day I will ask and I hope you tell me the truth."  David nodded quietly.

"So, what's going on with you now, John?"  David asked curiously, wanting to change the subject.

"I found my real mother."  He declared happily just as Grace walked into the room.  She shuffled her feet uncomfortably; looking hurt and shocked by his words.

She opened her mouth a few times.  "I was…I was just…I'm going to check on the food now."  Grace sputtered as she hastily made an exit, ducking her head in shame.

David immediately rose to go after her but John cut him off.  "Let me.  That was my fault and I want to talk to her."  David nodded and John followed Grace into the kitchen, bracing himself.  "Grace?"  He called.  John didn't mean to hurt her.

His stepmother was trying to distract herself by washing the dishes.  "I'm glad you came over, John."  She said uneasily.  "This Christmas hasn't been so merry for any of us.  Are you and David working things out finally?"

John nodded, slipping his hands into his back pockets.  "We're trying.  About what you heard, I want to apologize.  I didn't-"

"It's okay."  Grace quickly cut him off, offering him a small smile that said she understood.  "I know you're not my son, at least not biologically.  It hurts but I'm accepting that.  But I do love you like my own.  I haven't stopped loving you just because of what we found out.  In my heart you're still my son just like Kay and Jess will always be my daughters despite of what they've done."

"Thank you, Grace.  That means a lot."  John smiled sadly as he stepped forward and hugged her.  He still wanted her to be part of his life.  She had been part of it for so long that it didn't seem right to lose her now.

"So, your mother, how did you find her?"  Grace curiously asked.

"Actually, Kay found her for me."  John said.  "Her name is Claire Montgomery."

Grace smiled sadly as she listened to him.  "Let's go into the living room.  I think your father would want to hear this too."  She suggested and together they walked back into the other room.  And for the first time since the truth came out, David, Grace and John sat together as a family.  And inwardly they smiled and thought that there was still hope for them yet.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, the family, with the exception of Antonio, gathered together for a rather tense meeting.  Charity had gone with Theresa, Ethan and Sheridan to take Christina and Little Ethan skating.  Tension had fallen over the whole group.  Miguel was nervously pacing across the small expanse of the room while Luis stood by the wall, his hands in his pockets, and a grim expression on his face.  Pilar was sitting down.

"Miguel, will you stop that?  You're making me dizzy."  She snapped somewhat tersely as her weary fingers fidgeted with the rosary beads in her hands.

Miguel halted, glanced at his mother and frowned.  "Sorry, mama."  He muttered.

"What are we going to do now?  Luis?"  Pilar asked worriedly, turning to her most reliable son.

Luis let out a long exhale, hating the fact that his mother counted on him for everything, expected him to solve every mess-from Antonio's, to Theresa's and now Miguel's.  "Nothing."  He replied dryly. 

"But Luis, if these rumors that I heard are true, then we're in trouble.  Your brother needs you.  We can't just do nothing!"  She insisted, frantically rising from her chair.

"Mama, there's nothing we can do if Kay really is alive.  But these are just rumors.  Don't get all shaken up about it.  I bet this is Alistair's doing.  He wants to flush us into the open."  Luis declared angrily as he balled his fists but did not budge an inch from the wall that he was leaning against.

"That's right.  It's just rumors."  Miguel echoed, getting somewhat hopeful.

Pilar nodded.  "Maybe we should all move away before everything gets worse."  She suggested quietly.  As miserable as she was in Harmony, Pilar did not really want to live.  She had built a life here.  Her friends were here and if Martin ever came back, this was where he would look for them first.  And she believed that he would come back.  Someday.  Pilar didn't know but she was willing to wait.  She had nothing else to do but wait for her husband.

"And go where, Mama?"  Luis demanded, getting quite irritated.  "Wherever we go, they'll find us sooner or later.  Alistair will find us."

"We could change names.  We could be put on witness protection program."  She said, hoping that Luis would give them something positive.  They were all getting anxious.

Her older son scoffed at her suggestion.  "Criminals going into the witness protection program."  He muttered sarcastically.

"My children are not criminals!"  Pilar insisted heatedly.  Miguel shifted uncomfortably and Luis looked down.  "I know I promised the both of you never to ask about what happened that night.  But I need to know now."

Luis shook his head firmly.  "It's best if you don't know anything.  If things do get worse, you'll be saved."  He assured her and Pilar nodded tearfully, getting quite frightened at the possibility of what could happen to her sons.  She had lost Martin already, Antonio never acted like part of the family, Paloma was away and now she could lose Luis and Miguel.

"What are our chances here, Luis?"  Miguel asked, his voice quivering from fright.  His brother shot him a grim look.

Luis sighed hopelessly.  "Not good.  Dammit, Miguel, look what you got us into!"  He hissed, scowling at his brother, who was so much like him in many ways.

"I was doing it for our family!"  The younger man argued.

Luis scoffed indignantly.  "If we go down, we take our families with us.  _You'll_ be the destruction of us all!  I have a wife to think about. Miguel.  And then there's Christina- my daughter.  What am I going to say to her?  How am I going to explain to her that her daddy has done bad things?  And you just got married.  We're looking at life if we get caught.  Life!"

"Stop it!"  Pilar hissed.  "No one is going to jail.  The Cranes get away with every dirty little crime that they do and we are going to find a way to fix this and beat them at their game.  Like I said already, my children are _not_ criminals.  Whatever happened that night, you must have both done it to protect us from Kay and her Crane allies."

The two men around her silenced and nodded in agreement.  They were grasping at straws.  "Maybe I should give myself up now."  Miguel suggested weakly.

"No!"  Pilar argued.  "You're not going to jail over this, mijo.  You didn't do anything."

"But we could save all the hurt if I just went to the police.  They might go easy on me."  He insisted.  Luis shook his head, frowning deeply. 

"Alistair has people working throughout the entire justice system.  They're going to set an example out of you."  He declared.  "Mama is right Miguel.  You told me what happened and all of it was Jessica's plan.  You're innocent."

Miguel opened his mouth but his mother shushed him.  "Listen to you brother, Miguel."  She said firmly.  "And we all have to remember that this might jut be a hoax and you are both safe."

"Jessica won't say anything, right?"  Luis demanded.

"Right."

His brother looked satisfied with the answer.  "And you wont say anything either."

Silently, he nodded but Miguel knew that when the time comes, if Kay really is alive, he would do the right thing.  It didn't matter what Luis said, or what his mother said.  Miguel would do what he has to.  He would have to save himself from this horror that Jessica made him a part of.  He was sorry he got his family into this mess.  It should never have happened in the first place but now he had to deal with it.  And he was not going to let Charity down.

************************************************************************

Same Day, France

Cassandra Crane propped her legs up and hugged them as she scowled at the weather outside.  It was a horrendous blizzard out there and Cassandra was in a horrible mood, having to be stuck indoors all day.  

"Merry Christmas to you too world."  She muttered grouchily.

Having been born and raised a Crane, Christmas had never been her favorite holiday.  She had never been religious and the bond of family-the Crane family-never meant much to her either.  Christmas had always been about being primped to perfection and standing by the sidelines during the annual Crane party with her other siblings while mommy dearest showed off her perfect little Ethan to the guests.  

Fox made it bearable though.  He made silly jokes and mocked Ethan endlessly to entertain themselves and as they grew older, the hurt lessened, the jealousy of being left out and ignored dwindled away to the point that they could disregard it.  All that matter in the end was that no matter how horrible things were Fox would always be there and he would never leave her or Cammie.

Now, although they had somewhat drifted apart, Cassandra couldn't help but be angry that her brother was hurting and no one had been there for him.  Fox had been cheated and there was nothing she or anyone could do about it.

"Your glare is burning a hole through that window."  A cheery voice piped up, interrupting her thoughts.  Cassie turned, coming face to face with her younger sister, Camille or Cammie as Fox had nicknamed her since neither of them could really pronounce Camille's name properly when they were younger.  "Merry Christmas, Cass."  Camille grinned, handing her sister a cream envelope.  

"Thin."  She joked, emitting a small smile.  "Are you being thrifty this year?"

Camille rolled her blue eyes expertly.  "Just open it."  She said, smiling.

Cassandra pulled the object out and stared at an old photograph taken at the beach.  It was the summer of her tenth birthday and as usual the three of them had been shipped off to one of their mansions in Spain.  Cassandra smiled remembering the day the picture was taken.  Fox, young and deluded that he was super cool, wanted to show of his surfing skills.  Instead Cassie had cut her toe on a seashell; Camille wanted to turn into a mermaid but unsurprisingly failed at growing fishtails and the three of them ended up baking underneath the sun making sand castles while their nannies watched.

It had been a good day.

"A picture?"  Cassandra asked, arching an eyebrow at her sister.  She would put it in a frame later.

Cammie nodded, grinning.  "Me, you and Fox.  Just like old times."  When Cassandra didn't catch on, Cammie sighed and shot her an exasperated look.  "Cassie, for a genius, you're pretty slow.  We're going to Harmony to see Fox."

"Freak Town, USA.  Home sweet home."  Cassandra muttered dryly.

"Well it's not the most welcoming place in the world but he's always been there for us so now it's our turn."  Camille declared matter of factly.  "And we missed his girlfriend's funeral.  We didn't know her but he was pretty heartbroken about it."  They both had been in Japan when the news of Kay's death reached them and by then it was too late.  They tried calling their brother and at first he accepted their sympathies but later, secluded himself from everyone, including them.  

Cassandra nodded.  "I saw the tapes.  When do we leave?"

Camille perked up.  "In four hours.  Your bags are already packed so we're ready to go."  She declared.  "This is going to be something, Cass.  I can feel it."

"Me too."  Cassandra echoed.  She felt like stirring some things up in good old Harmony.

************************************************************************

December 26, Crane Island

The large white gazebo stood in the middle of the orchard, a variety of roses covering a portion of it, creeping around the pillars and rails.  Inside, Fox and Kay sat side by side, half listening to the sound of a small waterfall nearby and the chirping of birds from above them.  They could also hear the ocean in the distance.

"Wow."  Kay whispered looking around them.  It was like being in the Garden of Eden: lush green grass, tall ancient tress and every flower imaginable.  "This is beautiful."

"Very beautiful."  Fox echoed, staring at her.  

She looked back at him, stretching her hand out so he would take it.  "This is great, Fox.  I feel very pampered and like a princess."  Kay grinned.  He had prepared this meal for her and he had made it extravagant.

"You should feel like a queen, Kay."  He declared, kissing the back of her hand.  She blushed slightly.  It was like starting all over again, dating for the first time but this time it was easier, more relaxed.  "Something is missing though."  

Kay arched her eyebrow, looking at the table.  _What could be missing?_  "It's perfect.  Nothing is missing.  You even peeled the grapes."  She declared happily.  Fox had discovered in a period of one day that Kay was on a fruit binge and was specific about peeled grapes.  It was crazy sometimes but he loved her and he wanted her to be pampered.  She deserved it.

"Here."  Fox said as he pulled out Kay's necklace with the locket.  "I kept it to remember you by.  Let me put it on you."  He said, rising and placing the necklace on her.

Kay looked down and something caught her eye.  She smiled, examined the engagement ring closely, making sure she was seeing what she was seeing.  Finally, with her heart pounding somewhat nervously and excitedly, she looked up at Fox who was smiling at her.  He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead.  "How does Kay Crane sound to you?"  He whispered into her ear.

Kay stood up to face him, the wind blowing her hair back.  She was unable to contain the smile on her face.  She managed to pause, placing her arms around his neck.  "I like it."  She finally declared, leaning in to kiss him.  

Fox chuckled, kissed her back and pulled away slightly.  "Is that a yes?"  He asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kay pursed her lips.  "Are you asking?"  She whispered lowly, giving him another kiss.

"I am."  He announced firmly.  He watched her expectantly.  "So?"

Kay sighed, her fingers toying with the ring still on the chain.  "Well, it's such a beautiful thing and so rare."  She stated, stalling to tease him.  "Oh, of course.  You didn't even have to ask.  It's a yes.  With all my heart, yes, yes, yes!"  She happily squealed and Fox lifted her off her feet, carried her on even ground and whirled her.  Some of the groundskeepers and servants outdoors stopped what they were doing to admire the beautiful couple.  "I love you, I love you, I love you!  I'm getting married!  I'm getting married!"  Kay enthusiastically exclaimed out loud and everyone who heard her cheered and clapped, offering their congratulations.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Crane!"  Marcy happily bellowed from the balcony of the room that she was cleaning, waving at them frantically.

"Thank you!"  Kay grinned just as Fox waved back.  "We're getting married soon!"

"On New Years."  Fox whispered in her ear as he nodded at Marcy.  He had apologized and thanked her earlier.

Kay looked shocked.  "New Year's Eve?  Are you sure?  That's soon."

"I would marry you today if possible.  Everything will be taken care of.  Trust me."  He grinned, kissing her passionately.  

"I do."  Kay said laughing happily as she kissed him again and hugged him tightly.  "I do!  _I do_.  That's my line!  Oh, this is the best present anyone has ever given me Fox.  Thank you."  She was beyond ecstatic and her happiness was contagious.  Ever since her talk with Alistair, Kay had always known that Fox would ask her to marry him.  Not because Alistair said so but because despite the difficulty in that time of their life, he still loved her and she him.  She just wanted Fox to be sure.  And now he was and she couldn't be any happier.  

Fox grinned at her, tucking a strand of dark hair that had loosened, behind her ear.  "No, thank _you.  For everything Kay.  You make me happiest when I'm with you and I am grateful for giving me your love and for our children."  _

~*~

A/N:  OKAY, LET'S BACK TRACK.  I WANTED TO DO FOX AND KAY'S PROPOSAL SCENE DIFFERENTLY FROM GWEN AND JASON'S OR FROM ANYONE ELSE'S FOR THAT MATTER.  IMO, FOX AND KAY AREN'T CONVENTIONAL.  THEY DON'T FOLLOW TRADITION AND CERTAINLY WON'T ANYTIME SOON.  AND MORE SO, I WANTED A HAPPY SCENE FOR KAY FILLED WITH FLUFFINESS.  THEY'VE BEEN ALL BROODY LATELY.

NOW, CASSANDRA AND CAMILLE CRANE.  THEY HAVE A PURPOSE BUT A MINOR ONE.  AS YOU CAN SEE, THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE SISTER'S PERSONALITY TRAITS.  CASSIE WILL BE ON A BETTER MOOD LATER.  THEIR PLAN WONT GO AS EXPECTED SINCE FOX ISN'T IN HARMONY.  HAHAHAHA.  BUT ALL WILL BE WELL.  I WROTE THE GIRLS THE WAY THEY ARE BECAUSE I THINK THAT INITIALLY, THEIR LIVES HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT THEM (FOX, CASSIE & CAMILLE) AGAINST MOMMY AND ETHAN.  THE GIRLS' PICS ARE ON THE WEBSITE.  

THE LO-FITZ ARE GETTING EDGY.  THERE ARE HINTS OF WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT ALL OVER THEIR SCENE, ESPECIALLY IN MIGUEL'S DIALOGUE.  

WHEN I WROTE JOHN'S SCENE, I INTENDED TO REVEAL THE REASON BEHIND THE BLACKMAIL BUT DECIDED AGAINST IT IN THE END.  LIKE JOHN SAID, THEY'RE JUST NOT READY.  IM LEAVING THAT TO YOUR IMAGINATION GUYS.  BUT I DID WANT JOHN TO MAKE PEACE WITH HIS FAMILY.  NOTHING IS TRULY OVER FOR HIM.  ALL IN DUE TIME THOUGH.  ALL IN DUE TIME.

FINALLY, THE FIRST SCENE IN THE CHAPTER.  POOKIE BAIR IS PRONOUNCED LIKE POOKIE _BEAR AND POOPSIE DIER LIKE POOPSIE __DEER.  I JUST DID IT FOR HUMOUR.  I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO THE MAN AND WOMAN WHO CAME UP WITH THESE NAMES.  _YES, THEY ARE NAMES THAT HAVE BEEN USED FOR LITTLE CHILDREN.  AND OUT THERE, THERE IS A GIRL NAMED VELVEETA.  _LMAO.  I MEANT NO DISRESPECT TO ANYONE.  THEY'RE JUST TOO FUNNY.  _

AND FOX AND KAY NEEDED TO TALK ABOUT THEIR CHILDREN.  THAT'S WHAT I REALIZED WHEN I WROTE THAT SCENE.  IM NOT SAYING WHAT THE TWINS WILL BE.  KAY WANTS TO NAME (THE BOY IF THERE IS A BOY).  WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT IS?

OKAY, I HAVE BAD NEWS WHICH IS SORT OF GOOD NEWS FOR ME.  THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IT FOR THIS MONTH.  I KNOW, I DON'T LIKE IT EITHER BUT I'M GOING ON A VACATION WITH MY FAMILY AND IM LEAVING TOMORROW (FRIDAY) MORNING.  I MADE SURE TO WRITE THIS BEFORE I LEFT THOUGH.  I WON'T BE BACK UNTIL FEBRUARY.  SO THAT MEANS I CANT UPDATE UNTIL THEN.  I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW SO THAT I DIDN'T KEEP ALL OF YOU HANGING.  BUT PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS.  I WILL CONTINUE IT WHEN I GET BACK.  IF YOU WANT HINTS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.

I'LL MISS YOU GUYS.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.   


	27. The Gentle Hands of Fate

A/N:  I'M BACK!  OH, IT'S SO GREAT TO BE BACK.  OKAY, SO I'M HAVING SOME MIXED EMOTIONS ABOUT RETURNING TO THE LAND OF SNOW RIGHT NOW.  VACATION WAS AWESOME.  I DEFINITELY MISS IT BUT AS THEY SAY, ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END.

OKAY, SO LET'S GET BACK TO BUSINESS.  IM SURE SOME OF YOU ARE HOLDING MAJOR GRUDGES ON ME FOR TAKING SO LONG.  I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT.  I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT AND FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO HAND OUT HINTS.  I LEFT THE DAY AFTER I WROTE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND SINCE THEN I ONLY HAD ONE ENCOUNTER WITH THE INTERNET AND IT LASTED ABOUT TWO MINUTES.  OH, WELL.

SO, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.

ENJOY.

~*~

December 27

Gwen propped her elbows on the bed as she looked at her surroundings with sleepy eyes.  Yawning and arching her back into a stretch, she wondered why it was so quiet.  "Jason?"  She called, her voice echoing in her fiancé's spacious New York apartment.  Defeated and still not awake enough, Gwen retreated back to the warm pillows and noticed a tray of food by the nightstand.  A small smile crossed her face as she reached for note with her name delicately written on it.

_Darling, sorry to leave you so early.__  Made you breakfast.  Hope it's still warm by the time you wake up.  There's a family emergency at the mansion.  I'm sure it's nothing.  See you soon.  Love, Jason._

_Family emergency?_Gwen thought.  She didn't like the sound of that at all.  The vibrating of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts and Gwen reached for it, expecting Jason on the other end.

"Good morning, Gwen."

She let out a disappointed sigh.  "Alistair."

"You don't sound too happy to hear from me, Miss Hotchkiss."  Alistair taunted and Gwen was tempted to roll her eyes at the old man. 

"I was expecting someone else, Alistair.  I'm sure you have better things to do so why don't we just cut to the chase?"

Alistair laughed at her candidness.  "Always to the point.  I like that in a woman."

Gwen sighed.  "Alistair, what is it that you want from me?"

"Miss Hotchkiss, not too long ago, you and Fox secretly met in a darkened room and-"

"Excuse me?!"  Gwen shrieked, interrupting Alistair.  _Did Alistair just call me on a holiday to blackmail me?  _"With all due _respect_, Alistair, I am not interested in what you have to say to me.  I am quite sure that it's nothing but filthy lies."

The old man laughed again.  "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt, Gwen, and it's even more foolish to make quick assumptions?  Now, I have every reason to believe that you will be very interested in what I have to say.  It has to do with my absent grandson."

"Is he okay?"  Gwen hastily asked.  Fox had just disappeared two days ago and as much as Gwen tried to reach him, she still hadn't heard a word from Fox.

"Yes, Fox is fine."  Alistair assured her.  "Now, as I was saying.  You and my grandson met in secrecy and made a deal."

Gwen frowned.  "Deal?"  She echoed.

"Yes, a deal.  Fox asked you to plan and organize his wedding to Kay Callaway and as I recall you agreed to his request."

"Yes, I did agree.  Now, what is so important about that?"  Gwen demanded impatiently.  

"What's important, my dear, is that you seem to be lacking on your part of the agreement.  You haven't quite finished your end of the bargain."  

"Not to be the obvious one here, Alistair, but need I remind you that Kay is dead?"  She retorted rigidly.  _What is Alistair up to now?_

The Crane patriarch's mocking laughter rang in Gwen's ear.  "Miss Callaway had what you would call a _temporary bureaucratic absence of presence_."

"She's alive?"  Gwen asked in disbelief.  _Oh my God._

"You win a prize for getting that one right, Gwen.  Give yourself a pat on the back."  Alistair declared and Gwen gritted her teeth.  "Yes, Kay is alive and well and still very much pregnant."

Gwen let out a loud exhale as she ran one free hand through her unruly blonde hair.  "But how?  I saw her die.  We-"

"It's all smoke and mirrors, Gwen.  The details aren't important and you do not need to know them.  I orchestrated her _death _for reasons that everyone will all soon find out.  I ensured that Kay was well taken care of until the right time to resurface came.  And now is that time.  Fox and Kay will soon call you to tell you of their good news and as expected, my grandson will once again ask you to plan their wedding.  And of course, you will gladly accept.  Now, that's the easy part."

"Easy part?"

"Yes.  You will plan the wedding as expected.  Fox and Kay set the date on New Year's Eve so you have approximately three and a half days to make everything happen.  Everything and everyone that you need will be at your disposal.  I just transferred ten million dollars into a bank account with your name on it.  If you need more, just say so and I'll forward it immediately.  Your two assistants will bring your bank card when they arrive in New York which is in a little less than two hours."  Alistair commanded smoothly.  "Now, there are rules, Gwen.  Rules that I know you will follow.  People will soon catch on that you're planning something big and some will realize that it is a wedding.  Since the news of your engagement has reached the whole country and Europe by now, all thanks to your mother of course-"

"Mother announced to the world that I'm engaged?  I told her not to do anything until Jason and I-"

"Gwen, let's not get distracted here.  Your big day _will_ come.  As I was saying: everyone will assume that you are planning _your_ wedding.  Let them."

"Why?"  Gwen demanded.  If Kay was supposed to _resurface_ now, then letting everyone know that she's alive should not be any problem at all.

"You're on a need to know basis, Miss Hotchkiss.  I'm sure you'll do an excellent job at this.  Just make sure that no one finds out that Kay is alive until I decide otherwise.  My grandson and future grand daughter-in-law's fate depends on your silence.  Your assistants will have the list of people you're allowed to invite.  Good luck and by the way, congratulations on your engagement."

 "Thanks," Gwen dryly replied just as Alistair hung up.  "For nothing."  She set her phone back on the nightstand and tried to absorb the bomb that Alistair just conveniently dropped on her.  It seemed that their life was slowly being fixed again.  She was getting married, Kay was alive and well, Fox would no longer be unhappy and soon they would all get their happily ever after ending.

Then why did it feel like something was missing?  Something was off about the whole thing.

Gwen tried to shake off the feeling as she leapt out of bed and walked over to the shower.  She had lost her appetite already and she might as well get ready since Jason would probably be home soon, Fox would surely be calling her, her assistants would be dropping by after and she definitely had a mountain of work to do before Fox and Kay's big day.

Almost an hour later, Gwen stepped out of the dressing room looking refreshed and ready to take on the day just as Jason walked into the apartment, slamming the door after him.

"Are you okay?"  Gwen asked quietly.  From the look on his face, she could already tell that Jason knew.

Jason sighed as he tried to calm himself.  "You can not possibly imagine what I just found out."  He declared, throwing his coat on the nearby chair.

_Actually I can.  _Gwen thought.  "Kay is alive?"  She whispered and Jason looked surprised that she knew.

"You've known this whole time?"  He demanded, feeling suddenly betrayed.  It was a lot to take.

Gwen shook her head as she offered him a sympathetic smile.  "No, I just found out today.  Alistair called me."

"Oh."

"Why aren't you happy, Jase?"  She asked walking over to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips.  "Kay's back.  That's more than good news."

"It is."  He replied quietly.

"Then what's the matter?" 

Jason sighed as they took a seat together.  "It doesn't seem fair, Gwen."  He declared quietly, looking somber.  "We were made to suffer when Kay _died_.  I lost my best friend and my family fell apart.  Miranda left and now Kay calls like nothing changed, like she was just on vacation for a month and now she's back with wedding news."

"Jason, I don't think Kay did this to purposely hurt anymore.  Alistair-"

"I _know_ that Alistair planned all this and I blame him but Kay…she…I don't know, Gwen.  I don't know anymore."

Gwen opened her arms and hugged Jason.  "It's okay.  When we go to the island, you and Kay will talk.  And it will be okay.  I'm sure of it."

Jason just nodded, not quite sure himself.

************************************************************************

Crane Island

"Gwen says hello and that she'll definitely do it."  Fox said to Kay as he placed his phone down and turned his attention to the beautiful, pregnant woman beside him.  Strangely enough, Gwen had taken the news about Kay's true state better than he expected.

Kay smiled as she continued to sip her juice.  "I'm nervous."  She candidly declared, a small frown marring her tanned features.

"There's nothing to be nervous about.  Gwen is good at planning this kind of thing."  Fox reassured her and he took Kay's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I'm not worried about the wedding, Fox.  All I want is for the dress to fit."  She clarified with a laugh.  "I've been thinking about what to do after the wedding."

Fox arched an eyebrow and grinned at her wickedly.  "The honeymoon?"  He drawled dramatically.  Kay laughed again, smacking his arm.

"Seriously, Fox."  She chided.  "Whether or not the twins are born, I'm going back to Harmony before Jessica's trial ends."  Kay declared calmly.

And as expected, Fox didn't like the idea at all.  "Kay, you are in no condition to be traveling.  Going back to Harmony and facing everyone is going to cause you stress.  I don't want you putting yourself in harm's way just to confront your sister."  He stated firmly.

Kay smiled at him wryly.  "I have to face the world sooner or later, Fox.  As much as I love spending my time with you in this tranquil escape from reality, I have to go back and face my demons.  I'm not there to confront, Jessica, Fox.  I'm going back because I _have_ to."

"No, you don't, Kay."  Fox argued.  "The lawyers can do their jobs just fine."

"They need my testimony."

Fox sighed sharply.  "Kay, you told me you don't remember a lot about that night."

"I remember enough, Fox.  Please understand.  This is my mess and I want to fix this.  I want this chapter of our lives closed already so that we can start a new one with our children.  I don't want Jessica or Miguel still hanging around when the twins are born."  She explained as best she could.

"Kay-"

"Fox, I know you just want the best for me and I assure you, I'll be fine.  You'll be right by my side and I find my strength in you.  So you have nothing to worry about."

He nodded solemnly.  "I don't want you reliving the horror that you went through."

"It won't be easy but I'll get through it.  And I have to see my family too."

"The Callaways?"

Kay shook her head.  "My biological family, Fox.  There is still some unfinished business between us."

"Are you sure about this, Kay?"  Fox asked worriedly.  He didn't want Kay to have to face her family.  They hadn't parted on good terms and Fox wasn't so keen about them after the whole kidnapping incident.

Kay nodded sincerely.  "Very sure.  I've been thinking this through a lot."

"Alright, if it this is what you want."  He finally relented.

"It is and thank you."

Fox smiled, planting a kiss on the back of Kay's hand.  "Anytime, love.  Now, on a lighter note, _I_ was also thinking about what to do after the wedding."

Kay grinned, somewhat curious.  "You were?"  She asked.

"Yes and I was thinking about building a house for us."  He declared.

"Fox, I was actually learning to like this one."  Kay declared, glancing back at the enormous mansion behind them.

Fox nodded, understanding.  "I know but _this _house is Alistair's.  Don't you want a house that belongs to us and us alone?"

Kay sighed, frowning slightly.  "I do but where would we live?"  She asked.

"Anywhere you want; New York, France, Italy, Spain, Timbuktu, you name it.  As long as it's not Harmony."

Kay nodded as she shifted on the lounge chair to get more comfortable.  "We're definitely moving far from Harmony."  Kay conveyed.  "But let's think this over okay.  We have a lot to put into account."  

Fox nodded silently.  Kay wasn't quite sure yet where she wanted to move.  She knew she would have a hard time moving away from the Callaways, especially Jason.  She had depended on him so much over the years.  It would be difficult to let go.

But things were different now and Kay would just have to learn to accept that.

************************************************************************

Later That Night

Harmony

"I can't believe Grandfather pulled something like that."  Camille declared in astonishment as both girls stepped out of the car and headed to the Lobster Shack.  Before they reached Harmony, Fox had called them and explained everything.

Cassandra just sighed expectantly.  "It's a Crane thing, Cam, and don't act so shocked.  Father did it a few years ago and Aunt Sheridan died and came back to life more times than I could count."  She replied pointedly.  "It's becoming quite a family tradition.  You and I will just have to find other ways to shock the world now."

"But this time, Grandfather did it for a total stranger!"  Camille continued.

"She's not a total stranger.  Grandfather must have done a background check on her and he probably had her followed for a month or so.  Besides, Fox loves her and it seems to be the real deal.  We're going to have to see for ourselves before the wedding.  Now, be quiet.  This is supposed to be hush-hush."  Cassie chided as she shot a disappointed look at the Lobster Shack.  

_It'll have to do while we're here.  _She thought as they entered the establishments.

Camille eyes immediately wandered to the crowd, seeing if the noticed her and Cassie, which wasn't hard considering that Harmony was a small town where people knew everyone and that the girls were both too stunning to just ignore.  "Well, if it isn't our lucky day."  She declared to her sister who was busy taking her coat off and handing it to the girl by the booth.

"What is it?"  Cassandra asked.

Camille's eyes darted to the farthest table on the right side of the room.  "Look who it is."  She whispered.

Her sister's lips stretched into a wicked smile, her eyes dancing with mischief.  "Well, why don't we say hello."  She suggested happily, taking quick graceful steps to the table.

Camille smiled after her sister.  _This is going to be one hell of an evening.  _She thought readying herself for some fun.

"Hello, Mother."  Cassie drawled innocently.  "Fancy seeing you here."  She cast quick looks at Sam, Ethan and Theresa who were also with Ivy.

Ivy looked so stunned to see her daughters that she almost choked on her food.  "Cassandra, Camille, what are you doing here?"  She immediately asked.

"It's been ages since we've seen each other. Cam and I thought it would be a nice surprise if we dropped by."  Cassandra replied.

"Well, this is quite unexpected."  Ivy said dryly, shifting in her seat in discomfort.

Cassandra just grinned.  "Mother, Ethan, why don't you introduce us to your friends?"  Camille interjected sweetly.  Ivy narrowed her eyes at the two blond girls.  She just _knew _they were up to something.

"Girls, this is Sam Bennett.  My husband."  Ivy declared icily.

Ethan placed an arm around Theresa who was grinning nervously from ear to ear.  "And this is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Winthrop, my beautiful wife."  He announced invoking a flirtatious giggle from the brunette.

"Sorry we couldn't make it to both weddings."  Cassie piped up.

"The invitations must have gotten lost in the mail."  Her sister added.  "By the way Theresa, I _love_ that dress.  That shade of red just suits you."  Camille wanted to gag.

Theresa's smile broadened; naïve enough to believe that she had found acceptance in her sister-in-laws.  "Actually, I designed it myself.  It _is_ nice, isn't it?"

Sam cleared his throat.  "Why don't you girls join us for dessert?"  He suggested and Ivy opened and closed her mouth to make a protest.

"I'm sure my daughters would like to get their own table."  She hastily announced.  "It's quite crowded over hear and the views isn't that spectacular."

Camille and Cassie grinned at Sam.  "It's quite alright, Mother.  How nice of you to think of us but really, we'd love to join you."  Cassandra drawled, snapping her fingers at the waiter who she quickly instructed to fetch her and Camille two chairs.

Cassie managed to squeeze right next to Ethan and Sam while Camille found her spot between their mother and new sister-in-law.

"How long are you girls staying here?"  Ivy asked.

"Just a day or two.  We might have somewhere else to go to soon."  Camille replied.  "Theresa, your maiden name sounds familiar.  Does your family own a business here?"

Theresa continued to smile.  "No but my family has a lot of friends.  It _is_ a small town you know."

"You know you look like someone we used to know, doesn't she Cass?"  Camille continued.  

Cassandra shot a scrutinizing look at Theresa and then paused as if to think.  "Yes!  I know!  That pretty lady who used to work at the mansion.  P…Priscilla…Piper-"

Ethan glared at his sisters.  He knew exactly what they were doing.  "It's Pilar."  He declared, aggravated.  

"Oh, so _you're_ the housekeeper's daughter.  She was quite a looker."  Cassandra stated, looking somewhat revolted.  "You know, you definitely look like your Dad."

Ethan growled and Cassandra was tempted to childishly stick her tongue at him just to provoke him even more.  "So, should we call you Sam or step-daddy?"  Cassandra batted her lashes, turning to the handsome man next to her.

Ivy coughed and Theresa giggled nervously, glad that the attention had shifted to someone else.  "Sam is just fine, Cassandra."

"Okay."  She smiled.  "So you're a policeman?"  Cassandra continued touching his arm and giggling.  _How do you like that, Mother?_

Two hours later, after what seemed to a never ending torturous dessert, Ivy was sure that her oldest daughter was deliberately flirting with her husband and that her other daughter had somehow found a strange liking to Theresa.

"Why don't we dance?"  Ivy suggested when she noticed that Cassandra had somehow moved closer to Sam.

Her husband smiled at her thankfully and gladly led her to the dance floor.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  Ethan hissed into her ear.  Theresa was still currently occupied by Camille who looked harmless enough while talking about the runways of Paris and Milan which immediately got Theresa hooked.

Cassandra shot her half brother a wounded look.  "What do you think?"  She replied.  "I'm having a nice time with my family or are too selfish to share them even just for a few hours?"  She retorted.  Not that Cassandra cared at all if she ever saw her _family _again.  She just liked to watch them squirm while she and Camille did their magic.

"I know you."  Ethan argued.  "You and Camille up to something."

His sister shrugged nonchalantly.  "Maybe, maybe not.  Don't think too hard, half-bro.  You might pull a muscle."  Cassandra replied coolly and by then Ethan was seething.  She leaned closer to him, lowering her voice.  "You know, Ethan, you've outdone yourself this time.  You left Gwen for _that_?  We all know you've been demoted to a Bennett from being a Crane but did you really have to stoop this low to get a wife?"

"How dare you!"  Ethan exclaimed and Theresa and Camille stopped talking to see what was going on.

"Ethan, honey, is everything alright?"  Theresa asked worriedly, placing a hand on his arm as if to soothe him.  She shot Cassandra a look.

Camille scoffed.  "Don't worry, Theresa.  It's just petty sibling rivalry.  Oh, you know how it is."  Cassandra was definitely pushing Ethan's buttons.

"My sisters have overstayed their welcome.  I think it's time that they leave."  Ethan announced rigidly.

"Theresa, do you mind coming with me to the ladies' room?  I think my brother needs to cool down."  Cassandra piped up and before Ethan could protest, the blonde had already walked over to Theresa, taken her hand and led her away from the table.

"If you say one thing rude about my wife, you're going to regret it Camille."  Ethan warned his younger sister who rolled her eyes at him and leaned back on her seat.

"Did I look like I was going to say something?"  Camille retorted.  "You know Ethan, you need to calm down."

He scoffed indignantly.  "Calm down?  You and Cassandra are systematically insulting my wife and father and ruining our evening."

"_Systematically ruining your evening?_"  Camille echoed, shooting her older half brother a mocking look.  "Dear brother, this is not a conspiracy and please get off your high horse.  Not everything is about you."

"You made it about me the minute you targeted my family."  Ethan insisted.

The blonde shook her head.  "It must be nice to be you.  First, you get to be a Crane and when that's no longer convenient for you, bam, you got yourself a new father and a new family.  And now, Cassie and Fox and I are the _enemies_."

"It's always been like that; the three of you against me.  I never understood why you hated me so much.  It's time to let go of your childish hatred for me Camille."

"Oh, don't even play the victim like you always do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"  Ethan demanded.

"Oh, don't even act like you didn't know.  Let's get something clear here, Ethan.  It wasn't the three of us against you.  It was Mother and you against _everyone else_.  You know I forgave you for the fact that our so called mother loved you best, singled you out every chance she got while neglecting the rest of us.  For years I swallowed my pride when all my accomplishments were ignored and yours were placed in the Ethan Hall of Fame, when you got to spend every summer with our mother and we were sent away.  I even accepted the fact that mine and Cassie's and Fox's birthdays were either spent with nannies or friends or alone and yours weren't."  Camille was heaving.  Ethan had never seen her so angry.  

"None of those are true.  You all chose to go away, to be free of our parents."  Ethan argued weakly.

Camille narrowed her eyes.  "Shut up!  I am not done."  She growled.  "We…I forgave you for being the favorite but I will _never _forgive you for letting us be treated the way we were.  You were pampered, praised and protected and you _knew_ that we were being treated with indifference.  You stood in your limelight and relished in your glory, ignoring us.  You just watched.  You watched us being sent away year after year yet you never questioned it, you never once suggested or asked if the four of us could stay together, at least one time in our lives.  _No, _you liked having everything and everyone to yourself.  And over the years, you let yourself believe that we hated you for being the oldest, for being Mother's special boy.  You let yourself think that because it was convenient.  It eased your conscience just a little while letting yourself believe that lie."

Ethan sighed.  "I understand."

"No, you don't understand, Ethan.  You never did and you never will.  It may not be your fault that Ivy cherished you but I do blame you for thinking that you are better than us because she said so and for making us the enemy.  You know, Theresa is just like Mother.  I can see why you married her."  Camille added icily.

"Do not bring Theresa into this!"

"Why not?  I may never have another chance to say it.  Oh, you're lucky.  She's so in love with you and I do say this with honestly.  I see it in the way she blushes at the mention of your name, the way she giggles when you touch her or speak to her and the way she longingly looks at you every few minutes.  Oh, she loves you alright." Camille retorted as she picked up her abandoned glass of champagne and took a moment to sip it.  "But I can also see why you're so attracted to her.  She has the qualities that our mother possesses.  She forgives you no matter what, thinks the best of you despite everything and willingly takes you back each time no matter how many times you've left her.  And I'm not making them up.  I know all about your sordid relationship with Theresa and the mess that involved Gwen.  Remember her?  You once said she was the love of your life."

"You have no right to sit there and criticize me and make evaluations about my life and marriage."

Camille shrugged as she took another sip of the champagne.  "Maybe not but it felt damn good to say it."

Meanwhile, in the large _powder room _of the Lobster Shack, Theresa and Cassandra were checking their reflections in the enormous mirror on one wall.  "You don't like me very much, do you?"  Theresa asked openly, flashing a dark look at the blonde.

Cassie arched a delicate eyebrow.  "Now, what makes you say that?"  She asked.

"I heard what you said to _my husband_, about leaving Gwen for me?"  

"Well, I'm sure you understand why I feel that way."  Cassandra declared with a sigh as she returned to checking her reflection.  

"_No_, I don't understand.  Ethan loves _me.  _He chose _me _over Gwen so I suggest you and the rest of the world suck it up and accept it."  Theresa spat.

Cassandra scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Theresa.  "You think you're so special because Ethan chose you.  You think you've won some prize for outstanding achievement.  Let me ask you something, Theresa.  Ethan cheated on Gwen, his pregnant wife that time.  What makes you think he won't do the same to you?"

The brunette didn't waver.  "I am the love of Ethan's life, his soul mate.  We are fated to be together.  And I am not Gwen.  That's why."

"And thank God you're not.  You are beneath her.  _That's_ why Ethan chose you.  You are easy and eager and unbelievably naïve."  Cassandra brutally declared.  You see, my half brother realized that Gwen is out of his league and since you were there already, clinging to his arm, believing his every word, you were the next logical option.  Men like it when women chase after them.  Makes them feel all big and manly.  It boosts their ego.  And that's all you are, Theresa, an ego booster.  You're the housekeeper's daughter, Theresa, which means you're Ethan's charity work.  He has to atone for all his sins somehow and well, marrying _you_ would be the perfect way to do that.  You're the poor girl he saved from a hard life.  His trophy wife not that you're such a great prize.  You're pretty to look at, a nice decoration on his arm but inside you're nothing but hollow space.  You lack substance and my dear, there are countless more like you."  Cassandra looked at her from head to toe and scoffed.  "Ethan may or may not leave you.  But how sure can you be that he won't at least get tempted when the next pretty face comes along and offers him a free ride?"

Theresa opened her mouth but she couldn't find the words and after sparing Theresa one last scornful look, Cassandra walked back out to where Ethan and Ivy were obviously ganging up on Camille who thankfully looked unscathed while Sam tried to play referee.

"About time." Camille grumbled with a huff.  "The natives are getting restless."  She shot a look at Ivy and Ethan.

"Sorry.  Well, I think our work here is done.  Nice to see you again Mother, Ethan.  It's been a pleasure."  Cassandra announced as if everything was normal.  "And Sam, take good care of our mother for us.  She's loved no one but you and Ethan.  And trust me, I know.  Have a great holiday."  She then turned on her heel, Camille in tow.

Reclaiming their jackets and walking back to the car, the girls smiled to themselves.  "That went better than I expected."  Camille piped up as she took her turn to drive.

"If I say so myself.  Now, all we have to do is see if Kay Callaway really deserves our brother."

************************************************************************

The Next Day at the B&B

Charity Standish-Lopez-Fitzgerald wrung her hands nervously as she stood in the middle of the room that she shared with Miguel in the B&B.  _This is not how it's supposed to go.  This isn't right.  _She miserably thought as she watched her husband tensely pace in front of her.  

"Miguel?"  She whispered uncertainly.

He shot a look at her and then went back to pacing, his frown deepening with each step.  "I have to think."  He mumbled, more to himself than to Charity.

_Think?!  Think?!  _Charity frantically echoed.  "What's there to think about?"  She asked, holding back tears the best she could.

"Everything, Charity.  Everything."  He suddenly looked so old that for a minute Charity felt bad. 

She silently nodded as a shaking hand went to quickly brush a way a tear so that Miguel would not see.  "I thought you'd be happy.  I thought-" She declared, her voice breaking as she slowly retreated to the bed and sat down dejectedly.

Her husband stopped pacing and looked at her.  "Charity," Miguel whispered as he knelt in front of her and clasped her hands in his.  "I am happy.  It's just that with everything going on-"

"I understand, Miguel.  I understand."  She replied as convincingly as she could when the truth was Charity didn't understand it at all.  This was supposed to be the best news in their lives, their happiest day.  They had waited forever to be together, to have a family of their own and now their dreams were coming true.

_Why did Miguel suddenly look so frightened?_

"It's just that the timing is off."

Charity suddenly frowned.  "_The timing is off?_"  She echoed suddenly becoming quite angry with herself for feeling guilty and for Miguel for making her feel that way.  "I am _pregnant,_ Miguel.  Was I supposed to schedule this baby's conception at some specific time?  I didn't know that I was supposed to be on birth control until you were ready for children.  I thought that you wanted this too.  I thought you'd be happy for us, happy that our family is taking form.  Instead you look horrified like I'm carrying the devil's spawn instead of _your_ child."  Charity suddenly broke into tears and she bent her head and covered her face with her hands.

"I love you Charity and having a baby with you makes me the happiest man on Earth."

"Then act like it!"  She sobbed.

"Charity-"

"Do you want me to get rid of it?  Is that what you want?"

"Charity calm down!"  He exclaimed shaking her slightly.  "Listen.  Listen to me.  I _want_ this baby.  I want to make a life with you, be a good husband, be a father to our child but there are things that I have to fix before we can have that.  Horrible things are happening around us."  Miguel tried to explain it the best he could without giving away the truth.  He had to protect her now too.  He couldn't have Charity knowing or she would endanger herself and their child.  

And deep inside Miguel was afraid that if his wife did know his sins she might not be able to forgive him.

Charity sniffled.  "What things?"

"First, we have to see Jessica's trial through.  We have to be there for her."

"Miguel, we'll always be there for her.  Being pregnant doesn't change anything."  Charity softly insisted.

Miguel nodded, sighing heavily.  "No it doesn't."  He lied.  Charity's pregnancy did change _everything_.  Now, Miguel was more afraid of the rumors about Kay being alive.  Now, he was more desperate not to get caught because if Miguel did get caught he knew he would lose it all.  

_Everything._

She watched him warily, absorbing the mix of emotions that played on his face.  "There's something you're not telling me."  Charity declared.

Miguel looked taken aback.  "No, that's not true, Charity.  I tell you everything."  He lied.

"Miguel, what is it?"  She pressed.

He shook her head as if to push her questions away.  "It's just Jessica's trial.  It's been getting to me lately." 

Charity narrowed her eyes.  "You're lying to me."  She hated saying it, accusing him of being untruthful but Charity could see it plain as day that her own husband was trying to conceal something from her.  "You can't keep secrets from me, Miguel.  I am your wife.  We're supposed to share everything."

"I'm afraid, Charity."  He weakly confided.

"Of what?"  She asked.  

"Of everything.  Having a child changes our lives."  He said.  Now he was responsible of Charity and the baby.  He was hurting two lives instead of one.

She nodded.  "It does but for the better.  You have nothing to be afraid of.  This baby is a blessing."  Charity reassured him, planting a kiss on his forehead.  "Now, you rest.  You look tired."

"Yeah, I am tired."  Miguel echoed as he went over to the bed and laid down.  _Tired of keeping secrets, of being afraid that I might get caught tomorrow; tired of wondering if the rumors are true and Kay really is alive; tired of lying.  I'm just so tired.  So very tired.  _"I love you, Charity.  No matter what happens, just know that."

"I do know that."  She replied snuggling close to her husband.  "And we're going to be just fine, Miguel.  I just know it."  

Charity couldn't have been any more wrong.

************************************************************************

December 30

Crane Island

Gwen Hotchkiss was a woman on a mission and right now, slightly on edge.  She was traipsing around where Kay and Fox's wedding ceremony would be with a headphone on and measuring tape in hand while shouting orders to the fifty something people she found to do her bidding.  Her two assistants, one male and the other female, were running after her, both with headphones on as well and a clipboard in their hands.  

"Is she okay?"  Kay asked as she and Fox stood by the balcony, watching Gwen.

Fox nodded as he placed an arm around Kay's shoulders.  "It's organized chaos, Gwen's specialty."  He replied.

"She looks stressed.  We should help her."  Kay suggested as she moved to go down to where Gwen was but Fox held her back.

"Love, Gwen is fun.  She has a system.  We're just going to ruin it by trying to help."  He said softly.  "Besides, this is your wedding.  You need to relax and relive your single days because sweetheart, you're stuck with me forever starting tomorrow."

Kay laughed.  "Am I really?"  She teased.

"Where are the floodlights?  We need lights!"  Gwen's shrill voice pierced from somewhere in the distance, interrupting their conversation.  "You, why are you just standing there?"

"She's scary right now."  Kay whispered but she was truly grateful that Gwen was there to take on the load.  

If the planning had been left to her, Kay's wedding would just consist of her, Fox and the priest.  But Gwen had taken on the task, although she had her own wedding to think of.  She had gone to the island, asked for what Kay and Fox wanted and made it into a reality.  She had commuted from New York to the island gathering everything that they needed, finding the materials and the seamstresses to make Kay's dream wedding dress, organized the wedding program and made sure that all important guests were accounted for while dodging the gossip-hungry press who had gotten a whiff that Gwen was planning something extraordinary and probably the biggest event that year.

"Yes, she is but only Gwen could pull off something like this."  Fox declared.  "And shouldn't you be getting fitted for your wedding dress?"  He reminded her.

Kay shrugged.  "The dress is beautiful enough and I tried it on an hour ago.  I'm sure I still fit in it."

"Kay, just go try it on, please or rest.  You're stressing yourself out from just watching Gwen stress out about the details of this wedding."  Fox ushered her back into the house.  

"I'm not stressing out.  I'm just excited."  She confided, resting her head on his shoulder.  "I need to do something or else I'm going to burst."

"No bursting of any sort, love.  I need you in once piece for the wedding, okay.  Why don't we see if everything is ready downstairs in the dining room?  Everyone will be arriving tonight for the wedding rehearsal or did u forget?" 

Kay grinned.  "I haven't.  The Callaways, Rebecca & Julian, your sisters and John.  Oh, it's going to be a circus."

"Yes, it is."  Fox replied with a long sigh.  This was going to be a long and eventful night.  

~*~

A/N:  OKAY, I INTENDED TO END THIS CHAPTER WITH THE BEGINNING OF THE FOXAY WEDDING BUT I WENT AGAINST THAT AND ENDED IT HERE.  IT LEAVES ME MORE ROOM FOR THINGS TO ADD, SAY A CONFRONTATION BETWEEN THE NEXT MRS. CRANE AND THE TWO INCREDIBLY BITCHY CRANE GIRLS (WHO I JUST ADORE BECAUSE THEY'RE EVIL).  DON'T YOU WORRY, ALL WILL BE WELL.

THE TERM _BEAUROCRATIC ABSENCE OF PRESENCE _DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.  I'M JUST BORROWING.  ALSO, YEAH, CHARITY IS PREGGERS AND THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT WHICH YOU WILL ALL SOON FIND OUT.

I KNOW THAT CASSIE IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE EVIL ONE AND CAMILLE IS THE NICER CRANE GIRL, TRUE BUT IN THIS SCENARIO CAMILLE HAS MORE TO SAY.  THEY'RE STILL BOTH BITCHY.  END OF STORY.

I THANK THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN PATIENT WITH ME AND I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE THAT ASKED FOR HINTS AND I DIDN'T MANAGE TO GIVE THEM ANY.

UP NEXT (BUT NOT DEFINITE YET):  THE CIRCUS FOLK ARRIVE.  NO, THERE WILL BE NO CLOWNS.  I MEANT REBECCA AND THE REST OF THE GANG.  THE SISTERS SEE IF KAY IS FOR REAL.  KAY AND JASON HAVE A TALK, THEY UPDATE EACH OTHER ON THE LATEST NEWS, ESPECIALLY ABOUT JESSICA AND HER TRIAL, AND OF COURSE THE BIG WEDDING WITH A FEW SURPRISES.

JUST KNOW THAT SOME OF THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE WRITTEN.  FOR MORE INSIDE LOOK, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.

PLEASE REVIEW!

   


	28. Promises

A/N:  ALRIGHTY, A NOTICE TO THE READERS.  THIS CHAPTER CONTINUES FROM THE ONE BEFORE WHICH LEFT YOU WITH KAY AND FOX READY TO GREAT AND MEET THEIR GUESTS.  AND ALTHOUGH I ORIGINALLY WAS GOING TO SKIP ALL THE WAY TO THE WEDDING CEREMONY, I DECIDED TO INCLUDE THE SCENE WHICH SHOWS THE NIGHT BEFORE OR WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO CALL THEIR UNOFFICIAL REHEARSAL DINNER.

I ALSO REALIZED THAT JESSICA HAS BEEN SADLY NEGLECTED AND IT'S ABOUT TIME I GOT HER SCENE INCLUDED.  AS A FAIR WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS THE FIRST CHAPTER WHERE I'VE INCLUDED A FLASHBACK.  THEY ARE THE BOLD ITALICIZED LETTERS.

SEE A/N BELOW (AFTER READING THE FIC OF COURSE) FOR MORE.

ENJOY.

~*~ 

Kay thought there was something unnerving about coming back from the dead or at least seeing family and friends since her untimely _demise_.  And as she heard the first batch of arrivals enter through the front doors of the mansion, she was tempted to run to the bathroom and hurl.

"Too late."  She mumbled with a sigh just as Rebecca appeared around the corner, followed by a rather sober Julian, two very cranky Crane girls and an exhausted John Hastings.      

Fox caught her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  She smiled at him, grateful that he had the knack to know when she wasn't at ease.  If things were to go horribly wrong tonight, at least she would have her husband-to-be in her corner.

Uncharacteristically, Rebecca kept on walking towards Kay, gave her a hasty hug and then stepped back as if to admire her.  _What the hell was that?  _Kay inwardly pondered as she stood there, motionless.

"My, you've certainly gotten _large_."  Rebecca quipped bluntly, not missing a beat.  In truth, Kay wasn't _that_ far along and not quite as large due to the extreme physical stress that she had undergone not to long ago, despite the fact that she was carrying twins.

From where she stood, Gwen looked mortified.  "Mother!"  She hissed, shooting Rebecca a glare.

Kay growled at her and folded her arms defensively.  "I'm pregnant with twins, you b-"

"It's nice to see some things haven't changed while Kay was away."  Fox quickly cut her off, not wanting to start the night with hostility.  "I wouldn't normally say this but I would like it if everyone got along tonight."

"Oh, stop being so sensitive.  I meant _large _in a nice way."  Rebecca smiled and the Crane girls managed to roll their eyes.  "You know, Kay, I never figured you as the _death faking _type."  She continued, turning her attention back to Kay.  "It's so passé.  I thought you'd be more original."

"Mother, why don't I show you to your room.  You probably want to freshen up before dinner is served."  Gwen quickly interjected, ushering her mother away while sending Kay and Fox an apologetic look.  "You too, Julian."  

Julian muttered a few incoherent words before turning to the maid nearby.  "Have a bottle of champagne brought to our room.  I'm parched."  He ordered.  "Nice to have you back and throwing punches again, Ms. Callaway."  Julian managed to say as he caught up with Rebecca and Gwen on the stairs.

Kay then turned to John who still looked shocked and bewildered as he stood there, gaping at the sight of a very alive and pregnant Kay.  "Surprise."  She said somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah."  He muttered as he hugged her tightly.  The news was still fresh to him.  A few hours ago, he had just been whisked out of Harmony, thrown into a private jet with two incredibly overexcited Crane girls, Rebecca and Julian under the shocking secret knowledge that Kay was alive.  It was a lot to swallow.

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you.  We couldn't tell anyone until the very last minute."  Kay said as she stepped away from him.  John just nodded, speechless.  "I'll explain everything later, I promise.  Why don't you rest for a while?  One of the maids will show you to your room."  She suggested quietly.

"That would be a good idea."  John replied.  "Good to see you again, Kay.  Fox, you too."  He said shaking the other man's hand.

Introductions with the Crane girls followed.  Camille was cheery and smiling while Cassandra who was in a less happy mood was wary but still managed to be polite.  A few hugs were exchanged between the three siblings and Kay watched their closeness, feeling like she was somewhat intruding.  Small talk ensued and when Kay thought that she couldn't take the uneasiness anymore, Camille and Cassie fortunately decided they needed to head to their rooms and get ready for dinner.  

Kay breathed out a sigh of relief as she leaned back on the couch.  "I think they like you."  Fox said, encouragingly.

"Yeah."  Kay mumbled, knowing full well that pleasing Fox's sisters would not be _that _easy.  Behind the civility and pleasantries there would always be judgment.  _I can accept that.  _Kay inwardly told herself as she took a quick glance at Fox.  And yes, Kay could understand that her future sister-in-laws wouldn't accept her that easily.  They would need proof that she was worthy of their brother, just like Kay would if she was in their place.  "The awkwardness just gave that away, huh?"  She said sarcastically.

Fox sighed.  "Kay, don't worry.  They didn't immediately decide to hate you.  They're giving you a chance, which is more than most women who date me get."

"I'm not _worried_, Fox."  Kay rectified.  "I know your sisters are important to you and you want us to be friends but it might not go that way.  I'll try my best but I can't please everyone.  And I don't really intend to.  I'm marrying _you_, not them."        

"I know, love."  Fox smiled, planting a quick kiss on her lips.  "But they will see why you're important to me; they'll understand why I love you so much and I guess wanting you and my sisters to get along is my way my of sharing my happiness with them, of showing them that I finally found what we've all been searching for."

"_That_ is something you should say for our vows tomorrow."  Kay kidded slightly.  "I love you Fox and even if somehow I don't get along with your sisters, I'll still love you.  Nothing will ever change that."

Fox nodded.

Half an hour later with everyone still in their rooms, and Fox, Kay and Gwen sitting in the living room, the Callaways finally arrived.  Helena was first to reach Kay, practically shoving her own son and husband out of the way.  Hugs were exchanged again, some handshakes amongst the men with a mixture of laughter and tears from the women.

Miranda was noticeably absent.  Her flight had been delayed a few hours and was hopefully going to make it later that night.  Nothing was certain. 

By the time dinner was served, the tension had returned again.  The Callaways sat on one end of the table while the Cranes on the other, adjoined by Fox and Kay in the middle.  Dr. O'Neil was invited by default since he was there already but knowing it was wise to avoid being in the same room with two rival families, he turned the invitation down politely by making some excuse about work.  Helena and Rebecca were shooting each other glares; the Crane girls were momentarily focused on John despite the fact that Fox had earlier informed them that the other man was somewhat involved with Miranda Callaway; and Arthur and Julian were comparing their macho-ness with each other.

John was unfortunately sandwiched by the Crane girls.  It was every man's dream but his nightmare.  Sure, the two women were both undoubtedly beautiful but Cassandra seemed to be the type that turns lethal when provoked and he had already noticed that Camille was carrying some serious baggage from past failed relationships.

"So, how do you know Kay?"  Cassandra asked, purring slightly which was not missed by Helena or anyone for that matter.  She was well aware that Helena was thinking murderous thoughts about her and her sister because John was _supposedly _reserved for Miranda.  And this encouraged Cassandra to provoke and taunt the Callaway matriarch the best she could.  It was just in her nature to do so.  

And with Camille doubling the fun…or horror…depending on how one looked at it, it was working.    

"She's my stepsister."  He replied.  John wondered why the girls didn't know of their families' sordid history.  They were all tangled up together.

Camille arched an eyebrow.  "Oh, I didn't know that."  

"You should because your mother hired my father to pretend to be Kay's mother's long lost husband."  John stated somewhat bitterly.

"Your mother, of course, did all that to get Sam, _my father_, who we all know is Ivy's former childhood sweetheart and the father of _our _half brother from opposite sides."  Kay piped up, frowning.

Fox groaned.  "There's nothing like airing our families' dirty laundry before our wedding."  He declared sarcastically.  

"Touching, isn't it?"  Julian said with a shrug, taking another swig of his champagne.    

The Crane girls shared a look.  "So we can now all say that we're all somehow related to each other?"  Camille said, frowning at the thought.

"How disturbing."  Cassie declared.

"Very."

Rebecca nodded, joining in the conversation while taking a bite of her dessert.  "That's how Harmony is.  It's full of adulterers.  Give it twenty years.  Everyone _will_ be related by then."  She quipped.

"You should talk."  Helena mumbled.  "You could be the mother of half of Harmony."  Jason looked completely appalled at his mother's spiteful comment.   

Completely ignoring Helena, Rebecca turned to her daughter.  "Gwennie, I don't think I like your future mother-in-law."  She uttered and Gwen sighed sharply.  "She's a gigantic bi-atch and has _absolutely_ no sense of fashion.  I mean look at what she's wearing.  She matches the draperies."

Julian snickered.  "I don't find that very funny, Julian."  Arthur said angrily. 

"I can see why.  You have no sense of humor."  The other man retorted.     

"At least I'm not popping out, _Miss Silicone Valley_."  Helena retorted vehemently, shooting Rebecca death glares.  "You absolutely have no self respect."  

The redhead scoffed.  "You're just jealous because you can mop the floor with yours!"  Rebecca exclaimed, huffing.  "You should have gotten those puppies-"

Upon the word _puppies_, one of the servants managed to lose focus and trip, apologizing as he scurried out of the room as quickly as possible to avoid utter humiliation. 

Meanwhile John's jaw dropped in disbelief at what he was hearing.  The Crane girls were trying their best not to find humor in it all while Fox gritted his teeth in fury and Gwen buried her face in her hand, mortified for them all, especially her mother.  This was not how the night was supposed to go.

"Do not talk to my wife like that, Rebecca!"  Arthur ordered sternly.

"Pookie, are you going to let this…this…ogre yell at me like that?"  Rebecca whined, pouting at Julian.

Julian sputtered, refilled his drink and rose from his seat.  "Yes, Arthur, tell your wife to behave.  She's making a spectacle of herself."  He said apathetically. 

"I should have brought some extra tranquilizers with me if I knew there was a beast that had to be put down tonight."  Rebecca snidely announced.  "Down, girl."  She shot Helena a taunting look.  The other woman was about to reach over and tackle her.

"Mother, stop it!"  Jason yelled.              

"Okay, _enough_!"  Kay shouted as she abruptly rose from her seat, the chair screeching behind her, silencing everyone in the room.  "Tomorrow Fox and I are going to get married and after that none of us have to be under the same roof again.  But as of the next few hours, all I ask is some civility from all of you.  Now, I may be pregnant and a few pounds heavier but I swear I will not hesitate to hurt the next person who makes a rude comment.  Gwen has sweated blood into preparing this wedding.  Fox and I have endured too much to be together and I will not stand here and watch the people that we consider family and friends ruin it!"  She momentarily paused, exhaling sharply and glaring at each and every one of them.  "If I knew that you were all going to act like this, I wouldn't have invited _any_ of you."

Kay then threw her napkin on her plate and shoved her chair away as she hastily walked out of the dining room, still seething.  Fox rose to follow her but Cassandra beat him to it.  "Let me."  She suggested and her older brother relented.  Cassandra caught up with Kay just as she was exiting to the eastern side of the house.  Kay noticed Cassandra but remained silent.  Instead she took a seat.  "I have to give it to you.  I haven't seen anyone silence a room like that without dropping some horrific news or dirty secret."  She quipped, taking a seat next to Kay.

Kay sighed sharply.  "Please, let's just get on with it, okay?  I'm sure your not here to offer a friendly shoulder to cry on, not that I went out here to shed some tears."    

"Straight to the point.  I like that."  

"Not many people do."  Kay quipped shrugging nonchalantly.  "So, what do you want to know?"

Cassandra pursed her lips and was silent for a moment. "Well, I was going to try to subtly ask you questions that might give away your true intentions but why don't you just tell me instead?  It'll save me from looking at my cue cards."  She joked wryly.

Kay chuckled, liking the other woman.  "Okay, as you already know, my parents are Sam and Grace Bennett.  I have an older brother Noah, who is only-God-knows were right now and a younger sister, Jessica, who sadly tried to kill me.  Not news to you, I'm sure.  I ran away a long time ago.  I had a baby but she died.  And if you're wondering if I'm after your family's fortune, the answer's no.  The Callaway family has given me more than enough.  And yes, I do love your brother."

"Why my brother though?"  Cassandra softly questioned, holding no malice in her words.  She was just curious as to why someone like Kay, who seemed to have it all before she met Fox, would want him.  "I know he's desirable.  That's all too obvious given his past reputation and last name."

The brunette shrugged.  "I don't think I can really make you understand, Cassandra.  Fox has given me everything that I have ever wanted in life.  In the time that I have known him, I have been incredibly happy.  And I didn't have to do anything.  I didn't have to work to get his attention and somehow I still earned his affection. I don't want to sound trite and say that Fox _completes _me but I understand that now.  I know now the depth behind the words instead if it being just a catch phrase from a movie."

"That is the nicest thing anyone has said about my brother.  He's incredibly lucky to have you in his life, Kay."  Cassandra murmured, touched by the genuineness and warmth in Kay's words.

"I'm the lucky one."

Their conversation was brusquely interrupted by a commotion in side the mansion, followed by screech and some clattering of silverware.  "Father just stumbled into one of the maids and Helena and they crashed into bar."  Camille declared, guffawing uncontrollably.  "I think he's had a little too many to drink."  

"Well, it looks like the circus folk are starting their first act."  Cassandra stated with a small chuckle as she stood up.

"We should go back.  Fox has had to hold the fort for some time now."  Kay suggested as she followed suit.  "Oh, holy crap!"  She shrieked, clutching her stomach, doubling over.

Cassandra immediately caught her, holding Kay steady.  "What's wrong?"  Camille demanded, rushing over to her other side, looking alarmed.

"Oh, God, I think I'm going into labor."  Kay gasped, panting.  

"But…_now_?"  Cassandra asked, panicked.  "It's too soon, isn't it?"

Kay nodded, groaning from the second onslaught of pain.  "Cass, let's sit her down."  Camille suggested and they helped Kay back to the bench.  "Okay, you just breathe.  Hee-hee-hoo-hoo."  She said trying to demonstrate the breathing techniques.

"We should call Fox."  Cassandra announced hurriedly.  

"No, no, wait.  I think it's going away.  False alarm."  Kay declared; her breath steadying.  She shut her eyes for a moment and sighed.  "It was nothing."

The two blonde women in front of her looked skeptical.  "That did not look like _nothing_ to us."  Camille insisted.  "We should get Dr. O'Neil.  Fox is going to _kill_ us if we just let this go."

"Let's go see Dr. O'Neil but I don't want the others to know."  Kay argued firmly.  "I don't want them fussing over something so little.  And with everything that's happened these last few months; I know they'll make a big deal out of it.  Can you two help me up?"

"Yeah."  Cassandra whispered and she and her sister, helped Kay out of the bench.  "Do you think you can walk back to the house?"

Kay nodded.  "Unless this pregnancy suddenly eradicated my motor skills, I think so."  She smiled.  "I owe you both."

"You know you can thank me by naming one of the twins after me."  Cassandra joked, grinning innocently.  Kay chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Only after _me._"  Camille protested.  "I did help you with the breathing." 

"Take a number, girls.  There are a lot vying to be the twins' namesakes."  Kay replied.  

Cassandra and Camille looked disappointed.  "I get the third child!"  Cassandra suddenly exclaimed.

"I get the second!"  Camille declared, just as loudly.  Kay couldn't help laughing.

"That's what I meant!"  Her sister protested.  "It is the second child, right?"  Cassandra turned to Kay.

"I'm not sure."  Kay replied uncertainly.

"It's third.  There are the twins which makes two.  Then there's a third.  See?"  Camille firmly insisted as the three of them rejoined the group who had moved into the living room.  Jason and Gwen were sitting together while Helena and Arthur sat across them, just to the right of a slightly drunk Julian and a giggling Rebecca.  John had retreated to the far corner of the room, looking at some family photos which were strangely there.  

Helena quickly rushed over to Kay, apologizing for everything.  As expected, Kay gladly accepted the apology.  She then excused herself to go upstairs to lie down and rest for a while.  Fox followed just as the speakers in the mansion turned on and Alistair began to speak.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen.  I know that many of you have been anxiously waiting for the explanation as to why I faked Kay's death.  Well, you don't have to wait any longer."

************************************************************************

Boston

Jessica Bennett laid in her bunk silently, staring at the bottom of the bed above her.  It was empty; her cellmate, Claudine, was transferred to _solitary_ earlier in the week for getting into a fight with one of the other women.

_Over food._Jessica bitterly thought biting her bottom lip and shifting to get more comfortable.  That would be impossible; to get comfortable that is, in this hellhole that she often silently referred to as _lesbian hell.  _Not that Jessica had anything against lesbians.        

She had never imagined spending the holidays in prison or being in prison in the first place.  She was the chief of police's daughter or _ex-_chief to be exact, never got into trouble as a kid and was the all around American girl from little town, Maine.  No one had seen this coming.

Jessica slightly scoffed as she noted the difference between jail and prison.  Some people would think it was one and the same.  But Jessica knew better.  Jail was _nothing _when compared to prison.  Jail was just a small cell where they keep drunks and liquor store robbers locked up for the night at most.  Prison was different.

Prison was a city of criminals and in her case, female criminals.  Prison was where you might get a _friendly _initiation in the shower on your first night; where you get stabbed in the eye for looking at someone _the wrong way.  _It was almost like the horror stories that she often saw on TV.  Thankfully, Jessica never went through any of those.  There were close calls, she had to admit, but she had been lucky.

In the last few months that she had been here, Jessica had grown a reputation.  She didn't cause trouble, didn't pick fights with anybody, didn't even socialize with the other women but she was known as a _sister killer.  _Most of the women in the penitentiary were in for shooting a boyfriend they caught cheating, some were abused wives who killed their husband; while the rest were either bank robbers or in for something that had to do with drugs or prostitution.  

But Jessica was different.

Jessica was young, stunning and had a look of purity and naiveté in her. _And she killed her sister.  Her pregnant sister.  _That scared the inmates, even those who'd lived harsher lives and seen so much brutally, that they thought they could take on just about anything now.  

If she could kill her sister, then she wouldn't hesitate with them.

Jessica shut her eyes and tried to push her troubled thoughts away.  She would never admit it to anyone; not her parents who came to see her as often as they could in between trial dates or not, or to Miguel who she _trusts_ right now, that she really, really hated it here.

_I'm going to get out of here.  _She painfully thought curling in her bunk, pressing her forehead against the cold wall.  Jessica was relying on her lawyer, Geoffrey Briggs, to do just that.  He was a high end criminal lawyer from New York who had enough cases to make any other attorney green with jealousy and any D.A. wary.  His services came with an expensive price, a price that Jessica knew her family couldn't afford but thankfully, Briggs offered to work _pro bono_.

As long as they let the media tag along, of course.  Winning Jessica's case against the ever powerful Cranes would just about put Briggs on the top and he intended to reach that said top.  

Sighing, Jessica rethought her plan.  The next trial date was three weeks after New Year.  She knew exactly what she had to do or say then.  Briggs had coached her on some parts but the rest was up to Jessica.  The _crazy _act she would pull would do the trick.  At least, Jessica hoped it would because she was _not _going to serve _life_ or get the death sentence for ridding the world of one miserable bitch.

_Those drama classes in high school better pay off.  _Jessica thought with a wry smirk.

She wasn't sorry.  Not really.  Kay had made them unhappy, before she ran away and then after, when she came back.  She wasn't going to stop.  And everyone was either too afraid or powerless to try.  _So I had to do it.  I had to stop her.  _She thought, taking some pride in her success.

But Jessica wasn't going to pay for her crimes either.  She had absolutely no intention to because in her mind it was justifiable.  She was just doing what she thought was best to protect her family and her friends.  Plain as that.  

_Now, why in hell should I spend the rest of my life in a cell for protecting the people I love?  I should be given a damn medal.  _Jessica inwardly declared.

She wasn't going to let anyone else pay either.  Not Miguel who helped the best he could, although there were moments that Jessica thought he was going to cowardly back out on her; and not Luis who saw what they were doing to Kay but looked the other way. 

Her thoughts focused on Miguel.  The young man had come to see her earlier, to wish her a happy holiday and of course to _talk.  _

**_"There's trouble coming, Jess."  Miguel had said._**

****

**_Jessica had shrugged at him then, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder, looking at Miguel though the glass.  "There's always trouble."  She said with indifference.  In the months that Jessica had stayed in the _****_Boston_****_ prison, she had grown even colder._**

****

**_"I can feel it.  Something big is going to happen."  He insisted, shivering as if there was a draft in the room._**

****

**_"Yeah," Jessica conceded.  "In a month I'm going to walk and there's nothing the Cranes are going to do about it."  She cockily declared._**

****

**_Miguel sighed heavily.  "You know that they have the best lawyers.  They're going to fight you tooth and nail."_**

****

**_"I know.  And I'm going to fight them back.  They know I'm guilty.  Hell, everyone knows I'm guilty but I'll show them.  You just wait."  She declared boldly, grinning slightly.  "So, how's Charity?"  She asked, changing the subject.  Jessica had been pleased to her that her cousin and good friend had gotten married.  And she knew it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her._**

****

**_"She's pregnant."  Miguel's voice was barely a whisper, as if he was ashamed._**

****

**_"That's great!"  Jessica exclaimed.  "See what you can do with Kay out of the way?"  She grinned._**

****

**_Miguel smiled back, emotionless.  "I'm just worried."_**

****

**_"About the baby?"_****_  Jessica asked, her voice softening._**

****

**_"About everything."_****_  Miguel clarified, frowning.  "If Charity ever finds out that I-"_**

****

**_"She wont."_****_  She argued firmly.  "We've been through this before.  She won't find out.  No one is going to tell..  Seriously, you have to worrying so much.  You're going to die before your time."_**

****

**_Miguel nodded chastised like a guilty little boy.  "The guilt is driving me crazy."  He whispered solemnly, biting his lip as if to stop himself from getting to emotional._**

****

**_Jessica sharply sighed, rolling her eyes.  "There's nothing to be guilty about.  Nothing, Miguel.  Just put it out of your mind, okay.  You didn't do anything wrong.  Repeat after me: 'I didn't do anything wrong.'" _**

****

**_"I didn't do anything wrong."  He mumbled grudgingly._**

****

**_"With a little more feeling next time."_****_  She chided.  "If you compare all her bad deeds against ours, we're still the lesser evil.  She may have been pregnant when I eliminated that bitch but she was still a bitch out to get us and our families.  You remember that the next time you feel guilty."_**

****

**_"Okay, okay."  Miguel said, defeated.  "There's something going on with the Cranes and Callaways.  They've all just disappeared."  He said, changing the subject._**

****

**_Jessica arched a dark eyebrow.  "Disappeared?"  She echoed, quizzically.  _**

****

**_"Yeah."_****_  He muttered.  "The media are having a field day looking for where they went."_**

****

**_"Disappear how?"  _**

****

**_Miguel shrugged, shifting the phone to the other ear, the other aching.  "I don't know.  First there were rumors that Kay might be alive-"_**

****

**_"Just rumors so don't get all worked up."_**

****

**_He nodded, not thoroughly convinced.  "Then some mystery lady showed up at the Crane Christmas party and Fox disappeared.  Do you think it's Kay?"_**

****

**_"No."  Jessica said all too quickly.  "What happened then?"_**

****

**_"Then the Callaways and the Cranes just upped and left.  No one knows where they are."  He stated.  "What do you think it is?"_**

****

**_Jessica paused briefly and then shrugged.  "I'm sure they just gathered together to pool their resources."  She stated.  "They're preparing to take me down and make me pay for killing their precious little bitch."_**

****

**_"You have to stop referring to her like that.  She's dead."_**

****

**_"If the shoe fits."_****_  She callously retorted.  "Whatever.  Take care of Charity and tell her I said congratulations."_**

****

**_"I will."  He mumbled sullenly._**

****

**_"Oh, and Miguel?"_****__**

****

**_"Yeah?"_****__**

****

**_"I'll be out before that kid is born.  I promise you that."  She smiled._**

****

**_Miguel just nodded and walked out.  _**

****

************************************************************************

New Year's Eve

Kay stood in front of the full length mirror, her hands running over the material of her wedding dress.  She wore a silk strapless couture gown with French lace that Kay thought added such elegance to its simplicity.  It was white which made her tanned skin glow and floor length with a small sweeping train.  

She exuded the elegance and rare beauty that most Crane bride's posses on their wedding day.  Her dark hair was parted in the middle, gently swooped back and tied into a simple French knot, adorned by white flowers and diamond studs.  Her jewelry was simple, just a pair of dangling diamond earrings that Fox had custom made just for Kay and this wedding, and of course the engagement ring that he had given her a few days ago.

The scar on her chest, just above her heart had luckily healed well, the stitches long gone and now all was left was a line that was conveniently fading away and covered by make up.  

"I'm ready."  Kay said out loud, more to herself than to the other occupants of the room who right now only consisted of Helena and Gwen.  Everyone else was downstairs, mingling with each other or like Julian and Rebecca, taking advantage of the unlimited supply of alcohol.  Fox, on the other hand was a few rooms down the hall with Arthur who was helping him out.  

"You look beautiful, Kay."  Gwen, who was donned in an expensive custom made two piece soft green number, said.  Beside the blonde, Helena Callaway was daintily wiping away proud tears.

"Thanks, Gwen."  Kay said, opening her arms to hug the petite blonde.  "You have no idea how grateful I am for everything that you have done for me.  You didn't have to, you know."  Unofficially, Gwen was her maid of honor.   

Gwen nodded.  "It was my pleasure."  She replied.

"I'm proud of you, Kay.  You've grown up so much and you have turned out into such an amazing person."  Helena declared, shedding more tears.  

"All thanks to you and Uncle Arthur."  _If it weren't for the two of you, I would have probably ended up on the streets or some shelter.  _Kay thought with a wry smile.

Glancing at her diamond studded watch, Gwen declared, "I'm going to go downstairs and get everything settled.  The priest is here and we have about a little over half an hour before midnight.  We should start."  She then headed out the door, casting Kay one last smile.

"Aunt Helena, I just want to thank you for taking care of me all these years."  Kay tearfully began as she clasped the other woman's hand tightly.  "I know you didn't have to take in a stray like me and I am very grateful for your kindness.  I was not easy to handle, I caused trouble more than I did good but…you, you never gave up on me and-"

"Oh, honey, I know."  The Callaway matriarch gently whispered as she held Kay in her arms and patted her back as if to soothe her.  "I've always known that you're grateful.  And yes, you were a handful," Helena chuckled.  "But I'm proud of what you've become.  I wouldn't have any other way.  Now, you stop crying.  You're going to ruin your make up.  I'm going to get your uncle Arthur while you get your make up retouched, okay?"

"Okay."  Kay nodded, sniffling.

"I love you, Kay."

"I love you too, Aunt Helena."  She answered.

Helena smiled, ushered Guy the make up artist into the room and headed to Fox's room where Arthur was presumably giving poor Fox the speech about taking good care of Kay or else.  Instead, she ran into her own daughter who was rushing to Kay's room, her vibrant red hair flying behind her.

"Mom!"  Miranda called.  She was wearing a dainty soft pink tea length organza gown that hugged every curve of her body.  

"Where have you been?"  Helena demanded.

"The paparazzi hounded me when I landed in Hawaii and Alistair's jet only picked me up an hour ago.  And I would have _swam_ here if I knew where to go."  She explained hurriedly.  "Where's Kay?"

"In her room.  Go outside and take a seat.  The ceremony's going to start."  Helena declared.  "You can explain everything later to her.  It's a good thing you're here.  She would have been devastated if you missed this."

"I know."  Miranda whispered as she turned around, headed back down the stairs and did what her mother had told her.  

Helena proceeded to Fox's room and firmly planted a knock on the door.  The blonde groom appeared, neatly dressed in his elegant brand new tuxedo.  "Time to start."  She said and Fox nodded, readjusted his tie one last time and went downstairs to take his place.  Arthur reemerged from the bathroom room.  "Kay's waiting and Miranda's here."

"About time, too.  Let's get the show started then."  He beamed.

"I'll see you downstairs."  Helena said as she quickly turned on her heel and headed to the staircases.

"Alright."  Arthur murmured as he went to fetch Kay.  "Ready Kay?"  He asked as he knocked on Kay's door, gently opening it.

"Ready as I'll ever be."  She replied, picking up her bouquet of red roses just as Arthur offered her his arm.  Kay gladly accepted it and he led her down the curved grand staircase and out the back yard where the strains of Mendelssohn's Wedding March hung in the air.  

"Listen, Kay, I don't think I ever told you this but Fox is a good man and I'm proud that you made such a good choice.  I know our families don't get along but he does love you and that's all that matters to me."  He said as they paused just before the small crowd that consisted of family and friends whose eyes were all turned to Kay.  But all she could see was Fox standing beside John by the enormous arbor that was lit by delicately small fairy lights and decorated by clusters after clusters of giant red and white roses everywhere.

"I didn't choose Fox, Uncle Arthur."  She rectified quietly as she caught Fox's gaze and held it, her breath catching.  "We just kind of chose each other."   

"Anyway, I _am_ proud.  I don't tell you this often enough but I am."  He whispered as they began to walk down the rose covered isle.  They stopped in the front and Arthur planted a quick kiss on her forehead, just before handing her over to Fox who smiling happily.

"Who gives away this woman?"  Father Connor, a tall thin figure of a man asked.

"On behalf of all of those who love her, I do."  Arthur replied just before he took a seat beside Helena.

Opening his bible, Father Connor began to read.  "Love is patient, love is kind…"  A few minutes later, after the I do's were said, he then asked Fox and Kay to say their vows and exchange the rings.  Fox was first to speak.

"Kay, when I first met you, I knew you were different.  I knew my life wasn't going to be the same ever again.  And I'm glad because since I've met you, I have felt more emotions than I have ever experienced my entire life.  You have challenged me and inspired me and above all else, you have given me the greatest gift of all: you.  You're an amazing woman, Kay, who I don't deserve but I must have done _something _right in my life because you're here.  You're standing in front of me, holding my hand and smiling."  Fox paused for a moment as he stared at Kay who was crying now, her hand firmly holding his.  Swallowing, he continued.  "No one has seen my heart like you have, Kay.  No one has given me such courage and strength and happiness.  And I am _grateful _beyond words that you are in my life and will be forever.  I love you, Kay.  So, today, I take my place, neither in front of you nor behind you, but beside you.  I promise to love, honor and cherish you forever.  I love you, Kay."  He then slipped the ring on her finger, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

Fox knew that there weren't really any words that could describe his feelings but he hoped that this would be sufficient enough, that deep inside Kay would understand without the words.  And she did.  

"I love you too."  She whispered back, wiping away her tears.  There were a few sniffles in the crowd, some touched sighs just as the cameras continued to take pictures.  "Fox, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life.  For as long as I can remember I have been searching for that special something and now, I have it with you.  And I never ever want to let it go.  You say that I have given you a lot.  I think it's the other way around.  I have guarded my heart with a fortress, Fox, and you managed to climb and reach me anyway.  You taught me how to trust, to let you in.  I thought I was brave and strong but from you I learned it takes great courage and strength to let someone love me and to love back.  I have been given two chances in my life already and you, Fox, are my third and final chance.  I have been lost and wandering most of my life but now, with everything that you have give me: the love, the happiness and these babies, I am home.  _I'm home._"  Kay tearfully declared; her voice breaking as she gently touched the side of his face.  "You make me feel safe; you are the anchor that keeps me from drifting and I promise you, that I will stand by your side and I will share your sadness as well as your happiness.  I promise to love honor and cherish you, Fox Crane, until my dying day.  I love you.  I love you."

Touched and teary eyed, the priest clasped his hand together.  "With the powers vested in my I now, pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss your bride."  He said just as the clocked struck twelve and the pendulum swung.  Father Connor had performed many weddings in his life and seen many happy couples but today, with Fox and Kay baring their hearts and souls, he was _moved_.  He wished them well.  

"Happy new year, Mrs. Crane."  Fox whispered as he leaned forward and kiss Kay.

"Happy new year, Mr. Crane."  Kay whispered back in between kisses.  "I love you, Fox."  And behind them, their family and friends cheered and exchanged kisses just as the photographers that they hired continued flashing their cameras.

"Everyone, I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Fox Crane and wish you all a happy new year!"

************************************************************************

Two Days Later, Mexico

In a city just outside of San Jose Cabo, Simone Russell peered through her dark sunglasses, blending in with the relatively small crowd in the local marketplace.  She looked well in place rather than a tourist as she stood there with her dark hair tied into a simple pony tail while wearing a fitted white tank top and jean shorts.    "What the hell?"  She mumbled as she picked up the magazine, examining it closer.

"Are you going to buy that magazine?"  Senora Alvarez or Rita, a woman that Simone had befriended, asked wincing from the heat of the sun above them.  She was a small, Mexican woman, formerly a grade school teacher but was now retired and tending to her quaint little convenience store just down the street from Simone Russell's apartment.

"Si."  Simone replied, handing the other woman a worn one hundred peso.  Still frowning at the magazine, Simone hastily flipped through its pages as she hurried back to her apartment.  

_Nicholas Foxworth Crane, heir to the Crane billions, shocked the world by secretly marrying a mysterious woman on New Year's Eve.  _Simone searched for more pictures but there was nothing else that showed the bride's face.  There were only two pictures in the magazine; one was an enlarged picture of a solemn Fox in the cover, taken a few months ago during Kay's funeral and the other was one of Fox again but this time, he was facing a woman who unfortunately had her back turned to the picture.  It was _obviously_ a wedding.  "Dammit."  Simone cursed as she threw her purse on the rumpled bed; the man who was there the night before now obviously gone.  Not that Simone really cared.

She proceeded to the balcony of her room, which overlooked a rather peaceful street below.  Scowling, she flopped down on the cushioned rattan chair and red the article.  There was no mention of the woman's name, just that she was _unknown _and that the wedding was supposed to be top secretly.  _Apparently someone had leaked information to the press_.  Simone thought with a small sigh.  The article then went on with how shockingly hasty this wedding was considering that Fox wasn't even six months past mourning his deceased girlfriend, Kay Callaway.  Was this married to fill the void and replace her or did he never love her?  The article rather snidely asked.     

_That's Kay._  Simone inwardly declared as if trying to persuade herself.  She cringed at the thought of her former best friend as vivid memories from the night Kay was kidnapped and killed filled Simone's thoughts.  She had tried to put that part of her life behind her.  Simone had left Harmony because she didn't want to be part of the mess.  She didn't want trouble in her life again.  God knows she had enough trouble.  She left to run away from it all.  _So, why am I suddenly so sure it's her?  _Simone demanded from herself.  

She knew she was crazy to all of a sudden think that this woman could possibly be Kay.  She was just torturing herself by doing that.  Kay was dead.  _Dead._Simone was there when Kay was buried.  She had seen Fox.  He had been so devastated.  She had watched while the casket was lowered into the ground.  

_So, the woman, whoever she may be, couldn't possibly be Kay, right?  _Simone pondered, the thought now disturbing her.  Shoving her ridiculous idea out of her mind, she placed the magazine on the table and decided she was wrong.

"Leave it alone, Simone."  She chided herself.  "You have a new life now."  

She _had _to be wrong because if she wasn't, Simone was sure that trouble was going to catch up with her again.

~*~

A/N:  I INCLUDED A LOT WITH THIS CHAPTER.  WELL, AS MUCH AS I COULD BE FIT IN ANYWAY.  

THE DINNER SCENE WAS TO SHOW THE FAMILY RIVALRIES, THAT ALTHOUGH KAY AND FOX DO LOVE EACH OTHER AND HAVE ALISTAIR _SUPPORTING _THEIR MARRIAGE, NOT ALL IS PARADISE IN EDEN.  THE RIVALRY IS BEST SHOWN THROUGH HELENA AND REBECCA.  I CHOSE REBECCA TO ACT ON BEHALF OF THE CRANES BECAUSE SHE SIMPLY IS THE ONE PERSON WHO LIKES TO PROVOKE PEOPPLE AND SHE IS CONSTANTLY DRUNKENLY DRAPED ON JULIAN'S ARM.  SO, I SUPPOSE THAT MAKES HER PART OF THE FAMILY.  

MIRANDA WAS LEFT OUT FROM THE DINNER SCENE SIMPLY BECAUSE THERE WERE TOO MANY CHARACTERS AND IT WAS CHAOTIC ENOUGH AS IT IS.  SHE SERVED AS A NICE SURPRISE TO KAY WHEN KAY SEES HER AFTER THE WEDDING.  (BUT THAT'S ALL OFF CAMERA OR IN THIS CASE PAPER).

KAY HAS FOUND COMMON GROUND WITH THE CRANE SISTERS, ESPECIALLY CASSANDRA BECAUSE SHE'S THE TOUGHER CRITIC.  BUT THEY WON'T BE ALL CHUMMY WITH EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME.

THE SCENE WHERE ALISTAIR WAS ABOUT TO EXPLAIN WHY HE CHOSE TO FAKE KAY'S DEATH WAS OMITTED BECAUSE THERE'S NO NEED TO REWRITE IT AGAIN SINCE THAT SCENE WILL BE USED WHEN KAY FACES JESSICA, LIKE SHE SAID BEFORE.  IT WOULD BE TOO REDUNDANT AND POINTLESS.

NOW, THE VOWS.  MOST OF THE WORDS, BUT NOT ALL, ARE MINE.  AND I GIVE CREDIT TO OTHERS FOR THEIR PART.  IT WOULD HAVE BEEN LOVELY TO WRITE ABOUT THE RECEPTION BUT THERE WAS REALLY NO NEED.  THEY MAKE TOASTS, ANNOUNCE SPEECHES, MINGLE AND GET DRUNK (EXCEPT FOR OUR MOMMY TO BE) AND OF COURSE, NO PARTY THAT CONSISTS OF THE CRANE AND CALLAWAYS CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT SOME MILD BICKERING.  IT'S ALL UP TO YOUR IMAGINATIONS.

NOW, THE MOST IMPORTANT NOTE IS THIS, _MALICE_ IS SADLY COMING TO AN END.  I DON'T KNOW WHEN THAT END IS BUT IT'S ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS AWAY.  THIS STORY, ALTHOUGH I'M SOMEWHAT RELUCTANT TO LET IT GO, HAS TO HAVE A CONCLUSION.  NOT ALL WILL BE ANSWERED OR RESOLVED BY THE END OF _MALICE _AND THAT IS WHERE THE SEQUEL COMES IN.

YES, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL BUT THAT'S ALL UP TO YOU, LOVELY READERS.  IF THERE'S ENOUGH INTEREST, THEN I'M WILLING TO WRITE IT.  THAT'S WHY I INCLUDED SIMONE IN THIS TOO AND BECAUSE SHE'S BEEN MISSING FOR A _LONG _TIME.  AND I LIKE THE CHARACTER.

WELL, THAT'S IT FOR NOW.  THIS A/N IS GETTING OBSCENELY LONG.  AS, ALWAYS I APPRECIATE COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS.

PLEASE REVIEW.  

      


End file.
